Ronin Warriors vs DBZ
by Destonus
Summary: You can probably guess from the title what it's about, and yes, I know who has the clear advantage. I suppose you could read it for the cameos and the authordirected humor then.
1. The First Part

It has been a while since the Ronins, Warlords, and Forgotten Souls defeated the evil being that was Saban. Now, they have returned to Toyama, where we find our heroes and the Warlords walking down the streets...

"It's so good to go outside and walk the streets of Toyama and not have to worry about someone trying to kill us off." Ryo remarked.   
"Yeah. It's amazing that none of Saban's lackeys have tried their luck at being the first to defeat us."   
Rowen added.   
"Well duh! They're running scared! They know what happens when they cross us!" Kento remarked.   
"By the way guys, where's Hariel and the Forgotten Souls? And while I'm on the subject, where's the title screen?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah, it should be out by now. And the Forgotten Souls are back at the mansion practicing." Sage replied.

Just then, Ryo and the guys spotted one KAWAII girl riding towards them on a bike.

"Hello nurse!" Sage said.   
"I haven't seen a girl around here in ages!" Kento said.   
"Me neither." Sai added.   
"She's probably an idiot, considering she looks that gorgeous, don't you think so Ryo?" Rowen asked.

Ryo stood speechless.

"Ryo?"   
"Hi there." she said with a very pretty voice.   
"H...hi." Ryo stammered.   
"Hi." The Ronins said.   
"I'm Sakura. And you are?"   
"I...I'm..." Ryo tried to say.   
"His name's Ryo." Sage said. "And I'm Sage, that's Sai with the light brown hair, and the blue haired guy with the headband is Rowen, and the big guy's Kento."   
"Pleased to meet you." she said.

"We're doomed." Anubis said, a few feet away.   
"Why?" Kale asked.   
"Look." Anubis said, pointing to the scene a few feet away.   
"So, Ryo of the Wildfire's with a girl." Sekhmet said.   
"Yes, but without a chaperone." Dais reminded him.   
"The nerve of those teenagers!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Don't they have any common sense?" Kale added.   
"What is this dimension coming to?" Anubis asked.

"What's with those guys?" Sakura asked.   
"Oh don't mind them. They haven't been with a girl since the fifteenth century." Sage said.   
"Yeah right and the next thing you're gonna tell me is that you're five fantastic battle armored samurai with super powered fighting skills and weapons to wield against this tyranny?"

The Ronins stood as if they'd seen a ghost. The Warlords looked at each other as if to say, "How'd she know?"

"Why are you guys staring at me like that? It was only a joke." Sakura said.

At that moment the Ronins and Warlords breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can...can we walk you home?" Ryo asked, still in sheer shock.   
"Earth to Ryo! Remember the evil corporate businessman and his minions who have devoted their lives to ripping off sentai, writing cartoon theme songs, and getting rid of us or making us politically correct in every way, whichever comes first?" Rowen reminded him.   
"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused.   
"Don't mind him. We've been under a lot of stress lately. We'd be honored to walk you home." Sage said.   
"We would?" Sai asked.

Kento elbowed him.

"Oh we would!"   
"Cool." Sakura said.

With that she got off her bike and walked it off with the Ronins.

"Now what do we do?" Kale asked.   
"They seem to have forgotten about the impending threat on our lives, but we have not." Anubis said.   
"But wasn't that the idea of this whole excursion?" Kale asked.   
"True. But the four of us and the Forgotten Souls can't do it alone." Dais said.   
"Right, we need their White Neo Armors." Sekhmet said.   
"So what do we do?" Kale asked.   
"We spy on them."

A few minutes later the group had arrived back at Sakura's apartment.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Sage asked.   
"Of course not. I don't have that kind of money. I share it with friends." she explained.   
"Will we like them?" Sai asked.   
"Yeah...you'll like them." Sakura said carefully.

She unlocked the door. Nearby, Dais had them enveloped in an illusion.

"Please don't be a trap please don't be a trap." Anubis was praying.   
"Please don't be the Senshi please don't be the Senshi again." Kale was praying.   
"Please don't have yoroi, please don't have yoroi." Sekhmet was praying.   
"Please don't have them be Megumi Hayashibara* groupies, please don't have them be Megumi Hayashibara groupies." Dais was praying.

The Ronins and Sakura walked into the room. It was pretty nice considering the size. A stereo in one corner of the room was playing _Get Along, _and Sakura's roomies were lounging around. One was watching a video of Sailor Moon, another was reading, another was eating, and yet another was trying quite badly to hide a small crystal.

Apparently all the Warlord's fears save one had come true.

Rowen walked over to the girl who was reading and introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ayame."

She was dressed almost completely in different shades of blue, with shorts and a T-shirt.

Sage, thinking she might have similar interests, moved toward the girl who had succeeded in hiding her small crystal, and was moving toward him.

"I'm Sage."   
"I'm Suiren." she said.   
"Do you want to talk?" they said almost completely in sync.

Apparently he was making a pass at her and she was doing the same. She was dressed very similar to Ayame due to the fact she was dressed almost completely in shades of green.

Sai walked over and sat on the couch next to the girl who was there, and she was dressed in purple. He introduced himself and she did the same, saying her name was Ran. They found out they were both big Sailor Mercury and Neptune fans and got enthralled in a big discussion.

Kento grabbed some chips and joined the other girl, who's name was Yuri, and was wearing orange. He introduced himself and remarked that it was good that his best friend was such a good cook.

"Really? Ran over there is our resident culinary artist." she said.   
"Huh?" Kento asked.   
"She's a cook." Ayame and Rowen said together.   
"We're doomed." Anubis said as he listened through a glass on the other side of the door.   
"Yes. Those girls are exactly like the Ronins! You are right, this is a trap." Dais added.   
"How is it a trap?" Kale asked.   
"One, the only thing that's different between them and the Ronins is that they're girls. Second, with the exception of two, they wear clothes that are the same color as the Ronin's original armor!" Sekhmet said as he peered through the peephole.   
"And," he added, "they fulfilled all our fears!"   
"You're right Sekhmet. They are Hayashibara groupies, one likes the Sailor Senshi, the Ronins are interested in them, so it's a trap, and if that crystal's what I thought it was, they have yoroi like us!" Anubis said.   
"So what do we do?" Kale asked.   
"Simple. We see what the Ronins are doing, and follow them." Anubis said.

Inside...

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we take you fine ladies out for dinner?" Sage suggested.   
"Dinner?" Kento and Yuri asked together.   
"Sounds great!" Ryo said.   
"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Kento shouted.

Before the Warlords could move away from the door, Kento opened it and they fell into a pile before them.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Ryo asked.

The Warlords went into a spree of no's, of course nots, and you know us's.

"If you say you weren't, you weren't." Ryo said.

With that he and the others stepped over the Warlords and walked off.

"Good, he bought it!" Dais said.   
"I'm getting bored! When are we gonna kick some butt?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Hopefully soon. But we must move fast and get on the roof of their vehicle." Anubis explained.   
"Why don't I just fly us there with my Kale Copter?" Kale suggested.   
"Kale, you're brilliant!" Anubis said.

Kale summoned his armor and the Warlords grabbed on, and they flew out the window after the girls van..

Inside, Ran pulled out a tape and placed it in the tape player. Almost immediately Midnight Blue began playing.

"You girls have a thing for Megumi Hayashibara." Ryo said.   
"She's our favorite seiyuu, and singer." Sakura explained.   
"Ever heard of Tamao Satou?" Rowen asked.

All the girls looked at him with malcontent, and the other Ronins looked like they were about to kill him.

"We absolutely, positively, HATE her!" Suiren explained.   
"Rowen, we're over the whole Tamao fiasco. Destonus made reference to her a few billion times." Sai said.   
"You girls are lucky. We had to meet her." Kento said.   
"And ugh, work with her." Sage shuddered.   
"Huh?" Yuri asked.   
"We had to work on the set of Ohranger." Ryo lied.   
"We were their stunt doubles." Rowen added.   
"But Ryo, didn't we..." Kento started to say.   
"ix nay on the attlingbay!" Ryo shouted.

Finally to save the Ronins from further embarrassment and possible revealing of their deep dark secret, they had reached the restaurant.

The meal went pretty smoothly, but of course the Warlords were still spying on them the whole time.

After the meal our heroes, their dates, and the Warlords walked out.

"Thank you." Ayame said.   
"Don't mention it." Sage said.   
"Well it's getting late. We should get home. See you later Ryo."

She moved her lips closer to Ryo, and he was doing the same. Anubis was getting ready to kill them both, so the other three had to hold him back.

Before they could kiss they were snapped back to reality by a nearby explosion!

"What was that?" Ryo wondered.   
"Uh oh. We've got trouble." Anubis said.   
"Sakura, you better get home. Now." Ryo shouted.

With that she and her companions drove off.

A convoy of flying beings began approaching, and began firing energy bolts at the Ronins and Warlords, who quickly donned their sub-armor and began dodging the shots.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Kento shouted.   
"Well well well. If it isn't the famous Ronin Warriors." Goku said.   
"Goku? As in the Goku from Dragon Ball Z?" Sage asked.

He, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin showed up.

"The very same. You all must die!" Goku shouted.   
"Why us?" Sai asked.   
"Because you killed Saban!" Vegeta added.   
"FUNimation lost the cash Saban was forking over to them, because you had to go kill him and all his minions!" Piccolo shouted.   
"He secured us a decent time slot! Even though we were forced to go on at six AM...That's beside the point! We're on for a whole hour, which is longer than you ever were!" Tien shouted.   
"But aren't we still in 30 minute installments?" Chiaotzu asked.   
"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Vegeta shouted.   
"Getting back to our problem with you, because we lost funding, we had to dig up some serious cash to get Trunks over to the US and hire him a voice actor!" Yamcha shouted.   
"Who's Trunks?" Kento asked.   
"I'm Trunks." a voice said. 

Another warrior joined them in the air. 

"Enough talk. Prepare to be blasted into another dimension!" Vegeta said.   
"What?" Goku asked.   
"I mean, you're all gonna die!" Vegeta shouted.   
"Oh."   
"I don't think so! Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Armor of Cruelty! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of Corruption! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of Venom! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of Illusion! Tao Nin!" 

"Stock footage. I hate it." Vegeta said as the Ronins and Warlords powered up into their armor.   
"Takes too long to kill them." Trunks added. 

The Forgotten Souls appeared. 

"Are you ready now?" Vegeta asked, growing impatient.   
"Yeah!" Ryo shouted.   
"Good." Vegeta said, thinking of ways to crush them beneath his heel.   
"You guys better leave while you still can, because you're gonna suffer the same fate as everyone else who crossed us!" Kento shouted.   
"Bring it on fat boy." Vegeta said.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" 

A ton of rocks flew at Vegeta, who promptly flurry punched them into dust. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta taunted.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kento screamed as he charged Vegeta, who had landed. He quickly teleported directly behind Kento and nailed him with a kick in the back, sending him flying. 

Up in the air, Piccolo was attempting to remove all his weighted clothing. 

"Say good-bye greenie." Rowen said as the Earth appeared behind him. "Arrow Shock...wave!" 

The blast slammed into Piccolo, who laughed maniacally. 

"You call that an attack? Allow me to show you how it's done." he said deviously. 

With a flourish he pointed his right arm at Rowen. 

"Special Beam Cannon...Fire!" 

The energy bolt screamed at Rowen, who was calculating angles, and was about to double check them, but Piccolo's attack was too close. 

"Have to risk it. Arrow Shock...wave!" he shouted, nailing Piccolo's blast. While it did not hit it's sender, it slammed into Goku, pissing him off. 

Dais meanwhile was tangling with the three-eyed terror that was Tien. 

"You are no match for me." Dais said. 

He used his illusionary powers to multiply. 

"Nice trick. I can do it better though." Tien said. 

Crossing his arms, he concentrated. 

"Multi Form!" he shouted, making five copies of himself. 

The Tienshinan Convention promptly nailed the Daises. 

"That hurt." Dais shouted. He brandished his extensor blades. "Web of...Decept" 

Chiaotzu blasted Dais, canceling out his attack. 

"Now it's my turn." 

Tien let an energy bolt loose at Dais, sending him flying. 

Krillin took aim at Sai, but Sai grabbed him with his man-catcher and slammed him into the ground. 

"No one hurts my friends and lives!" Goku shouted.   
"Kakorott, please. It's not worth it to call on the full extent of our Saiyan powers on weaklings like them." Vegeta said.   
"Who you calling weak? That does it!" Ryo placed his swords hilt to hilt.   
"Oh, I'm really scared." Vegeta said.   
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo screamed. 

Vegeta went flying. 

"All right Ryo!" Kento shouted.   
"Yeah, you really showed him!" Rowen added.   
"That's what fools get when they mess with Ryo of the White Neo Wildfire!" Anubis shouted, with emphasis on the White and Neo. 

"That's it!" Vegeta shouted.   
"Here we go." Piccolo said.   
"Run!" Goku shouted. 

Every last warrior except for Vegita took cover. 

"I think we're in trouble." Anubis said as the Warlords took cover as well.   
"Get down!" Hariel shouted as his team took cover as well. 

"Let's finish him off! Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!"   
"Arrow Shock...wave!"   
"Thunder...Bolt Cut!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!" 

The attacks slammed into Vegeta, which only made him madder. 

"No one blasts Vegeta and lives! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. 

A gold light erupted from him and his hair turned gold to match it. 

"I think we're in trouble guys." Ryo said.   
"More than you know." Vegeta said as he manifested a big ass energy bolt and sent it screaming into the Ronins. They went flying and the blast took out a few city blocks in the process. 

The Warlords managed to get up. 

"What do we do now?" Anubis said.   
"I suggest we run for it!" Kale shouted.   
"No! We should stay and fight!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"There is only one thing to do." Dais said.   
"Right. Call for help." Anubis said.   
"Right." The others replied.   
"KAYURA!" The Warlords shouted desperately. 

Kayura appeared in her battle mode. Trunks stepped up. 

"THIS is your reinforcement?" he laughed.   
"Obviously you've never dealt with Lady Kayura." she replied. 

The Warlords began chanting her name. 

"No woman has ever fought me and won." he replied.   
"Then it pleases me to be the first! Prepare..."   
"WE KNOW WE KNOW! To feel the cry of the night from your Starlight Swords." The Ronins, Warlords, and Forgotten Souls mumbled in unison.   
"Everyone's a critic." Kayura said. She swung her blades, which trailed bursts of water, which then formed a wall of water. A snake of water flew off into blackness, and points of energy appeared.   
"Star Sword Scream!" she shouted, sending energy bolts raining down on Trunks, nailing him.   
"All right Kayura!" Anubis shouted.   
"You show that twerp who's boss!" Kale added. 

They then began chanting her name again. 

"Will you four cut that out?" she asked. 

"That does it." Trunks said.   
"Bring it on little man." Kayura said.   
"No one crosses a Saiyan and lives to tell about it!" Trunks shouted. 

Various Dragonball characters remarked that they had. Which angered Trunks even more and he went Super Saiyan as well. He sent a powerful energy bolt slamming into her, but Kayura changed into the Ancient and used the staff to send it back at him, knocking him for a loop. 

Then a devious little plan popped into his head. He powered down from Super Saiyan Level 1. 

"Let's get him Warlords! Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!"   
"Snake...Fang...Strike!"   
"Web of Deception!"   
"Star Sword Scream!" 

The five attacks flew towards Trunks, who had a gleam in his eye. A nanosecond before the attacks hit him he went SSJ3, and held up his forearm, breaking Anubis, Sekhmet's, and Dais' weapons. 

"Ooh, did I break your precious little weapons?" he taunted.   
"Luminance from the Heavens!" Saber Strike screamed. 

The blast slammed into Trunks, rocking his world and causing him to power down. This severely ticked off Vegeta. 

"How DARE you attack my son!" Vegeta screamed.   
"Oh, he's your son!" Anubis said. "Did you know that Dais?"   
"No, how about you Sekhmet?"   
"Never crossed my mind. Kale did you know?" 

Kale nodded. 

"And you didn't tell us?" Kayura shouted. 

"AAAH! Enough of this small talk! Now it's time to die! Say good-bye to this world!" he screamed. 

Before Sekhmet could scream plagiarism Vegeta went SSJ3 and began generating one magnanimous energy bolt while Hariel prepared Dark Inferno's pylons for a counter. 

Simultaneously Vege and Hariel fired at each other. The two blasts streaked at each other in extreme slow motion, collided, and one big explosion went off, destroying more of the city and burying the Ronins, Warlords, and Forgotten Souls under a ton of rubble. Vegita took the opportunity to begin laughing maniacally.   
  


To Be Continued...

*Editor's note: The woman that Dais is referring to is a well known Seiyuu and singer. Her roles include Rei Ayanami from _Neon Genesis Evanglion,_ Lime I believe from _Super Marionette J_, Himeko from the _Sailor Moon S movie_, and the infamous Lina Inverse of _Slayers_ fame. If you want more info, e-mail me. 

  



	2. The Second Part

(Ronin theme starts with David Kaye saying "Five Fantastic Battle Armored Samurai", but then the screen fades to black, and we see Goku and Gohan riding on the Flying Nimbus, the dragon flies by, the _NA DBZ OP_ kicks in, and instead of the regular stock footage, we see the recent conflict between the Ronins and Warlords, ending with them getting trashed. The theme ends and the logo appears.) 

In our last installment, the Ronins and their companions met five lovely ladies, and got their butts kicked by the mighty warriors from Dragonball Z. Are the Ronins still alive? Have the Saiyans really won?

Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z: Part 2.

The Saiyans stood over the rubble, attempting to make sure that the Ronins were really dead. 

"We did it! Those fools are dead!" Krillin shouted.   
"Not by a long shot. If those weaklings can take Super Saiyan-jin 1 and still be standing they must have a higher power level than we thought." Vegeta said.   
"So you think they were hiding their true power level like you did Dad?" Trunks asked. 

(CUT TO shot of Vegeta's view through the Scouter. A trace of a power level shows up in the readout) 

"I'd be lying if I said they weren't. We better get home and recuperate from our battle. Kakorott, you and the others stay here and try to hold them off until we're back at full strength." Vegita instructed.   
"With Pleasure." Goku replied. 

With that Vegeta and Trunks vanished and Goku and the others flew off. 

_(Cruel Angel's Thesis begins playing)_

Kayura's shakujo broke through the rocks, and she emerged. 

"Time to clean up this mess." 

With that she jammed the shakujo into the ground, and the buildings began reassembling themselves. The Ronins and Warlords emerged. The Forgotten Souls did as well. 

"Somebody get the number of that truck." Ryo remarked.   
"Are you all right?" Kayura asked.   
"We'll be fine after Sage gives us a little recharge." Kento said.   
"Right." Sage's kanji appeared on his forehead, beams of light streamed from his armor, and the others instantly felt better.   
"We better get out of this stuff before someone sees us." Ryo said. 

With that the Forgotten Souls vanished and the others powered down. Kayura left as well. No sooner did they do so when Sakura and her friends drove up. 

"Oh no. It's them again." Anubis said.   
"Brace yourselves." Dais added. 

"We heard about the fight on the news and remembered that you were in the area. Are you guys all right?" Sakura asked.   
"Yeah, we managed to get away before the attackers showed up." Sage said.   
"We even got to see the Ronin Warriors arrive to save the day just before we left." Sai said.   
"But I heard they got their butts kicked." Suiren said.   
"Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we go to the beach!" Rowen suggested, skillfully saving themselves from an impending argument.   
"I absolutely love the beach!" Ran said.   
"Me too!" Sai added.   
"I can catch up on my reading." Ayame said.   
"Count me in." Rowen added.   
"I can work on my tan." Kento said. Yuri agreed to join him. 

Suiren and Sage decided to wander the beach aimlessly and flirt with other guys and girls. 

"And while they're asleep, they're reading, and they're flirting, and knowing Ran she'll go swimming with Sai, we can have our own fun Ryo." Sakura said.   
"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, a little clueless.   
"We can sit back, relax," she began, sounding a little bit eager to get it on. 

"This doesn't sound good." Anubis said.   
"Destonus isn't gonna like this..." Kale said.   
"Neither is Rei-chan OR DrSevarius." Sekhmet said. 

The Warlords gave her a stern look. 

"And talk about stuff." she said. 

The group agreed to go home and change, and the girls would pick the Ronins up and take them to the beach. So the girls went home to change and the Ronins headed back to Mia's mansion to get ready as well. A few minutes later the girls pulled up, dressed in their swimsuits. 

"Hey! You guys ready?" Sakura asked.   
"You bet." Ryo said as he and his companions walked out. 

_(Rainbow Paradise begins playing)_   
  
Minutes later they arrived at the beach, found a suitable spot to set up chairs and got ready. Ran and Sai made a mad dash for the water and almost immediately dove in. Kento and Yuri tilted their chairs back, lotioned up, put on headphones and were soaking up the sun almost immediately (It's anyone's guess what Yuri was listening to). Yuri was listening to _Successful Mission_, while Kento was listening to random tracks from _Kime, _almost clueless to anything that was going on. Rowen and Ayame had their nose buried in the exact same book, which even for bookworms like them was so boring that they fell asleep. Suiren and Sage were off chasing the opposite sex, but strangely got bored with it so they walked along the beach and conversed. Of course Anubis' whole thought that the girls were one big portentous problem* had almost completely dominated his reasoning abilities, so he and the other Warlords were still keeping an eye on Ryo and crew, especially Sakura, whom he seemed to hate most of all because she got them into this whole mess to begin with. 

*Editor's Note: Portent is anything that foreshadows something bad later on. Anubis believes that the girls are virtually a bad omen. 

"I don't like this one bit." Anubis said.   
"I agree. I feel that these girls are secretly working for the Dragonball guys, and they're just softening us up for our demise." Dais said.   
"Maybe they were sent by Kaosu and Amaterasu to help us out." Kale thought. 

The Warlords pondered it for a few moments, then decided that it could not be it. 

Suddenly an energy bolt rocked the beach!   
  
_(Successful Mission begins playing)_

"Anubis, I think they're back." Sekhmet said. 

Meanwhile, Rowen and Ayame were jolted awake by the explosion. 

"What was that?" she wondered.   
"I don't know, but I think you should get to safety." Rowen said.   
"What about you?" she asked.   
"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." he said. 

Anubis and the others showed up. 

"Ryo, Sekhmet, Dais and I will escort the girls to safety." Anubis said.   
"Sakura, you guys go with them." Ryo said.   
"What about you guys?" she asked.   
"We'll be fine." 

Anubis and the girls ran off while Kale remained. The Forgotten Souls appeared minutes later. 

Goku, accompanied by all the non-Saiyan warriors showed up. 

"We meet again, Ryo of the White Neo Wildfire. But this time you will not be so lucky. Get them!" 

The other warriors dove at Ryo and his companions. 

The Ronins and Kale donned their sub-armor. 

"Let's do it guys!" Ryo shouted.   
"Right! It's Morphin Time!" Kale shouted. 

Everyone looked at Kale strangely. 

"Sorry."   
"Let's try this again. Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of the White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of the White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of the White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Armor of Corruption! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted. 

He then donned his helmet. Cherry blossoms fell around all of them and they were ready to fight. 

"Let's get this over with." Goku said, cracking his knuckles. 

Tien crossed his arms. 

"Multi-form!" he shouted, splitting into 6 identical forms. 

With that he fired an energy bolt straight at the Ronins, which nailed Kale and Sage. 

"So, he wants to fight like that, huh?" Sage said.   
"I say we double team him." Kale suggested.   
"Right." Sage said. 

The two touched the blades of their no-daichis together, and took their stances. 

"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!"   
"Black Lightning Slash!" 

The two attacks interlaced and slammed into Tien, sending him and Chiaotzu flying. 

"This is not going very good. Cue the NA dub DBZ ending theme!" Goku shouted. 

Almost immediately the theme began playing and the DBZ guys did a number on the Ronins with their martial arts skills. 

"I have you now. Kamea..." Goku said.   
"Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted. 

Goku got knocked for a loop, and the other Forgotten Souls showed up. 

"Gash, Sand Strikers! Find out where that music's coming from and change it! We'll handle the rest of Goku's cronies." Hariel ordered. 

Gash and the Sand Strikers ran off to find the DJ. Meanwhile Krillin was hovering over the water. 

"Krillin, come on down!" Sai said as he pulled him under with his man-catcher.   
"Hey, I can't breathe!" Krillin shouted.   
"No, but we can!" Sai said.   
"I'm outta here!" Krillin screamed.   
"You're not going anywhere." Saranbo said. 

Seaweed erupted from the ground and tied him down. 

"Now you see what I can really do. Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted. 

Krillin broke free of the seaweed and went flying through the air, only to crash land nearby. 

Sai walked into shallower water, and stood ready to fight the evil ones. 

Suddenly the DBZ music stopped! 

"Good work Gash! Now we need something better." Hariel said. 

Almost immediately the _Beast Wars_ theme began playing. 

"Wrong series!" Hariel shouted. 

The Beast Wars theme cut off abruptly and was replaced by the theme from _Ally McBeal_. 

"At least play something from a Japanese series!" 

_Bomb Dancing_ began playing. 

"Try again!" 

The _Doro Doro Dance_ began. 

"Not sentai! Anime! Anime!" 

No sooner did Hariel make the request than did _Moon Revenge_ start playing. 

"Anything but that! Quick! Something by Megumi-chan!" Hariel ordered. 

Just then _Get Along_ began playing. 

"Much better. Let's kick some butt!" Hariel shouted.   
"Changing the music will not save you." Piccolo said.   
"Really. Forgotten Souls, let's do it!" Hariel shouted. 

He and Saber Strike readied their swords, and Saber Strike went airborne. Saranbo took his polearm and cut off both of Piccolo's arms like Seung Mina, then Hariel and Saber Strike let him have it with their attacks, which sent him airborne, and while he was in the air Sun Devil used Tomb of Black Ice on him, and Mukara shattered him with his boomerang. 

"Don't worry Piccolo, we'll bring you back when we get all the Dragonballs." Goku said.   
"Well, he's out of our hair." Saber Strike said. 

Suddenly all of them got nailed by an energy bolt. 

"Did you fools like my Spirit Ball?" Yamcha asked.   
"I don't know who's worse, the Saiyans or the non-Saiyans." Hariel said. 

Yamcha landed. 

"Let's see what you think of my Wolf Fang Fist." 

He charged at the Forgotten Souls shouting "Power of the Wolf!" 

"Well let me show you the power of the cat! Oh Blackblaze!" Hariel shouted. 

With a terrifying roar the armored tiger pounced on Yamcha, pinning him down. 

"My turn." Saranbo shouted. 

Whiteblaze leaped out of the way and Saranbo readied his staff. 

"Wave of Destruction!" he shouted, sending Yamcha flying. 

"I'm outta here!" he shouted, vanishing. 

The other warriors except for Tien vanished, leaving only Goku. 

"I say we trash this dork, White Neo Style." Ryo said. 

Kale grabbed Ryo and flew him above Goku, then dropped him, activating his fire aura as he fell, scorching Goku as he went by, setting him on fire. 

"I think you need to cool off." Sai said, nailing him with a blast of hydrokinesis. 

Rowen went airborne, and Sage used him as a platform to leap up high enough to slash off Goku's hair with his no-daichi. 

_(Just Communication begins playing)_   
  
"You killed Piccolo...you beat up my friends...But nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the 'do! Now you're gonna pay!" Goku screamed.   
  
Meanwhile, Anubis and the other Warlords returned just in time to see Goku power up to SSJ3. 

"The Ronins are going to need some help." Anubis concluded.   
"Who are you going to call this time?" Sekhmet asked.   
"My old girlfriend." he replied.   
"You mean the one you met in Europe?" Sekhmet asked.   
"And dumped you for that ditz with the large magical sword?" Dais asked.   
"That one." Anubis said. 

A few seconds later he hung up the phone. 

"Is she coming?" Sekhmet asked.   
"She agreed. I just told her that some nutcase with golden hair was picking on my friends and I and said that she was a small breasted weakling."   
"You or Saiyan boy over there?" Sekhmet inquired.   
"Goku." Anubis replied.   
"I hope she kicks his butt." Sekhmet said.   
"I hope she doesn't bring _him_." Dais said. 

Meanwhile Goku was getting ready to wipe out the Ronins and crew with what they thought was a Spirit Bomb when a large figure appeared. 

"You have messed with the Ronins for the last time, Saiyan! Unsladu..." Talpa began. 

Goku let him have it as he got to the end of the attack. 

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, getting ready to nail you with a Spirit Bomb." 

Suddenly Goku was unable to move! 

"What the?" 

(_Get Along_ begins playing Again) 

The Ronins looked over to see a strange cloaked figure. 

"That should hold you. He's all yours Lina." he said.   
"Lina?" The Ronins said in disbelief.   
"Lina?" Goku said.   
"That's right! Lina Inverse, sorceress extraordinare, fighter for justice and truth until her journey comes to an end, or until she gets the sword, whichever comes first." Amelia said.   
"That's enough Amelia." Lina said sternly.   
"Sorry Miss Lina."   
"Lina Inverse huh? Well you can't be any tougher than the last dame I trashed." Goku said.   
"Really? Well guess again! Nobody messes with my old boyfriend!" she shouted.   
"Yeah, you tell him Lina!" Gourry said. 

The Ronins looked at Anubis. 

"We used to date." he explained. 

"Shut up Gourry! Now it's your turn!" Lina shouted.   
"Bring it on, small breasted one." Goku said. 

This severely irritated Lina. 

"THAT DOES IT! You know, I WAS going to blast you with the most powerful spell in Black Magic, but for that crack there's a little change in plans. Gourry, sword." 

Gourry handed her his Sword of Light. She threw it back to him. 

"Lina, don't you need this for what I think you're gonna cast?" Gourry said. 

She shuddered from the thought that Gourry was actually capable of conscious thought. 

"Personally, I'd rather use...this!" she said, pulling out her Blessed Blade.   
"Then what do I do?" Gourry asked.   
"Keep a lookout for Sylphiel so she doesn't try to stop me again."   
"Ronins, I strongly suggest you take cover." Anubis advised them.   
"Oh, I'm shaking." Goku said.   
"You will be when I'm finished with you!" Lina declared. 

Holding the sword as if she was going to bestow it upon another, she began to chant. 

"_Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night, King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the sea of Chaos! I call upon thee and swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed, by the power you and I possess! Sword, accept this darkness and obey my command!"_

A bolt of Energy flashed through a rift and empowered the sword. 

_" _Giga Slave!!" 

She slashed with the empowered blade and sent a powerful beam of dark energy slamming into Goku, knocking him away. 

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back!" Goku said as he flew off into the sunset. 

"Damn! Why the hell didn't it kill him? He should be crumbling to the ground right now!" Lina screamed.   
"Perhaps his high level of Chi combined with his alien nature protected him from the full effect of the Lord of Nightmare's powers." Zelgadiss suggested.   
"Or maybe he's stronger than you Lina." Gourry interjected. 

At this thought she promptly drop kicked him in the head. 

"I'll be back, with my Demon's Blood Talismans, you bastard! Just you wait!" Lina shouted. 

With that Lina and her companions vanished as well. 

"We better power down." Ryo said. 

With that the six powered down their armor and sub-armor and the Forgotten Souls disappeared just as Sakura and her friends ran up to see the very injured Ronins. 

"What happened to you guys?" she asked.   
"Oh nothing some weirdo with pointy hair showed up to destroy the Ronin Warriors and while he was waiting he decided to pass the time by beating us up. Then the Ronins showed up and he kicked their butts. Then he got his butt kicked by some weird girl with a bad ass spell." Ryo explained.   
"Well you had an interesting day. Those friends of yours led us away by the way, then they ran off." Suiren said.   
"Ryo look out!" Sakura shouted. 

Tien had managed to get up after Kale and Sage nailed him. 

"No one messes with my Ryo!" She shouted. She stomped on his foot, kneed him in the family jewels, and then flipped him over her shoulder. 

"I'll be leaving now." he said in a weak voice as he teleported away. 

Sakura let out a big yawn. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed. It must be all this excitement."   
"We better take you home." Ryo said. 

He and the other Ronins helped Sakura into the car, who fell asleep almost instantly. Ayame agreed to drive them home. During the journey, everyone but she and Rowen fell into a deep sleep. 

When the arrived back at the girls' apartment, the Ronins were too weak to even begin to head home so they decided to spend the night with them. Rowen and Ryo joined a dormant Sakura in her and Ayame's room, while Sai and Ran fell asleep on the couch. Kento and Yuri dived into her and Ran's room and wasted no time falling asleep, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Sage joined Suiren in her room. 

Outside the apartment, the Warlords were listening once more. 

"This is terrible! First they take them to dinner, then to the beach, and now they sleep with them! This is getting out of hand!" Anubis complained.   
"I'm sure Destonus has some good reason for all the chaos that's been going on." Kale deduced.   
"To the Nether Realm with Destonus' reasons! I don't like it one bit! I know they're asleep because I can hear Hardrock's snoring!" Anubis said.   
"And I can see that Torrent is asleep with that girl. And the others also with their sweethearts no less."   
Dais concluded. 

(_Mask_ from Bakaretsu Hunters kicks up) 

"What is this world coming to?" Sekhmet wondered.   
"What is this dimension coming to?" Dais added.   
"And most importantly, where is this fanfic going?" Kale wondered.   
"Be quiet. It's that accursed announcer's turn to speak." Anubis said.   
"Just be glad Sun Devil didn't hear you." Dais cautioned. 

Are the Ronins finished with the Saiyans? If so, what will it take to defeat them? Will the Ronins EVER win a battle without third party assistance this millennium? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Ronin Warriors vs. Dragon Ball Z.

_(Credits roll)_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Unworthy Person

When we last left our heroes, they had just failed in yet another attempt to defeat the extremely dangerous Saiyan warrior known as Goku, and his non-Saiyan allies. So far the Ronins and their companions have been unable to defeat their extremely powerful opponents. What will it take to destroy them?

The Ronins were in the apartment of the five girls that they had recently met. They were sound asleep, but the girls were remarkably awake. Each of them moved towards the five, who were guarding their transformation crystals. Carefully the five reached out, and slowly plucked the jewels from their possession. Then they replaced them with five that looked exactly like the originals.

"Now the plans are all set." Sakura said.

Outside the door, the Warlords were still fuming and griping about the whole situation.

"Those girls have the Ronins wrapped around their fingers, and on top of that, we're already in the third chapter and we haven't beaten those fools yet!" Anubis complained.   
"It took us fourteen installments to defeat the Sailor Senshi." Kale reminded him.   
"True but we weren't trying to exterminate them." Sekhmet reminded him.   
"There must be some way to destroy them." Dais said.   
"Right. We should see Talpa and Kayura. Perhaps they have some suggestions for us." Anubis said. "But first I must do something."   
"What?" Dais asked.   
"Put up a title. The producers are getting sloppy."

Ronin Warriors Vs DRagonball Z: The unworthy person.

Later, the Warlords stood before their former master and explained the situation.

"Strange that the most powerful warriors that exist are unable to defeat the wrath of Saban's minions."   
Talpa said.   
"It is as not as easy as it was to defeat the Rangers, Troopers, et alii. These are anime characters; so they must be dealt with differently." Kayura said.   
"I have an idea. These Dragonball guys can outfight us with their brawn, so we must defeat them in the same way I fought Kento." Dais said.   
"So we should outsmart them." Anubis said.   
"Precisely." Dais added.   
"I think I have a way to humiliate Vegeta, but I need some help. After the fight we had with Goku and the non-Saiyans, they should be resting up from the next fight. Thus that would mean that Trunks and Vegeta should be ready for action." Anubis said. "Kale, Sekhmet, return to the apartment and follow the Ronins wherever they go. Dais, I'll need your help for this scheme." Anubis said.   
"Hariel, I need you and your team to lure Trunks away from Vegeta so that Dais and I can use our plan."   
"Got it."

Kale and Sekhmet were transported back outside the apartment, where the two listened through the door.

"Hey! I heard that Megumi Hayashibara person you girls like is doing a concert tonight." Ryo said.

At the sound of the name the girls begged him and the other Ronins to take them.

"Sure. We were hoping you'd say that." Sage said.   
"Let's get ready!" Sakura shouted.

As the five girls dashed into Sakura's room to change, the Ronins got to talking.

"This is going great! I haven't had this much fun since...I've never had this much fun." Ryo said.   
"Yeah Ryo, but while we're having the time of our lives with the girls, some anime character has to bail us out." Sage reminded him.

Meanwhile, the girls were doing the same.

"Those guys are getting close." Sakura said.   
"Yeah. If they figure out who we really are, then we're doomed." Suiren said.   
"We better hope they don't find out that we switched their crystals." Ran said.   
"It simply wouldn't do for them to learn about the surprise in store for them beforehand." Ayame said.

The girls emerged in their best clothing.

"Okay we're ready to go!" Sakura shouted.   
"Okay." Ryo said.

They walked out the door.

"We better follow them like Anubis said." Sekhmet said.

Kale engaged his Kale Copter and the two flew off in hot pursuit.

Outside the wonderful city of Toyama, Vegeta and Trunks had locked onto the Ronins using the Scouters.

Suddenly Hariel showed up with his team!

"Oh Trunks, if you're so tough, why don't you take us all on!" he shouted.   
"The nerve of that fool. You locate the Ronins Dad. I'll handle Hariel and his not-so-merry men, if you can call them men." Trunks said.

He flew off in hot pursuit of Hariel and the Forgotten Souls while Vegeta approached the theater where the Ronins and girls were going. Dais watched as Kale and Sekhmet snuck in.

"Good. They're in. Are you ready Anubis?" he asked.   
"I just got off the phone with our little surprise for Vegeta. I gave him a few instructions on what to do." Anubis said.   
"Let's hope your little scheme works." Dais said.

Vegeta landed before the armor-clad warriors.

"Well, if it isn't you two Warlords. This will be a nice warm-up for the Ronins inside." he said.   
"Go right ahead." Anubis said.   
"What? Usually you are more willing to fight me." Vegeta said.   
"You may be able to beat us, but you'll never beat Kenshin." Dais said.

This attracted the Saiyan's attention.

"Kenshin?" Vegeta inquired.   
"You've never heard of Himura Kenshin?" Anubis said.   
"Enlighten me." Vegeta said.   
"He's a living legend. No one's ever beaten him." Dais explained.   
"Really. Obviously he's never been beaten, because he's never faced me."   
"I wouldn't try fighting him. Brolli thought he could beat him, so he challenged Kenshin to a duel." Anubis said.   
"He took him out in one blow." Dais finished.

Vegeta's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it. Even Kakorott had some trouble beating him."   
"I think he needs a visual aid." Dais said.

The scene changed to a battlefield. Brolli charged a strange warrior who was dressed in ancient Asian garb. His hand was at his side, wrapped around his sword. When Brolli was close, he pulled it out of his sheath, nailing Brolli in one blow.

"Well Brolli was a wimp anyway. Cell could take him." Vegeta said.   
"Funny you should mention Cell." Anubis said.   
"Kenshin defeated him with his Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen maneuver in a matter of seconds." Dais added.   
"And as for the great warrior Buu, he was defeated by Kenshin's infamous succession technique."   
"And that would be?" Vegeta inquired.   
"An attack so quick, that it takes you completely by surprise." Dais said. "Anubis barely survived it."   
"I will avenge the others who have tried and failed to defeat this fool, and destroy him!" Vegeta said.   
"But that's not all. He can multiply far better than Tien, and he can turn invisible to take you by surprise." Dais added.   
"Bring on this Kenshin!" Vegeta demanded.

The strange warrior who was in the image before showed up.

(Heart of the Sword begins playing)

"You rang." he said.   
"Yes. And I know what you can do." Vegeta said.

He teleported a few feet away.

"Now you can't use any of your techniques on me."

Kenshin charged Vegeta with his sword, going slightly upward and knocking him backward with his inverted blade.

"Let us see how you fare against my magic." Kenshin said.

Instantly two more Kenshins appeared.

"Now, try to find us."

The Kenshins vanished.

"Where'd they go?"

Suddenly one of them came out of came out with a spinning attack, nailing Vegeta! He heard the footsteps of another approaching. He aimed his hand into the air and fired, destroying yet another.

"That's two. Now where's the real one..."

The real Kenshin materialized and shattered the ground with his sword, sending a powerful wave of energy surging into Vegeta, knocking him for a loop.

"I've had enough of this! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he shouted, charging at the warrior.

Kenshin whipped his sword from his sheath in one stroke, which Vegeta avoided, but Kenshin pulled out his sheath with the other hand and nailed him in the stomach with it. He then in a flash hit all nine vital points in one fell swoop.

"I've had enough of this." Vegeta said.

He aimed his hand at Kenshin, who was charging him. He fired, Kenshin leaped into the air, and slammed down with his sword.

"Aw, did the little Saiyan get his butt kicked?" Anubis said.   
"Now just go Super Saiyan and let us know how tough you are." Dais said.   
"Why should I? If this warrior is as tough as you said he is, I better save myself from further humiliation."

With that Vegeta disappeared.

"Well that takes care of him." Anubis said.   
"Yes. Thank you for calling on me Anubis de gozaru." Kenshin said. "A very noble battle for sessha. By the way, Dais-san, how did I vanish from sight and multiply myself?"   
"I used my powers to make you vanish, and I used this device to generate clones of you to trick Vegeta." Dais said.   
"Oro." was all Kenshin could say.   
"Perhaps we should join the Ronins and the girls inside at the concert." Anubis said.   
"Will you join us Kenshin?" Dais asked.   
"I must regretfully decline, Dais de gozaru. I must return to my own time to continue my mission."

With that Kenshin vanished.

Somehow Anubis and Dais snuck inside and joined Kale and Sekhmet.

"So, how is everything going?" Anubis asked.   
"Oh excellent. Those girls were right. She is a great artist." Kale replied.   
"I meant the plan."   
"Oh, the Ronins are over there with the girls kissing." Sekhmet said.   
"KISSING! What is this fanfic coming to?" Dais shouted.   
"I am beginning to believe that Destonus has had some serious head trauma like Kale." Anubis said.   
"What do you mean by that?" Kale asked.   
"You see my point." Anubis said.   
"Shh, I'm trying to watch the concert." Sekhmet said.   
"Domo arrigato all of you. It's so great to have this place full like it is! To show my appreciation, my next song will come from an anime you know and love."   
"I hope she does _Get Along_." Sakura said.   
"You dummy! She's gonna sing _Cruel Angel's Thesis_!" Suiren shouted.   
"You're both wrong. She's going to sing _Successful Mission_!" Ran added.   
"You're crazy. She's going to sing _Just be Conscious_!" Yuri added.   
"I'm not going to get involved in this. I sense a Serena and Raye moment coming on." Ayame said. 

A few seconds later the four girls were arguing over what song she was going to sing.

"Quiet!" Megumi shouted.

Promptly the girls stood in awe.

"As for your argument, perhaps this will settle it."

She began singing _Get Along_.

Suddenly Trunks burst through the wall, and boy, was he mad.

"You humiliated my father! You're gonna pay!" he shouted.   
"How are we supposed to fight him when we can't even armor up without anyone seeing us?" Anubis said.   
"We have to get everyone out of the theater." Dais said.   
"Everyone, don't leave! It's all part of the show!" Kale said.

No one moved.

"Great. Now we're all going to die." Anubis said.

Suddenly a flash Kenshin reappeared.

"Ah, a new challenger." Trunks said.   
"You, this unworthy person, sword to sword." Kenshin said.   
"Very well."   
"Maestro, _Heart of the Sword_, with a slight allegro." Kenshin commanded.

Megumi's band began playing, and Trunks charged Kenshin, who leaped into the air, and smashed down with his sword. Trunks kicked, but Kenshin grabbed his leg and flipped him. Trunks took aim, and prepared to perform his trademark attack, but Kenshin canceled it out by doing his spinning maneuver. Trunks then grabbed Kenshin went airborne, and slammed him into the ground.

"Now to finish you off." Trunks said.

He powered up to SSJ1. Kenshin tried to whack him with his one hit blow, but Trunks teleported behind him. In a split second Kenshin pulled out his sheath, spun around, and whacked Trunks in the stomach just as he materialized, causing him to power down.

"Now you're doomed." Trunks said.

He powered up to SSJ3.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing stops me!" Trunks said.   
"RAGE of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted, blasting Trunks into the wall.   
"You fools! Though I would love to continue this little charade, I have other business to attend to."

Trunks vanished from sight.

Promptly the entire audience began applauding. Kenshin took a bow and then vanished.

After a very shaken up Megumi Hayashibara finished her concert, the Ronins returned to the girl's apartment. Outside the door, the Warlords were contemplating the events.

"This is not good. During the whole fight, those five samurai were making out with the girls!" Anubis shouted.   
"What do they think this is, Boy Meets World?" Kale added.   
"Destonus is loosing it. Before long, there'll be no plot in this story." Sekhmet said.   
"If those Dragonball guys get any luckier there'll be no us in this story." Dais said.   
"I'm telling you, every single time we've been attacked, the girls have been with us. I'm positive that they're telling them where we'll be." Anubis said.

Suddenly, Gash, the Sand Strikers, and Kenshin walked by.

"Where are you guys going?" Anubis asked.   
"Didn't anyone tell you? We're doing the end credits." Gash explained.   
"But first we have to let that slagging announcer restate the obvious." Dais said.

Once more, the Dragonball warriors have fought, and once more, an anime character has had to save our heroes from certain doom.

"Tell us something we don't know." Anubis said.

But why were the girls switching the crystals at the beginning of the story? What will this change mean for the Ronins? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Ronin Warriors vs Dragonball Z.

"What? They switched the crystals? Since when did this happen?" Dais shouted.   
"At the beginning of the story. Didn't you read the script?" Sekhmet asked.   
"No. I usually memorize the lines for my scenes and then rely on the annoying announcer for the details." Anubis said.

(End Credits roll, with Gash, the Sand Strikers, and Kenshin doing sword technique to "Tactics")   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Just Wild Beating

In our last exciting episode, the Ronin Warriors attended a concert with the girls, and both Vegeta and Trunks were humiliated by the mysterious warrior known as Kenshin. Not to mention the Ronin's crystals were switched. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?   
Ronin Warriors vs Dragonball Z: Just Wild Beating.

"Just Wild Beating is the title of this episode? What were the producers thinking?" Anubis shouted.   
"Calm down Anubis. I'm sure the writers have a good explanation behind it." Kale said.   
"Maybe it's foreshadowing." Sekhmet suggested.   
"Or the writers were out drinking last night and they haven't sobered up yet." Dais added.   
"Regardless of the writer's intentions or nocturnal habits, we still have other problems to attend to." Anubis said.   
"Right." the others said.   
"First, the Ronins are still with the Girls. Furthermore, they switched their crystals in the last episode, so I am sure that they are in cahoots with the Dragonball Z group. Second, the DBZ guys have attacked us three times, and almost every time some anime character has had to bail us out." Anubis explained.   
"You're right. Everywhere we go, they find us, probably due to the girls, kick our butts, and we receive further humiliation." Dais added.   
"And finally, we must hire a new announcer after what he did to us last episode." Anubis finished.   
"I can only suggest that we do one thing. We hunt down those accursed Dragonball guys, and kick their butts!" Kale suggested.   
"It would be very easy. We'd only have to worry about the non-Saiyans and Goku." Sekhmet said.   
"True, but you're also forgetting that only Kale has a weapon and we can't do our sure-kills because ours are broken?" Dais reminded him.   
"I doubt our armor could take another direct hit from Goku. We better bring the Forgotten Souls." Anubis suggested.   
"And the Ronins. We'll need their help for this." Sekhmet said.   
"But how can we convince them to come?" Kale asked.   
"First we've got to get them out of the girls' apartment." Anubis said.

Inside the apartment...

"Um Sakura, as much as we'd like to live here with you, we really should get back to our friend Mia's mansion. Besides, I'm sure you five have been aching to do, you know, girl stuff." Ryo said.   
"That's okay Ryo. Just come back again tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said.   
"Sure." Ryo said.

With that the five Ronins marched out of the house and went back to Mia's.

"Finally! They left! Now we can convince them to help us." Anubis said.

Back at Mia's...

"No! We're not going to help you go kill the Dragonball guys! Every time we go up against them we get our butts kicked!" Ryo protested.   
"I definitely don't want Suiren to see me injured." Sage added.   
"Then we have to make up all kinds of excuses on where our injuries came from..." Sai said.   
"If you don't come with us, we'll make Rowen cook dinner!" Kale shouted.   
"Kale, we want to threaten them, not kill them!" Sekhmet said.   
"We'll make you go back to school!" Dais shouted.   
"Um that's been done." Anubis said.

The Warlords huddled. 

"How are we going to get those love struck teenagers to help us? We'll never take them down without the White Neo Armors." Anubis said.   
"Leave it to me." Dais said. 

He turned to the heroes. 

"Ronins, let us put it this way. If you defeat the Dragonball Warriors now, then that means you will have more time to spend with the girls later."   
"Well, if you put it that way... Fine, we'll come." Ryo said.   
"Now how are we going to get out of tomorrow? Sage asked.   
"Leave that to me guys." Kento said. 

A few minutes later he called the girl's apartment. 

"Hello?" Ayame said on the other end.   
"Hi Ayame, it's Kento. Is Yuri there?" he asked.   
"No, she and the others are taking naps." Ayame explained. "I was about to join them just before you called." 

The Ronins were listening in on the other phones. 

"This is what they do when we're not around? It's a good thing we found them." Sage said.   
"Girl stuff, Ryo?" Rowen asked.   
"Shh!" Sai said.   
"Hi guys." Ayame said.   
"Hi." They said.   
"Are you sure that they're all asleep?" Ryo asked. 

Ayame placed the receiver near a dormant Sakura and heard her snoring. 

"Yep, that's Sakura all right." Ryo said.   
"Why did you call?" Ayame asked.   
"Well you see, Mia had the flu and we caught it." Kento said, talking as if he had a stuffy nose.   
"So soon?" Ayame asked.   
"Yeah, this strain's very contagious. We caught it almost the minute we walked in the door." Kento explained. The other Ronins coughed loudly.   
"You guys sound horrible." Ayame said.   
"Yeah. Rowen's been puking since we got in." 

Rowen banged his feet on the ground, slammed a door and pretended to throw up." 

"Is he going to be okay?" Ayame asked.   
"He'll be fine in a few days. But I'm afraid we won't be able to come over tomorrow."   
"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better guys." 

Kento hung up on his end. 

"Kento, that was great! We did it!" Ryo said.   
"Let's go for it." 

On the other end, Ayame slammed the phone down, waking up everyone else. 

"Why'd ya do that..." Sakura said sleepily.   
"The nerve of those guys! New strain of flu my foot!" Ayame said.   
"Yeah, and I taught Kento that trick!" Suiren said.   
"Flirt." Ran whispered.   
"I am not a flirt!" she shouted.   
"Enough. Ryo and the others have some good reason why they canceled on us, and my guess is they're going to fight the Dragonball guys." Yuri said.   
"We may want to follow them." Ran said. 

Back at the mansion... 

"Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Armor of Cruelty, Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of Corruption! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of Venom! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of Illusion! Tao Nin!" 

Kayura appeared, and teleported them to the Dragonball Warriors domain. 

"Okay Goku, show yourself!" Ryo demanded.   
"Well well well. It's good to see you foolish Warlords actually wearing your armor after what Trunks did to your weapons." Goku said.   
"Try as you might, but we still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Dais said.   
"Enough talk! Let's get it on." Anubis said. 

(_Cruel Angel's Thesis_ kicks up) 

"All right! Kento, you take Tien! Sage, you and Kale take that fool Chiaotzu! Sai, you take Krillin. The other Warlords and I will handle Yamcha." Ryo shouted. 

"Forgotten Souls, Let's bash that Saiyan!" Hariel shouted. 

Blackblaze leaped in, roaring. Hariel grabbed the Soul Swords from the sheaths on his back. 

"Let's cook. Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted. 

The searing flames nailed Goku. 

"My turn." Saber Strike said. 

He went airborne. 

"Winged Angel of Death!" he shouted, nailing Goku.   
"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo added. 

Gash and the Sand Strikers charged, nailing him with their swords. 

Meanwhile Ryo and the Warlords were fighting off Yamcha, who was a better martial artist then they had originally anticipated. Anubis grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulders. Sekhmet evened the odds by multiplying his arms, punching him six times. 

Yamcha powered up his Spirit ball and nailed all of them. 

"That does it. Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted. 

Yamcha was knocked for a loop. 

(Mask from _Bakaretsu Hunters_ Kicks in.) 

Meanwhile, Krillin was running away from Sai who was trying to slam him again. He fired a few energy bolts back at Sai, but he knocked them away with his man-catcher. 

"That does it. Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted. 

Tien had cloned himself and was preparing to wipe out Kento. 

"Time for a little help." Kento said. 

His kanji of Justice appeared on his forehead. 

With his super strength he punched out the Tiens and then readied his staff. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted, blasting Tien into oblivion. 

"That takes care of him." 

The attacks faded out, leaving all but Goku dead. 

"Fine. You proved your point." Goku said. 

Ryo sheathed his swords and held him up by his throat. 

"I suggest you leave us alone, or we'll do worse." Ryo said.   
"You should have left when we had the chance. Now!" 

Suddenly the Ronins, Warlords, and Forgotten Souls were knocked backward by the force of an incredible blast! 

"Somebody get me the number of that truck." Ryo said as they landed.   
"Oh, did we hurt you?" Trunks said. 

The Ronin's Armor was off, and the Warlords' were completely destroyed. Their crystals lay before them in pieces. They tried in vain to call upon their armor, but they could not. 

"How did you get...so strong?" Anubis asked weakly.   
"Simple. We chowed down on some Yama Fruit just before we got here." Vegeta said.   
"What about your little friends?" Sage asked.   
"We can always bring them back with the Namek Dragonballs, but we can finish you off ourselves." Goku said.   
"Well, it's been nice knowin' ya guys." Ryo said.   
"We're all gonna die!" Kento shouted.   
"We're gonna die? I'm too young to die! I'm too gorgeous to die!" Sage complained. 

Rowen promptly slapped him in the back of the head. 

"Anyone got a transwarp cell?" Kale asked.   
"What's that gonna do?" Ryo said. "We all die."   
"First we'll blast you fools into oblivion, then we'll deal with your friends." Vegeta said.   
"Oh great we can be the first to get vaped." Sai said.   
"What is this fanfic coming to?" Anubis shouted.   
"Remind me to hurt Destonus if we live through this." Sekhmet said.   
"We're supposed to be winning! Amaterasu knows we need it after what happened in Dark War!" Kale shouted.   
"Destonus has been hitting the crack pipe again hasn't he?" Dais said.   
"And on top of that, somebody's giving Sai new lines! I think somebody kidnapped his voice actor!" Anubis shouted.   
"You mean Scott McNeil's possessed Sai?" Kale said.   
"Exactly." Anubis added.   
"Anubis, I hope you have a plan to get out of here." Dais said.   
"Of course I did. Plan A's out of the question because the Forgotten Souls are out cold."   
"What's plan B?"   
"Well, I suggest we call for help. Kay..." Anubis started to say.   
"Um, we sorta foiled that one." Vegeta said. 

He revealed a tied up Kayura. 

"What was plan C?" Dais said.   
"Um, we saw through that too." Goku said. 

They revealed Anubis' cell phone. 

"You're not calling Kenshin, or Lina, or any other backup." Vegeta said.   
"What's plan D?" Dais asked.   
"Um, if you're thinking you're getting out that easy..." Trunks said. 

They revealed the announcer bound and gagged. 

"There wasn't a plan E, was there?" Dais asked.   
"No. I didn't plan that far ahead." Anubis said. 

"We thought so. Prepare to meet your doom!" Goku said. 

The three went airborne. Goku prepared to use his Spirit Bomb, Vegeta went SSJ1 and set up for his Big Bang Attack, and Trunks prepared to do his infamous Burning Attack. 

The Ronins and Warlords closed their eyes to hide the pain. 

"Flare Up...Now!" a female voice shouted. 

"What happened?" Ryo asked.   
"We're alive?" Sage said.   
"But who saved us?" Sai asked. 

Five warriors walked up to them. 

"No one hurts my Ryo!" Sakura shouted.   
"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sage asked.   
"And what are you doing in our armor?" Rowen asked.   
"What hit us." Goku asked as he and the other three attempted to get up.   
"No time to explain now. All of your questions will be answered eventually." Suiren explained.   
"Dark Warlords, take these crystals." Ran said.   
"Why should we trust you? You're the one who switched the Ronin's crystals and took theirs." Anubis said.   
"We switched the crystals to help the Ronins! Your crystals and the ones they hold are more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Yuri explained.   
"Give me one good reason why we should listen to you." Dais said.   
"They're gifts from Kaosu and Amaterasu." Ayame said.   
"What?" Kale said. 

The Saiyans were beginning to get up. 

"We can't tell you much more, but all will be revealed in time. Within these crystals are the powers of the White Neo Armors and a second set of armors, more powerful than anything you could ever imagine." Sakura said.   
"Look Anubis! There are little people in these! Maybe I can break it out!" Kale said.   
"No Kale!" Dais shouted.   
"Ryo, you control the armor of the Zero Wildfire. Kento, you have the Nataku Hardrock. Rowen, the armor of the Griepe Strata will be yours. Sage, you have the Zeus Halo. Sai, you possess the Sandrock Torrent." Sakura said.   
"Warlords, you too have mighty armors. In addition to the White Neo versions of your original Yoroi, you also possess new more powerful armor. Anubis, you have the Armor of the Deathscythe. Kale, you have the Epyon. Sekhmet, the power of the Ashura will be yours. And for Dais, the armor of Virsago." Suiren commanded. 

"That hurt." Goku said.   
"You're gonna pay." Trunks said. 

All three of them powered up to SSJ 1. 

"Ronins, our time is up. Hurry and call upon your new armors." Yuri said. 

"Cue Just Communication, with a ten second delay!" Sakura said.   
"Let's bash some Saiyans. Ronin Warriors to Arms!" Ryo shouted. 

Their sub armors changed to a new form. 

"Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Ryo shouted as the song began.   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!" Kento screamed.   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!" Rowen shouted.   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!" Sage added.   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" Dais shouted. 

The flowered wallpaper surged around them, and beams of light flew out of their crystals to their respective warriors, and began forming around the astonished warriors. Thousands of Sakura blossoms floated down around the nine, clothed in their new armor. 

"As Kenshin would say, Oro." Anubis said as he admired his new form. 

The new armors were unlike anything the Ronins or Warlords had ever seen. They were almost as if mecha had wrapped themselves around the nine warriors. The nine armors shone in the light of the sun. 

"Uh oh. Where'd those new things come from?" Goku asked.   
"They're nothing. So they've got new armor. We're Super Saiyans. Let's kick their butts." 

Ryo realized he had a large double barreled cannon. 

"Whoa, new weapons. Better try it out." 

Ryo aimed at the Saiyans and blasted all three of them, knocking them away. 

"Cool." Ryo said. 

"My turn now." Kento said. "Flame-throwers online!" 

His armor surged with energy, and twin flame-throwers flashed at the Saiyans, knocking them out of SSJ mode. 

"I don't believe it. They blew us out of Super Saiyan forms!" Trunks shouted.   
"Oh well. We need more power!" Goku shouted. 

The three went to SSJ two and opened fire with everything they had at the Ronins new armor. A huge explosion ensued sending smoke erupting everywhere. 

"Yeah! We killed them!" 

Suddenly the smoke cleared, revealing the nine unscathed warriors. 

"Our turn." Anubis said. 

Ryo fired his large blaster at them. Kento fired his vulcan cannon. Sai and Anubis fired their vulcan cannons as well, nailing the three. Sekhmet fired his Eyelasers. 

"We better go airborne." Goku said. 

The three took to the air, and began firing energy bolts at the group. 

"We've got to get up there. Yoroijets on!" Ryo shouted. 

The others did the same and they blasted into the air as their rockets roared to life. Kale, Sage, and Ryo used their wings to maintain stability. 

"Anubis, Sekhmet, Sai, Kento. You guys lay down some cover fire for us. Rowen, come with me. We've got to kick some butt, up close and personal." Ryo said as he unsheathed his Wildfire swords. 

Rowen grabbed his staff. Kale and Sage unsheathed their swords. 

"Let's cut to the chase. Fortunately, we can do both. Yoroijets, Maximum Burn!" Ryo shouted. 

The others did the same and rocketed off after the rapidly escaping Saiyans. 

"Uh Goku, they're gaining on us." Trunks said.   
"I didn't think that armor was that fast." Vegeta said.   
"Well duh they've got rocket thrusters on them. And three of them have wings, not to mention one of them's used to flying." Trunks added.   
"I think we're expending most of our ki doing this." Goku said.   
"Let's kick their butts then." Vegeta said. 

They stopped. Ryo flew by Goku with his Wildfire Swords, cutting his hair. Sage and Kale did the same with their blades. Rowen flew above them, and dove at them, his spear ready to destroy them. 

"This is not good." Goku said.   
"That's much worse." 

The remaining Ronins fired their weapons, nailing all of them. 

"That does it!" Goku shouted. 

They went to SSJ3. 

"Say your prayers Ronins." Goku said.   
"Uh oh." Kale said.   
"Now what?" Sage asked.   
"Enough playing around. It's time to see what these armors can really do." Ryo said. 

Everyone pulled out their weapons as the song reached the red alerts. Ryo went through a difficult twin sword kata, while Kento went into a combination bo and nunchaku kata, while Sage and Kale were performing no-daichi katas. Anubis was doing a kata with his scythe, while a man-catcher sequence was being performed by Sai. Dais was performing one with his nunchaku and extensor blades, which were more like extensor legs now. Sekhmet was showing them all up with an extremely difficult six sword kata sequence. On top of that, they were doing them in midair! 

"What are those fools up to?" Trunks wondered. 

The nine led their kata sequences right into their sure-kill stances. 

"Oh shoot! What're we gonna do now?" Vegeta wondered. 

"Flare Up...Now!"   
"Iron Rock Crusher!"   
"Arrow Shock...wave!"   
"Thunder...bolt...Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!"   
"Quake With Fear!"   
"Black Lightning Slash!"   
"Snake...Fang...Strike!"   
"Web of Deception!" 

Nine sure-kills, at ten syllable strength, more powerful than they had ever been, slammed into the three Saiyans, knocking them out of Super Saiyan forms and halfway to King Kai's place. The people from Guinness charged out and gave them awards for the most katas done in midair in super armor, and stated that they would be in the '98 edition. 

"Ryo! We did it!" Sage said.   
"Yeah, but there's one problem..."   
"What problem? We kicked their butts!" Kento shouted.   
"But that's not it..."   
"Nothing can stand in our way now." Rowen added.   
"That's true, but there is one problem we didn't count on."   
"So? We're victorious after three episodes!" Sai said.   
"I am beginning to see your concern, Ryo of the Wildfire." Anubis said.   
"As am I." Sekhmet added.   
"This must be solved before we can engage in further combat." Dais said.   
"What's the Problem?" Kale asked.   
"How in the Nether Realm do we get down?" Anubis said.   
"There's only one thing to do." Ryo said.   
"What's that?" Rowen asked.   
"This. HELP!" Ryo shouted. Soon everyone else was screaming. 

Meanwhile, the Forgotten Souls had managed to untie the announcer and Kayura. 

"Thanks guys. But where are the Ronins and Warlords?" she asked.   
"Up there." Hariel said. 

Kayura looked up to see the nine warriors hovering above her. 

"How in the Nether Realm did you get up there?" she asked.   
"Oh nothing. We just fired up the thrusters on these bad boys and voile, we're astronauts." Kento explained.   
"Any suggestions?" Rowen asked.   
"Just this. DAVID!" Kayura screamed. 

David Kaye walked up. 

"What can I do?" he asked.   
"Do that announcer thing and get us out of here. We'll need some time to figure out how to get them down."   
"Can you do it as Megatron?" Kale asked.   
"Very well." David Kaye said. 

Our heroes are stuck in the air, yesss. But they have been victorious against the evil forces of the Dragonball Warriors. Can they finally defeat them with their new armor? And will they be able to lower themselves from the sky to do so? We will find out in the fifth installment of Ronin Warriors versus Dragonball Z, yesss.

(_Fourth Avenue Cafe from Kenshin kicks up The shot is of the band l'arc en ciel with the story credits rolling over the scene..)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. War of the Pants

In our last exciting episode, the Ronin Warriors and the Warlords finally succeeded in defeating the Saiyans using their mecha armor. Can they...

"Be quiet! We already knew we were victorious!" Anubis said.   
"Now what do we do?" Kale asked.   
"We go see the Ronins and decide who goes down first." Dais said.

Later....

"Okay, now we have an edge over those Dragonball guys. With our new armor, we can take out any one of them alone." Ryo said.   
"The best strategy would be to take them out one at a time. That's how the Warlords managed to take out Vegeta." Rowen reminded them.   
"But who? We've already taken out the non-Saiyans. All that's left is Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta." Sage said.   
"I say we gang up on Trunks and wipe him out. With our mega armor he won't stand a chance." Kento suggested.   
"You're a fool Kento. Anubis scared Vegeta out of his wits. All we need to do is even mention the name Kenshin and he'll panic." Rowen said.   
"I agree with our pointy headed companion. If we were to combine our efforts on Vegeta we could in theory take him out. An army is only as strong as it's weakest link." Sai said.   
"I knew we forgot something." Ryo said.   
"Actually, there's one more problem." Anubis said.   
"What?" Kale asked.   
"This!"

Ronin Warriors versus Dragonball Z: War of the Pants.

"Oh the writers are really getting sloppy this time." Sekhmet complained.   
"I think Sai's still possessed by Scott McNeil." Sage said.   
"We'll exorcise him after we finish off the Saiyans." Ryo said.   
"We should handle Goku. He's the most powerful Saiyan." Sekhmet said.   
"But Trunks is only part Saiyan. Besides Trunks is more dangerous than Goku." Kento said.   
"I agree with Rowen. With a few visual aids we could have Vegeta running for cover." Dais said.   
"Yeah, but if we do that every time we cross his path then we'll never beat him. At least Trunks will put up a fight." Sage said.   
"Yeah but Goku won't go Super Saiyan right away like they will. We could probably beat him down with just our White Neo Armor, then call on the Mecha Yoroi when he goes SSJ and destroy him." Anubis suggested.   
"True, but Vegeta will go down quicker. He's weaker than Goku." Rowen said.   
"But he'll back out of a fight if he knows he's going to lose. Goku on the other hand will fight it out." Ryo said.   
"Yes, but Trunks is their most powerful warrior. If we can beat Trunks then the rest will be a breeze." Kale said.   
"If we go after Trunks first, then he'll practically wear himself out blasting us, then when he's too weak to continue we power up and blow him away." Kento said.   
"Yeah, but if we take out Trunks, Vegeta's gonna be pissed and kick our butts." Rowen said.   
"Again Rowen of the Strata has a point. Vegeta may be the best foe to take out in the long run. He is their weakest now." Sai said.   
"Like I said before, a few illusions of Kenshin and we'll have him right where we want him." Dais said.

At that point the nine warriors erupted into a heated argument over which Saiyan to off first, screaming at each other and were just about to armor up for a fight worse than Jerry Springer could ever stage. They all leaped on each other and were had a big royal rumble like the Decepticons had in Astrotrain. Mia walked in as they were fighting.

"Guys?" She asked. But no one was listening.   
"Guys?" She asked, a little bit louder. Again no response.   
"GUYS!" She screamed. This got their attention.   
"What?" Ryo asked.   
"I can't believe this! You're behaving like children. For Amaterasu 's sake you're fighting over who to fight. Why don't you just throw all the names into a hat and pick one that way?" Mia said.   
"The lady has a good point. Thank you citizen." Sai said.   
"All in favor of placing Sai's name in the hat as well say I." Sage said.

So the Ronins and Warlords wrote each Saiyan's name three times on separate pieces of paper(so they have 3\9 chance of picking any Saiyan). To keep them from killing each other Mia drew the name for them.

"Well, you guys are going to duke it out with...Trunks?" Mia said. "Honestly Akira Toriyama has a weird sense of humor, naming characters after items of clothing."   
"If you think that's bad, try being named after a goddess." Sekhmet said.   
"Well then, Trunks it is. Ronin Warriors and Dark Warlords to Arms!" Ryo shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!"   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!"

The Armors formed around the nine warriors. When they were finished powering up, Kayura teleported them back to the alternate Earth where the Dragonball guys dwelled.

"Trunks! Show yourself!" Ryo shouted.

The Saiyan appeared.

"Ronins! Back so soon?" Trunks asked.   
"We're here to kick your butt!" Sage said.   
"You and us! Right here, right now." Sai said.   
"Very well." Trunks said.

He opened fire with his Burning Attack, knocking them for a loop.

"Remember the plan guys. We hit him non stop to keep him from going Super Saiyan." Ryo whispered.   
"Right." the others said.

The group pulled out their weapons and charged the Saiyan, who drew his own sword and began beating them down.

"You fools! Stop fighting like those pathetic Power Rangers and show me what you can really do!" Trunks shouted.   
"Don't say we didn't warn you." Anubis said.   
"Flare Up...Now!"   
"Iron Rock Crusher!"   
"Arrow Shock...wave!"   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!"

The attacks flew at Trunks. He simply went SSJ 1, blocked all but Kento's, and then flurry punched the rocks into dust.

"Luckily we held back. Charge!" Anubis shouted.

The four Warlords charged Trunks. Kale came crashing down on him from above, shattering his sword. Sekhmet gave him a taste of all six of his Snake Fang Swords, while Anubis slashed him with the blade from his Kasari-gama. Dais then let him have it with his Hydraulically Enhanced morning star, sending him flying.

"That Hurt." Trunks said as he dripped with poison.   
"Amazing. Our weapons survived the attack." Anubis said.   
"That's only because I was only at Level 1."   
"And we didn't call on our true power." Dais said.

Suddenly there were nine Kenshins with their weapons ready! Trunks fired at all of them, knocking them for a loop!

"That didn't work as well as I hoped." Dais said.   
"You fools. Try that with the non-Saiyans. It won't work that well on me." Trunks said.

He powered down and jumped up to SSJ 2.

"That does it." Ryo said.

The five Ronins powered up their armor's minor abilities. Kento threw Ryo at Trunks, who tackled him with his flame aura. Sai blasted Trunks with his water powers. Rowen flew as high as he could go.

"Rowen of the Strata...Your armor grants more than just flight." a voice said.   
"I can feel new power surging through me...Life."

Rowen began to glow with energy.

"Vacum...Breakthrough!" he shouted.

Rowen became a beam of energy, and flew straight through Trunks, rematerializing behind him.

"Ouch. Where'd that come from..." Trunks wondered. "That's it! I'm through playing around."

Trunks powered up to SSJ 3.

"Uh oh." Ryo said.   
"He's gone to full power!" Sage said.   
"What are we gonna do?" Kento asked.   
"We are going to destroy him! Sai! Maximize!" Sai shouted.   
"Okay, he's completely lost it." Rowen said.   
"Better call in the Mecha armor before he gets any worse." Ryo said.

The nine warriors powered down to their sub-armors.

"Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!"   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!"

(_Just Communication_ opening and 1st chorus kick up then ends)

The Nine Warriors were outfitted in their mega armor, and thousands of sakura blossoms fell around them.

"Let's see what you do with this!" Ryo shouted.

(_Successful Mission_ kicks up)

He grabbed his gun and began firing energy bolts at the Saiyan, who dodged every blast. Those that had them fired their vulcan cannons at Trunks, but he dodged them as well.

"We better take this to the air. Yoroijets on!" Ryo shouted.

His thrusters rocketed to life and he flew off after Trunks. The others did the same and chased after Trunks, who teleported to each of them and opened fire, somehow knocking them out of the sky.

"Ha ha ha. Your armor isn't as tough as I thought it was." Trunks said.

"We're just warming up." Ryo said.

They pulled out their main weapons.

"Let's charge this guy. Yoroijets, Maximum Burn!" Ryo shouted.

Everyone did the same and all nine of them charged Trunks, nailing him. They then powered up their other weapons and let Trunks have it, knocking him out of Super Saiyan mode. Trunks was almost destroyed.

"I may be down, but I'm not through with you yet." Trunks said as he got to his feet.

"I'm getting tired of this." Ryo said.

(Red Alerts from JC kick up)

The Ronins and Warlords began their kata sequences to finish off Trunks with their sure-kills. Just as they finished them, the nine warriors vanished from sight!

They reappeared in their sub-armor, before a very pissed Kayura.

"What were you thinking? You can't just blast these guys into oblivion like you did the others." she scolded.   
"What were we supposed to do? These new armors were given to us so that we could kick serious butt." Ryo said.   
"You were wrong! You know nothing of what transpired in their series before they challenged us." Talpa shouted.   
"If you knew that then you would have been able to be victorious against the Saiyans." Kayura said.   
"Because of your incompetence, Goku and Vegeta have journeyed to Namek to acquire the Dragonballs there." Talpa said.   
"There are three wishes on those things, as well as unlimited resurrections." Kayura said.   
"So what are we supposed to do?" Sage said.   
"Go to Namek and stop them from getting the Dragonballs." Talpa said.   
"I know you two wouldn't just pull us out of a fight if we were winning. Why did you?" Rowen asked.   
"You cannot kill Trunks." Kayura said.   
"What do you mean? What do you mean we can't kill him?" Kento asked.   
"Trunks is a warrior from the future. He traveled to the past to give Goku medicine so that he would exist in the future." Kayura explained.   
"She's right. If we were to kill him, he'd just come back from the future, probably a few minutes after we killed his counterpart." Dais said.   
"So how do we get rid of them?" Ryo asked.   
"I'm afraid that Rowen, Sai, and Dais were right." Kayura said.   
"You mean we should have gone after Vegeta?" Rowen asked.   
"Of Course! He and Trunks are related!" Ryo shouted.   
"If we were to kill Vegeta, then Trunks and Goku would be eliminated?" Kale asked.   
"Yes. But if you are to destroy Bulma, then Trunks will also be destroyed." Talpa said.   
"But, we're not murderers!" Ryo protested.   
"And though we were evil in the past, we have reformed." Sekhmet said.   
"He is right. Killing Sabanians is one thing...killing innocent people is yet another." Dais added.   
"What about the Dragonballs? How are we gonna track down the Dragonballs before Vegeta and Goku?" Kento asked.   
"You'll need to acquire a Dragon Radar before you can begin the search. If you get all seven, it will summon the Eternal Dragon and grant three wishes. But all you need is to acquire any one of them and they will be unable to summon the Dragon." Kayura explained.   
"And where do we get the Radar from?" Sage asked.   
"Bulma." Talpa explained.   
"This is excellent. We can slag the girl and acquire the item in one fell swoop." Sai said.   
"Talpa, do you know how do exorcise voice actors by any chance?" Kale asked.   
"Where's Anubis?" Ryo asked.   
"David, Megumi, don't worry, I have away for you to settle your little dispute. I have a friend who can help you out." Anubis said on the phone.   
"What in the Nether Realm are you doing?" Talpa shouted.   
"David Kaye and Megumi Hayashibara are arguing over who is the better voice actor." he explained.   
"And you were trying to help them settle it? What in the Nether Realm were you thinking?" Talpa shouted.   
"Don't worry Master Talpa. They have agreed to settle their quarrel in a civilized manner."   
"Hey! It's time for Celebrity Deathmatch!" Kento shouted.

Everyone transported back to Mia's house.

"I wonder which pathetic mortals are going to kill each other tonight." Talpa said.   
"Welcome everyone. I'm Johnny Gomez."   
"And I'm Nick Diamond."   
"Tonight we have a special last minute change in plans, brought to our attention by a guy named Anubis." Johnny said.   
"Our first matchup is east versus west to decide who is the best voice actor in the world. North American mastermind David Kaye dukes it out with the wonder of the Eastern World, Megumi Hayashibara." Nick announced.   
"Anubis!" Talpa screamed.   
"Quick, reprise the theme song, cue the announcer guy and let's end this episode!" Ryo shouted.   
"But the announcer's on TV!" Kale shouted.   
"I'll handle this. Sun Devil!" Hariel shouted.   
"Yes?" he asked.   
"Can you do David Kaye's voice?" Hariel asked.   
"I can try."

The Ronin Warriors have had a new angle added to their plan: Kill Bulma and all will be well. But will our heroes be able to bring themselves to kill in cold blood? And will they be able to stop them all from locating the Dragonballs? Find out in Part 6 of this exciting series.

(Credits Roll, with _Just Be Conscious_ playing.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. To Kill or Not to Kill?

In our last exciting episode, the Ronins and Warlords fought against the fury of Trunks, only to be pulled back so they could learn the true way to defeat the powerful denizens of Dragonball Z: The destruction of Bulma...   


"Silence! We don't need to be reminded of what transpired last ep!" Anubis shouted.   
"I wonder how Sai's doing." Kale said.   


Ronin Warriors vs Dragonball Z: To Kill or Not to Kill?

"At last! We didn't have to remind those fools to put up the title!" Anubis said.   
"But what about Sai?" Kale asked.

Promptly he fell down the stairs.

"Sai, are you okay?" Ryo asked.   
"Sai has a headache in his whole body."   
"I think Scott's still in there." Sage said.   
"Let me check something. Sai break something." Rowen said.   
"Aw, Sai always gets slag assignments."   
"Break the stupid vase!" Rowen said.

Sai smashed a vase that Anubis had told them was not worth anything.

"Sai, damage report!" Sun Devil said, imitating Megatron.   
"Negative Negative! Sai in pain, but still functional!"   
"It's confirmed." Ryo said.   
"Sai, you stay here and try not to hurt yourself. We're gonna go discuss what to do about Bulma."

Later...

"Okay. Right now we've got three problems: The Saiyans are on Namek, we need to get the Dragonballs there, and the only way to do both is to deal with Bulma." Ryo concluded.   
"First, we've got to get the Dragonballs before they do. With all seven they could pretty much wish for any three things they wanted, including resurrection." Sage said.   
"Bulma can solve two of our problems, but none of us in our right mind would kill her in cold blood." Kento said.   
"Which is why I've thought of an alternative. We track down Kajin Ikari and ask her to tell us all about Chi." Rowen said.

Minutes later they arrived at her premises.

"Do you think she'll remember us?" Kento asked.

Ryo knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Hi...Oh it's you again." Kajin said.   
"She did." Sage said.   
"Kajin, we need your help. We need to know all about Chi." Ryo explained.   
"Why should I tell you? Because the fate of the world depends on it?" she asked.   
"Pretty much."   
"Fat chance!" Kajin shouted.   
"We hoped we wouldn't have to do this. Ronins, charge!"

All but Sai charged into the house, and all sorts of keyes and other shouting erupted. Sage flew out.

"Sage okay?" Sai asked.   
"I'll be fine." he said.

Inside, they could hear an energy bolt manifesting, and the remaining Ronins came flying out of the building.

"Sai glad he not..."

Promptly Kajin grabbed him and the Ronins heard him getting his butt kicked. Seconds later he flew out of the building.

"Sai minding own business when BAM! Gets foot right up the kazoodie."   
"Well, that was a waste of time. Let's get back to the house." Ryo said.   
"Oh sure, don't mind Sai...Sai just lie here and suffer...drag _himself_ to CR Tank."

Later, Rowen called the girls.

"So, how's it going?" Ayame asked.   
"Oh fine. Just fine. The Saiyans are on Namek and we can't reach them, we can't kill Bulma because it goes against all we stand for, Sai's completely lost his mind, Kajin Ikari just beat us up again..."   
"WHAT?"   
"Kajin Ikari just kicked our butts." Rowen repeated.   
"That does it!"

She slammed the phone down.

"Ayame? Hello?" Rowen said.

A few minutes later the five She-Ronins knocked on Kajin's door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.   
"How DARE you attack my Ryo!" Sakura screamed.

Promptly all five girls tackled Kajin and began kicking her butt.

About an hour later she called them.

"Kajin?" Ryo asked.   
"Yeah. What do you want to know about Chi?"   
"Why the change of heart?"   
"Let's just say your girlfriends can be very persuasive."   
"So, what's Chi?" Ryo asked.   
"It's an inner energy source that all have, but few can control. I myself have almost flawless control over mine, but you guys however have high levels of Chi yet haven't completely tapped into it. No offense."   
"None taken."   
"But how can we defeat them if they know how to harness their Chi? They can practically reform themselves every time we blast them out of Super Saiyan."   
"Since you guys aren't really familiar with Chi and its usage, the best you can do is just get them to waste most of their energy so they can't go Super Saiyan. Or try and absorb theirs."   
"But how?" Ryo asked.   
"You'll have to figure that out for yourselves."

"Ryo! I did it! I got us a ship to take us to Namek!" Anubis exclaimed.   
"What did you do?" Ryo asked.   
"Well, Lynn Minmei owed me a favor so she's gonna take us to Namek in the SDF1!"   
"Excellent!" Ryo shouted.

A few minutes later the ship was out front and the nine and Hariel's crew climbed in, the ship slid into the DBZ world. Dais stepped out.

"I'll get that Dragon Radar." he said.   
"Just try not to kill her unless you have to." Ryo reminded him.   
"No, let me!" a voice said.

Mirage appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank goodness! We're saved!" Sage said.   
"I'll get in there and grab that thing you want." Mirage said.

With that he faded from sight and walked in. Luckily Bulma was asleep. The large figure reached out and grabbed the object, and snuck out.

"Good. We've got what we need. Let's get to Namek!"

With that the great warriors flew off at warp speed to the distant planet, where Kale would be almost powerless due to the fact that night never rears its head.

"Are you sure we can kick the Saiyans' butts this time?" Kento asked.   
"Positive. Anubis has a few tricks up his sleeve." Ryo said.

They landed, and no sooner did they do so than did the mighty Saiyans charge out and begin to pummel them with energy bolts.

"Time for alternate opponent number one." Anubis said as Optimus Prime appeared before them.   
"The Saiyans must be stopped...no matter the cost." he said.

_(Prime transforms to vehicle mode and "The Touch" kicks up as he drives toward the Saiyans. The Ronins cheer him on. As he transforms into robot mode in a flame burst "The Death of Optimus" starts up and the Saiyans blast him with their energy bolts in extreme slow motion, blowing up Prime and the Ronins silently shouting "No!")_

"Time for Plan B."

A strange female warrior appeared.

"Called by Heaven, the Earth and Anubis' cellular, the strongest warrior of the guardians and ultimate female sword saint Jinno Hazumi, has arrived."   
"Oh no. Not the Friendly Fire Queen!" Ryo shouted.   
"Run for it!" Sage shouted.   
"That good idea for Sai!"

The Ronins and Warlords fled as Hazumi duked it out with Trunks.

"My sword can cleave entire galaxies."   
"Tell someone who cares." Vegeta said.   
"That's unforgivable."   
"Super Technique: Blazing Tulips!"

A great energy bolt flashed out, nailing Vegeta, and covering him with tulips as well. She then turned to Sai.

"Sword girl not hurt Sai?" he asked.   
"Of course...NOT!" she shouted.

Promptly she began whacking Sai with her wooden sword as well as her Single Stroke Giant White Radish Cut.

"Sai pinned like iron butterfly."   
"Yo! Over here you Ditz!" Goku shouted.

She turned to Goku.

"I'll never Forgive You! Unparalleled Beauty's Ultimate Sword Technique!"

Everyone one in sight got blasted into oblivion.

"This is not going our way. Anubis, get her outta here!"

She promptly left.

"Thank Amaterasu she's gone finally." Kale said.   
"Let's see how Sai is." Ryo said.   
"Sai, are you all right?" Sage asked.

Sai stood up, grabbed Sage, and threw him for a loop.

"I take it as a yes." Kento said.   
"You fools are gonna die real soon." Sai said.   
"What's gotten into him this time?" Rowen said.

Sai whacked Kento with his staff, then uppercutted Rowen. He did a hurricane kick on Anubis, then grabbed Kale with his staff and whipped him around his head before throwing him. He then jammed his staff into the ground, and spun into Sekhmet with centrifugal force. Dais launched his extensor blades, which Sai ran up and kicked him in the head.

"Who's next?" Sai asked.   
"I am. Flare Up..." Ryo began.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted, blasting Ryo for a loop.

As the others wondered what had gotten into Sai, he kneeled before Goku and the others.

"I pledge nothing but loyalty to you, Saiyan masters."

Has Sai finally lost it? Are the Ronins through? Is there any hope for Sai, and most importantly, for this world?

To Be Continued...   
  
  
  


  
  



	7. Deposession

In our last exciting episode, our heroes attempted to duke it out on the Planet Namek. However, the Ronins avoided getting slagged by having Anubis call for backup. However, that failed. Then, very surprisingly, Sai kicked all the Ronins and Warlord's butts and is now pledging loyalty to Goku and the others. Has Sai of the Torrent flipped his lid?

Ronin Warriors Vs Dragonball Z: Depossession.

"You what?" Goku asked, confused.   
"I pledge my loyalty to you. Or is your hearing messed up?" Sai said.   
"I think Sai's been out in the suns too long." Rowen said.   
"That's it!" Ryo shouted.   
"What's what?" Sage asked   
"Sai thinks he's Piccolo! Anubis, call Mia and have her run a background check on Scott McNeil." Ryo ordered.

Anubis did so.

"You're right guys. Scott indeed does Piccolo."   
"Good. Thanks." Ryo said.   
"So what if you know what happened to me. I'm still gonna kick your butts!" Sai shouted.   
"Hmm. Dais, I have an idea. Use that holoprojector of yours and make the illusion that a girl is in trouble." Anubis said.   
"Why?" Dais asked.   
"Just do it!" Anubis said.   
"Sai! Look! There's a girl in trouble over there! She's going to fall into that pit of spikes and poison lava!" Anubis said, pointing towards Dais' illusion.   
"What? I must save her! Stand aside Citizens!" Sai shouted.

Before Sai could move an inch, Kento whacked with his staff, knocking him out.

"That should hold him for a while." Ryo said.

Meanwhile, Kayura was approaching their position.

"Perhaps a little ventriloquism will save them." Kayura said.

Just then Goku heard an angry voice.

"Uh oh, it's Chi Chi!" Goku said.   
"Goku! What are you doing over there, you pathetic excuse for a husband!" Kayura said, imitating her.   
"Trying to kill off these fools." he replied.   
"You don't have time for that now! You better get your butt home in five minutes or you'll be dead in the morning!"

Goku and the other Saiyans fled.

"Good work Kayura. Now that they're taken care of, we've got another problem." Anubis said.   
"Sai keeps getting worse and worse. If we don't get Scott McNeil out of his system now, then we're doomed." Ryo concluded.   
"Yeah but how?" Kento asked.   
"I hoped that I would not have to do this, but now I believe we have no choice." Anubis replied.

He pulled out his cellular.

"Who are you calling?" Sage asked.   
"Mikami." he said.   
"What's so bad about calling her? She's the best exorcist on the planet." Ryo said.   
"You'll see."

In her office, the sexy, greedy master of depossession Reiko Mikami was taking a nap while her assistant, Tadeo Yokoshima, was staring at different parts of her anatomy. Then the phone rang, arousing her, and she began bashing her assistant's brain in. She picked up the phone.

"Mikami, I'm so glad that I contacted you."   
"Anubis?" she asked.   
"Yes. We're having a problem on my end. One of the five Ronin Warriors has been possessed by Scott McNeil, and for our sake and his, we need your help."   
"I'll be right there." she replied.

"Everyone, get your mecha armor on. She's a very dangerous person." Anubis instructed.

Soon Mikami and her two cohorts arrived.

"Okay, which one of you is possessed?" she asked.

They all pointed to Sai, who was ranting and raving like Dinobot..

"Good. Tadeo, get the materials. This is going to be a tough one." she said.

As her assistant acquired the things necessary to free Sai from this curse, she began examining him, in a way that was highly amusing to her assistant. She grabbed Sai and began beating Tadeo over the head with him.

"See my point?" Anubis said.   
"Now, where was I?"

A few hours later...

"Well, it took me a while, but I finally got that voice actor out of your friend." she said.   
"Thank you. How can we ever repay you?" Ryo asked.   
"Well...100 million yen would do nicely." she said.   
"One hundred million yen! Are you crazy?" Sage shouted.   
"You want my help, you've got to pay the price. You have two choices: Pay me in 24 hours, or I take your armor and weapons. They should pay the bill quite nicely."   
"Never!" Ryo shouted.   
"You have 24 hours starting at midnight to come up with the cash. If you don't have it by midnight tomorrow, I get your armor and weapons. Agreed?"   
"Very well."   
  
Later, the nine warriors and their companions the Forgotten Souls met in Mia's mansion to discuss what to do about Mikami's challenge. 

"Well, we've got ourselves a problem. How are we gonna come up with one hundred million yen in 24 hours?" Ryo said.   
"We'll have to get part-time jobs." Kento said.   
"We'll never make it in time!" Sage protested.   
"I'm afraid there is but one way out of this situation. We must hold a telethon." Anubis said.   
"A telethon? Why a telethon?" Sage asked.   
"It is the one way that we can acquire mass amounts of cash in a short amount of time." Kale said.   
"But who are we gonna have to get?" Sai asked.   
"I have things under control. Anubis, contact Megumi and ask her for her aid. Then contact all the bands that play for Kenshin's series and get them here. We've got to keep our armors. We need them to kick the Dragonball Z guy's butts." Ryo said. 

Hours later... 

"Things have gone well. I have called Megumi, the Yellow Monkey, TM Revolution, and L'arc En Ciel, and they have agreed to assist us in our endeavor. I also called Ms. Kanazaki, and she has agreed to host it." Anubis said.   
"Who?" Ryo asked.   
"Hitomi." Anubis.   
"You mean that girl that you met in..." Kale began.   
"Be quiet! You're spoiling future installments!" Anubis shouted.   
"I just hope that we can make the money in 24 hours." Sage said. 

Later... 

"Welcome to our Telethon! Tonight, we're not fighting to save the animals, or save the children, we're fighting to save the world, by allowing the Ronin Warriors to retain their mighty armor so they can save the world!" Hitomi said. "And don't try changing the channel; we're on every one. Thanks to Anubis, we have the biggest celebs in anime answering your pledges tonight! Let's meet them now!" 

_(L'arc en Ciel begins playing)_

"From Rurouni Kenshin, the sessha with the sakaba, Himura Kenshin!" 

The music flared up as Kenshin walked in and took his seat. 

"From Neon Genesis Evanglion, those mighty chosen ones, Rei Ayanami_, _Shinji Ikari_, _and Asuka Soryu_!"_

_(Cruel Angel's Thesis kicks up)_

They walked out. 

"From Robotech and Superdimensional Fortress Macross, the woman that defeated an entire army with a single song, Lynn Minmei!" 

_(Seventh Moon kicks up)_

She walked in and took her seat. 

"From Slayers, Next, and Try, that sensational sorceress, the bumbling idiot, and that way cool Chimera, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, and Zelgadis Greyweres!" 

_(Give a Reason kicks up)_

They entered and took their seats. 

"From Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, those fighters for love and justice, Serena Tsukino, Ami Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou, and the one, the only, Hotaru Tomoe!" 

_(Moonlight Denetsu kicks up)_

They walked in, and took their seats. 

"Joining me from Vision of Escaflowne, my infatuation, and master of the mighty Guymelef Sherazade, Allen Crusade Schezar!" 

_(Recording of Hitomi singing Promises Not Necessary kicks up)_

"From Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, master of both the Epyon and Zero, Heero Yuy!" 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"From Combustible Campus Gundress, the Friendly Fire Queen herself, Jinno Hazumi!" 

_(Love Diary plays)_

All the cast took cover as she walked in. 

"I hope she doesn't say her little speech." Ryo said.   
"Summoned by heaven, the Earth, my beeper, and once more by Anubis' cellular, the great sword saint Jinno Hazumi has arrived!"   
"We're doomed." Kento said.   
"We've got a great show for you for the next twenty-four hours, so stay tuned! Hit it Megumi!" 

Megumi and the recently recalled Doco started to play _Too Late. _

23 hours, and 57 minutes later.... 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." 

It was a disaster. Hitomi had fallen asleep, the bands had run out of songs to play and had also fallen asleep. The entire phone crew was covered with cobwebs. 

"Oro." Kenshin said.   
"We're doomed." Ryo said.   
"I'm sorry I got possessed guys." Sai said.   
"It wasn't your fault Sai. We couldn't have known that Scott McNeil was going to possess you." Sage said.   
"At least we managed to make 99,999,999 yen." Anubis said.   
"Anyone got any cash on them?" Ryo asked.   
"No. We spent most of it setting up for this. Luckily most of them owed Anubis a favor so we made it." Dais asked.   
"Hey, where's that psycho woman? It's almost midnight, and she's not here." Kento asked.   
"Maybe she forgot." Rowen asked. 

No sooner did he say that then did Mikami barge in, running over Tadeo as she did so. 

"Okay, give me the armor. It's 11:59:50." she demanded.   
"Wait, we still have 10 seconds!" Sai demanded.   
"We'd need a miracle." Anubis said. 

Suddenly the phone rang, waking up all the musicians, Hitomi, and the rest of the phone crew! Kenshin answered it. 

"Oro?" Kenshin asked.   
"This person de gozaru is willing to pay one yen to see Megumi-chan and David Kaye fight it out." he replied.   
"David Kaye? Where are we gonna find David Kaye at this time of night?" Dais said. 

Suddenly, David Kaye burst through the door! 

"I want a rematch Megumi!" he exclaimed.   
"As you wish." Megumi said. 

Doco began playing Stardust Eyes as Megumi tackled David and began pounding him senseless. 

"We did it! We got one hundred million yen!" Ryo shouted.   
"All right!" Kento shouted   
"We don't have to pay that psycho!" Sai said. 

Instantly Mikami grabbed an injured Tadeo off the floor and began chasing after Sai trying to kill him with her assistant(literally) 

_(Be Free kicks up)_

(CAMERA PANS OUT TO REVEAL MEGUMI **STILL** BEATING UP DAVID, MIKAMI CHASING AFTER SAI WITH TADEO IN HAND, THE PHONE CREW CELEBRATING WITH THE RONINS. "BE FREE" STILL PLAYING, THE ANCIENT FILLS IN FOR THE ANNOUNCER) 

The Ronins have succeeded in retaining their armor from possession by Mikami, and Sai is finally back to normal...sort of. But will our heroes have the same luck in beating down the Dragonball Z crew? Find out in Part 8 of Ronin Warriors vs Dragonball Z.   
  


  
  
  
  


  


  


  
  
  



	8. You Snooze, You Loose.

_(Opening Credits kick up, with _**Stardust Eyes** _playing in the background. Rather than traditional credits, they show scenes from previous eps, showcasing the best fights and funniest moments thus far in RW vs. DBZ. When it ends, we see the title screen:)_

Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z: You Snooze, You Loose.

"What in the Nether Realm are the writers thinking with this title?" Anubis wondered.   
"I'm guessing more foreshadowing." Kale deduced.

Meanwhile, somewhere above the city, the Saiyans were plotting.

"The Ronins and Warlords are too powerful with their mecha armor. We must find a way to subdue them before they power up." Trunks said.   
"Exactly. Which is why I propose that we use the creature kept within this ball" Vegeta produced a small red and white ball, "to cause the Ronins and Warlords, as well as their female counterparts, to fall into a deep sleep. Then, while our enemies slumber, we blast them with all our power!" Vegeta said.   
"Good idea. Just fighting them is getting us nowhere fast." Goku said.

_Back at Mia's...._

_(That infamous Da Da Da song begins playing)_

The Ronins were bored. Really bored. Really really bored. Really Really Really Really....

"We know we're bored, so shut up!" Ryo shouted.

All five of them were sitting on the couch in Mia's house channel surfing, and found that there was nothing good on.

"This is terrible guys." Ryo said.   
"Yeah. Goku and crew should be blasting the door down right about now. But they haven't attacked in days!" Kento added.   
"I think he was referring to the TV." Rowen said.   
"That too. All that's on is 'Ben Stein Teaches Golf'" Sai added. (no offense to you golfers out there)   
"I wonder how the girls are doing." Sage thought.   
"Why don't we go over and see? They can't be any worse off than we are." Ryo said.

_At the Girl's apartment..._

Ryo was utterly wrong. Ayame was trying to read a book, and was drifting in and out of consciousness. Yuri was out like a light already and was snoring loudly. Suiren was flipping through the channels on the TV, finding out that nothing was on except some insane program called "Ben Stein Teaches Golf" and "Barney". Ran was lying on the floor, doing her nails while listening to Yuri's Discman. After all, Yuri did not need it at the moment.

"This is soooooo boring. There's nothing on TV, the Saiyans haven't attacked for days, and Kaosu and Amateretsu haven't given us any further instructions." Suiren said.   
"You said it Suiren." Ayame said, yawning loudly. "This is my favorite book, and I'm ready to crash on the couch."   
"I wonder how Ryo and the others are doing." Sakura said.   
"Yeah, I miss Sai." Ran said dreamily with a sparkle in her eye.   
"Ran has a boyfriend, Ran has a boyfriend." Suiren chimed.   
"I do not! The other day I saw you figuring out how you were going to write your name when you married Sage, Mrs. Sage Date!" she countered.   
"Knock it off, both of you. I'm trying to sleep here." Yuri said.   
"Why should we, Miss Kento is such a major babe??" Ran said. "Yesterday when you were napping you must have been having one hell of a dream!" "Oh Kento, you really turn me on." she said, imitating Yuri.   
"I did not say that!" Yuri protested.   
"Well, whatever you said, it sure sounded like you wanted to get it on with him!" Ran shouted.   
"Let's talk about you, Ran! The other day you were in one hell of a trance daydreaming about Sai!" Suiren added.   
"Will you cut it out?" Ayame asked.   
"Why should we, bookworm?" Suiren snapped.   
"Flirt! You've hit on every guy you've ever met!" Ayame shot back.   
"Well, you spend every waking moment with your nose in a book, just like your boyfriend! You even fell asleep on each other in episode two! And then you two slept together that night!" Suiren added.   
"We all did, stupid!" Ayame shouted. Enough about me, let's talk about Sakura! She talks about Ryo so much, it makes me sick! Ryo this, Ryo that." Ayame said.   
"I do not!" Sakura protested.   
"Can we stop this please? I was having a great day before we started fighting. Who cares if Suiren writes Sage's name over and over again? Or if Ran daydreams about Sai? The point is that we're all in love. Things like this are to be expected." Yuri said.

The other four girls looked at Yuri funny, considering this is something that Ayame would be saying. Still, she was right.

"You're right Yuri. I'm sorry.." Ran said.   
"I'm sorry Ran. I guess I was being a hypocrite." Suiren said. "I really didn't mean that crack about you and Rowen Ayame. I'm sorry."   
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to call you a flirt. I'm sorry about that Ryo crack Sakura." Ayame said to both of them.   
"Hey! Let's go see how the guys are doing!" Sakura shouted.   
"Yeah!" The other four girls chimed in.

The girls leaped in their van and drove off to Mia's.

Minutes Later, the guys and Warlords found their way into the girls apartment.

"Where'd Sakura and the others go?" Ryo wondered.   
"Maybe they went to our place?" Sai suggested.   
"Possibly." Rowen added. 

Suddenly, they heard a word being sung over and over again, and all nine of them began to get very sleepy. 

"I feel so sleepy..." Ryo said.   
Kento yawned. "Yeah...me...too."   
"Let's call...our armor." Sai said sleepily   
"No...too pooped to...power up." Sage added.   
"Remind me to...hurt...Destonus...when we wake up..." Anubis said. 

Promptly all of them fell asleep and began snoring loudly. 

Meanwhile, the girls had entered Mia's place. 

"Where'd Ryo and the guys go?" Sakura wondered.   
"Maybe they went to our place?" Ran suggested.   
"Possibly." Ayame added.   
"Guys, we've got to get outta here!" Suiren shouted.   
"Why?" Sakura asked.   
"Because just after the Ronins said the same lines a few minutes ago, next thing they knew...nap time." she explained. 

The singing began again, and the girls began to succumb. 

"She-Ronins, To Arms! Armor of the Gyne Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Sakura shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Hardrock...Tao...Gi." Yuri added.   
"Armor...." Ayame yawned, "of the Gyne Strata..." she yawned again, "Tao Inochi."   
Armor of the Gyne..." Suiren yawned, "Halo...Tao Chi" she yawned.   
"Armor of the Gyne Torrent! Tao Shin!" Ran shouted, protected by the headphones from Yuri's Discman. 

Their armor enveloped them and finished powering them up just before they fell asleep. 

"Just as I thought. Our armor is protecting us from that noise." Sakura said.   
"I've heard it before." Suiren said.   
"Let's go see how the Ronins are. " Ayame suggested. 

"Dang! They're still awake!" Vegeta shouted.   
"What?" Goku shouted, unable to hear him.   
"I said they're still awake!" Vegeta shouted again.   
"What?" Trunks added.   
"Jigglypuff, return!" Vegeta shouted, calling a pink creature back into the small ball he had produced earlier. 

Each of the Saiyans removed the wax from their ears that was protecting them from the Jigglypuff's special powers. 

"It's a good thing you found that thing. Otherwise making them sleep would have been a whole lot harder." Trunks said.   
"True. Now let's go kill those fools." Trunks said. 

With that the Saiyans flew off for the girl's apartment. 

When the Saiyans arrived, Ryo and the others had woken up. 

"Shoot! They woke up!" Trunks shouted.   
"I'll handle this. Jigglypuff, Go!" Vegeta shouted, releasing the creature once more. It began singing its name over and over, causing the Ronins and Warlords to fall asleep--again.   
"Couldn't we just drive?" Yuri asked as the girls ran towards their house.   
"We couldn't...fit in...the van." Sakura shouted. 

Suddenly the Forgotten Souls appeared before them! 

"Hariel, so good to see you!" Sakura shouted.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
"We're not sure yet, but we've got to get to our place right away!" Ayame shouted.   
"Then climb on!" Hariel shouted. 

The girls grabbed onto Dark Inferno and flew off towards their apartment. 

_Back at the Girl's Pad...._

The girls to find the Ronins asleep. 

"Ryo? Ryo wake up!" Sakura ordered. 

Ryo responded by letting out a loud snore. 

"Kento wake up you lard butt!" Yuri shouted, violently shaking her love interest. 

Kento responded as Ryo did. 

"Anubis, Kale, Sekhmet, Dais! Wake UP!" Ran shouted. 

"No...no...keep away from me Rayden!" Kale moaned.   
"Die Indy! Die, Die Die!" Sekhmet shouted in his sleep.   
"When I wake up...Destonus...Dies." Anubis mumbled.   
"This is horrible!" Sakura shouted.   
"Yeah, we know what the Warlords think about in their sleep!" Suiren said.   
"No, with the Ronins and Warlords asleep, the world is doomed!" Ayame said.   
"We've got to do something!" Yuri said. 

Will the She-Ronins think of something? Are the Ronins destined to snooze for all eternity?

"Shut up! We're trying to think of a plan here!" Ran said. 

Have the Saiyans really won? Is this the end of the Ronin Warriors?

"Be quiet! I can't hear myself think!" Sakura shouted.

Will the She-Ronins save the Ronins and Warlords from their eternal slumber? Or will they themselves succumb to the power of the Jigglypuff? Can the She-Ronins beat the Saiyans without the Ronins?

"SHUT UP DAVID!" the girls shouted.   
"Let's go to a commercial while we try to collect our thoughts and come up with a plan." Ran suggested.

_(Commercial Break)_

(_Stardust Eyes begins)_

They are five fantastic battle-armored Samurai, from Japan.

_(Tir Na Nog theme kicks up, replacing SE)_

They are five warriors from the kingdom of Kells.

_(Stardust Eyes begins once more)_

They fight the forces of evil using weapons and armor, given to them by Kaosu and Amateratsu, allowing them to call upon phenomenal sure-kill attacks...

_(CUT TO: Stock Footage of the Ronins blasting Dynasty Soldiers, Warlords, Vandellian Warlords, Sabanians, etc.)_

_(Tir Na Nog theme takes over)_

They fight the forces of Queen Maeve, using mystical armor and weapons given to them by Fin Varra of Tir Na Nog, allowing them to terrify even the weakest of soldiers by simply drawing them.

_(CUT TO: Footage of soldiers running in terror when the Mystic Knights draw their weapons.)_

_(Stardust Eyes plays again)_

With the help of the Dark Warlords, and the Forgotten Souls, the Ronins bash in the brains of anyone who gets in their way.

_(CUT TO: Footage of the group kicking butt.)_

_(Tir Na Nog theme begins once more)_

With the aid of their Druid companion, and Adine the pixie, the Mystic Knights kick the butts of anyone who gets in their way.

_(CUT TO: More footage of soldiers running in terror)_

When the Knights are in trouble, they use their Dagger to summon Pyre, the Dragon of Dare.

_(Stardust Eyes begins again)_

When the Ronins are in trouble, Anubis uses his cellular to summon every character in anime.

_(CUT TO: Footage of anime characters kicking Sabanian butt.)_

But what if these two teams were to...

KICK EACH OTHERS' ASSES!

Watch as the Ronin Warriors and Co. go up against the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, only on Fanfiction.net...and a few other places.

_(End Commercial)_

"I've got it! Maybe if we defeat whatever it was that put the Ronins and Warlords to sleep, we might wake them up!" Sakura said.   
"We had to go to a commercial to figure that out?" Suiren asked.   
"It was either that or kill the Narrator." Ayame added.

But who put the Ronins and Warlords to sleep? Will the Girls figure it out?

"And I'm sure you know David." Ran said. 

I'm the narrator. I know everything.

"Do you know Anubis' favorite food?" Yuri asked.

No, I don't know that.

"Damn. We thought you did." Yuri said.   
"Do you know who put the Ronins and Warlords to sleep?" Ayame asked.

Of course I do. I'm the Narrator I know

"Everything, you told us already." Ran said.   
"Are you gonna tell us?" Suiren asked.   
"Or do we have to hurt you?" Yuri threatened. 

I'll never talk. I'm sworn to secrecy. Nothing you do can make me talk.

"I know Someone who can." Sakura said, dialing a number.

_(X Files Theme begins)_

Mulder and Scully walked in.

I'll never talk! You can't make me!

"The Truth is" Mulder began.   
"We know! We Know! OUT THERE!" Scully and the Girls shouted.   
"The Truth is out there David." Mulder said.

Nothing you do can ever make me talk!

"Ve have vays of makink you talk." Sakura said with a Slavic accent.

_Hours later..._

"Well, that was a waste of time." Sakura said.   
"We tried tickling him, truth serum, making Megatron say 'yessss' ad nausam to him, and none of them worked. He's one tough narrator." Suiren said.   
"Why don't we check the script?" Ayame said. 

Everyone eyed Ayame with malintent. 

"You mean, we just spent hours on end torturing the narrator, and all we had to do in the first place, WAS CHECK THE DAMN SCRIPT!?" Sakura shouted, sounding a bit like Hades in _Disney's Hercules, _as well as turning bright red.   
"Effectively." Ayame said.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed, getting ready to kill Ayame, but the Forgotten Souls held her back. 

After she calmed down the Forgotten Souls and She-Ronins pulled out the episode script, and looked it over. 

"The Saiyans! Of course!" Ran exclaimed.   
"Only they would be so cruel as to put our boyfriends into a deep sleep so they can destroy them!" Yuri shouted. 

Ayame glanced at a particular line. 

"The Saiyans are coming! Hide!" Sakura shouted. 

The girls dove for cover as the Saiyans appeared. 

"Yes! The Ronins are asleep! Let's kill!" Trunks shouted.   
"I don't think so, pant boy!" Yuri shouted.   
"Don't you guys read the script?" Ayame asked.   
"Yeah, but only our parts!" Goku said.   
"Release the Ronins from Jigglypuff's powers, or we'll slag you halfway to Nebulos!" Ran shouted. 

The three Saiyans pondered Ran's comment, considering they had never heard it before. 

"Let's get them!" Sakura shouted, readying her swords. 

The three teleported. 

"Residual teleport energy detected." Dark Inferno said.   
"Can we use it to follow them?" Hariel asked.   
"Affirmative." 

Sakura grabbed Anubis' cellular. 

"What are you doing with that?" Ayame asked.   
"We might need it." Sakura explained. 

The girls and Forgotten Souls stepped into the spot and warped to a large field. 

"Time to take you all out." Goku said.   
"Are you gonna use your sleepy Pokémon on us?" Yuri taunted.   
"How did you know we raided that show?" Vegeta demanded.   
"We're in an anime fanfic. Trust me, we know." Ayame said.   
"To answer your question, we have more...suitable Pokémon for this." Trunks said, producing two balls like the ones Vegeta had before.   
"This is getting weirder and weirder." Hariel said.   
"First Gundam-style armor, now this." Saber Strike added.   
"Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, Go!" Trunks shouted, bringing forth two tough looking monsters.   
"Let's get them!" Hariel shouted, as they drew all their weapons. 

The Forgotten Souls charged, but the two creatures beat the living daylights out of them with their punches and kicks. 

"Ow." Hariel said.   
"Let's give them a little diversion." Sakura said. 

She dialed a number. 

"Who did you call?" Hariel asked.   
"You'll see."   
"Prepare for Trouble..." A voice said.   
"Make it Double..." A second said.   
"To Protect the World from Devastation..."   
"Oh no." Trunks said, worried.   
"To Unite all Peoples within our nation..."   
"Not them!" Vegeta shouted.   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jesse!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" Jesse said.   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James added.   
"Meowth! Let's fight!" Meowth said.   
"Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, get them!" Trunks commanded.   
"Weezing, Go!" James commanded.   
"Arbok, Go!"   
"Weezing!" it said.   
"Arbok!" it said.   
"Weezing, Gas Attack Now!" James shouted.   
"Weezing!" the creature shouted. It breathed a poisonous cloud at the two Fighting Types.   
"Hey Vegeta! I dare you to call out that Jigglypuff of yours!" James shouted.   
"Prepare to sleep!" Vegeta shouted.   
"No, don't!" Goku warned.   
"Jigglypuff, Go!" Vege shouted. 

The round creature emerged, putting the two Fighting Types to sleep. 

"Time to burn. Charmander, Go!" Sakura shouted.   
"Since when did they get them?" Hariel wondered.   
"Let's Rock. Geodude, Go!" Yuri added.   
"Geodude!" it said.   
"Pigeotto, Go!" Ayame shouted.   
"Pigeotto, Whirlwind Now!" Ayame commanded. 

It began blowing the Saiyans away. 

"Pigeotto, Quick Attack Now!" Ayame said. 

Pigeotto pummeled Trunks' warriors, so he was forced to recall them. 

"Geodude, Tackle Weezing!" Yuri said.   
"Dude!" Geodude said, grabbing Weezing and slamming him into the ground.   
"Gyarados, Go!" Ran shouted, calling a large serpent forth.   
"Gyarados, Hyper Beam, Now!" Ran commanded. 

An energy bolt nailed the Saiyans. 

"And what about you, Halo?" Goku asked. "What foolish creature do you have to get rid of us?"   
"Oh nothing, just number 25." Suiren explained.   
"Number 25? Uh oh." James said.   
"Not that! Anything but that!" Jesse added.   
"You wouldn't dare release it." Goku said.   
"I would." Suiren said.   
"Is that the one that..." Vegeta started to say.   
"Yep."   
"Bring it on, little girl." Trunks said. 

She produced another ball like the others had, and called forth a yellow mouse like creature. 

"Pikachu!" it said.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Saiyans and Team Rocket shouted.   
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt Now!" Suiren commanded.   
"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted, blasting them with full force.   
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they flew off.   
"That does it!" Goku shouted. 

All three went SSJ3. 

"Uh oh." Sakura said. 

The five recalled their warriors. 

"Time for us to take them out. Flare Up...Now!" Sakura shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Yuri added.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Ayame shouted.   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Suiren screamed.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Ran shouted. 

The attacks slammed into the Super Saiyans, knocking them out of that mode. 

"Time to finish them off." Sakura said. 

The flying members of the Forgotten Souls dropped food all over the Saiyans. 

"What is the meaning of this? You think food can stop us?" Goku laughed.   
"No, this is the reason! Snorlax, go!" Sakura shouted, releasing a large fat creature. 

It began to eat the food off of the Saiyans. Its appetite soon devoured all of it. 

"We're saved!" Goku said. 

Suddenly the creature yawned and fell on Goku and the others, and fell into a deep sleep, snoring extremely loud. 

"You may have won this time, but we'll be back, after we get the Dragonballs and return these...things to their rightful owners!" The Saiyans said, their voices muffled. 

With a little assistance from the Saiyans' warp, the group returned to find the Ronins wide awake. 

"Wow! I feel refreshed! So girls, wanna go out to eat?" Ryo asked. 

"Sorry Ryo, but I'm...so tired." Sakura yawned. .   
"Me.." Yuri yawned. "Too."   
"Me...Three." Ayame added, letting out a big yawn.   
"You said it." Suiren added.   
"Guys, don't wake us up." Ran said. 

They summoned their Pokémon, who were also worn out from the battle. Trainers and Pokémon fell asleep in various parts of the room. 

"Oh well. We'll go out ourselves." 

Anubis walked in, and saw the sleeping girls and creatures. 

"Oh great." Anubis complained. "I fall asleep for the entire episode, and all hell breaks loose."   
"It's okay Anubis." Kale assured him.   
"What is this fanfic coming to?" Anubis complained. "What was Destonus thinking when he wrote this..."   
"Everything will be fine Anubis." Dais said. 

Another victory for the side of good against the Saiyans has been achieved, thanks to the help of the She-Ronins and their small but tough allies. What does the future hold for our heroes and their allies? Even with their mecha armor and the She-Ronins' powers, do they stand a chance against the Dragonballs and their holders? What anime characters will Anubis summon next?

"Shut up David!" The Ronins and Warlords shouted. 

Find out in our next exciting episode of Ronin Warriors Vs Dragonball Z.

(_End Credits begin to roll, with Goku and the others still trying to get the Snorlax off of them. Pokémon Theme begins playing softly in the backround)_

_Goku: Okay, together Now!_

_(Saiyans struggle to move Snorlax)_

_Vegeta: I'm gonna kill those girls for this!_

_Trunks: Let's try again!_

_Goku and Vegeta: Shut Up!_

_(Credits End)_

To Be Continued . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Dating Situation

_(Show Opens with Gundam Wing Rip-off opening sequence complete with Just Communication. CUT TO:)_

Ronin Warriors Vs Dragonball Z: Dating Situation.

"Oh no!" Anubis shouted.   
"What is it now Anubis?" Dais asked.   
"Did you see the Title?" Anubis asked the other three.   
"Yes. The Writers are getting better at timing things." Kale said.   
"No, the Title of the Episode!" Anubis shouted.

The other Warlords glanced at the title.

"Oh no!" they all shouted.

Meanwhile, the girls and the guys were preparing to go on dates. Yuri and Kento were planning to go out to eat, Sai and Ran were going to the aquarium, Sage and Suiren planned to go see a movie, and Ryo and Sakura planned to go on a harbor cruise. Rowen however, had other plans...

"Are you sure that you two want to stay here?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes Ryo, we'll be fine here." Ayame said.   
"Are you absolutely sure?" Ryo asked.   
"Yes Ryo." Rowen added.   
"Are you absolutely positively..."   
"WE ARE SURE!" Rowen and Ayame screamed.   
"Just checking."   
"And what are you up to?" Ryo asked, turning to Anubis and the others.   
"Um, nothing, planning battle strategies." Anubis said.   
"Yeah that's what we're doing." Dais added.   
"Got to be ready for anything the Saiyans throw at us." Sekhmet said.   
"Yep! Someone's got to plan our strategies." Kale said.   
"Right."

Rowen went off to take a shower, and Ayame took a seat on the couch. Sakura sat down next to her.

"Odd, Rowen's staying here while the rest of us go out." Sakura said.   
"He just wants to keep me company." Ayame insisted.   
"That's just what he wants you to think." Yuri said as she joined them.   
"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.   
"Oh don't be an idiot! You...him...on a couch...together...alone." Suiren said, with an amatory tone in her voice as she joined them as well..   
"You're not implying that..."   
"Of course! Why else would he want the place all to himself, with you?" Ran added.   
"I know Rowen better than that." Ayame said.   
"We've only known them nine episodes! Sure, he seems like a nice guy, but deep down inside, he's all testosterone..." Ran said.   
"I think you have him confused with someone else." Ayame said.   
"Don't you get it? The minute we're gone, he's gonna be on you faster than Kento can down a burger!" Sakura said.   
"1.5 seconds to be exact." Yuri said.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"I timed it!" she replied.   
"Anyway, you better be ready for...anything." Suiren said.

Meanwhile, the Warlords and the Forgotten Souls were eavesdropping.

"I KNEW those girls were trouble! If Strata even does what I think they were implying, I will have my mecha armor on so fast..." Anubis started.   
"Do not worry Anubis. We've been with Strata for a long time, and he wouldn't...would he?" Hariel asked.   
"I hope for our sake he doesn't." Saber Strike said.

Rowen emerged from the bathroom. Ayame entered herself.

"Rowen, you do realize that she's up to something." Ryo said.   
"What do you mean?" Rowen asked.   
"Don't you get it? She wants to be alone with you so she can...you know." Kento said.   
"I know Ayame better than that. She wouldn't..."   
"We've only known them nine episodes! We barely know them! I can feel it! Sure, she looks nice enough, but deep down inside she's a..." Sai said.   
"She is NOT like that!" Rowen protested.   
"Once we leave, she's gonna want to do it. Be ready for anything." Sage said.

"Good news. I'm not going to kill Strata." Anubis said.   
"That's a relief." Kale said.   
"I'm going to kill both of those perverted teenagers!" Anubis shouted.

The Forgotten Souls managed to hold him back.

"Anubis, stop making snap decisions." Dais said.   
"I must put an end to this right now! Armor of the Death...mmph"

The Forgotten Souls covered his mouth and held him down.

"Well see you later! Have a good time you two!" Sai said.   
"Remember what we talked about." Ryo said under his breath to Rowen.   
"Remember what we talked about Ayame." Sakura said.

Minutes later the group had left. Rowen dimmed the lights, and Ayame and Rowen stared at each other in the dark. _Empty the Pocket_ began playing softly in the background.

"Were the guys really right? Does Ayame really want to go through with this?" Rowen thought.   
"Yes Yemgh." Anubis shouted as the Forgotten Souls and Warlords attempted to pin him down after cloaking.   
"Were Sakura and the others right about Rowen? Does he really want to do it with me?" Ayame thought.   
"Only one way to find out." They thought simultaneously.

Ayame slowly laid down on her back and closed her eyes. Rowen slowly moved towards her, and carefully removed her shirt.

"He took off her shirt!" Anubis whispered.   
"He took off her shirt!" the Ancient repeated.   
"He TOOK OFF HER SHIRT!" Talpa shouted.   
"He took off her shirt!" Amaterasu shouted.

She carefully removed his shirt.

"She took off his shirt!" Anubis whispered.   
"She took off his shirt?" the Ancient said.   
"SHE REMOVED HIS SHIRT!" Talpa shouted.   
"She removed his shirt?" Amaterasu added.

The two of them began to take off each other's pants...

"At last! The Ronins and the She-Ronins are divided! And everyone else is watching Rowen and Ayame! Things are going good!" Vegeta shouted.   
"HEY! WE WERE WATCHING THAT!" Talpa, the Warlords, Kaosu, and Amaterasu shouted.

_(IMMEDIATELY CUT TO: Rowen and Ayame staring at each other in the dark.)_

"This is it." Rowen thought.   
"No turning back now." Ayame thought. 

Rowen reached in back to undo Ayame's bra strap. Talpa, the Warlords, Kaosu, and Amaterasu watched with sheer horror, their fingers crossed. The Forgotten Souls were still trying to hold back Anubis.

"What is this world coming to?" Kale said.   
"What is this Fanfic coming to?" Sekhmet wondered.

Dais ran off to find David Kaye and an ending track.

"I'll tell you where this fanfic is going...STRAIGHT TO THE SLAG HEAP! LET ME AT THEM!" Anubis shouted, struggling to break free of the Forgotten Souls.

Rowen was about to remove Ayame's bra when she broke the silence.

"Rowen, do you really want to do this?" Ayame asked.   
"WHAT?" Anubis shouted.   
"Sshh. Something's happening." Kale whispered.   
"No. You?" Rowen said.   
"No." Rowen said.   
"You know what I think?" Ayame said.   
"What?" Rowen asked.   
"I think the girls convinced me that you wanted to do this, and the guys convinced you that I wanted to do this.   
"Remind me to hurt Ryo and the others." Rowen said.   
"Ditto for Sakura and the others." Ayame said.   
"That's good to know." Rowen said, breathing a sigh of relief.   
"Um Rowen, you can let go of my bra now." Ayame said.   
"Oh sorry." Rowen said, extremely nervous.   
"That's okay." Ayame said. "I was nervous too."   
"They're not going to do it?" Anubis said.   
"They're not going to do it?" Kaosu said.   
"They're not going to do it?" Talpa said.   
"They're not going to do it?" Amaterasu said.   
"Thank goodness!" All of them said, breathing a sigh of relief.

_(It's Just Love begins playing as the two hug)_

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ayame asked as they redressed.   
"Watch a video?" Rowen asked.   
"Cool." Ayame said.   
"Let's see, 3X3 Eyes, Bakaretsu Hunters, Slayers, Slayers Next, Slayers Try, Pokémon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Neon Genesis Evanglion, Blueseed, Macross Plus, Ranma 1/2, Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Project A-Ko, Fairy Princess Minky Momo, DNA^2...Do you have anything that Megumi Hayashibara WASN'T in?" Rowen joked.

Ayame threw a pillow at him. He threw one back at her, and they got into a big pillow fight, laughing their heads off the whole time.

"Oh, now it's a pillow fight! What's going on here?" Anubis complained.

Kale promptly knocked him out.

"You know Rowen, we should get back at them." Ayame said.   
"How?" he asked.   
"Listen up." Ayame said.

She began whispering a plan to him.

"What about the lights?" Rowen asked.   
"It adds to the effect. Besides, it's romantic." she said.

Later, the others returned from their dates.

"Aw, they look so cute." Sage said, pointing to Rowen and Ayame "asleep" on the couch.   
"Hi guys!" Rowen said as he stretched.   
"How were your dates?" Ayame added as she "woke up".   
"Oh, fine. We danced, we kissed, we ate dinner. Ryo's such a romantic." Sakura said.

She gave him a small kiss.

"We had a great time too." Kento said.   
"Kento, all we did was eat all night." Yuri reminded him.   
"Oh yeah. Well the food was good!" Kento said.   
"Of course Kento'll eat anything." Ryo said.

Kento elbowed him.

"We had a great time at the aquarium." Ran said. "Sai's such an expert."   
"But I read all the plaques!" Sai said.   
"We still had fun." Ran said, giving him a small kiss.   
"We had fun too." Suiren said.   
"I wanted an action flick, she wanted..." Sage began.   
"Something with Megumi in it?" Rowen asked. 

Ayame whacked Rowen with a pillow again. 

"Right. So we reached a compromise." Sage said.   
"We did not! We saw _Megumi Hayashibara's Characters versus Rurouni Kenshin_!"   
"You didn't see _Hayashibara versus Kaye Part III_?" Ryo asked.   
"It's not out yet!" the girls shouted.   
"So, did you do it?" Kento and Yuri shouted.   
"Kento!" Ryo shouted.   
"Yuri!" Sakura added.   
"Yep." Rowen said.   
"You did?" Sai asked.   
"Uh huh." Ayame said.   
"I've never had it that good." Rowen said.   
"Me neither." Ayame added.   
"You know man, we were just kidding when we said those things." Ryo said.   
"I'd do it again." Ayame said.   
"Ayame, we were just kidding too." Sakura added.   
"Me too." Rowen added.   
"If we gave you the idea that we wanted you to...you know, we're sorry." Sai said.   
"We're sorry too." Ran added.   
"Do it again?" Ayame asked Rowen.   
"Sure." Rowen said.   
"Right now?" Ayame asked.   
"Why not?" Rowen said.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The other Ronins, and the other She-Ronins shouted.   
"Gotcha." Rowen said.   
"You tricked us!" Sage shouted.   
"Like you tricked us?" Ayame shouted. "Playing around with someone's love life is none of your business." 

The others felt completely ashamed. 

"Gotcha again." Ayame said.   
"Okay, we're even now. Okay?" Rowen said.   
"Okay." the others said.   
"Uh, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, we're really sor..." Sakura began. 

Ayame and Rowen had fallen asleep together. 

"Okay, nice try guys. Okay, you've had your fun." Sakura said. "You're really asleep. Good night." 

She placed a blanket over the two of them and turned off the lights again. 

_(Ice Blue Eyes begins, then gets cut off by the Saiyans)_   


"What a rip-off! They didn't even do it!" Trunks shouted.   
"You're just mad because you didn't get to fight." Goku said.   
"This is not going well. They're hogging all the scenes!" Vegeta said.   
"GOKU! VEGETA! TRUNKS!" a voice boomed.   
"Uh oh." Goku said.   
"Akira-sensei!" they shouted.   
"YOU THREE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL SAIYA-JINS IN THE UNIVERSE, YET YOU CANNOT BEAT NINE MERE MORTALS!" Akira Toriyama shouted.   
"We are sorry Akira-sensei!" Goku shouted.   
"They have mystic armor, and Gundam enhanced armor that can knock us out of Super Saiya-jin form!" Vegeta said.   
"And they've allied themselves with some strange girls who throw Pokémon at us!" Trunks shouted.   
"ENOUGH EXCUSES! FUNIMATION PAID A GREAT DEAL OF CASH TO BRING ALL OF YOU OVER TO AMERICA!"   
"For which we are extremely grateful. Their armor is more powerful that we anticipated." Trunks said.   
"ARMOR! ARMOR! ARMOR NEVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE! IF I WAS WRITING THIS STORY, YOU WOULD HAVE WON BY NOW!"   
"They also defeated all our allies Akira-sensei! Our Super Saiyan-jin forms kept them at bay at first, but once they got their new mecha armor, they became totally useless to us!"   
"EXCUSES EXCUSES! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! THERE IS ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO TO THEM...STOMP THEM FLAT."   
"You mean, we must become Oozaru once more?" Goku asked.   
"Yes." Akira said.

Instantly, the three had their tails grow back. Next, they became disguised as girls.

"What is the meaning of this, Akira-sensei?" Goku asked.   
"You three, are going to go out with the Warlords and the others. It is a full moon tomorrow night...and you will have the advantage once more..."

Akira began laughing diabolically.

"Laugh you fools!" he commanded.

The Saiyans began laughing as well.

Will the Ronins et alii be able to foil the Saiyan's new plan? Is their mecha armor enough to defeat the menacing forms that the Saiyans can become once again? Will this be the end of our heroes? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z.   
  
  
  



	10. Trouble! The Wrath of the Oozaru

(_In a rip-off of the opening to Slayers, Get Along is playing as the Ronins run like heck from the Saiyans. We then CUT TO:)_

"It was good that Akira-sensei came by to assist us." Trunks said.   
"Yes, we can finally finish off those accursed Samurai, for the greater glory of Saban and Dr..." Vegeta began.   
"Shut up you fool! If the readers find out what we're up to, then they'll tell the Ronins, and it won't be a...surprise." Goku said.   
"I pray that these disguises hide us from those foolish Warlords." Goku said, referring to their female forms.   
"We must hurry. We have only a few hours to ask them out before we...change." 

Ronin Warriors Vs Dragonball Z: Trouble! The wrath of the oozaru.

"I think the writers took the Slayers joke a little too far with the title." Anubis said.   
"We cannot worry about that. We have the problem of those girls, who appear to be servants of Amaterasu and the Ancient, who run around throwing those cute little things at everyone who gets in our way, the fact that Goku and his cohorts are still not dead, and the fact that we may be loosing viewers due to the boring plots we've been having lately. By the Nether Realm, we're taking out the cast of Dragonball Z for Amaterasu's sake! They expect action!" Dais said.   
"As long as the Ronins are with the girls, we are at a disadvantage. We have been ambushed almost every time!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"And Anubis is still recovering from that overpowering 'Off Rowen and Ayame rage' from last episode." Kale reminded them.   
"Don't remind me." Anubis said.   
"Still, we must be on our guard." Hariel said.   
"Yes, love is a powerful emotion that corrupts the mind of the warrior." Saber Strike added.   
"Indeed. If we wish to be at one hundred percent efficiency, we must not suffer the same fate as the Ronins." Anubis said.   
"Hey guys! You coming or not?" Ryo asked.   
"Let us go with them. We must protect them from the Saiyans." Dais said. 

This time, our heroes were intending to go to the movies to see "_Hayashibara versus Kaye Part III", _which had recently opened in theaters. The Ronins and girls had decided to run on ahead, laughing and talking about absolutely nothing while the Warlords followed behind, keeping their eyes open for the Dragonball guys. 

"Good. The Saiyans are nowhere be found." 

Suddenly, three girls appeared out of nowhere! 

"Hi there!" they said to the Warlords. 

Not knowing what to do, they waved back. The girls motioned for them to approach. 

"I suggest that we stay here. This is probably a trap." Anubis said.   
"Right." the other three said.   
"My ideal guy would love the dark. It's so...romantic." one said.   
"You're stupid. The perfect guy would love toxins and poisons." a second said.   
"You're both wrong. The perfect guy is a master of illusions." a third said.   
"You're right, this is a trap." Kale added. 

The girls stepped into the light, revealing that they were drop dead gorgeous! 

"On second thought..." Dais said.   
"We do need a break." Sekhmet said. 

The three practically threw themselves at the girls and introduced themselves. 

"I'm Akira." the first said.   
"I'm Tori." the second said.   
"I'm Yama." the third added. 

"There is something very suspicious about those girls...I just wish I knew why." Anubis said.   
"Yeah. It's like I've seen those girls before somewhere." Ryo said.   
"Me too. I just can't put my finger on it." Rowen said.   
"There is but one thing to do." Anubis said.   
"Torture David?" Sage asked.   
"Before that." Anubis said.   
"Call for an anime person to save us?" Sai asked.   
"Before that."   
"Consult Talpa?" Kento asked.   
"Precisely." Anubis said. 

Later... 

"Well, that was a waste of time! Talpa didn't get us anywhere! He knows nothing of what is going on!" Sakura said.   
"Yet he knew about the temporal connection between the three." Sage said.   
"This is not good. We have only one high risk option remaining." Anubis said.   
"Gamble, and hope the dice roll in our favor?" Suiren asked.   
"Not exactly. We must interrogate David until he tells us who those girls are." Anubis said. 

Meanwhile, it was getting close to nightfall. The Warlords were about to emerge from the theater, under a full moon. The three girls smiled at each other, knowing that they would soon win. 

There's no way I'll talk! I am immune to every single torture method that was ever invented!

"I think we'll have to call upon something more annoying than nails on a chalkboard." Ryo said.   
"You don't mean..." Sage said.   
"We have no choice." Sai said.   
"Right." Kento said.   
"Naga." 

Naga? Not her! Anything but that!

A courtesy breasted, scantily clad sorceress entered. 

"Naga! Gourry's so stupid, it takes him a minute to tell everything he knows!" Kento said. 

Even though this was the worst joke on the planet, Naga began laughing the most annoying laugh anyone had ever heard. 

Okay, okay! I'll talk! Just get her out of here!

"Good choice. Now what are the Saiyans up to?" Anubis asked. 

Akira Toriyama, their master, disguised them as girls, and hooked them up with the Warlords! When they come out of the theater, they'll

Unfortunately, Naga found this very amusing and began laughing once more. David passed out. 

"Oh this is horrible! We don't know what happens when they come out of the theater!" Sakura said.   
"Ronins, She-Ronins, Anubis, Forgotten Souls! The Saiyans have regained their tails, which means they can become oozaru once more, and destroy us all!" Talpa shouted.   
"If you knew all this time, why did you wait to NOW to tell us?" Yuri asked.   
"You didn't need to know that much then. But there is no time to loose. The Saiyans will transform the moment they exit the theater." 

The group called upon their Mecha Armor, and the girls called upon their Gyne Armor, and they headed off, but were a few seconds too late. To Kale, Sekhmet, and Dais' surprise, the girls reverted to their Saiyan forms, and grew into gigantic weremonkeys. 

"NOW," Vegeta said, "YOU DIE!"   
"This doesn't look good." Ryo said.   
"Tell me about it." Sakura added.   
"I've had quite enough of these fools! I'm going to finish them once and for all!" Anubis shouted, running off.   
"What's with Anubis?" Suiren asked.   
"I hope he didn't go to get what I think he was going to get." Kale said.   
"Will you guys armor up and help us here? We've got to stop them, no matter how big they are!" Ryo said.   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

_(Beginning of JC plays through as the three armor up.)_

_(Successful Mission kicks up)_

"Sakura, we'll distract them while you guys nail them with your sure-kills! YoroiJets on!" Ryo shouted. 

The others did the same, and got airborne. 

"Yo! You big idiots! Try and get us!" Kento said as they flew around. 

The three Saiyans began swatting at them like flies, but the Ronins dodged, blasting them with their weapons, but they were having no effect. 

"Girls, try your sure-kills! They might nail them!" Ryo said as he dodged a swipe by them. 

"Flare Up...Now!" Sakura shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Yuri added.   
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Ayame added.   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" Suiren added.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Ran shouted. 

The sure-kills surged at the Saiyans' large bodies, but barely scratched them. 

"This is not going good." Ryo said. 

Goku swiped at him, knocking him to the ground with a thud. 

"That hurt..." Ryo said. 

He blasted off again, getting above the large creature. 

"Try this on for size!" Ryo shouted. 

He fired off a wing vulcan, which slammed into Goku, but still was ineffective. 

"This is not good." Kento said as he fired another blast from his flame-throwers.   
"Yeah! Nothing we do phases these guys!" Sai commented as he fired off a vulcan himself.   
"We've got to hold them off until Anubis gets back!" Ryo shouted as he squeezed a few shots off from his rifle. He then let loose with a volley of machinecannon shots. 

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DESTROY US?" Vegeta shouted 

He and Trunks fired beams of energy from their mouths at them, knocking THEM out of Mecha Armor! 

"Uh oh." Ryo said as their mecha armor collapsed around them. 

The three then rained down blasts of energy as the warriors struggled to armor up. 

"Girls, let them have it!" Sakura shouted. "Flare Up...Now!"   
"Iron Rock Crusher!"   
"Arrow Shockwave!"   
"Thunderbolt Cut!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!" 

The attacks barely phased them, but they gave the Ronins an opportunity to power up to their White Neo Armors. 

"Let's see how we fare now." Ryo said. 

A fire aura erupted around him, and he hurled it at Goku, but it did nothing. Rowen meanwhile flew to maximum altitude. 

"Vacum...Breakthrough!" he screamed, becoming a bolt of energy and screaming towards the Saiyans. They swatted him away like a fly. 

"Rowen!" Ryo shouted.   
"That does it! Justice!" Kento shouted. 

He became endowed with super strength, leaped on the back of Vegeta, and attempted to rip out his tail. Vegeta grabbed him and threw him at Sai, who was knocked unconscious by his strength. 

"This is not going good." Sage said.   
"We need a miracle." Kento said. 

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared overhead! 

_(Seventh Moon begins Playing)_

"Okay, you accursed Saiyans! Let's see how you stand up to this baby!" Anubis said from the controls of the SDF1. 

It transformed to Storm Attack mode. 

"Get in here guys!" he shouted. 

Everyone got into it. 

"All power to primary weapons!" Anubis shouted. 

Energy began crackling and jumping from the ARMD platforms from bolt to bolt, as the guns charged up. Four minutes later Anubis fired, but the Saiyans began singing in Marduk, protecting them from the blast. 

"Damn! Oh that's it. Let's kick their tails." Anubis shouted. 

_(Just Communication begins playing)_

"Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!"   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

The group emerged from the large machine. 

"I doubt our Sure-kills will work on them. We must attempt to slash off their tails. Sai, Rowen, Kento! Concentrate your firepower on them while we cut them down to size. Anubis, Kale, Sekhmet! Come with me." 

_(Tears Beneath the Mask begins playing)_

The three charged the Saiyans, weapons drawn. Sekhmet began hacking away at Goku's tail with his swords. Kale began whacking at Vegeta using his weapon. Anubis did the same with his scythe. 

"This is taking too long!" Sekhmet shouted. He began an elaborate kata sequence with his swords, which ended with forming them in front of himself. 

"Snake...Fang...Strike!" he shouted, knocking Goku's tail off. Kale managed to do the same with his own blade. Anubis succeeded as well. The Saiyans, without their tails began to revert to their normal forms. 

"Ughhhhh." they groaned.   
"How did they get us..." Goku wondered. 

The group landed before them, weapons drawn. 

"Let's get 'em guys!" Ryo shouted.   
"You may have won this time, but we shall meet again!" Trunks shouted. 

With that they teleported away. 

"Those guys were tough." Ryo said.   
"Yeah. If that happens again, we may not survive." Anubis said.   
"This attack proves that those fools are getting desperate. They may attempt to go after the Dragonballs now." Talpa stated.   
"We've got to be ready for them." Ryo said. 

Will the Saiyans acquire the Dragonballs and use them on the Ronins and Company? What diabolical things will they wish for to destroy them? Will the Ronins, Warlords, and Forgotten Souls manage to defeat these powerful enemies?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Aquatic Revelations

_(Ronins go through traditional opening sequence, then cut to:)_

Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z: Aquatic Revelations.

"Finally! The writers put up a title in record time!" Anubis said.   
"And, more importantly, we didn't have to get the rights to copy someone's opening credits!" Dais added.   
"But we have our own problems." Sekhmet added.   
"Yes, the Saiyans have not attacked in weeks!" Kale added. 

It was true. The Saiyans had apparently gone on some sort of hiatus from bashing our heroes' brains in. Why they had done this was beyond our heroes' understanding. 

"This is soooooooooooo boring!" Sakura complained. "We've watched every video we have with you guys, and there's still nothing to do."   
"Don't remind us." Ryo said under his breath.   
"Maybe the Saiyans realized we were too powerful for them and backed off." Sage suggested.   
"Hardly. They are working for Saban, and they will stop at nothing to get rid of us. Remember how they went Oozaru last episode? That means they're really desperate to get rid of us." Anubis explained.   
"Not to worry. The Forgotten Souls are guarding the mansion, and they travel by air, so we should be able to spot them. We should rest while we can." Dais said.   
"Rest? REST! We can't rest now! The Saiyans could be knocking the door down right now, and we still don't know how to beat them! Ayame and I are going to work with Mia and Kayura to figure out if there is a way to take them out. Maybe there's some ancient weapon or technique that Hariel or some previous Ronin or Warlord used that might be powerful enough to take them out." Rowen said.   
"Well, you nerds go do your thing. Suiren and I are going shopping." Sage announced. 

Kento and Yuri offered to accompany him. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but we're gonna get some sleep." Sakura and Ryo said.   
"Now? You sleep all night!" Kale said.   
"Well, remember what I did after we kicked Talpa's butt the first time?" Ryo said.   
"You slept." The other Ronins added.   
"Exactly. If Goku and the others attack, I want to be ready for them." Ryo said as he headed to his room.   
"Me too." Sakura yawned. She promptly collapsed on the couch.   
"This is horrible." Anubis said.   
"You're right Anubis. She snores worse than Kento." Kale said.   
"Not that! With Sage, Suiren, Kento, and Yuri out shopping, Ryo and Sakura asleep, and Rowen and Ayame busy researching, we are the only thing left that actually stands a chance against the Saiyans!"   
"Shut up Anubis." Sakura said as she tried to fall asleep.   
"Things will be fine. The Forgotten Souls are powerful enough to handle Goku and the others, and if all else fails, we can always call for more Anime backup." Dais added.   
"I hope you are right, Dais." Anubis said.   
"Where did Sai go? And for that matter, where is that girl Ran he's always with?" Sekhmet wondered.   
"If I remember correctly, he left early this morning to go to the beach." Dais answered. 

Meanwhile, Sai was indeed at the beach, partially submerged in the water clad in his White Neo Armor. Ryo and Rowen had managed to call upon their armor's full power, but he felt that he must do the same. Ran had come along for moral support, and to work on her tan. She was seated in a lounge chair on the shore, half watching Sai and half relaxing. Sai meanwhile, was concentrating his powers. He hoped that he could develop his hydrokinetic powers to such a point that he could fully have the water at his disposal. He had already managed to send waves of water at opponents, but he had yet to perfect his skill. Immersed in the water, he concentrated, calling upon his virtue of Trust, activating his secondary ability. He started off with the basics, bursts of water, and then tried heating the water psychically. After a few tries, he managed to do it. 

"Good work Sai!" Ran cheered from the shore. "See if you can walk on it." 

It seemed easy enough. Once again calling on his virtue, Sai soon found himself balanced on the surface tension, and found he could walk on it without much trouble. He leaped into the air, and landed on his feet, still balanced on the surface tension. He summoned a wave, and rode it to shore. It appeared that his skills were greater than he thought. But one task remained; could he form ice? 

"Sai, I know you can do it." Ran said. 

Sai pointed his hand at a section of the water and once again called upon his virtue of Trust. He concentrated, and focused every ounce of power he had. Slowly the water became colder and colder. Slowly the water began to turn to ice. 

"You've almost got it!" Ran cheered. 

But Sai lost it and the water thawed out. 

"Don't worry Sai. You'll get it." Ran told him.   
"Yes, but when? Next time? Tomorrow, or maybe a few years from now! That is, if you live." Vegeta said. 

The Saiyan descended from the sky before the two of them. 

"Oh, so the weak little Ronin's trying to prove that he can match his fellow warriors. But you won't last two minutes against me." Vegeta said.   
"Leave him alone." Ran said.   
"Oh, the weakling's girlfriend speaks! I'm scared." Vegeta said.   
"I'm not afraid of you Vegeta. Armor of the Gyne Torrent! Tao Shin!" she shouted. 

Almost instantly she was clad in her battle armor. 

"So, you want to fight. Very well." 

_(Sai's theme begins)_

Sai slashed at him with his man-catcher, but Vegeta dodged, ran up it, and kicked him in the face. 

"Oh, when are you gonna learn to watch out for that move?" Vegeta said as he hovered in the air. 

"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted, sending a powerful blast of water slamming into Vegeta. He landed a few feet away.   
"That hurt." 

He flew into the air and began with his machine-gun fireball technique, raining energy bolts down on Sai and Ran, who dodged them. Sai grabbed the Saiyan with his man-catcher and slammed him into the ground. He then leaped a few feet away. Vegeta charged him, but he planted his weapon into the ground, grabbed the handle and swung at Vegeta with centrifugal force, kicking Vegeta in the jaw, and knocking him away. 

"Enough playing around. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta screamed, powering up to SSJ1. 

He nailed Sai with an uppercut, knocking him into the water. Sai rose out of the water, charged towards him on the surface tension, called forth a spout to send him flying into the air. 

"Super Wave Smasher!" he shouted, blasting him away. Vegeta retaliated with an energy bolt that knocked Sai out of the air and crashing to the ground. Ran then charged him and whacked him a few times with her own weapon, then sent him flying with her own Super Wave Smasher, knocking him away. Sai emerged from the water in a spout of water and pinned Vegeta to the ground using his weapon. 

"Give it up." Sai said. 

Vegeta teleported out of it, grabbed Sai, and threw him a few yards away. Sai landed somewhat safely, and backhanded Vege with his man-catcher when he was in range. Vege struggled to get up. 

"I say we double team this guy." Ran suggested.   
"Good idea." Sai said.   
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" they shouted. 

Vegeta dodged, and countered with a set of energy bolts that knocked them away. 

"Aw, did I hurt you?" Vegeta commented. 

He began pummeling them with machine-gun fire energy bolts as the two Torrents struggled to get up and dodge. 

"We can't take this guy alone. We need the others." Sai said. 

With that he sent a telepathic message to the others at the mall and the mansion. 

"Sai and Ran are in trouble! We've got to get to the beach fast!" Ryo shouted. 

The Ronins and Warlords summoned their mecha armor, and the girls hopped on. 

"I hope we get to them before Vegeta's done with them." Sakura said.   
"Relax, Sakura. I called for some suitable help to assist them. I just hope we get there soon. I've been meaning to finish off that fool Vegeta once and for all!" Anubis said.   
"Then let's get there faster! Yoroijets, Maximum Burn!" Ryo shouted. 

The others did the same. 

Meanwhile, Sai and Ran were not faring well against Vegeta. He was practically wiping the floor with them. He was just about to finish them off. 

"Say goodbye, Torrents..." 

_(NA dub Attack music kicks up)_

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" a voice shouted. 

Vegeta was knocked for a loop by a blast of water! 

"What hit me..." he wondered.   
"I did. I am Sailor Mercury! As a fellow master of water, you have no right to hurt Ran and Sai! I will see to it that you'll be all washed up!"   
"Big talk from a little girl." Vegeta said as he rose to his feet.   
"Deep...Submerge!" a voice said. 

A blue green bolt of energy slammed into Vegeta. 

_(Outer Senshi henshin theme kicks up, replacing previous)_

"Invited by a new age, I'm the elegant Sailor Neptune. With my power, I suggest you think twice before messing with fellow water elementalists!" 

"Why I oughta..." he said, energy surging around his body. 

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Ran and Sai shouted, knocking Vegeta into the water before he could finish. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted, freezing him. 

Sai charged up and struck with his man-catcher, but Vegeta went SSJ2, breaking Sai's weapon in two! He then flurry punched Sai and roundhouse kicked him away. He then blasted the two Senshi away with more energy bolts. 

"Next." Vegeta said, unamused by the opposition he had been facing. 

Suddenly a blue bolt hit him and he was frozen solid! He broke free seconds later, furious. 

"I demand to know who did that!" he shouted.   
"I did." a voice said. 

It was Sub-Zero. 

_(Chinese Ninja Warrior kicks up)_

"When dealing with water, you should expect ice as well."   
"Well, I'd be more than happy to put you on ice...permanently!" Vegeta shouted. 

He fired an energy bolt, which Sub-Zero jumped backward from, firing an ice blast in midair, freezing Vegeta again. 

"Will you stop that!" he shouted as he broke out again. 

He began pummeling the ninja with energy bolts, but he pulled out his staff and began knocking the bolts back at Vegeta. He then jumped at the Saiyan, who as usual was airborne, but he knocked Sub-Zero in one direction and his staff in the other. 

(Pan flute Oriental music begins) 

"Who's next?" he asked.   
"I may have never used this before, but I have no choice." Sai said as he unsheathed his tanto and charged Vegeta.   
"Oh, the little waterboy's back, and he's got a sword! How cute." Vegeta said. 

He backhanded Sai, knocking him to the ground and disarming him. 

His tanto's blade touched the end of Sub-Zero's staff, and it began glowing light blue. Sai made a dash for the weapon. 

_(Heart of the Sword kicks up)_

"Oh no you don't." Vegeta said, setting up for an energy bolt. 

"Super Wave Smasher!" Ran shouted, knocking him out of SSJ. Vege managed to fire off a bolt before he hit the water. 

The energy bolt hit the ground as Sai dove at the weapon, rolled over, and stood up with the weapon in hand. He slashed downward, hitting the water and sending a surge of ice like a Demona Crystal straight at Vegeta, encasing him. 

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Ran added.   
"Deep...Submerge!" Sailor Neptune added. 

The blasts combined and encased him in another layer of ice. Sai then grabbed the two halves of his man catcher. He threw them into the water as Ryo had done when he broke his Wildfire Swords. 

"Powers of the ocean...restore my weapon to me." Sai said, his kanji glowing on his forehead. 

His Man-catcher shot out of the water and into his hand. Vegeta meanwhile broke out. 

"I'm getting sick of you."   
"Let's see what you think of this! Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted, placing his tanto into the blast, sending out a wave of ice that froze Vegeta once more. He then sheathed his man-catcher and used his sword to encase him in layer after layer of ice.   
"That should hold him." Sai said.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vegeta shouted as he broke out by going SSJ3. 

He grabbed Ran and nailed her with a devastating combo, knocking her away with a roundhouse, knocking her to the ground. Sai leaped to her side. 

_(1/3 No Junjou No Kanjou begins)_

"Ran!" he exclaimed.   
"I'll be okay Sai." she said weakly. "Do me a favor; give him one for me." She then fell unconscious. 

_(1/3 No Junjou no Kanjou becomes softer)_

"YOU BASTARD!" Sai shouted at the top of his lungs, turning towards Vegeta. "No one hurts Ran, especially you! (_JC kicks up) _I'm gonna make you pay for that! I've had enough of you! Armor of the Sandrock Torrent, Tao Shin!" 

Sai canceled out his White Neo Torrent and the Sandrock Torrent formed around him. Instead of the usual Sakura blossoms, a large wave crashed behind Sai. 

"YOU really think you can beat me? Bring it on." Vegeta said.   
"YoroiJets on!" Sai said, initiating a rocket powered charge at the Saiyan. He began relentlessly pummeling Vegeta with his weapon, calling out the hits as he did so in Japanese. He finished it with a staff uppercut that knocked Vegeta skyward. Vegeta crashed to the ground with a thud. 

"That hurt." Vegeta said. 

He charged at Sai in a last desperation strike, but Sai was standing in the water. He began performing an elaborate kata sequence with his staff. 

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" He shouted, blasting Vegeta, knocking him out of SSJ once more. Vegeta hit the ground and struggled to get up. He flew over and pinned the warrior down. 

"Give up Vegeta. You've lost." Sai said.   
"Never!" Vegeta declared. 

With that he got to his feet and tripped the warrior, then uppercutted him out of his Sandrock Armor. 

"You were saying?" Vegeta said.   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!" Sai shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" he shouted, knocking him into the water. 

Sai called upon his hydrokinesis, juggling him with bursts of water, and then charged across the surface tension, and blasted him away with another Super Wave Smasher, sending him off into the sunset. Sai deactivated his armor and ran over to his fallen acquaintance, who, miraculously, was actually in the path of the waves, which recharged her and she was just getting up. 

"How do you feel?" Sai asked.   
"Tired. Very tired." 

She shed her armor as well. 

A few minutes later... 

Ryo and the others landed. 

"Where's Sai?" Sage asked.   
"Did we make it in time?" Rowen asked.   
"Over here guys!" Sai shouted. 

_(Rainbow Paradise kicks up)_

He, the two Sailor Senshi, and Ran were relaxing on lounge chairs. 

"Sorry guys, you're a little late. We took care of Vegeta ourselves." 

The Ronins and Warlords were a little shocked at this. 

"Oh, and I reached the second level with my powers too." Sai added. 

The armor clad warriors pondered this mystery as Sai leaned back to relax. 

So, another Ronin has unlocked the full potential of his White Neo Armor. But will these powers be enough to defeat the Saiyans? And what is the true reason for their hiatus? All this and more as Ronin Warriors versus Dragonball Z continues.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Combat on the Rocks

When we last left our heroes, Sai had returned from the beach, armed with new and improved hydrokinesis. Ryo has already reached his second level of power, and Rowen before him. Only Kento and Sage remain to become powered up. But where have the Saiyans been? What plans to they have to dispose of our heroes?

Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z: Combat on the Rocks.

"Combat on the Rocks? Is that the best the writers can do?" Anubis shouted.   
"Three guesses to who this ep is about." Dais said.   
"Who?" Kale wondered.   
"Hardrock you moron!" Anubis shouted.   
"It is as I anticipated. With three already armed with their second level abilities, the other two have no choice but to also discover their powers." Dais said.   
"I don't like this one bit. The Ronins are getting to be more powerful than us! Soon we will be as useless as the Forgotten Souls!" Anubis said.   
"And since Sai was with Ran when he gained his power, the bond between them and those accursed She-Ronins will increase, and they will find us expendable. They might even choose the girls over us!" Sekhmet added.   
"We must prove to the Ronins that we are far better than the girls." Dais concluded.   
"Yes, but how?" Anubis wondered. 

Meanwhile... 

_(CUT TO: Throne of Rock where Hardrock was buried. In the distance, we see a form heading towards it from the air. As it gets closer, it is revealed to be Kento, with Yuri riding on the back of his Nataku Hardrock armor. CUT TO: Over the Shoulder shot as Kento descends to the ground. CUT TO: Ground shot looking up as Kento lands in front of the camera.)_

"Well, this is it. I suppose it's a good a place as any to try to find out what my second level power is." Kento said as he disengaged his mecha armor after Yuri climbed off. He was now in his sub-armor.   
"Well, I'm still tired after you woke me up early this morning, and snuck out of the mansion past those ex-Dynasty guys, and flew here non-stop holding on to the back of your armor." 

With that Yuri found a somewhat comfortable spot near the large boulder, and fell asleep. Kento on the other hand leapt atop the boulder, which was decorated with various banners. He sat down on top and began to meditate. He called upon his virtue of Justice, but to no avail. 

"Why can't I find my higher power like everyone else did? If Sai can do this, I can as well."   
"Ah, such great strength, but such a weak mind." Goku said as he flew in and hovered before Kento.   
"Who you calling weak minded?" Kento demanded.   
"Oh, the little lard butt wants to fight me?" Goku said.   
"Yeah, and I'll beat the living daylights out of you!" Kento declared. 

Goku landed on the ground nearby. Kento leapt of the rock with a flying punch, but Goku knocked him away. Before Kento could recover, Goku charged into him with a devastating flurry of kicks and punches that sent Kento flying. 

"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!" he shouted. 

The armor appeared on his body, and he stood ready with his three section staff. With his armor on, Kento could feel the power flowing through him as the ground and rocks around him powered him up. He charged at Goku, and pole-vaulted into him with his staff, knocking him down. Kento leapt into the air and came crashing down on Goku, however, the Saiyan was ready. He pulled out a stick and aimed it at Kento. 

"Power Pole Extend!" he shouted, knocking Kento a great distance with the weapon. Kento got up, broke his staff into its nunchaku form, and began wailing on Goku as he had done long ago when Dais tricked him into attacking Sage. Goku caught on and grabbed the end of the weapon, and threw Kento a great distance away after spinning him around his head. 

"I'm through playing around!" Kento shouted as his staff became one again and he began twirling it above his head.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted, sending a flurry of boulders at Goku. Kento leapt into the air and followed them in. Goku skillfully smashed them into sand, but he was unprepared for Kento, who flew in, and knocked Goku down with his staff. Goku threw Kento into a rock wall, causing boulders to come tumbling down on top of him. 

"That takes care of him." Goku said as he spotted Yuri napping nearby.   
"Hey Goku!" Kento shouted. 

Goku whirled around to see Kento had not only broken free, he was hefting one of the large boulders above his head. 

"Take this!" he said, hurling the boulder at the Saiyan. 

Goku powered up to SSJ1, causing the rock to shatter harmlessly around him. 

"I'm through playing around." Goku said as he took a fireball stance.   
"Kameha...meha!" he shouted, sending a fireball screaming at Kento. Using his staff, Kento hit it back at Goku, torching him and knocking him out of his powered up state. 

"That hurt..." Goku said, his entire wardrobe and body singed.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted, leaping atop the rocks and riding them towards Goku. They nailed him, and Kento whacked him with his weapon. Goku roundhoused him into the large rock where he was entombed. He then took to the air and began raining down on Kento with Kamehameha after Kamehameha. Kento dodged and hit a few back at Goku, who dodged skillfully. Goku set up for another Kamehameha, and Kento readied his staff to hit it back. However, Goku quickly changed stances in mid blast and sent a Renzoku Kikou Ha slamming into him, disarming Kento and knocking him down. 

"I have you now." Goku said.   
"Maybe, but You still have me to worry about!" a voice said. 

_(Successful Mission begins)_

Atop the large rock stood Yuri, her staff ready. 

"Another one. Oh well. Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, sending one flying at her. She skillfully leaped over the blast, and prepared to come crashing down on Goku with her weapon, in the nunchaku form. Goku however nailed her with a standing uppercut, knocking her away. However, she landed gracefully, and set up her staff to nail Goku. Kento sensed what she was up to and also took a position to attack. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" they shouted, sending twin attacks flying at Goku. However, Goku was prepared. Powering up to SSJ2, he tapped Yuri's, sending it flying back at her and knocking her out. He then launched a Cho-Kamehameha into Kento's, smashing through it and knocking Kento down. 

"Now, you are mine!" Goku shouted as he charged at Kento a few feet off the ground. Kento knew he had lost. He closed his eyes so that he would not have to look as Goku finished him off. However, he accidentally activated his kanji as he did this. The ground in front of him began to rumble. When Goku was almost on top of him, a stone spire shot out of the ground and knocked him skyward, almost fifty feet above Kento. The Ancient appeared before an astonished Kento. 

"Kento, you have mastered your power over the earth. Now, you and it are one." he said. 

With that he vanished. 

Suddenly the Pillar shattered, sending Goku crashing down! As it crumbled, Kento leapt from boulder to boulder, and then nailed a falling Goku with his staff, then leapt away as the rest fell on top of the Saiyan. An angry Goku broke out, and charged at Kento. However, Kento caused spikes of Earth to emerge from the ground, forcing Goku to dodge them, which gradually kept him at a distance. 

"Let's see what you think of this one!" Kento said. 

Calling upon his virtue, he slammed his fist into the ground, sending a seismic wave towards Goku which caused a great crack to open up, forming a crevasse which Goku fell into. Kento, moving his hands closer together, closed up the gap. He ran over to Yuri, who was just recovering from the attack. 

"You okay?" Kento asked.   
"I'm fine. Kento, excuse the pun, but you rock!" she said. "You beat Goku!" 

An eruption of rocks exploded from the ground as a very angry SSJ3 Goku emerged. 

"No one buries me and gets away with it!" Goku shouted. 

He powered down out of SSJ. 

"I should have used this a long time ago."

He held his hands above his head and began concentrating.   
"The Earth...The Seas...The trees...and all the creatures on the planet...For all on our world, for all the Sabanians that have fallen because of the Ronins...Lend me just a little of your power..." 

Promptly a huge energy bolt appeared in Goku's hands and went to one of them. He hurled it at Kento, who skillfully dodged the attack. 

"I've had it! You're going down pal!" Kento shouted as he canceled out his White Neo Armor. Power began to surge in his hands.   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!" Kento shouted. 

_(Just Communication 1st Chorus kicks up)_

Goku began launching Kamehameha after Kamehameha at Kento, but they failed to phase him as he charged at him with his YoroiJets. Taking his large staff, he knocked Goku skyward Eyedol style. Goku came crashing down, leaving a enormous dent in the ground. Kento fired off a few blasts from his vulcan cannon, which Goku somehow dodged and dove away, firing a Kamehameha straight at Kento. 

_(Red Alerts from JC begin)_

However, Kento had begun his kata sequence, which ended with his staff in position to perform his sure-kill. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" he shouted, tearing up the ground and sending thousands of rocks flying at Goku, which broke through Goku's attack and nailed him. Kento set up for another blast, just in case Goku survived it. Goku blasted his way out of the rocks that Kento had buried him under. 

"I've had enough. The battle is yours." Goku said. 

Too weak to fly, he called upon his Flying Nimbus to escape. 

"You just wait! When we're all together again, we'll beat you all down! You hear me!" Kento screamed.   
"Kento, you beat him!" Yuri exclaimed.   
"Once. He'll be back though. But that'll have to wait, because I'm starving!" Kento said.   
"Me too. Let's get back to Toyama see what Sai and Ran have whipped up."   
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kento said as Yuri grabbed on.   
"YoroiJets on!" Kento shouted. 

He rocketed into the air, and flew back towards Mia's Mansion. 

Kento of Hardrock has reached the peak of his powers, when he needed them most. Now only Sage of the Halo remains for all the Ronins to reach their current power level. But what are Anubis and the other Dark Warlords planning behind their backs? And what diabolical plan are the Saiyans hatching to dispose of them? All this and more as Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z continues.   
  
  
  
  



	13. The Episode with No Name about Sage

So far, four of the five Ronin Warriors have received upgrades for their White Neo Armors. Only Sage of the Halo remains to acquire the greater powers. What secrets lie deep in the White Neo Halo armor? How will Sage be enhanced once they are unearthed? What threat awaits him as he attempts to...

"SHUT UP David!" Sage shouted. "I am fully aware of the fact that I am the only one who doesn't have their second level abilities yet." 

I'm sorry, I was explaining it to the audience. I didn't mean to offend you.

"Well you did! Every single day it's 'Ryo's soooooo powerful with his fire aura, and 'Rowen really kicks butt with his Vacuum Breakthrough', and 'Sai's Hydrokinesis and Frost Tanto are a devastating combination' and 'Kento's really juiced up with his Geokinesis'!"   
"Ryo, you're sooo powerful with your fire aura." Sakura said as she massaged him   
"Why thank you Sakura." Ryo said.   
"Rowen, you really kick some serious butt with your Vacuum Breakthrough." Ayame said as she massaged him   
"It's nice for it to be keyed to my power of flight." Rowen said.   
"Sai, your hydrokinesis and Frost Tanto are a devastating combination." Ran said as she massaged him.   
"They are. I just hope they're enough to take out the Saiyans." Sai said.   
"Kento, you're really juiced up with your Geokinesis." Yuri added as she massaged him.   
"I'm the man! Yeah!" Kento said.   
"See what I mean?" Sage screamed. 

I see your point now.

"So I don't need any reminders from you! And on top of that, I have to listen to the Warlords whine about how much trouble being with the She-Ronins has caused us!" he added.   
"Look at them! If this continues, we'll never get rid of the those accursed girls!" Anubis shouted.   
"I agree. Their involvement has reduced us to an army of century old Sais." Dais added.   
"I resent that!" Sai shouted.   
"I've had it! I'm getting out of this hell hole!" Sage screamed, storming out of the mansion and slamming the door behind him, causing all sorts of things to fall off shelves and break, the coffee table to break in two as a result of the shockwave, and every one to fall over.   
"Note to self: Do not anger Sage of the Halo." Sekhmet said. 

The group heard a motorcycle's engine rev and then drive off. 

"Since when did Sage get a motorcycle?" Kento wondered.   
"Must be the director's idea." Ryo said.   
"I'll try to go find him. He couldn't have gone far." Suiren said. 

_(Hurricane Tonight from Bubblegum Crisis kicks up as Sage rides through Toyama at high speed. It softens as we hear Sage think to himself)_

"I was the first to be awakened, yet I'm the last to gain more power. But It's always been that way. Ryo just plucked Sai from the water; Ryo just pulled Rowen out of space; I had to concentrate in order to perfect my special attack, where they just nailed them with theirs. If it wasn't for me, then Kale would have taken them out a long time ago. I need to find my power otherwise I'm useless." 

_(Trunks begins to materialize in front of Sage, unknown to him. Sage notices him and manages to slow down, but is unable to and falls off. The bike glides along the ground on its side, stopping at Trunks' feet. Sage stands ready to engage just as the song ends.)_

"Well if it isn't Sage of the Halo." Trunks said.   
"Outta my way Trunks, I don't have time for this." Sage cautioned.   
"Then make time!" Trunks shouted as he manifested an energy bolt and sent it screaming into Sage, knocking him down. He glided to a stop a few feet away.   
"Sage!" Suiren shouted as she saw her lover get zapped by Trunks.   
"I don't want to fight you Trunks. At least not now." Sage said. 

Trunks teleported over to where Suiren was standing, grabbed her, and teleported back in front of Sage. 

"Let's put it this way. You fight me now, or I reduce your precious girlfriend to ashes." Trunks threatened.   
"If you touch a hair on her head..." Sage warned him.   
"Don't do it Sage!" Suiren shouted.   
"If I fight him, I might win, but if I don't, he'll hurt Suiren." Sage thought.   
"Such a tough decision, isn't it Halo? The Saiyan, or the girl? Either way one of us is going to die. It's just a matter of who."   
"What do I do?" Sage thought to himself.   
"Sage of the Halo...call on your armor and let its virtue of wisdom guide you to the answer." the voice of the Ancient said.   
"He's right. My armor will lead me to victory if I follow its virtue." Sage said.   
"So, what's it gonna be? Her," he said, grabbing her tightly, causing her to cry out in pain, "or me." he said, his voice slightly deeper with an intent to fight.   
"You!" Sage shouted as energy surged around him.   
"I thought so." Trunks said, tossing Suiren away and drawing a sword.   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!" he shouted. 

_(Sucessful Mission begins)_

Sage charged at Trunks with his Sword of Halo, which Trunks parried with his own blade and struck with a horizontal slash, which Sage sidestepped away from. Trunks flew at Sage with a jumping slash, but Sage leapt high into the air, the sun sparkling on his armor and sword, and came crashing down on Trunks with a devastating overhead smash. Sage charged at Trunks, but he used a Ryu-style leg throw and sent Sage over him and the motorcycle. Using the bike as a platform, Sage leapt at Trunks, but he struck with a devastating upward diagonal slash beginning from his left side. Sage rolled away, got to his feet, to be greeted by Trunks attempting the same exact thing on him. Sage countered with the infamous Ryu Sho Sen maneuver, sending Trunks back to Earth. 

"So, you've been studying with that accursed polite swordsman who doesn't like to kill. His style won't save you from my power." 

Trunks called upon his Burning Attack and sent Sage flying a few blocks away, sending him through a few cars as well. 

"So you want to play like that, huh? Try this on for size!" Sage said as he readied his sword.   
"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" he shouted, sending a bolt of light slamming into Trunks, knocking him into a fire hydrant, destroying it and sending water shooting up from the ground. 

"That hurt." Trunks said, powering up to SSJ1. 

He charged at Sage at full speed, but Sage stood with his blade sideways and the tip pointing to the ground. As Trunks got close, he did a complete 360, nailing Trunks and knocking him away. He recovered his blade and launched another jump slash at Sage, who leapt into the air to avoid it. Trunks fell to his back and kicked Sage in the chest as he descended, sending him crashing to the ground. Sage got up and greeted Trunks, who had flown over to where he was standing. Trunks struck with a horizontal slash, however Sage skillfully dodged and spun around, whacking Trunks in the back of the head. Trunks grabbed him with his strength and threw him over his shoulder, crashing onto the hood of yet another car, right through the windshield. Trunks powered down and then powered up to SSJ2, and picked up a car himself, and hurled it at Sage, who leaped off the hood and sliced it neatly in two with his sword, however he shattered his blade in the process. Trunks put his sword away and proceeded to wail on Sage with a series of flurry punches, crescent kicks, and a devastating uppercut which knocked Sage to the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Well, what do you know? I win!" Trunks said. "Now to end this!" he shouted as he unsheathed his sword and held it above his head, the blade aimed to go straight through Sage's chest. As he thrust forward at Sage, another blade came out of nowhere and blocked his attack, sending his sword spiraling away. A mysterious green boot then connected with Trunks' ribcage, kicking him away from Sage. 

"Suiren...get out of here..." Sage moaned.   
"I'm not going anywhere without you." she said.   
"He's too powerful for you alone. You'll need help." Sage said as he struggled to get up.   
"You're not going anywhere. I'll take care of him." Suiren ordered.   
"Oh, here comes a new challenger! And in similar armor too! What makes you think you've got a chance against me?"   
"Oh nothing much, just this." she said, pulling out two Pokéballs.   
"Not again." Trunks said.   
"Pikachu, Raichu, go!" she shouted, throwing the red and white balls towards Trunks. They opened to reveal two similar creatures.   
"Pikachu!" one said.   
"Raichu!" the other said.   
"Interesting strategy, sending the baby and the adult out together. What do you intend to do with both of these electric mice?" Trunks wondered.   
"You'll see. Pikachu, Agility Now!" Suiren commanded. 

The Pikachu began running at high speed. Trunks tried to nail it with energy bolts, but it was too fast, dodging out of the way before impact.   
"Now Raichu! Thunderbolt!"   
"Raichu!" it shouted, sending out a powerful blast of electrical energy that went straight by Trunks.   
"Ha ha! You missed!"   
"No he didn't." a voice said. 

Trunks whirled around to find Sage standing there, holding the hilt of the Sword of Halo.   
"It can't be!" Trunks said in disbelief.   
"Thanks for the recharge Raichu!" Sage said.   
"Raichu!" it said.   
"What does it matter? You still don't have a sword!" Trunks said.   
"Wanna bet?" Sage said as a beam of light shot out, reforming the blade of the sword.   
"Uh oh." Trunks said, a little worried.   
"You haven't seen nothing yet. Light come forth!" Sage shouted. 

A second blast flashed from the hilt, surrounding the blade in an aura of light. The blade hummed as it heated the air around it.   
"I won't believe it! Take this!" Trunks shouted. 

He began lifting cars, hefting trucks, and uprooting trees and hurling them at Sage, who slashed through all of them with his energized sword, slowly gaining ground. Soon Trunks had run out of objects to chuck at Sage, and threw a bus at him, who Ryu Sho Sened his way through it, and came crashing down on Trunks with a Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan. Trunks drew his sword to try and block it, but Sage's luminescent blade cut through the useless weapon like it was tinfoil and continued toward Trunks, but instead of penetrating through, the sword and the weight of Sage's body and armor knocked him down. 

"I win." Sage said triumphantly.   
"Not so fast RONIN!" Trunks shouted as he reached back and punched Sage, sending him flying off him and leaving a large crack in the ground where he landed. 

Trunks jumped up to SSJ3. 

"Now you die!" Trunks said.   
"We'll just see about that! Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!" Sage screamed. 

_(JC kicks up as Sage powers up)_

Trunks grabbed a lamp post, and swung it at Sage, who mutilated it in one swing with his hammer. He then nailed a surprised Trunks with it, knocking him away. Trunks leapt to his feet, but Sage slammed the hammer into the ground, sending a shockwave slamming into Trunks, knocking him down. As he fell, Sage activated his YoroiJets and came screaming towards Trunks, sheathing his hammer and drawing his sword, which he almost immediately began swinging into the kata sequence, finishing just as he neared Trunks. 

"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" he shouted, nailing Trunks with both the bolt of energy and the sword, sending him flying through the air and then crashing to the ground. 

"All right Sage!" Suiren shouted.   
"I'm not through yet!" Trunks said, battered but still not through. Since Sage's attack had knocked him out of SSJ, he powered up to SSJ3 once more and stood ready with his Burning Attack.   
"You just don't give up do you?" Sage said. "You guys ready?" he asked Suiren and her "pets"   
"You bet!" Suiren said. "Zapdos, go!" she said. 

A bird that appeared to be very electrical appeared from a Pokéball, joining the party. 

"Uh oh." Trunks said.   
"Pikachu, Raichu, Zapdos, stand by!" Suiren said as she set up for her sure-kill.   
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Raichu, Thunderbolt! Zapdos, Thunder...Now! Thunder...Bolt Cut!" she shouted.   
"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage added.   
"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!"   
"Raichuuuuuuuuu!"   
"Zapdos!" 

This barrage of electrical and light energy slammed into Trunks, frying his hair, singing his body, and knocking him out of SSJ3, and knocking him for one hell of a loop. He crashed back to Earth once more. 

"Had enough yet?" Sage said as he and the others readied themselves for another jolt. 

Trunks struggled to his feet, sparks crackling around him and residual energy finding its way into the ground. 

"You may have won this time...but you will not be so lucky in the long run!" 

Suddenly Sage, with a sudden burst of adrenaline, charged at Trunks, his sword ready to deliver the final blow. 

"No Sage!" Suiren shouted. Her Pokémon expressed their negative wishes in their own unique ways.   
"I've got not choice. I'm gonna end this right here and now!" Sage shouted back. "YoroiJets on!" 

His powerful thrusters launching him high into the air, Sage readied his sword to deliver the final blow. A nanosecond before the blade touched Trunks, he was engulfed in light and disappeared, causing Sage to slash through nothing and end kneeling with his sword inches from the ground. 

"No. NO!" Sage screamed in anger, slamming his fist into the ground, leaving a huge crack.   
"Sage, he's gone." Suiren said.   
"Get back here you bastard!" Sage shouted. "I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth, until I destroy you! Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME!" Sage screamed.   
"Calm down. You defeated him, and that's all that matters. It will take all of us, together, to finish off all three of them." Suiren explained. Her Pokémon expressed their agreement.   
"Chu!" Pikachu and Raichu added.   
"I suppose you're right. But I've got other things to do." Sage said.   
"Like what?" Suiren asked.   
"For one thing, gloat about how I received my power, wasted Trunks, and almost finished him!"   
"Humph." Suiren said.   
"I couldn't have done it without you guys!" Sage said.   
"Pikachu."   
"Raichu." 

Suiren and her Pokémon began walking off into the distance. Sage chased after them, still in his Zeus Halo. 

"Honest!" 

So, Sage of the Halo has succeeded in acquiring his second level of power, and almost defeating Trunks in a fight to the death. But will he be as successful in apologizing to Suiren for his remark...

_Back at the House..._

_Sage: Come On Suiren! I said I'm sorry!_   
_Suiren: Oh, all right I forgive you._   
_Pikachu: Pikachu._   
_Raichu: Raichu._   
_Zapdos: Zapdos._   
_Kale: Aaaah! Get them away from me!_   
_Pikachu: Pika! Pika Pi!_   
_Suiren: They won't hurt you Kale._

_(Pikachu leaps onto Kale)_

_Pikachu: Pikachu!_   
_Kale: Get away!_   
_Pikachu: Chuuuuu._   
_Kale: Oh I'm sorry._   
_Pikachu: Pika!_   
_Suiren: See those red spots on his cheeks? Rub those. He likes that._   
_Kale: (rubbing electric glands) Hey, you're not so bad, after all._   
_Pikachu: Pikachu!_

_(Lights Flicker)_

_Kale: I'm okay, mommy!_   
_Anubis: Here we go again...(Walks up to wall and makes another hash mark, adding to the three already there)_

Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Ronin Warriors Versus Dragonball Z.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Jealously of the Warlords

(_Parody OP of Vision of Escaflowne; noticeable changes include She-Ronins in place of Hitomi and Merle, Vision of Escaflowne title is replaced by Ronin Warriors vs. Saban, same font and text size. It slightly longer due to the Ronins' appearance in place of Van and Allen, Amaterastu in place of Van's mother, Ronins and Warlords sparring in place of Sherazade and Escaflowne; otherwise exactly the same in scripting and music; Maaya Sakamoto is still singing Promises Not Necessary. After OP Cut to: Hitomi's "last time on Esca" sequence seen in first few eps, only with sakura blossoms instead of tarot cards detailing Sage receiving his greater power and almost defeating Trunks. We then CUT TO: the Warlords:)_

"What are the writers thinking?" Anubis shouted.   
"I thought we saw the last of the anime series parody openings." Dais said.   
"This one has got to be the worst yet. They completely parodied Escaflowne's opening credits!" Dais said.   
"Let's hope they don't take the joke any further." Sekhmet said. 

Ronin Warriors Vs Dragonball Z: Jealousy of the Warlords.

"Jealous? We're not Jealous! We're just mad that the She-Ronins are getting all the attention!" Kale said.   
"Kale, sit down before you hurt yourself." Anubis said.   
"This sudden increase in stupidity must have come about after being zapped by Pikachu." Dais observed.   
"Still, he is correct. After fourteen chapters of this series, the Ronins have become more reliant on the She-Ronins than they have on us, since one was present when they received their greater powers." Sekhmet concluded.   
"And on top of that, they have come closer to defeating the Saiyans with them around!" Anubis added.   
"We should have taken out the Saiyans before the Ronins got too attached to them. Then we wouldn't have to worry about this." Kale said.   
"That's it! If we were to defeat the Saiyans single handedly, then the Ronins would respect us once more!" Anubis shouted.   
"Thus allowing us to be in the spotlight once more!" Dais said.   
"And not have to play second best to those stupid ditzes the She-Ronins." Sekhmet added.   
"I say we go for it!" Anubis shouted. 

_That Night..._

_(Mission Impossible Music plays as the four Warlords sneak by the sleeping Ronins, She-Ronins, and Forgotten Souls, leap into Mia's jeep, and drive off at high speed.)_

"Finally! We can prove our worth to the Ronins, once more!" Anubis shouted. 

_(Beginning music of Tears Beneath the Mask begins)_

"Yeah!" the other three shouted. 

_(Begin Musical Number)_

_Anubis: Villains always, a sad destiny Lonely Guy, the end is when the hero beats him._   
_Kale: Occasionally, we even get some applause at our defeat, our face is hidden by the mask so you can't see it._   
_All: Why are we, nothing but bad guys? Always crying, in a corner, of our heart..._

_CHORUS:_

_We want to be heroes! We want, to be cool, what day will our wish, be granted...Oh My God!_   
_We want to be heroes! We want, to make things right. We want, to see ourselves, smiling in the sunset._

_(During musical interlude we see the director trying to find out who gave the Warlords clearance to sing. One person goes to find their Japanese voice actors, others search for earplugs, others plot to kill the Warlords)_

_Sekhmet: Boy's speeding up, we understand your feeling. Tears don't suit us, we're villains after all._   
_Dais: Someday, even we want a bright future to come, giving us comfort is too much sorrow._   
_All: This evil path, stretches our chest, in advance...That is a man's life path, his youth..._

_2nd CHORUS:_

_Heroes are useless, with that, we don't care. We must be, not for, the first time. Goodbye heroes, we won't complain. In this heart, we hide, our unanswered wish..._

_Repeat CHORUS (Anubis 1st, Kale 2nd)_   
_Repeat 2nd CHORUS (all)_

_(Musical Number Ends)_

_Meanwhile..._

"What do you mean you haven't found them yet? How hard is it to find four guys dressed up like samurai?" Mia shouted, slamming the phone down.   
"Where could they have gone? What could have made them pull a stunt like this?" Sai wondered.   
"I'll give you five guesses: Sakura, Yuri, Suiren, Ran, and Ayame." Rowen concluded.   
"They must think we've forgotten about them." Kento thought.   
"Guys, we didn't mean to cause you all this trouble." Sakura said.   
"We know that. But this tension between you and the Warlords has been building since we first met. At least once per episode they're fuming about how much trouble you've supposedly caused, and how we've lost our edge and..." Ryo began.   
"Ryo we know. We read the script. Besides, I can't get to sleep at night with Anubis shouting something about us." Sakura added.   
"They must have snapped finally." Ran suggested.   
"But where would they go?" Kento wondered.   
"I'll give you three words: Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks." Sage said.   
"They must think that they need to defeat the Saiyans to prove themselves worthy of us." Ryo concluded.   
"And they must think that we're their replacement." Ran added.   
"Nothing can replace those guys. They've bailed us out countless times, more than we can remember." Kento said. 

_(Dissolve TO: Stock footage from Series, Dark War, and RW vs. _______ series as Ronins recollect. Dissolve back to present)_

"They've saved us long enough. It's time for us to help them for a change." Ryo concluded. "Let's get going." 

Ryo and the others prepared to summon forth their armor, but Sakura stopped them.   
"Let us go. We've got to prove to them that we're not as bad as they think we are." Sakura said.   
"Besides, we've gotten thousands of flames from users saying that they're sick of Anubis and the others whining! Dr Sevarius has even been considering removing the story from his home page because it is portraying the Warlords in a negative light! (Sorry Alex)" Rowen reported.   
"Okay." Ryo agreed.   
"She-Ronins to Arms! Armor of Gyne Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of Gyne Hardrock! Tao Gi!"   
"Armor of Gyne Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of Gyne Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of Gyne Torrent! Tao Shin!" 

With that the She-Ronins miraculously piled into their van and drove off, following the skid marks left by Mia's jeep. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh this is just great. We've run out of gas, we've been pulled over about fifteen times for speeding, and on top of that, we still haven't found the Saiyans yet." Anubis said.   
"And on top of that, there's an All Points Bulletin for four guys in a Jeep, dressed like samurai driving at high speed. Who would be crazy enough to go around dressed up like samurai in a Jeep?" Kale added.   
"Kale, that's us." Dais explained.   
"It is?" Kale asked.   
"It must have been that fourth electric shock." Sekhmet said.   
"The Ronins must be looking for us." Dais said. "We should return to the mansion."   
"Not until we've defeated the Saiyans. We must prove to the Ronins that we are still their greatest allies."   
"I think they still remember that Anubis." 

_(CUT TO: Same Flashbacks as before)_

"I suppose you're right, Dais. We should go back to the mansion." Anubis said.   
"Going somewhere Warlords?" a voice said. 

Goku appeared in front of them. 

"You searched so hard for us, and here we are!" Vegeta said as he appeared behind them.   
"Let's get out of here." Anubis said.   
"Right." the others answered. 

They leapt into the air in an attempt to clear Goku, but Trunks appeared and knocked them out of the sky. 

"You aren't going anywhere." Trunks said.   
"Then we will fight you!" Anubis declared, drawing his Kasari-Gama.   
"And defeat you!" Sekhmet shouted as he unsheathed his swords.   
"And restore our honor to the Ronins!" Dais declared as he removed his nunchaku.   
"We will?" Kale said.   
"Yes Kale!" they shouted.   
"Right!" he said as he pulled out his no-daichi. 

Anubis lunged at Goku with the blade of his weapon, while Sekhmet charged at Vegeta, sprouting another four arms as he did so. Dais began pummeling Trunks with his nunchaku, who was unable to defend against the attack. Kale stood there wondering what to do. 

"Kale, blast them!" Anubis commanded.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted. 

Rather than hitting the Saiyans, Kale accidentally nailed the Warlords themselves with the attack, sending them reeling. 

"Them Kale! Not US!" Anubis shouted.   
"Sorry!" Kale said as the Saiyans disarmed their attackers and began beating them senseless with a series of flurry punches. They followed them up with a series of uppercuts, sending the Warlords crashing into each other. 

"This is not going our way." Anubis said weakly.   
"They haven't even warmed up yet." Sekhmet said.   
"I think we need a slight diversion." Dais said. 

Dais began distorting reality. He made one of their images appear over each of the Saiyans. 

"Die Anubis!" Goku shouted, firing off his Kamehameha at the warrior he thought was Anubis, but was really Vegeta. Vegeta retaliated by blasting Dais, who was really Goku.   
"That's not Sekhmet! It's Trunks! The real Sekhmet's standing over there!" Kale shouted.   
"Thanks!" Goku and Vegeta shouted powering up their special attacks..   
"No Problem." Kale said. 

They slammed into Sekhmet, knocking him out. 

"This is not going good." Anubis said.   
"Yes, Kale is going to get us both killed!" Dais said. 

The two readied their weapons and aimed at Kale. 

"What are you two doing?" Kale wondered.   
"Assuring our victory. Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

All the extensor blades hit Kale, tying him up in silk threads. 

"Quake with Fear!" Anubis shouted, throwing the weapon's weighted end into Kale, knocking him out.   
"That should hold him." Dais concluded.   
"Hmm, the odds are stacked against us. We should go to our Mecha Armor." Anubis said.   
"Good thinking. Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Uh oh." Goku said. 

_(JC kicks up as the two armor up)_

Anubis fired off his vulcan cannons and machinecannons, causing the Saiyans to dive for cover as he took out a few parked cars. 

"These guys are serious about getting rid of us." Goku said.   
"I say we power up and finish them off." Vegeta said. 

With that the three jumped up to SSJ3. 

Anubis fired his vulcan cannons again. The Saiyans absorbed the blast, and roundhoused the two of them when they got close enough. 

"I've had enough of this. Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted, throwing the weighted end of his weapon at the Saiyans, knocking them right out of Super Saiyan. 

"We are victorious!" Anubis declared.   
"Not by a long shot." Vegeta said. 

Rising into the air, he went SSJ again and called upon his Big Bang Attack, knocking the Warlords out of their mega armor and crashing to the ground. 

"This is not our lucky day." Anubis said. 

The Saiyans stood at point blank range, and powered up their attacks once more. 

"Say goodbye, Warlords." they said.   
"Flare Up...Now!" a voice shouted. 

The Saiyans were sent flying and the two stood up. 

_(Successful Mission kicks up)_

"The Ronins!" Dais shouted.   
"No, worse." Anubis said.   
"If you want another blast like that, you'll back off right now!" Sakura said as she and the other She-Ronins readied their weapons to nail the Saiyans again.   
"You mess with the Warlords, then you mess with us!" Yuri declared.   
"We'll be back, just you wait!" the Saiyans declared as they teleported away.   
"What's going on?" Sekhmet said as he began to recover.   
"The worst possible thing. The She-Ronins saved us."   
"They did?" came a muffled voice.   
"Shut up Kale!" they shouted.   
"You do not realize how much dishonor you have caused us by saving us..." Anubis began.   
"Oh shut up. You're always screaming for Kayura to save your butts." Yuri snapped.   
"You have a point." Anubis said.   
"Listen, we're not out to replace you guys. The Ronins still respect you and are glad to have you as allies. Anubis, with your quick thinking and connections, you have saved them on countless occasions. Dais, your illusions and fighting skill have been a powerful asset to them. Sekhmet, your swordsmanship is unsurpassed. Even we are jealous of your skills. And Kale..." 

Kale waited to be showered with praise. 

"You've helped out in your own unique way." Sakura said.   
"Warlords, your experience and powers will ensure that you are at the top of the Ronins' list of allies. Nothing, could ever replace you." Ayame added. 

The Warlords promptly began cheering considering the She-Ronins had just admitted that they were weaker than they were. Kale was still clueless to what was going on. 

_Back at the Mansion..._

"Dais, Sekhmet, we have no choice. Kale's brain has deteriorated so much that he is a more a danger than an asset. In his weakened mental state, he could easily be turned against us by the forces of Saban." Anubis said.   
"Indeed. As I have said this entire episode, being struck by lighting a fourth time has made him completely unreliable." Dais concluded.   
"Before, the effects were temporary, and Kale was back to his old self again by next chapter. However, this time the voltage was enough to severely impair his ability to function." Sekhmet stated.   
"As enjoyable it is to laugh at Kale's unusual behavior, I miss the old Kale."   
"The one who could beat Sage of the Halo to a draw." Sekhmet said.   
"The Kale that fought alongside us and was unsurpassed." Anubis added.   
"The mighty Dark Warlord of Corruption." 

_(CUT TO: Stock Footage of Kale kicking butt)_

"We must save him from this horrible state!" Anubis declared. 

He immediately pulled out his cellular. 

"Who are you calling?" Dais asked.   
"Millerna, and every other anime doctor and nurse in existence. Together, they should be able to save Kale." 

Will this dream team of anime medics be able to save Kale? Will the Warlords view the She-Ronins in a different light now? Will our heroes ever defeat the Saiyans? All this and more as Ronin Warriors Versus Dragonball Z continues.   
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Rebirth of Corruption

Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z: The Rebirth of Corruption.

"You're right Anubis. Kale doesn't deserve to suffer like this." Ryo said.   
"Besides, we're getting sick of all the weird things that have been going on." Rowen said.   
"Oh yeah. Kale's really lost it." Sage concluded. 

It was true. Soon after the four Warlords returned from failing against the Saiyans, their defeat due mostly to Kale's inability to tell who were his allies and his opponents. This was so bad that Anubis and Dais were forced to restrain him for the remainder of the fight. But now Kale had really gone crazy. 

"Whoa wo whoa!" Kento said as he slipped on the icy floor and proceeded to fall down the stairs. Luckily everyone had their armor on due to the recent natural disasters Kale had been causing.   
"This is horrible! We can't even walk around the house without something going wrong!" Dais said.   
"Why did Kale have to remember about his meteorological powers?" Sekhmet wondered. 

The door to the kitchen opened, and a roaring wind and snow were seen and heard as Sai emerged covered with snow. 

"Let me take a guess. Kale caused a blizzard in the kitchen." Ryo said.   
"It's not as bad as upstairs!" Rowen shouted! "Take a look at this!" 

The Ronins rushed up to Ayame's temporary room slipping on the icy floor, where she, Ran, and Sakura had set up lounge chairs and were sunning themselves. 

"Kale turned her room into a tropical paradise!" Ryo exclaimed.   
"Kale, when I find you, I'm gonna kill you!" Yuri shouted, emerging from her room dripping wet.   
"Let me guess, Kale created a monsoon in your room?" Rowen asked. 

Suddenly all the Ronins heard roaring winds and cows flying by! 

"It's coming from downstairs!" Sai shouted. 

The group carefully crossed the icy terrain and looked to see that the living room was a disaster area. The door opened and Mia walked in at that moment. 

"My God! It looks like a tornado hit this place!" she exclaimed.   
"One did." Anubis explained. 

She grabbed Anubis and the other two Warlords. 

"You better do something about Kale, or I'll kill you before the weird weather does!"   
"Right Mia." 

The group spotted Kale pinned to the wall by his tornado. 

"There is but one thing to do." Anubis said.   
"Right." Sekhmet and Dais agreed.   
"KAYURA!!!!!!!" the three shouted.   
"You bellowed?" Kayura said as she appeared. 

"So, what's today's forecast?" she asked.   
"In Ayame's room, bright and sunny. In the kitchen expect a dangerous blizzard. Yuri's room, monsoon season is in full swing." Kento explained.   
"We must restrain Kale before he causes any more damage." Sekhmet said.   
"No! I don't want your help!" Kale shouted, causing a hurricane force wind to slam into the Ronins, Warlords and Kayura. 

Dais fired out his Morning Star and attached himself to the walls and a few of the group grabbed onto him, and Anubis fired his improved Kasari-gama/Longshot, and latched onto the wall as well and more grabbed onto him. 

"Kale, you've got to listen to us! We can help you!" Anubis shouted, his voice almost drowned out by the winds.   
"No!" Kale shouted back.   
"Rowen, see if you can stun him with your bow!" Ryo shouted.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen shouted, blasting Kale and knocking him out.   
"Now Kayura!" Anubis shouted. 

Kayura banged the shakujo into the ground, deactivating Kale's armor, canceling out the winds and sending everyone crashing to the ground with a thud. Promptly all the weird weather throughout the house stopped. Kayura then cast a spell, preventing Kale from calling on his armor. Promptly Millerna and various other doctors arrived, along with a team of neurosurgeons. 

"Is this him?" she asked.   
"Precisely."   
"Unfortunately, we must wait for him to wake up before we can do anything." Millerna explained.   
"WHAT?" Anubis screamed.   
"The brain feels no pain, so we can operate on him while awake." she explained.   
"I see. We should restrain him so that you and the others can work on him without any problems." Anubis said. 

Grabbing chains, rope, and other objects, the Warlords and Ronins wasted no time tying Kale down to a table. Millerna and the other doctors wheeled Kale into the kitchen. 

"I hope that this works." 

Meanwhile outside, the Forgotten Souls were doing what they always did; guard the mansion from enemy attacks. Unfortunately, they did not have Dark Inferno present, due to the fact that they were returning it to its original height, in case any annoying giant dragons or other large threats dared to challenge them. Towards the back of the house, a Guymelef throne was being constructed to store Dark Inferno when it was ready. Hariel, along with Saber Strike, Saranbo, Sun Devil, the Sand Strikers, Gash, and Mukara, were charged with keeping the mansion safe, however the most fun they had was scaring every delivery guy or girl out of their wits every time the Ronins or Warlords ordered takeout. Lately, the Ronins and Warlords had been calling on the aid of the She-Ronins as their third party assistance. The last good fight they had was when they kicked the non-Saiyans' sorry hides halfway into another dimension, a few others all the way. 

Suddenly Saber Strike came running towards Hariel! 

"Hariel! The Sand Strikers have been frozen solid!" he shouted. 

Their fearless leader rushed over to find that the twin terrors had been encased in a solid wall of ice. 

"Any idea who did this?" he asked.   
"No. The only ones with that kind of power are Sai and Sun Devil."   
"And me." a voice said. 

The two turned around to find a strange looking warlord in semi dark blue standing atop the mansion. 

"Who are you?" Hariel demanded.   
"I am Touyuki. I have come to seek revenge on the three Samurai Troopers that defeated me!"   
"I feel that he comes from the same dimension I do." Mukara suggested.   
"If you mean the Ronins, you're dead wrong! You've got to go through us first!" Saber Strike shouted, unsheathing his Swords of Light. 

Saranbo readied his staff, and Sun Devil brandished his whip, while Hariel removed the Soul Swords from the Sheaths on Blackblaze. Mukara prepared his boomerang. 

"As you wish!" Touyuki declared, readying his own staff. 

Sun Devil launched a flurry of Darts at Touyuki, who leapt off the roof, ready to attack Sun Devil, but he was parried by Saranbo. Saranbo swung low, but he leapt over it with great agility and whacked him with the other end of his staff. Saranbo landed a few feet away gracefully, his staff at the ready. 

"I've had enough of you. Wave of Destruction!" he shouted. 

The attack flew at Touyuki, but he absorbed it! 

"What the?" Saranbo wondered.   
"Kou Re Ha!" Touyuki shouted, sending a blast of ice flying at an unsuspecting Saranbo, freezing him solid.   
"You're mine!" Sun Devil shouted, drawing his sword and charging at him. Sun Devil managed to nail him with a devastating downward slash, however Touyuki let him have it with a staff uppercut, knocking him away. Sun Devil multiplied himself and about a dozen of them charged with their swords ready. Touyuki called on his sure-kill once more, freezing all but one, who leapt into the air and came crashing down with a blow from above. Sun Devil threw a flurry of darts at him, but he twirled his staff in front of him, blocking every last one. He then planted the staff in the ground, and whipped around it using centrifugal force, knocking Sun Devil out with a very forceful kick. 

"Who's next?" Touyuki asked.   
"I am!" Saber Strike shouted. 

Touyuki swung downward, but Saber Strike blocked with both his swords. He forced the weapon away with one sword and slashed him in the face with the other, and then standing drop kicked himself away. Touyuki swung downward again, but Saber Strike leaped back to dodge, causing Touyuki to get his weapon stuck in the ground. Saber Strike used the Sanosuke Ascent Technique and kicked Touyuki in the face, causing him to drop his weapon. Saber Strike then shot himself into the air. 

"Winged Angel of Death!" he shouted, sending a vortex of energy slamming into Touyuki, who once more absorbed the attack. He quickly recovered his weapon and blasted Saber Strike with yet another Kou Re Ha, who deflected it from his swords, freezing him solid. He broke free only to find Saber Strike charging him with his swords. He made impact with both, then flew into the air with a sword uppercut with one. Touyuki went flying. Saber Strike landed and prepared to finish him, but Touyuki was prepared. 

"Kou Re Ha!" he shouted, freezing Saber Strike as well. 

"Sen Kou Zan!" Mukara shouted, hurling his boomerang at Touyuki. He sidestepped, causing it to fly harmlessly by him.   
"You fool! You missed!" 

The boomerang reversed course and nailed Touyuki in the back of the head, knocking him over. 

"Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted, blasting a distracted Touyuki and sending him flying a few feet away. Before he could get up Hariel was on top of him, pinning him down with his swords. 

"Yield." he said. 

Touyuki kicked him away, and caught Hariel's swords as he stood up. Mukara ran over. 

"I suggest we team up and take him down." Mukara suggested.   
"Right." 

The two placed their hands together. 

"Now what?"   
"Armor of the Kikouteini!" they shouted. 

The two turned transparent and the armors became one. Half of it was Inferno, the other half Black Inferno. 

"Sen Kou Zan!" they shouted. 

Mukara's enflamed boomerang nailed Touyuki and disarmed him. 

"Flames from Within!" they shouted, scorching Touyuki. 

The two caught the weapon and split in two. 

"Now do you give up?" Hariel asked.   
"Yes. I have failed. I do not deserve to continue my existence." Touyuki said.   
"Any warrior who can manage to take down almost all of my team deserves my respect. Hariel said.   
"Join us. We are the Forgotten Souls, those Ronin Warrior and Samurai Trooper cast members who had their 15 minutes of fame and then faded away. Considering you were not even animated, I believe that you are more than worthy of our group." Mukara explained.   
"I would be honored to join you." Touyuki said.   
"Welcome to our world. Now, would you mind thawing out the others." Hariel said. 

Meanwhile... 

The Warlords were pacing uncontrollably. They were extremely worried about their ally. 

"Guys, calm down before you wear a hole in the floor. Millerna and the others have everything under control." Ryo said.   
"Trust us. If anyone can help Kale, it's them." Sage said.   
"Kale was one of our most valued allies. If we loose him, I don't know what we'll do." Dais said.   
"Then what will you do? Hmmm?" 

The Saiyans appeared within the mansion. 

"What are you doing here?" Ryo said, drawing his weapons.   
"We're here to finish you off once and for all." Vege said.   
"We'll just see about that!" Rowen shouted. 

_(Successful Mission kicks up)_

"Shouldn't we be doing this outside?" Sai remarked.   
"No need. Kale wasted the place so much, we won't be making it any worse."   
"Are you going to just stand there or are you gonna fight us?" Goku said.   
"Die!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted, charging at Goku with his swords.   
"How pathetic." Goku said, backhanding him away, knocking him out. 

Rowen prepared his bow and fired a flurry of arrows at them. They caught every last one. Vegeta fired off an energy bolt, knocking him out too. 

"Who's next?" Trunks said.   
"Aaaaah!" Kento shouted, leaping into the air and coming down with his staff in nunchaku mode. Trunks knocked him out with a standing uppercut. 

Sage tried to attack next, but Goku blasted him with a low power Kamehameha. 

"How dare you attack my friends!" Sai shouted. 

All three Saiyans reached back and punched Sai across the room. 

"Where are the She-Ronins? They should have been here to help us by now!" Dais said. 

_(CUT TO: She-Ronins asleep upstairs.)_

"I say we go for the Mecha Armor." Sekhmet shouted. 

_(The three shed their armor as Just Communication kicks up)_

"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!" Anubis shouted.   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" Dais shouted. 

The three Saiyans powered up energy bolts knocked the Warlords down. 

"Now to finish this!"   
"I don't think so." a voice said. 

Standing at the top of the stairs, his cape blowing out dramatically behind him, was Kale! 

"Relax. It's just that idiot." Trunks said as he prepared an energy bolt and threw it at Kale. 

Surprisingly, he leapt into the air, rolled over the energy bolt, drew his sword and came crashing down on Trunks! Trunks grabbed the Sword of Halo from the fallen Sage and swung at Kale and blocked with the blade facing down. He then struck with a powerful slash, disarming Trunks, then uppercutting him with his claw. Before they knew it, Kale was nowhere to be found. 

"I knew it! That fool disappeared!" Goku said. 

The tips of Kale's claw began firing out of nowhere, forcing the Saiyans to dive for cover. Goku grabbed one of Ryo's swords, Vegeta grabbed the other, and Trunks grabbed Sage's once more. 

"You can't take out all of us!" Goku declared. "Aaah!" he screamed, charging at Kale. He parried by holding his sword horizontally like Balgus, then punched him with his claw. Vegeta swung and Kale did a vertical block, then a horizontal block. Vegeta in a rage swung again, but Kale used his own weapon to disarm him. Trunks tried to sneak up behind him, but Kale flicked his sword backwards and nailed him with the side. 

"Now that I've seen your pathetic skill, I'll show you how a real warrior fights." Kale declared.   
"Uh oh." the three Saiyans thought. 

_(Kale's theme from IJH kicks up with a 1:23 minute fast forward)_

Kale called upon the full power of his sword, plunging the room into total darkness. His night vision engaged. All that could be seen were the occasional slashes in the darkness and cries of pain as Kale did his thing. Suddenly the Darkness canceled out just as the three Saiyans came flying out of it, badly bruised and bleeding severely. 

_(Song ends.)_

"Together they stand, together they die. Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!" Kale shouted. 

_(In one hell of a power-up sequence, with the Two-Mix kicked up a few dozen notches as well, Kale gets armored up in his Epyon armor)_

He began to go through his kata sequence. 

"He's too powerful! Let's get out of here!" Goku shouted. 

With that the three Saiyans teleported away. At that moment the Ronins and Warlords woke up. 

"Somebody get the number of that truck." Ryo remarked.   
"Ditto for me." Rowen added.   
"Kale?" Kento said.   
"Greetings Hardrock."   
"Kale, did you do this?" Dais wondered.   
"Yes. Those Saiyans didn't know what hit them."   
"And we missed it!" Sekhmet said.   
"They may have brute strength, but it is strategy and and cunning that win fights." Kale said. "I simply used every power at my disposal to kick the living daylights out of them."   
"That's our Kale!" Anubis shouted.   
"You have no idea how much we missed having you at our side Kale!" Sekhmet said.   
"It's great to be back. Oh by the way, I'm sorry about blasting you and Dais last time Anubis." Kale said.   
"You remembered that?" Anubis asked.   
"Yes. And I'm not mad at you for restraining me during the rest of the battle." Kale added.   
"Did we miss something?" The girls said as they emerged from their rooms.   
"Oh nothing much, the Saiyans attacked and Kale beat the crap out of them." Ryo explained. 

The girls were shocked. 

"Kale? That complete idiot?" Sakura asked. 

The Ronins nodded. 

"Our Kale?" Ayame added. 

Again the Ronins nodded. 

"Greetings ladies." Kale said. 

The five fainted. 

"They were shocked." Kento remarked.   
"Oh please don't mention shocks." Kale said.   
"Now we've got everything under control. We've got our White Neo Armor, our Mecha Armor, the Forgotten Souls, the She-Ronins, and Kale's back." Ryo said. 

The Forgotten Souls entered. 

"Kale! Long time no see! We've also been lucky. We got ourselves a new ally. Guys, meet Touyuki."   
"My friends, due to my idiotic state, I have missed out on many a great battle. I do not want to miss any more."   
"We shall see that you do not." Dais said. 

Millerna and the others walked in. 

"Thank you for saving Kale." Anubis said.   
"No problem." Millerna said.   
"For centuries we have battled together." Dais said.   
"Both for evil, and for good." Sekhmet added.   
"With the aid of the Ronin Warriors, the She-Ronins and the Forgotten Souls, nothing will stand in our way.   
"Saiyans, look out, because Kale, the Dark Warlord of Corruption is back!" Kale finished.   


The forgotten Souls have gained a new ally, and Kale has regained his brain. But what are the Saiyans up to, and why have they held back for so long? Find out all this and more as Ronin Warriors versus Dragonball Z continues.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Double the Difficulty

Long ago, though not in a galaxy far far away... 

A mysterious warrior was locked in combat with some very odd warriors dressed in armor. 

"We will never let you get the Armor of Ryuujin!" one growled.   
"It is ancient treasure of our race, and no human can be allowed to have it!" another growled.   
"But I need it! A great being is threatening my world, and I need the armor to fight him!" the warrior pleaded.   
"No one but our master is allowed to use it!" a third roared, nailing the warrior with a devastating punch that knocked him straight into a wall. 

He managed to get up and slash with his sword, but it failed to scratch them. They slashed at him with their claws, but he leaped over their assault and landed behind them, and ran in the direction of the treasure room. A mysterious figure appeared before the other three, who were joined by five others. 

"You fools! We can not let him get the armor! To allow this would be a disgrace to our entire people!" the figure roared.   
"Yes Master Ceiphied!" the others shouted.   
"Hurry up you fools! The Draconai will not be humiliated by the likes of a human!"   
"As you command Master!" they shouted. 

The five arched their backs and large bat like wings emerged from them. Quickly they began flying down the halls at high speed. 

One of them, who appeared to be blue in color, took a deep breath, and exhaled, releasing a tongue of lightning that flew down the hall, which the warrior barely avoided. 

"Rakurai, you fool! You missed!" another shouted.   
"I am sorry Kouen." Rakurai said.   
"I will handle this!" the third stated, known as Koureha. 

Koureha also took a deep breath and exhaled a white blast that proceeded to freeze the hallway solid. The warrior slipped on the floor. 

The fourth, known as Gekidoku, shot a bolt of acid at the warrior, but missed. Unfortunately for them, the warrior reached the door, opened it, and sealed behind him, seconds before Kouen sent a column of flame down the hall. 

"Damn! We lost him!" Kouen roared.   
"The master will have our heads!" Koureha added. 

The room the warrior entered was circular. On its walls were tapestries detailing the history of the Draconai. In the center, there was a huge boulder hanging from the ceiling, and in the center stood a stone with a sword embedded in it. The floor almost looked like it could rotate. 

"This must be it...." The warrior thought. 

A crash was heard at the door. The dragon humanoids were attempting to break the shrine open. 

"Not much time now. I've got to get the armor and go." he said. 

_(Flashback to him killing a guard, and cutting out his crystalline heart.)_

He pulled out the heart. 

"The legend had better be right, or I'm in trouble." he said to himself. 

He pulled the object out of the stone. Two things protracted out above the hilt, forming a pair of upper guards. The blade extended. He cut his finger on the edge of the blade, causing his blood to drip onto the heart. 

"I, Navcase, Rurouni, hereby bind myself by blood pact to the Draconai armor, Ryuujin!" 

The floor began rotating at high speed. The boulder began glowing with energy, and then shattered, causing an unusual armor to fall out of it, landing as if it was paying homage to him. It was colored completely platinum. It had protrusions emerging from the gauntlets like Ryo's, and its shoulders were decorated by large diamond shaped structures that had large emeralds planted in them. Short triangular spikes protruded from the lateral sides of both shoulders. A long flowing cape draped from the shoulders. A v-shaped chest guard decorated the chest, and the legs almost had shin guards. The helmet resembled the head of a dragon. A claw like structure adorned the right side of the chest. Taking the dragon's heart, he placed it within a red jewel on the left side. It began beating once more. Brandishing the sword, it and the armor began glowing with energy. 

"Armor of Ryuujin!" Navcase shouted. 

Quickly the armor appeared on him. The sword powered down and he placed it in his back. The dragons bashed the door down, and they were seriously angry. 

"The armor! He's already activated it!" Rakurai growled.   
"I will immobilize that fool myself!" Koureha shouted. 

He exhaled a powerful blast of ice at Navcase, but he leapt into the air and three protrusions emerged from the shoulder spikes. The cape vanished and formed wings, and he glided over it. The emeralds glowed with power and fired off powerful bolts of energy that knocked out Koureha. 

"Follow him you fools!" Kouen shouted as they glided off down the hall after him. 

"This armor has great power. No wonder they worked so hard to keep me from getting it." Navcase thought. 

He flew by more guards that got in his way, knocking them down with his armor. He blasted the doors down using the emeralds, and flew outside. The five warriors he was fighting emerged and transformed into full size dragons. Navcase landed and retracted the wings, reforming the cape. 

"I'll never manage to take those guys out." Navcase thought. 

_(Promises not Necessary kicks up)_

The jewel glowed with power, and the outer layers of the armor began to expand, getting bigger and bigger until it was an 8 meter tall exoskeleton, and he appeared to be sitting and locked into a control frame of some sort. 

"He activated the full power of the armor! We've got to kill him!" the dragons roared. 

Taking the sword, he began beating the slag out of them with the armor, and fired a few more blasts from the emeralds. But they kept coming. 

"This thing had better have a way out of here, or I'm in deep trouble." 

As if in answer, the crystal glowed again, and the head detached, and the chest rose up, forming the neck. The head locked into place. The shin guards folded down, forming legs, and the rest of the legs turned outward and then snapped together, forming a tail. The jewel and claw extended, and the wings emerged again. The arms retracted, leaving Navcase almost mummified in its chest. However, he still had control. The holes where the arms were glowed with power, and the armor rocketed off at breakneck speed. 

The dragons roared as their prey escaped. 

Outside a building, very similar to the Dynasty Fortress, a warrior appearing to be outfitted in the Crystónin Armor, was attacking a group of samurai defending it. Among them were warriors wearing Strata, Hardrock, Halo, and Torrent. The energy bolts being discharged from its gauntlets were no match for them. 

"Die! Die! You fools cannot even hope to defeat me!" the wearer shouted.   
"Then try me!" Navcase shouted. 

A large dragon flew in, and in a spectacular sequence, simultaneously transformed from dragon to humanoid back to armor with wings extended. He landed on the rooftop and retracted the wings. 

"Navcase! You've returned with the armor!" Hariel shouted.   
"Another warrior with a lost armor. This is my lucky day!" Crystónin said.   
"That's right, and this armor can take you down, no contest." Navcase said.   
"Too bad my armor's slightly more powerful than yours!" Crystónin shouted. "Wrath of the Crystónin!" 

A powerful blast of energy began approaching Navcase, but he fired a blast from his emeralds, which got them involved in a magical tug-of-war. Navcase won it and that sent Crystónin flying. He then pulled out his sword and nailed him with a dashing slash. Navcase slashed again, and the two swords met in midair. Crystónin then slashed at Navcase, who blocked horizontally. He slashed again, but Navcase sidestepped him and performed a downward right diagonal slash on Crystónin, then leapt into the air and flew in front of him. Hovering in the air above him, he rained emerald blasts down on the armor. Crystónin began firing energy bolts back at Navcase, who began volleying them back at him with his sword, doing heavy damage to the armor. 

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" he declared. "Wrath of the Crystónin!" 

The blast began devastating the top of the building, but Navcase sheathed his sword and held out his left gauntlet. A shield unfolded like a paper fan and deflected the blast back at his opponent, knocking the armor right off him! Hariel leapt over Navcase, wielding the Soul Swords of Fervor. 

"RAGE OF THE INFERNO!" he screamed, calling on all his power and thus obliterating Crystónin and unfortunately breaking the swords as well.   
"Good work Navcase." Hariel said.   
"You weren't bad yourself. But we must not allow the Draconai to get the armor back." he said, deactivating the sword and thus dispelling the armor back into it.   
"Right." Hariel added. 

The Ancient appeared before them. 

"I know how to prevent this from happening, Navcase." 

The three teleported away to a tower in the middle of nowhere. 

"Place the armor in here." Kaosu instructed. 

After ascending a great deal of stairs, they came across a large chamber, with a stone in the center. He called the armor once more, and removed the dragon's heart from it, shutting it down completely. He then dispelled it once more and drove the sword into the stone. Exiting the tower, Kaosu placed the nine Crystónin crystals in holes he had made in the door. 

"Let the tower be sealed by the power of these gems, and protected against any dragons or Draconai that may try to gain access!" he shouted, driving the Shakujo into the ground. 

The crystals fell out of the holes and the Ancient picked them up. 

"I will bring these to the monks on the Isle of Mists, and instruct them to disguise them as power gems. That should keep anyone from opening the tower and claiming the armor." the Ancient said.   
"There is one more thing we must do." Navcase said. 

He threw the crystalline heart into the air, unsheathed his katana, and slashed, shattering it into a billion pieces. 

"Now no one can use the armor's full power. Those extra forms make it very dangerous should it fall into the wrong hands." Navcase said.   
"Thank you again for your help. The Ronin Warriors owe you our lives. I would be honored if you would join us." Hariel said.   
"No thanks old friend. I prefer doing things on my own." Navcase said. 

And with that he walked off into the sunset. 

Many years later.... 

Ceiphied and his five best warriors alighted. Ceiphied was outfitted in the Armor of Crystónin. 

"This had better be worth all the trouble we went to locate this tower and the armor required to gain access." he growled. 

He concentrated, and the nine crystals attached themselves to the door in the same formation they went to when it was summoned. The door began to open. 

"Yes! The armor will be mine!" he thought. 

The door fully opened, only to reveal another door directly behind it. 

"Kouen, Rakurai , Koureha, Gekidoku, Gentassai, open that accursed door!" 

The five dragons exhaled their respective breath weapons, with Gentassai seemingly upchucking a flurry of rocks from his mouth, failed to break down the door. Ceiphied exhaled a blast that combined all their attacks into one, but that failed to destroy the door. 

"DAMN YOU KAOSU!" he roared so loud the world could probably hear him. At least most of Japan anyway. 

Ronin Warriors versus Dragonball Z: Double the difficulty.

"This is horrible! Destonus has left us with yet another cryptic title to drive us crazy!" Anubis complained.   
"True, but Destonus usually has good reasons behind his titles." Kale said.   
"But one problem remains. The Saiyans could get yet another power boost at any time, and we've got to figure out how to stop them, once and for all." Sekhmet said.   
"I hope that Rowen and Ayame's research has been fruitful." Dais said.   
"Guys! I found something in Mia's computer that might actually destroy the Saiyans once and for all!" Rowen shouted as he ran out of her room. 

Quickly everyone, even the Forgotten Souls, entered the living room, where Rowen and Ayame were ready to fill everyone in. 

"Okay Rowen, what's so important that you have to call this meeting?" Kento asked.   
"I found about an armor more powerful than Crystónin that might actually let us kill those alien bastards." Rowen said.   
"Ahem." Mia and Ayame said.   
"Okay, that we found." Rowen said.   
"An armor stronger than Crystónin?" Sage wondered.   
"That could beat the Saiyans?" Sai added.   
"Yes. The Armor of Ryuujin." Rowen replied. 

Hariel stood up, as if in shock. 

"What's wrong Hariel?" Anubis asked.   
"You look as if you saw a ghost." Saber Strike added.   
"I know of this armor. I have had the opportunity to see it in action." he answered.   
"So you know about how Navcase snuck into the Nether World and stole the armor from a race of dragon humanoids called the Draconai?" Rowen said, referring to the printout.   
"Yes. He was my friend. He may not have been a Ronin Warrior, but he was a powerful Rurouni." Hariel said.   
"Could you tell us the story?" Sakura asked.   
"Here we go with the flashback..." Anubis groaned.   
"Long ago, soon after I became a Ronin Warrior, a powerful warrior, who wore a powerful armor that was created from crystals, by a man named Crystónin. The five of us were inexperienced, and he quickly overpowered us. I called upon the Armor of Inferno, but he simply absorbed the power and sent it flying back at me. The same happened to the other four. A traveling warrior named Navcase was passing through the area and joined us in the fight, but he was also unable to help. Just before Crystónin tried to kill him, the Ancient stopped him and teleported him to safety. He provided him with a map and sent him into the Nether World to acquire the Armor of Ryuujin..." 

_(Anubis fast forwards through the fight above)_

"...After we defeated him, we sealed the armor with the power of Crystónin, and prevented the Draconai from entering the tower. The nine crystals were brought to the Isle of Mists, where they were disguised as gems of power. Somehow, when Talpa corrupted them, they gave them the ability to absorb your powers, thus warping them into the form we fought." he finished.   
"But if you fought it before, how come you didn't tell us?" Sage asked.   
"My sporadic reincarnations have somehow had a profound effect on my memory. It has taken me some time to recall this battle."   
"So where is the armor hidden?" Ryo asked.   
"There is only one way to find it, and we need Crystónin." Rowen said, reading the printout.   
"What in the Nether World is this Crystónin Armor you keep talking about!" Yuri shouted.   
"Believe me, you don't want to know." Dais said.   
"It was this mega armor that attached itself to Ryo, turned him into a complete madman, and took us at least three separate chapters to finally get rid of it. And trust me, we don't want to go through that again." Kento said, summing up the situation.   
"Ronins, you did get the Dragonballs, didn't you?" Anubis said.   
"In between all the Saiyan fights recently, it's a miracle." Ryo said, pulling them out.   
"What are you up to Anubis?" Kale asked.   
"I have a plan." Anubis answered. 

Apparently Anubis was intending to simply let the Saiyans acquire the armor in a fight with the Forgotten Souls, thus allowing them to lead the Ronins and Company straight to the tower. 

"One problem. How do we get the Saiyans to come after us?" Sakura asked.   
"Leave that to me." Ryo said.   
"Ryo, are you crazy?" Rowen said. "I'm better in the air than you are. I've been flying in my armor before you even got your Mecha Armor. I know what I'm doing."   
"I'll do it. I have been out of it for almost this entire story line, and I must redeem myself." Kale replied.   
"No, I'll handle this." Ryo insisted.   
"Oh for crying out loud, why don't all of you just go get them?" Mia said, annoyed.   
"Good idea." Ryo said. 

"Let's go. Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!" 

_(JC kicks up)_

With their armor activated, the three flew off in search of the three Saiyans. Soaring over the city, the three moved at high speed. 

"Do you think we'll find them Ryo?" Sage asked.   
"Hopefully we will." Ryo said.   
"Found. They're up ahead!" Kale reported.   
"Okay, let's get their attention." Ryo said. 

He fired his wing vulcans, which exploded by the Saiyans. 

"It's the Ronins! After them!" Goku shouted.   
"Okay, they've got our attention. YoroiJets, Maximum Burn!" Ryo shouted. 

The others did the same and rocketed off with the three warriors in hot pursuit. 

"This is not good. Now they'll be able to find our home time and time again." Sage said, almost being drowned out by the roar of their engines.   
"At least they'll be leading us to the armor." Kale said.   
  
_(Just Communication fires up again as the three lead the Saiyans towards the mansion)_

Goku and the others began firing energy bolts at them, which they dodged. 

"These guys are getting close!" Sage shouted as they continued to rocket forward.   
"We can handle them!" Ryo said.   
"Don't worry. We're almost there!" Kale said.   
"Is Anubis sure that they know about the armor?" Sage asked.   
"Shuki would have told them about it. They've probably considering wishing it back into existence." Kale replied.   
"But did we really have to go and use our Dragonballs to restore it into existence?" Sage asked. "That was an important tactical advantage for us!"   
"True, but if they use it we can use the You Know What to destroy it." Kale said. 

Finally, after much delay, the three warriors reached the mansion, with the three Saiyans in hot pursuit. They crash landed, due to their high speed, whereas the Saiyans landed gracefully. 

"The boss said you guys reincarnated the Armor of Crystónin. We want it!" Goku ordered.   
"We do." Touyuki said.   
"But you've got to go through us!" Hariel shouted. 

All the Forgotten Souls drew their weapons. 

_(Rhythm Generation kicks up)_

Goku called on a Kamehameha, blasting Hariel, who retaliated with a Rage of the Inferno, nailing him. Saber Strike slashed with his swords, then leapt into the air, and called on Winged Angel of Death, knocking Goku a few feet away. 

"This is easy. These fools haven't fought in weeks!" Goku said. 

He flew at Hariel, and launched into a combo and uppercutted him away. Vegeta flurry punched Saber Strike into oblivion, then uppercutted him away as well. Saranbo charged at them with his staff, knocking them away. Hariel and Saber Strike recovered. 

"Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted.   
"Winged Angel of Death!" Saber Strike screamed. 

The attacks knocked the three Saiyans away. 

"That does it. I say we quit playing around." Vegeta said. 

All three of them powered up to SSJ3. 

Saranbo attempted to nail Trunks with his blade, but he blocked, breaking it in two. He then called on his Burning Attack, blasting him away. 

"I will destroy you fools!" Sun Devil said. 

He multiplied, and then surrounded the Saiyans, and encased them in ice. 

"Kou Re Ha!" Touyuki shouted, further freezing them. 

The Saiyans broke free with no trouble. 

"Uh oh." Hariel said.   
Goku placed his fingers in front of his face, and shouted "Solar Flare!" sending out a flash of light that blinded the warriors. As they struggled to see their opponents, Vegeta powered up and nailed them with a Big Bang Attack, almost completely reducing them to hot burning slag. They were all knocked out. Trunks ran over and recovered the crystals. 

"Got the crystals Dad!" Trunks reported.   
"Good. Now let's see what we can do about these guys." Vegeta said. 

He concentrated, and the unconscious Forgotten Souls rose from the ground, levitating. They glowed with energy and became small circular jewels, and then flew to Vegeta's outstretched hand. 

"Excellent." he said. 

The Ronins charged outside just as Vege retrieved the crystals. 

"NO!" Ryo screamed. "Vegeta, I'm going to hunt you to the ends of the world until you free the Forgotten Souls!"   
"Really. Well, that was my wish. Kakorott, I do believe it's your turn." Vegeta said.   
"I wish for the Crystónin Armor!" he shouted. 

The crystals flew from Trunks' hands and attached to Goku's body, forming the armor. He rained energy bolts down on the Ronins, knocking them down. 

"Vegeta, Trunks, the armor seems to be taking over." Goku reported. 

Goku flew into the air, and the Saiyans followed him. 

"Just as we thought, the Armor is leading him to the tower!" Ryo shouted.   
"YoroiJets On!" all nine shouted.   
"Girls, stay here." Ryo said.   
"Why can't we come?" Sakura asked.   
"If we loose, you're our only hope." he replied.   
"If we're not back in three hours, come get us." Sage said.   
"YoroiJets, Maximum Burn!" they shouted, racing off towards the Saiyans. 

With that they rocketed off in hot pursuit. 

"Hurry! If we loose them, we'll never get the armor!" Ryo commanded.   
"But if we don't hang back enough, they'll know something's up." Kento added.   
"We should try and slow them down." Rowen said, readying his bow.   
"Negative. If they go down, we'll never find the armor." Anubis said.   
"And Hariel is the only other person who knows where the armor is."   
"Not to mention Vegeta did something to all of them, which we've also got to figure out." Dais added.   
"We've got to stay on their tails. If they get to the weapon before we do, we are seriously in deep slag." Sekhmet added.   
"Sage, you and the others follow behind them. Kale and I will go on ahead. Luckily, Kayura armed us with a map. We'll try to get the sword before they do. If necessary, keep them busy." Ryo said.   
"But only the armor can open up the temple!" Rowen reminded him.   
"True, but I've got a plan." Ryo said.   
"Flight Mode!" He and Kale shouted. 

The two armors became weird jet modes, which rocketed forward at breakneck speed, far ahead of the Saiyans. Soon they had reached the tower where the armor was hidden. The Saiyans were not far behind. 

"We're not letting you get in!" Kale and Ryo shouted. 

Goku grabbed them and tossed them aside. The nine crystals detached and attached themselves to the door, which opened. He touched the second door, and that opened as well. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks charged up the stairs, with the Ronins in hot pursuit. The group fired off their weapons, attempting to slow them down, but they fired back, trying to keep the Ronins and Warlords from catching up to them. At last they reached the top of the stairs, with the Ronins in hot pursuit. 

"Finally! The sword is ours!" Goku shouted.   
"We don't think so!" Ryo shouted.   
"Really. Prepare to perish!" Vegeta shouted. 

The Ronins reached for their weapons. The Saiyans prepared to fire at each other. 

_(Dance of Curse begins)_

Escaflowne suddenly crashed through the roof! It landed and revealed none other than Van Fanel and Allen Schezar. 

"What are those two doing here?" Anubis wondered.   
"We were about to ask you the same question." Ryo said.   
"You three give anime a bad name!" Allen shouted. "Take your punishment!" 

He nailed Goku with a devastating uppercut. 

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Van screamed as he charged the other Saiyans. He began slashing at them like a madman.   
"We need help!" Goku said. 

As if in answer, the Alseides flew through the same hole! 

"Van! And Allen! This is my lucky day! BURN! BURN!" Dilandau shouted. 

_(Rhythm Emotion kicks up)_

"Damn! How did he get here?" Van shouted. 

He quickly ran to Escaflowne and transformed it back to soldier mode. Dilandau powered up a Crima Claw, forming a blade. Van hacked at Dilandau's Guymelef like a madman. 

"I don't think so Van." Dilandau replied. 

The sides of the machine moved together and the Guymelef disappeared. Picturing a pendant in his mind, Van charged at him, and shattered the Crima Claw. Before he could finish Dilandau off, he transformed it to flight mode and flew off. 

"Allen! Quickly! We must figure out who transformed your sister again!" Van shouted as Allen boarded again and flew off.   
"Now where were we..." Ryo said as he and the other Ronins prepared to attack. 

Suddenly Kenshin appeared out of nowhere! 

"Anubis, did you tell them where we were?" Kento asked.   
"No."   
"Sessha has returned! Now you must die by my hands!" Kenshin shouted.   
"We came prepared, Rurouni." Vegeta said. 

_(Ice Blue Eyes begins)_

Misao walked out. 

"Kenshin! Tell me where the rest of the Oniwanbanshu are!" she shouted.   
"I told you before, you do not want to know." Kenshin replied. 

_(CUT TO: Ronins playing cards, reading, etc.)_

"Tell Me! Now!" she screamed.   
"Never!" Kenshin answered. 

Kenshin went for his sword and the two began beating the slag out of each other. Seeing that Goku had taken the opportunity to go for the weapon, Ryo began moving in the same direction. Before they could even lay hands on it, a wall got blasted down! Ryo and Goku were knocked against the walls, leaving large dents. 

"Summoned by heaven, the Earth, and my beeper, the great sword saint Jinno Hazumi has arrived! My sword can cleave entire galaxies."   
"Oh no! Not her again! Not the Friendly Fire Queen!" Kento shouted.   
"I would advise a tactical retreat." Rowen said.   
"Run for it!" Sai shouted.   
"Wait! We've got to grab that weapon!" Anubis shouted.   
"Forget about the weapon! We've got to get out of here!" Sage added.   
"Hmm, this sword's much nicer than mine..." Hazumi said.   
"On second thought, ATTACK! Thunder...Bolt...Cut!"   
"Iron Rock Crusher!"   
"Arrow Shockwave!"   
"Super Wave Smasher!"   
"Quake With Fear!"   
"Black Lightning Slash!"   
"Snake Fang Strike!"   
"Web of Deception!" 

The ten syllable sure-kills slammed into Hazumi and knocked her unconscious. 

"Now that she's gone, let's get the" Ryo started to say. 

Suddenly nine sailor suited girls appeared out of nowhere! 

"Oh great." Kento said.   
"In the name of love and justice, I am the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that includes Sabanian trash like you three!" she shouted.   
"I am Sailor Mercury, and it pains me to see that you morons are hurting the poor innocent Ronins! You give anime characters a bad name!"   
"Oh please stop with the stupid speeches." Goku said. 

He and the Saiyans tried to attack the Senshi, but they could not move! 

"Damn Destonus and his Law of Soliloquies!" Vegeta shouted.   
"I'm Sailor Mars, and if you lay a hair on Meatball Head over there, I'll personally torch your sorry asses."   
"Hey Senshi! Look over there!" Anubis shouted. 

The girls looked over at Kenshin, Allen and Van who had returned with Celena recently and let out squeals of delight, with their eyes turning to hearts. The Outer Senshi hid their faces, and sweat drops appeared on their foreheads. 

"Invited by a New Age, I'm the magnificent Sailor Uranus!"   
"Also invited by a New Age, I'm the Elegant Sailor Neptune!"   
"We, the Outer Senshi, will see to it that you fall!" Sailor Pluto declared. 

With that, they charged at the Saiyans, only to be blasted unconscious by them. 

"That Van guy looks like my old boyfriend." Sailor Jupiter said.   
"Well he's MY old boyfriend!" a voice shouted. 

_(Into the Light begins)_

"I can take you!" Sailor Jupiter said.   
"Oh yeah!" Hitomi shouted back.   
"I'm not your boyfriend." Van said. 

Hitomi slapped him across the face. 

"I don't care! He's mine!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, grabbing one arm.   
"Mine!" Hitomi shouted, grabbing the other.   
"He's MINE!" A third voice shouted. 

_(Cat's Delicacy kicks up)_

A strange cat girl ran in shouting "VAN-SAMA!" at the top of her lungs and leapt on Van, and licked his face. 

"Neither of you are having my Van-sama!" she said.   
"Merle? What the hell are you doing here?" Hitomi wondered.   
"Who's this thing?" Sailor Jupiter asked. 

Merle began scratching her. As they fought over Van, the other Senshi swooned over Allen. 

"He's mine!" Sailor Moon said.   
"Forget him! He's mine!" Mars said.   
"I don't think so! He's mine!" Venus added.   
"Actually, he's mine!" Millerna said. 

Allen ran with Millerna as the Senshi chased after him like a group of fans after a rock star. 

"Can this get any worse?" Sai wondered.   
"Fire...Ball!" a voice shouted. 

Another wall exploded, knocking everyone near it out cold, except for the Saiyans. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss walked in. 

_(Breeze kicks up)_

"Oh slag! Not that small breasted sorceress again!" Goku shouted.   
"That's right Goku! I don't know how the hell you survived my Giga Slave, but I'm back to finish you off!" Lina shouted.   
"You tell him Miss Lina!" Amelia said.   
"_This_ is that terror that you said kicked your butt? She's a weakling." Vegeta said.   
"Let's get her Dad!" Trunks shouted. 

"Bram Blazer!" Lina and Zelgadiss shouted, knocking Vegeta and Trunks away with powerful energy bolts.   
"You call that power? We'll kick your butts!" The two charged at them again.   
"You take this one Zel." Lina said.   
"With pleasure. _Earth Beneath Me, Submit to My Will!_" Zel said, placing his hand to the ground.   
"_Stone Spiker!"_

The ground rumbled and large spikes emerged, but the Saiyans avoided them. 

"Ha! You mis" Vegeta started to say.   
"Diem Wind!" Lina and Amelia shouted, sending a powerful gust of wind at them, slamming them into the wall. 

Trunks pulled out yet another sword. 

"Die bitch!"   
"_Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand! _FIRE BALL!" Lina screamed, knocking him for a loop. 

Meanwhile Gourry pulled out the hilt of his sword. 

"Light come Forth!" he shouted, powering up his Sword of Light.   
"Go get them Mister Gourry!" Amelia shouted.   
"Elmekia Blade!" Zel shouted, enlarging the energy blade. He slashed with the elongated blade, destroying the weapon. Trunks stood there dumbfounded. 

"Elmekia Lance!" the three shouted, nailing Trunks with green spears of energy.   
"Die!" Vegeta shouted, charging them as well. Zel produced a green bolt of energy and threw it at him, locking him in place with a sword.   
"Rondo Burst!" Lina shouted, sending a flurry of fire bursts his way, knocking him away.   
"AAAAAH!" Vegeta shouted, powering up to SSJ3. "Now try to kill me."   
"Gaav Flare!" Lina shouted, knocking him out of it.   
"No one does that to my Dad!" Trunks shouted, powering up to SSJ3 as well.   
"_Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life, let thy power gather in my hand! _VLAVE HOWL!" Zel shouted,   
nailing him with a wave of lava and managing to knock him out of it.   
"I've got her Trunks!" Goku shouted.   
"Assha Dist!" Lina shouted, knocking him away. 

"We should get out of here." Vegeta said.   
"For once, I agree with you Dad." Trunks said.   
"I don't think so." Zel said, using Shadow Snap on them again.   
"_You who crosses between sky and earth, raging water, gather in my hand and give me power!_ Demona Crystal!" Lina chanted, freezing them in solid ice. 

She then turned to Goku, who was recovering from the Assha Dist, who charged her again. 

"Digger Volt!" Lina shouted, blasting him yet again. "You're not getting away from me this time. I'm gonna give you a taste of my Secret Upon Secrets Upon Secrets: The Laguna Blade."   
"Lina, let me try something on him." Zel asked.   
"Go right ahead."   
"_Everlasting Flame of Blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth here from the infinite!_" Zel began. 

Goku Jumped out of the way. 

"RA Tilt!" he shouted, barely hitting Goku.   
"You missed!" Goku taunted. 

Zel Shadow Snapped him again. 

"That's IT! You're going down! Amelia, give me the Talismans!" Lina shouted. 

Amelia handed Lina the talismans. 

"Prepare to be destroyed Saiyan." Lina said, as she readied herself.   
"No!" A voice shouted.   
"Sylphiel, what are you doing here?" Gourry wondered.   
"Lina no! If you mess up with the Giga Slave, you'll..." she began.   
"Destroy the world, I know. Besides, I'm not casting the Giga Slave." Lina said.   
"Oh thank God." Sylphiel said, breathing a sigh of relief.   
"She's gonna use Laguna Blade." Gourry said proudly.   
"Gourry!" Lina shouted.   
"Lina! That's even worse You could..." 

Sylphiel began reciting a long list of bad things that could or would happen if she used Laguna Blade. Lina however was not paying attention and was drawing a circle around her, chanting something as she did so. 

"Are you listening to me?" She shouted.   
"Explosion Array!" Lina screamed. 

The Dill Brand launched Sylphiel through the roof and out of the tower. 

"Now that she's gone, I can finally get on with the spell." Lina said. 

The Ronins and other Anime characters took cover. Lina again began to concentrate. 

Suddenly she was interrupted by a loud laugh! In walked Naga. 

"Lina! I don't know what you were trying to do, blasting Goku with the Laguna Blade. And you started a party and didn't invite me! I'm crushed!" Naga said.   
"Fireball." Lina said, using her own version of the "talk to the hand" gesture, incinerating Naga.   
"Now what was that for Lina?" Naga said, and proceeded to go on like a complete idiot.   
"Wow, she really looks like a girl, unlike Lina." Gourry said. 

Lina was severely irritated and whacked him upside the head. 

"Do you...Do you have a brain Mister Gourry?" Amelia asked.   
"What's a brain?" Gourry asked.   
"I take it that was a stupid question." Zelgadiss said.   
"What was?" Gourry responded. 

Lina promptly smacked him again as Naga continued to go on and on. 

"And who might you be?" Zelgadiss asked.   
"I'm Naga the White Serp"   
"That's Naga, she's a real pain in the butt." Lina finished.   
"You don't really mean that Lina, do you?" Naga asked.   
"Yes you pile of goldfish feces!" Lina responded.   
"Lina I demand you apologize to me!" Naga shouted.   
"Explosion Array!" Lina shouted, blasting Naga out of the tower as well, taking out more of the roof. 

Lina regained her composure and prepared to cast the spell once more. 

"Die you enemies of Justice!" a voice shouted.   
"Oh no, not again!" Lina moaned. 

Prince Phil rode in on a horse. 

"Daddy!" Amelia shouted.   
"This just isn't your day, is it Lina?" Zel joked. 

Lina thought about whacking him, but she remembered he was one third Golem. 

"Take this Saiyan!" Phil shouted, leaping into the air. "Pacifist..." 

Goku somehow fired off a Kamehameha, scorching him and covering him in soot as he crashed down. 

"...Crush" he said as he passed out. 

"Now, if there will be no OTHER delays..." Lina said, looking around the room. 

Promptly every anime character except for the Saiyans, Slayers, Ronins and Warlords fled. 

"_A mere component of the Lord of Nightmares could release understanding upon the world..."_

"Here she goes again!" Gourry shouted, running for cover. 

_ "...frozen into the dark knife of annihilation," _Lina continued. 

Vegeta and Trunks began to break free. The Ronins moved in to try and stop them. 

_"...with our power, with our essence, together, we can destroy all who cross our path! Spirits of the gods, deliver your smiting blow!" _Lina shouted, finishing up the Incant. 

Trunks and Vegeta broke free, and ran towards their immobilized Leader as the Ronins charged at them to try and stop them. 

A huge blade of black energy was formed in Lina's hands. 

"Warlords! Grab the Sword and let's get outta here!" Ryo said as he and the Ronins began exiting through the numerous holes that had been made in the ceiling and wall. 

Anubis, Kale, Sekhmet, and Dais pulled with all their strength, but the sword would not budge. 

"LAGUNA BLADE!" Lina screamed, bringing the energy blade down in slow motion.   
"Okay, ONE, TWO, THREE!" Anubis counted out, with him and the other Warlords pulling on three, dislodging the sword, firing up their thrusters and rocketing out of the tower at high speed. 

Trunks and Vegeta knocked Goku out of the way as the light from the sword dispelled the Shadow Snap, and teleported quickly just as Lina brought the blade crashing down. The tower exploded in a glorious fanfare, just as the Ronins got out of Range. 

"Nobody could have survived that." Sai said as he looked at the rubble.   
"Come on guys, they'll need help." Ryo said. 

Suddenly the rubble was blasted away by a Mega Brando, revealing Lina and the others to be safe by means of a Valis Wall. 

"I missed again! Damn that @#$#%# Saiyan!" Lina cursed.   
"Let's go home. We got what we wanted." Ryo said. 

_(Midnight Blue kicks up)_

_(Credits begin rolling as Ronins and Warlords fly off back to Mia's mansion as Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia tried in vain to calm Lina down.)_

The Ronins have managed to acquire the sword that summons the ancient mystical Armor of Ryuujin. But will it be enough to defeat the Saiyans, and the rest of Saban's empire for that matter, once and for all? And what has become of the Forgotten Souls? Find out as Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z continues.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	17. The Great Hayashibara Heist

_(Opening credits to Samurai Heart, then CUT TO:)_

Ronin Warriors VS Dragonball Z: The great Hayashibara Heist.

The Ronins, She-Ronins, and Warlords met in Mia's living room, or at least what was left of it, to discuss their current situation. 

"After countless interruptions, we managed to secure the lost Armor of Ryuujin just before Miss Inverse brought down the house. Now we have a definite advantage against Crystónin." Anubis announced, revealing the retracted blade.   
"I hope this things as good as the legend says it is, after we went through all this trouble to get it." Ryo replied.   
"It would be a good idea to field test it before we use it in actual combat." Dais stated.   
"Good idea." Sakura said.   
"I'll try this thing." Kale said. 

Taking the retracted blade from Anubis, he held it out in front of him, but nothing happened. He then tried concentrating his kanji. Sure enough, the blade emerged, and the upper guards appeared. However, Kale felt some pain as this occurred. 

"Armor of Ryuujin!" He shouted. 

The armor appeared before him in a kneeling position. He touched the blade to the armor, and sure enough, it appeared on him. However, he felt even weaker. 

"We better go outside, just to be safe." Anubis suggested. 

"Now according to this, there should be a set of retractable wings built into the armor." Rowen said, checking the printout. 

Kale concentrated, and a set of strange blades protracted from the shoulders, and the cape reappeared there to form the wings. However Kale grimaced in pain as this happened. It hurt just as much to retract them once more. 

"It says here that those emeralds fire off energy bolts." Ayame said. 

Kale concentrated, and the emeralds glowed with power and shot a pair of green energy bolts out. This also hurt him a great deal. 

"It mentions something about the two transformations." Rowen said. 

Kale concentrated, and while screaming in pain, the armor enlarged to a giant sized version. 

"Kale, are you all right?" Sekhmet asked.   
"I don't think so. Every time I try to call on one of the armor's powers, I feel a sharp pain, as if it is sapping the energy from me."   
"Is there anything about that problem in there?" Sage asked, pointing to the printout. 

Rowen and Ayame scanned the pages. 

"Nothing. This whole printout is a recount of what Navcase did and observed about the armor when he used it." Rowen replied.   
"We must be doing something wrong. I just have no idea what." Anubis said.   
"Kale, remove the armor. We should figure out what we are doing wrong before we try it again." Sekhmet said. 

Kale shrunk it down to normal size, and then exited it, and the sword retracted as well. Kale collapsed on the ground and passed out. 

Minutes Later... 

"How's Kale doing?" Anubis asked Mia.   
"He'll be fine. But he's exhausted. It must have been those tests you were running on the armor."   
"Kale did say that he felt as if the armor was draining his power." Anubis said. 

Then a horrible thought came into his head. Anubis rushed into the room, and quickly examined Kale's transformation orb. It was as he expected. There were cracks in it. Kayura appeared and he showed it to her. 

"Let me guess, you were trying to use Ryuujin?" she asked.   
"Yes."   
"Well, I did my own research, and found out that there was a big reason why Kaosu had Navcase seek out the armor rather than one of the five original Ronin Warriors."   
"Which was?"   
"You can clearly see from Kale's crystal. I can fix it with the shakujo, but I would not advise allowing Kale or any of the others, including yourself, to even try to activate it." Kayura warned. 

She drove the staff into the ground, and the orb glowed with power, and was restored to it's original state. 

"So if one of us tries to use the armor, it will eventually destroy our armor orbs?" Anubis asked.   
"Yes. It's a relief that you didn't try to use the armor in battle. You probably would have shattered this." 

Later, the group met again, after Kale had recovered. 

"According to Kayura, using the armor is dangerous to us and will damage our transformation crystals and weaken our armors each time we call on the armor's power." Anubis concluded.   
"But why?" Kale wondered.   
"Rowen, you said that the printout you have is a chronicle of what Navcase did and observed about the armor. I want to know EXACTLY what he did." Dais said.   
"Why don't we just use the flashback footage from last ep?" Kento said.   
"Fine." Dais said. 

_(The footage begins rolling)_

"Wait! Go back in slow motion!" Dais called out. 

_(Flashback rewinds and goes in slow motion over scene of Navcase taking the dragon's heart)_

"What is that he's taking?" Sai wondered.   
"It's the heart of the dragon. Under the right conditions they can act as power sources." Anubis explained.   
"Power sources?" Kento asked. 

_(Flashback goes through scene of Navcase making the blood pact and placing the dragon's heart into the armor)_

"That must be it! Navcase slit his finger, let the blood drip onto the crystal, said some sort of speech, and then placed it into the armor." Sage concluded.   
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ran said.   
"The printout confirms it. A blood pact." Ayame said.   
"Thus making the two one." Anubis added.   
"But why send Navcase? He was not a Ronin." Sekhmet wondered.   
"Of course! If simply using the armor damages our yoroi, think of what would happen if we were to completely merge with Ryuujin." Dais said.   
"We'd loose our ability to command our yoroi, or destroy it completely probably." Yuri said.   
"Precisely. We are bonded to our armors, and if we are not synchronized with it, we cannot use it at all. If one of the Ronins was sent, it would prevent you from ever activating Inferno." Anubis explained.   
"With the White Neo and Gundam Armors you possess now, loosing the ability to call on them would be disastrous. We know what the White Neo Armors can do, but we have not learned the true potential of the Gundam Armors." Kayura explained.   
"So let me get this straight. Ryuujin is something like the most powerful armor ever created, we need the heart of a dragon in order to form a blood pact so that we can control the armor, and no Ronin or Warlord can wield it at all because it might prevent us from using our primary armors ever again or destroy them all together?" Suiren said.   
"Pretty much." Anubis said.   
"You mean we went to all that trouble to get that damn thing for nothing?" Ryo shouted.   
"All we must do is find a dragon's heart and a non-Ronin and the armor is ours."   
"Great. And the only dragon's that we could possibly get to are the Eternal Dragon, which we can't summon because we wasted our wish on bringing Crystónin back to life, and the Saiyans have probably already used their third wish by now. This is great. Just GREAT!" Ryo screamed, and stomped off. 

Later that day, as the other Ronins still tried to calm down Ryo, the girls were watching TV. Unfortunately, nothing good was on. The program they were sort of watching to their relief was interrupted by a news broadcast. 

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. World famous Singer and Seiyuu, Megumi Hayashibara,..." 

The girls almost fainted. 

"was kidnapped earlier today by what eyewitnesses call 'strange flying men with bad haircuts', one of which was described as wearing a mysterious suit of armor and wielding a sword, and yet another armed with a large blade as well. All three were reported as having strange colored jewels adorning their wardrobe and weapons. An eyewitness also happened to videotape the situation, which we have managed to acquire." 

_(CUT TO: crude video footage of the Saiyans flying in, shouting things at Megumi and about the She-Ronins and then knocking out the cameraman)_

"If you see any of these individuals, do not approach them. They are armed with high levels of Chi and are extremely dangerous. We now return to our regularly scheduled program, already in progress." 

The girls were shocked. 

"The nerve of those Saiyans! How DARE they capture our favorite seiyuu and singer!" Sakura shouted.   
"It was bad enough beating the slag out of the the Ronins, and then us, but NOBODY captures Megumi and gets away with it!" Yuri shouted.   
"I say we go hunt the monkey bastards down and beat the living daylights out of them, and save Megumi!" Ran added.   
"Then we'll be her number one fans!" Suiren added.   
"You do realize that they're just playing on our fan worship of Megumi in order to lure us into a trap that will eventually allow them to have the Ronins right where they want them." Ayame said. 

All four of them had left! 

"Guys?" 

She looked around. They were nowhere to be found. 

"Wait for me!" she shouted. 

The five clambered into their van and drove off at very high speed with _Get Along _blasting through the stereo. 

Meanwhile, the Ronins and Warlords heard the commotion and came running into the living room to find the girls missing. 

"Where'd they go?" Ryo wondered.   
"Maybe back to their place?" Sage wondered.   
"Perhaps." Rowen said. 

Suddenly the evening news came on and the top story just happened to be Megumi's kidnapping. 

"Problem solved." Sai said.   
"The Saiyans must be be behind this." Rowen deduced.   
"We've got to save the girls so that they can save Megumi!" Kento shouted.   
"Ronins, don't you think you're going about this the wrong way?" Sekhmet said.   
"This is obviously a means of luring you to them so that they can finish you off." Dais concluded.   
"They have the Crystónin Armor, and only Amaterasu knows what they've done with the Forgotten Souls." Anubis added.   
"With those combined with their own powers, I do not know how you'll be able to defeat them, let alone save the girls." Dais added. 

Kale was ready to say more words of wisdom to the Ronins,, but they had also taken off. 

"Teenagers." Sekhmet said.   
"Were we ever that young?" Kale wondered.   
"No time to contemplate that. We must pursue the Ronins and bail them out once again." Anubis said. "I hope for our sake they..." He began to say as the four ran out the front door. 

"...didn't take Mia's jeep." Anubis finished.   
"The Saiyans' power levels will be greatly elevated with the aid of the Crystónin Armor. We should call on our Mecha Armor." Dais suggested.   
"An excellent idea." Anubis said. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

Firing up their thrusters, they blasted off in the direction of the tire tracks that both the Ronins and She-Ronins had left behind, flying low to the ground. 

Meanwhile... 

"Can't you go any faster Sakura! Every minute we're out here is one more minute they could be doing something horrible to Megumi!" Yuri shouted.   
"I'm driving as fast as I can! Besides, we don't know where they've taken her!" Sakura shouted back.   
"They probably wouldn't have taken her to the top floor of the tallest building in Toyama." Ayame guessed. 

Suddenly the Saiyans flew overhead carrying food, straight towards the top floor of the tallest building in Toyama. 

"Of course I could be wrong." she said. 

Promptly Sakura floored it and began racing towards the building. 

Meanwhile... 

_(Wild Cat begins playing)_

"Are you sure they went this way?" Kento asked.   
"Positive. The tire tracks show us exactly what way the girls went. All we have to do is follow them and we'll find the girls." Ryo said.   
"Just don't get us killed trying to get there." Sai said. 

Meanwhile... 

_(Hurricane Tonight begins playing)_

"This is horrible. It is impossible to see the tire tracks, even with the armor's sensors. Besides, the cars keep passing over them, making us get more and more lost." Kale said.   
"Correction. We are lost." Anubis said as the four of them hovered over Toyama.   
"We'll never find the Ronins or She-Ronins now." Sekhmet groaned.   
"There is but one thing to do." Dais said.   
"Call for anime backup?" Kale asked.   
"No! We must consult our centuries of being evil and think like bad guys." Dais concluded.   
"Hmm, if we were super powered monkeys that captured a famous musician/seiyuu in order to lure our enemies into a cleverly set trap, where would we go?" Anubis wondered. 

They pondered this mystery, and somehow they happened to glance toward the recently constructed Toyama Tower. 

"Of course! The top floor of the tallest building in the city!" they said simultaneously.   
"YoroiJets, Maximum Burn!" they shouted, rocketing towards the building at high speed. 

Soon after the Warlords came to their conclusion, the She-Ronins pulled up at the Toyama Tower in their sub-armor. They ran into the lobby, leapt into the elevator, and pressed the button for the top floor, despite Ayame's protests that it would be better if they took the stairs. The doors closed just as the Ronins ran into the lobby in their sub-armor. 

"We should take the stairs. The Saiyans will be expecting us to use the elevator." Ryo said.   
"We should get our Mecha armor on. We'll need it if the Saiyans have Crystónin." Kento suggested.   
"Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Ryo shouted.   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!"   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!" 

Fully armored, the Ronins began a mad dash up the stairs. 

Meanwhile, in the elevator... 

"We better Armor up." Sakura said. 

_(Successful Mission kicks up. Superimpose images of girls going through power up sequences as Ronins run up stairs)_

"Armor of the Gyne Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Sakura shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Hardrock! Tao Gi!" Yuri shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Strata! Tao Inochi!" Ayame shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Halo! Tao Chi!" Suiren added.   
"Armor of the Gyne Torrent! Tao Shin!" Ran finished. 

_(STOP Super)_

Meanwhile on the Top Floor, the Saiyans were impatiently waiting for the Ronins, She-Ronins, and Warlords to arrive. Every few seconds they would look up from whatever they were reading to check the clock. Finally to their relief the elevator door opened and the She Ronins emerged, weapons drawn, just as the Ronins burst out from the staircase ready for combat, and at the split second the Warlords crashed through the wall in their Mecha Armors. 

"It's about time you got here." Goku said.   
"Where's Megumi Hayashibara?!" the She-Ronins demanded in unison. 

They revealed Ms. Hayashibara tied to the ceiling, terrified. As the group looked around they found that the entire chamber they were in had been designed exclusively for combat. 

"As you can see, she is unharmed. However, we cannot say the same for you!" Vegeta shouted. 

_(Rhythm Generation kicks up)_

"Prepare to perish!" Trunks shouted as he unsheathed his sword.   
"Wrath of the Crystónin!" Goku shouted, sending a wave of powerful energy slamming into their attackers, knocking them down.   
"You are truly no match for us now." he said.   
"Wanna bet! Flare Up...Now!" Ryo screamed, sending a wave of energy slamming into Goku. However, he absorbed it, and sent it flying back at them.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen shouted, firing a blast directly at Goku's head. He absorbed it and threw it back at Rowen, and added one of his own, sending Rowen skidding across the floor.   
"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, throwing a fireball straight at Ryo. He pulled out his cannon and blasted it to atoms. 

Sage charged at Trunks, who was standing there ready. As Sage tried to cleave him with his weapon, Trunks fired off his Burning Attack, disarming Sage and knocking him away from his weapon. 

"That does it." Sage said. "YoroiJets On!" 

He initated a rocket powered charge, recovering his sword as he charged at Trunks. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sage screamed, slashing at the Saiyan with all his might. 

Trunks teleported behind him and sweep kicked him, knocking him down, and then drew his sword and attempted to cleave him, but Sage rolled out of the way, got to his knees, and leapt back, brandishing his sword. 

"Thunder...Bolt...Cut!" he shouted, sending the energy screaming at the Saiyan. It hit Trunks head on, knocking him away.   
"That hurt..." Trunks said.   
"Good, now go to Super Saiyan and take me out." Sage said.   
"I don't need to do that just yet, fool." Trunks said. 

A ring of green energy erupted from the ground around him, and he brandished his sword in front of him. 

He faded away, leaving Mukara, who called upon his Sure Kill and knocked Sage away before Trunks reappeared. 

"With the Forgotten Souls doing our bidding we are more powerful than ever before." Trunks replied. 

Another green ring of energy erupted from the ground, and he went through the motion again. 

"Kou Re Ha!" He shouted, sending a blast of ice slamming into Sage, freezing him solid.   
"I have no idea how you managed to turn Mukara and Touyuki against us, but you will not have that power for long!" Kale shouted as he charged at Trunks with his own sword. Trunks parried, and the two began to become involved in a fluid and deadly duel while the others prepared to attack his comrades. In moments Kale supreme swordsmanship had Trunks' sword immobilized. Anubis, Sekhmet, and Dais came out of nowhere and flew into Trunks, knocking him down and disarming him. 

"Now! Quake with Fear!" Anubis shouted, sending his kama slamming into the Saiyan.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted, whacking him with a whip of poison.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted, immobilizing Trunks. 

Vegeta was busy fending off Sai, Kento, Yuri, and Ran when he noticed Trunks go down. 

"Trunks!" he shouted. 

He called on his machine gun fireball technique to knock his attackers away, and then turned to those that had injured his son. 

"How dare you!" he shouted, a green ring of energy erupting from the ground around him, revealing Saranbo.   
"Wave of Destruction!" he shouted. 

The blast slammed into the Warlords and knocked them away. 

"Take this Vegeta! Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted. Yuri followed up with one of her own.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted. Ran did the same. 

Though Vegeta managed to flurry punch the rocks into dust, he was nailed by the blasts of water, which knocked him away. 

"No one attacks my Dad and lives!" Trunks shouted, calling on his Burning Attack and knocking his father's attackers into the wall. 

Anubis began opening fire with his vulcan and machinecannons, sending the Saiyans running for cover. 

"NOW! Flare Up Now!" Ryo shouted.   
"Flare Up Now!" Sakura added.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento and Yuri shouted.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen and Ayame shouted.   
"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Suiren shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai and Ran shouted.   
"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted. 

Goku stepped in front of the incoming attacks and absorbed them, and knocked Dais' blades away. A devious smile played on his lips. 

"Uh oh." Ryo said. 

With a glorious and dramatic flourish he sent every sure kill fired at him slamming into the Ronins, She-Ronins, and Warlords, almost tearing their armor to shreds, and knocking them into next Tuesday. 

"Well Trunks, I think it might be a good idea to make your wish now." Vegeta said. 

He began chanting in Namek, causing the original dragon to appear. Unknown to them, Sage had since thawed out, and was now approaching the creature. 

"Your doom is here Ronins. I wish for the She-Ronins to become our personal slaves for..."   
"As long as the three Saiyans live!" Dais added. 

Relieved that the power could be broken, Sage rocketed into the air and split the dragon down the middle, destroying it. Meanwhile the She-Ronins rose from where they lay and walked over to stand at the side of the Saiyans. 

"Now, let us destroy them." Goku said as the Ronins and Warlords lay half dead on the ground, their armor badly damaged. The group set up to fire once more, but before they could, a magnanimous energy bolt slammed into the Saiyans and She-Ronins, knocking them for a loop. Sage plucked the creature's crystalline heart from it's chest. When they recovered the Ronins had vanished from sight! 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Goku and the others screamed. 

Meanwhile, Mia heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find the Ronins and Warlords lying half dead on her doorstep, their armor mutilated, and Sage collapsed on the ground. His hand fell open to reveal a rose shaped crystal. Kayura stood over them. 

To Be Continued...

_(Credits Roll to Namida Wa Shitteru)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. The Beginning of the End: Beginning

Ronin Warriors VS Dragonball Z: The Beginning of the End Part 1.

(_Show opens with Cha-la-la Head Cha-la)_

"What happened to them?" Mia demanded to know.   
"They challenged the Saiyans again. However, with the Forgotten Souls' at their command and the She-Ronins, there is not much they can do. We must wait for them to wake up. Help me take them inside and remove their armor." Kayura instructed. 

Very carefully Mia helped Kayura drag the defeated samurai inside. Minutes later they woke up. 

"Somebody get the number of that truck." Ryo said weakly.   
"We're still alive!" Kento said.   
"But our armor has been blasted to kingdom come. And the Saiyans have the Forgotten Souls, the She-Ronins, and Crystónin at their disposal, and they barely went Super Saiyan." Anubis stated. 

Kayura inspected the badly damaged Mecha armor of the Warlords and Ronins. 

"I don't know what you did to this stuff, but it's gonna take a while to fix up." Kayura said.   
"How long is a while?" Sage asked.   
"A few hours."   
"WHAT! A few hours! By then the Saiyans will have taken over the whole city!" Anubis shouted.   
"We're all gonna die!" Sai shouted.   
"It happens." Kale said. "But miracles happen too."   
"Kale is right. We managed to get an energist. Now we can use the Armor of Ryuujin and kick their vegetable butts!" Dais said.   
"But none of us can use it without destroying our armor orbs!" Kento shouted.   
"True. But there is one person we know who might be able to use the Armor of Ryuujin and keep the Saiyans busy long enough for Kayura to fix our armor." Anubis said.   
"Kenshin?" Ryo asked.   
"Precisely." Anubis said. 

Anubis dialed up the Rurouni, and they explained the situation to him. 

"So you need me to put on this suit of armor, and hold off the Saiyans while you keep the girls busy?" Kenshin asked.   
"Basically yes." Anubis explained.   
"Very well. Sessha will help you." he replied. 

Anubis held the sword out to him. Kenshin took it and slit his finger, letting his blood drip onto the dragon heart. 

"I Kenshin Himura, Rurouni, hereby bind myself by blood pact to the Draconai Armor, Ryuujin!" 

The armor fell from out of nowhere, landing in front of him. Taking the sword, he placed the energist into it, and laid the blade on it. 

"Armor of Ryuujin!" Kenshin shouted. 

In moments the armor appeared on his body, and he powered down the sword. Running outside, he protracted the wings and flew off towards the tower again. 

"Let's help him. Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!"   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!"   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!"   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!"   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!"   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" 

Anubis and Dais fired their grappling devices, and latched onto Kenshin. Rowen grabbed Sai and flew off after them, while Kale activated his Kale Copter and picked up Sage and Sekhmet. Kento and Ryo grabbed onto Anubis and Dais, and the group flew off towards the Toyama Tower once more. 

Within a matter of minutes they entered through the same hole they came through before. 

"Back for more?" Goku asked.   
"After we wiped the floor with you last time?" Vegeta asked.   
"No matter. We've been meaning to finish you off anyway." Trunks said.   
"She Ronins! Destroy them!" Goku commanded. 

The five girls charged at the Ronins and Warlords, and immediately engaged in combat. The Saiyans prepared to open fire on the unsuspecting Ronins, but they were cut down by a set of energy bolts! 

"It's that stupid blunt sword wielding idiot! Get him!" Goku shouted. 

Vegeta opened fire with a Renzoku Kikou Ha, which Kenshin leaped over and came crashing down with the sword in a Ryu-Tsui-Zen. Trunks slashed at him, but he broke through his sword with his own, and twirled around, and hit him in the back of the neck. 

"Enough playing around." Trunks said. 

He twirled his sword over his head, and sheathed it again, as a green ring of energy appeared at his feet. He faded away and Mukara appeared in his place, launching his boomerang at Kenshin, knocking him away. Kenshin knocked him away with emerald blasts. Vegeta, angered, also had a green ring appear at his feet, and had Sun Devil appear in his place. He called on his sure kill, which managed to freeze Kenshin. However, he protracted his wings and broke free. He struck with a Ryo-Sho-Sen, knocking Vegeta down. 

"I've had it!" Trunks shouted, powering up into SSJ3. 

Kenshin charged at him, slashing him on all sides and then coming down on top of him with a powerful downward thrust. He flipped back and performed his Dou-Ryu-Sen, knocking him backwards and out of Super Saiyan. 

"Now for me. Wrath of the Crystónin!" Goku shouted, sending the attack screaming at Kenshin. Brandishing his sword, he batted it right back at Goku, which mutilated the armor, knocked the Forgotten Souls' crystals off all the Saiyans, which broke on the ground and reformed the Forgotten Souls before them. 

"This guy's good." Goku said as he got up.   
"He's beaten us for long enough." Vegeta said. 

Kenshin deactivated the sword and sheathed it. 

"Give up Saiyans, you're finished." Ryo said.   
"Not so fast. We did some research on your friend there. It seems he wasn't able to protect three girls when he was younger and someone killed them!" Vegeta said. 

Kenshin stood there in shock, as if remembering. 

"Later, after you met a girl named Tomoe, she went off to keep someone from killing you, and during the fight, you killed her in cold blood!" Vegeta added. 

Kenshin's eyes began to change color. 

"But the story gets better. Later on, history almost repeated itself, and you let a nice girl named Kaoru get hurt, isn't that right Kenshin?" 

Promptly the Rurouni deactivated the armor, smashed the crystal on the ground. 

"And that's why you won't kill us Kenshin, or should I say, Shinta?" Vegeta remarked.   
"An excellent reiteration. However, there's one small problem, baka." Kenshin said, without his polite voice.   
"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked as the Saiyans prepared to finish him. 

Kenshin tossed his Sakaba aside and grabbed one of Sekhmet's swords, and began screaming at the top of his lungs. His hair fully covered his eyes. 

"I hoped this wouldn't happen. He's gone Battousai." Anubis said to himself. 

Pointing at the three Saiyans, Kenshin readied his sword. 

"Try anything you like but when I say I'm going to kill you all you can do is die."   
"Uh oh." Goku shouted. "Destroy him!" 

The Saiyans fired like madmen as an even crazier Kenshin, er Hitokiri Battousai charged at them, dodging every shot. He slashed at Trunks, dismembering him and then driving his sword into his chest and doing a backflip while still holding on, killing him off. Vegeta tried to hold him off with the Renzoku Kikou Ha but Kenshin charged straight at him and nailed all nine vital points at once, cutting a part off with each hit. He then sheathed his sword. 

"What is he?" Goku thought to himself. 

Not wanting to become another casualty, Goku charged at Kenshin, preparing to kill him off. Kenshin led with his left, slashing an arc across his chest, leaving a gaping wound, which managed to draw Goku in, and then he spun around and whacked him again with his sword, before brandishing his sword across his chest, and striking with a Ryu-Tsui-Sen that cleaved Goku. At this point Kenshin reverted back to his normal, restrained self. 

The She-Ronins, who were beating the living daylights out of the Warlords and Ronins snapped out of it, since the Saiyans were dead. 

"What happened to us?" Sakura wondered.   
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together." Ryo said, hugging her. The others did the same. 

Suddenly Shuki appeared before them! 

"How touching." he said.   
"What do you want Shuki?" Ryo demanded, readying his swords.   
"Oh nothing much, just that I have a little trick up my sleeve." he said. 

He produced the Earth Dragonballs. 

"Arise Shen Long, and grant my wish!" he shouted.   
"I wish that all Saiyans and Non-Saiyans that have died at the hands of the Ronin Warriors, Warlords, Forgotten Souls, She-Ronins, or any of their allies would come back to life, with more power than ever before!" 

Almost instantly, the Saiyans reassembled themselves, and all the Non-Saiyans reappeared. 

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED...FAREWELL." the Eternal Dragon said. He dissapeared, and the Dragonballs vanished as well. 

"Have fun Ronins." Shuki said as he teleported off. 

"Now, Ronins," Goku said. "YOU DIE!" 

To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. The Beginning of the End: Conclusion

When we last left our heroes, Shuki Levy had just used the Earth Dragonballs to bring everyone from DBZ that the Ronins had destroyed back to life! Can the Ronins, Warlords, She-Ronins, and Forgotten Souls stop the warriors once and for all? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z.

"Narrator de gozaru, this is next time. And you forgot to mention sessha." Kenshin said. 

Sorry.

Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z: The Beginning of the End Part 2.

"I hope you picked out your tombstones Ronins, because we're gonna kick your sorry asses so far across this city you won't believe it." Goku said.   
"Did he always talk that way, or did getting dubbed do something to his brain?" Trunks asked his companions.   
"Wait! Can't we recharge and regroup first?" Sage asked. 

"Special Beam Cannon...Fire!" Piccolo shouted, blasting the elevator into rubble. 

"I take that as a no." Kento said.   
"We're all gonna die!" Sai shouted.   
"We're not dead yet! Quick, run to the shaft!" Anubis shouted. 

The combined group scrambled towards what was left of the elevator shaft. Goku motioned with his hands, and promptly Trunks teleported in front of the door and knocked them away with a Burning Attack. 

"Okay, maybe we can get out through the window!" Anubis suggested. 

The group charged towards the window escape route, however Vegeta was waiting for them. He raised two fingers, and created an explosion that took the ground from under them and knocked them away. 

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Goku said.   
"This doesn't look good guys." Ryo said.   
"Oh thank you for that excellent grasp of the obvious." Dais said.   
"We're all gonna die!" Sai shouted again. 

"SHUT UP SAI!" Ryo, Kento, Sage, Rowen, Anubis, Kale, Sekhmet, Dais, Sakura, Yuri, Ayame, Ran, Suiren, Hariel, Saber Strike, Saranbo, Sun Devil, the Sand Strikers, Touyuki, Mukara, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krilin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Kenshin shouted. 

"Enough of this. Let's get it on!" Piccolo said, removing his cloak and hat.   
"Everyone, the only way we can even hope of destroying the Saiyans is if we nail them with everything we have." Anubis said.   
"We will need our Mecha armors before we can do anything." Dais explained.   
"I'll go get Dark Inferno. Its power combined with your Mecha Armors, the She-Ronins armors, and my own team's power just might be enough to waste those vegetable bastards." Hariel said.   
"But first you've got to get through the Prince of the Veggie People over there." Kento said, pointing to Vegeta.   
"You will need a diversion." Saber Strike said.   
"One diversion coming up." Sakura said. 

She and the other She-Ronins pulled out their Poké Balls and summoned all of their Pokémon. Vegeta tried to Renzoku Kikou Ha all of them, but they were too fast. While he was distracted, Hariel dove through the opening that was formed, and drove his Soul Swords into the sides of the building to slow his decent, and slid down to the height of the nearest building, kicked off from the Tower, and began leaping from building to building. 

"Guys, we've got to buy Hariel and Kayura some time. Everyone, get behind us!" Ryo said. 

Everyone got behind Ryo, Rowen and Sun Devil, and they began firing fire bolts, arrows and darts at the Non-Saiyans, but were having no effect. 

Piccolo gathered energy in both his arms, and fired them off one after another, knocking them all away.. 

"I've seen Ants with more power than you! Stop fighting like wimps and show me what you can really do!" Piccolo shouted. 

He fired off another Special Beam Cannon, which everyone quickly dodged, but were nailed by Krillin's own Double Tsubi Kikou Ha maneuver. 

"This is not our day." Kale said.   
"We're all gonna..." Sai began. 

Everyone on the team gave him a stern look. 

"I know I know, shut up Sai." Sai said.   
"I'm waiting." Piccolo said, growing impatient.   
"You want to see what we can do, fine!" Ryo shouted, going into a kata sequence. Tien placed his hands into a triangle. 

Ryo finished his kata and placed his swords together. He flew up into the air. 

"Flare Up...Now!" he screamed, sending a wave of fire out that knocked the non-Saiyans away. 

"Is that your best?" Piccolo asked as he got up effortlessly. "Tien, show them how it's done." 

Tien released the energy bolt he was building and knocked the group away. 

"Ow. Shuki wasn't kidding when he said 'with more power than ever before.'" Kento said.   
"We've got to take them out before we can even worry about the Saiyans." Saber Strike said.   
"Kayura, hurry back here with our armors!" Anubis said. 

Meanwhile... 

"Finished! Now to get these to the Ronins and Warlords." she said. 

Suddenly Hariel ran up to the front of the house! 

"Hariel! What are you doing here?" Kayura asked.   
"Getting Dark Inferno. The others are getting their butts kicked." he replied.   
"The Mecha Armors are repaired." Kayura said.   
"Good, then climb on!" Hariel said. 

Dark Inferno's thrusters roared to life and headed off towards the Toyama Tower. 

Meanwhile, back in the Tower, the Non-Saiyans were pummeling them with their ki attacks. 

"I hope Kayura gets here soon, or we're dead." Anubis said.   
"Prepare to be blasted into another Dimension!" Piccolo shouted.   
"It's been nice knowin' you guys." Kento said. 

Suddenly the Non-Saiyans were nailed by a salvo of missiles! 

"What the..." Piccolo shouted, at a loss for words. 

"It's Hariel!" Ryo said.   
"And Kayura's with him!" Sage added.   
"Your Mecha armors are ready! Summon them now!" Kayura instructed.   
"With Pleasure." Anubis said. 

_(Just Communication kicks up)_

"Mecha armor?" Piccolo wondered.   
"Armor of the Zero Wildfire! Tao Jin!"   
"Armor of the Nataku Hardrock! Tao Gi!   
"Armor of the Griepe Strata! Tao Inochi!"   
"Armor of the Zeus Halo! Tao Chi!   
"Armor of the Sandrock Torrent! Tao Shin!"   
"Armor of the Deathscythe! Tao Chu!"   
"Armor of the Epyon! Tao Ko!"   
"Armor of the Ashura! Tao Tei!"   
"Armor of the Virsago! Tao Nin!" 

In a matter of seconds the Ronins and Warlords were outfitted in their mecha Armor. 

"What are those things?" the Non-Saiyans wondered.   
"Your worst nightmare." Kale said.   
"Let's Mingle." Ryo said, drawing his swords.   
"Get them. GET THEM!" Piccolo shouted.   
"YoroiJets On!" they shouted. 

The group charged towards the Non-Saiyans at low speed, knocking every energy bolt fired at them away. They hovered and the Forgotten Souls minus Hariel leapt over the Ronins and Warlords and came crashing down on their opponents. The Ronins and Warlords then moved out of the way to let the She-Ronins let them have it with their sure-kill attacks. 

"That hurt." Piccolo said.   
"Okay, let's show these guys how we do things downtown." Ryo said. 

Everyone pulled out their mecha weapons or powered them up and began blasting the Non-Saiyans, who leapt out of the way. Yamcha powered up his Spirit Ball and used it to knock their weapons away. 

"We can also do that." Yamcha said.   
"I've had enough of this! Special Beam Cannon...Fire!" Piccolo shouted, knocking the warriors through the wall, and taking most of the wall with it. 

"That got them." he said. 

Suddenly the She Ronins, and all the Forgotten Souls other than Saranbo came into view, riding on Ryo and Kale, who had switched to Flight Mode. The others flew up themselves. 

"It isn't possible!" Piccolo shouted.   
"Believe it!" Saber Strike shouted. "Luminance from the Heavens!" he shouted, sending a searing beam of energy into him.   
"AAAAAAAAAH!" Piccolo screamed. 

Saranbo leaped in, and slashed his polearm from the floor in an upward arc, which sent Piccolo into the air. 

"Kou Re Ha!" Touyuki shouted, sending out a blast that froze Piccolo solid.   
"Sen Kou Zan!" Mukara shouted, sending his enflamed boomerang flying into Piccolo, shattering him into a billion pieces-again. 

"Piccolo! You bastard! Take this!" Krillin shouted. 

He fired a blast from each hand, which then joined above the heroes. They then split into several energy bolts and rained down upon them, knocking them for a loop. 

"Yeah! That should do it." he said. 

The Ronins and Company rose from the ground. 

"How?" Krillin wondered.   
"I'll handle this one guys." Sai said. 

He readied his mancatcher. 

"Not again!" Krilin shouted. 

Sai grabbed him again, and fired up his YoroiJets, sending him flying out of the building. He then pointed himself straight down, and fired up his thrusters to maximum burn, and crashed Krillin-first through all the floors of the building to ground level. Krillin was still alive. He then crashed through the floors all the way up to the top floor again and threw him away. He fired off his twin vulcans and blasted him to atoms. 

Tien then stepped up to do battle. He crossed his arms and split into five others, which surrounded the floor and began powering up. Suiren leaped up and cut Megumi down, who miraculously was still alive, and gave her to Kayura, who teleported her to safety. Tien fired, which sent them flying out of the building through the ceiling. They crashed down through the same hole and landed on top of each other. The group rose to their feet, badly injured, Sage and Kale first. 

"Now that I've seen your pathetic skill, I'll show you how real warriors fight."   
"Let's double team this guy." Sage said. 

The two placed their weapons together, and went through their no-daichi katas, ending in the proper positions. 

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted. 

The two attacks interwove and slammed into Tien, causing him to explode. 

"Not too shabby." Kale said. 

"You killed my friend!" Chiaotzu shouted. 

Chiaotzu suddenly noticed that Dark Inferno had moved its hands into position around him. 

"Uh oh." 

Dark Inferno clapped its hands, crushing Chiaotzu. 

Yamcha powered up his Spirit Ball to maximum, and then sent it flying above the group. However Sai took his Man-Catcher and knocked it away, and Rowen fired off his Arrow Shockwave, sending it screaming into Yamcha, blasting him to atoms as well. 

"That takes care of them. Now for Goku and the others." 

Trunks and Vegeta teleported up to where Goku was still waiting. Vegeta performed his Shyougeki Ha, creating an explosion that took the roof off the tower, and left them standing in open air. 

"Now it's our turn." Goku said. 

The Ronins and Company readied their weapons. The Saiyans went to fighting stances. 

_(Rock the Dragon kicks up)_

Almost immediately the two sides engaged in a flurry of punches, kicks and weapon attacks, which were done at warp speed. Seconds later the Ronins were victorious thanks to their sheer numbers. The Saiyans, however, were down but not out. 

"Okay, let's really do it now." Goku said. 

_(We Gotta Power kicks up)_

The three did an unusual dance and ended by shouting "Fusion!" The three joined together to form a warrior that was dressed like Goku, was carrying Trunks' sword, and had Vegeta's Saiyan armor over Goku's Gi. It also looked like all three of them. 

"Feel the Wrath of...Gogitatenks!" it shouted.   
"This doesn't look good." Ryo said.   
"Prepare to be blasted into another dimension!" Gogitatenks shouted.   
"Why can't you just die?" Kento said.   
"Why can't you just say die?" Sage added. 

Gogitatenks held his hands at his sides, and began charging. 

"Cho-Kameha...meha!" he shouted, knocking the group for a loop.   
"I've had enough of this!" Ryo shouted, readying his swords.   
"Wait! They can only stay fused for a half-hour this way. They'll separate, and then we can take them out." Anubis explained. 

He powered up to the Burning Attack, and fired, which they easily avoided. He then switched to Renzoku Kikou Ha, and began firing like a maniac, nailing the Ronins and Company. 

"Ha ha ha! We have you now! Wha?" Gogitatenks said. 

Instantly he split back into three. 

"NOW!!!!!!!!!" Ryo shouted. 

_(Soldier of Fire kicks up)_

He and the other Ronins and Warlords went airborne and and surrounded the three Saiyans, and went into their kata motions once more. The She-Ronins set up for their sure-kills, while Hariel locked on and the Forgotten Souls took aim. 

"FLARE UP...NOW!" Ryo and Sakura shouted.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento and Yuri added.   
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen and Ayame shouted.   
"Thunder...Bolt Cut!" Sage and Suiren shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai and Ran shouted.   
"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted.   
"Luminance from the Heavens!" Saber Strike shouted.   
"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted.   
"Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil shouted.   
"Sen Kou Zan!" Mukara shouted.   
"Kou Re Ha!" Touyuki shouted.   
"RAGE...OF...THE DARK INFERNO!" Hariel shouted. 

The sure-kills of various levels slammed into the three Saiyans, causing a magnanimous explosion that caused the rest of the tower to collapse on top of itself as well as take out a few nearby buildings as well. 

When the smoke cleared there was nothing but rubble. Slowly but surely the group, along with Kenshin, who had been saved by the large amount of armor shielding him, emerged. 

"Did we do it?" Kento wondered. 

Suddenly the three Saiyans landed nearby! 

"What? Nobody could survive that!" Ryo exclaimed. 

Shuki Levy appeared using cheap special effects. He spotted the badly injured Saiyans. 

"WHAT? They're still alive? You morons! I'll show you how it's done!"   
"YOU MORONS! YOU FAILED TO DESTROY THEM! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES SAIYANS!" Akira Toriyama shouted. 

Talpa appeared. 

"Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, do not destroy them." he said.   
"And why shouldn't we?" Trunks asked.   
"The reason my allies destroyed Saban and his minions is because they seek to acquire shows of Japanese origin and corrupt them, making them politically correct in every way. FUNimation, on the other hand, was doing everything in its power to get all of your show dubbed into the US and to be seen as they truly should, before their unfortunate demise. My own allies have devoted their existence to stopping Saban Entertainment's warriors whenever and wherever they may surface. That is why Shuki wishes you to destroy us." he explained.   
"He promised us that he would resume dubbing our series as we see fit if we were able to kill the Ronins." Goku explained.   
"He's lying! Saban doesn't want you to be seen as you truly are meant to be seen! He wants to corrupt you into being more of his slaves! Trust me, we know!" Ryo shouted.   
"Ryo of Wildfire speaks the truth. Saban captured all of them and brainwashed them into destroying each other before they managed to finally kill Saban."   
"Is this true Shuki?" Vegeta asked. 

Shuki began to back away. 

"You lied to us?" Goku asked. 

"IF TALPA IS SPEAKING THE TRUTH, THEN SHUKI MUST DIE!" Akira shouted.   
"I'm outta here!" Shuki said, and he left using cheap special effects. 

"Ronins, we apologize. We were wrong to trust Shuki." Goku said.   
"Though you were not able to attain the honor of destroying us, you have earned our respect." Vegeta said.   
"We owe you, big time." Trunks said.   
"But what about your Non-Saiyan allies? We destroyed them!" Anubis said.   
"Twice." Kale said.   
"True. Without Puronga, the Namek balls are useless." Goku said.   
"And it will be some time before Shen Long can be called forth again, and I doubt he will be able to restore Puronga." Trunks said sadly. 

"STOP YOUR WHINING! BEHOLD! YOUR ALLIES ARE RESTORED!" Akira Toriyama shouted. 

Instantly, all the Non-Saiyans were back to life! 

"Okay, we really owe you." Trunks said.   
"When the need is greatest, we will return to help you, along with the rest of your allies from across anime." Goku said. 

After Anubis programmed their numbers into his cell phone, the mighty warriors flew off into the sunset. 

"Let's go home guys." Ryo said. 

The feud between the warriors of Dragonball Z, and our heroes has been ended...in a very unexpected way. What challenges await our heroes as they face a new day? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Cruisin' Anime: Preparations and Invita...

_(We see the Warlords, seated on Mia's Couch)_

Anubis: Welcome loyal fans, to part twenty of Ronin Warriors vs. Saban. 

Kale: We've got a great episode in store for you, but first there are a few scenes that we'd like to show you that didn't make the final cut of this series. 

Sekhmet: Many of the letters we've received are from Gohan fans asking why he wasn't in it. Actually, he was, in very early versions, but we cut them out. Observe... 

_(Scene FADES OUT to Episode I of RWVSDBZ, however Gohan is assembled with the other Z Warriors. The Ronins have just armored up.)_

Vegeta: Are you Ready Now?   
Ryo: Yeah! 

_(The Saiyans and Co. begin to power up to destroy the Ronins)_

Gohan(tugging_ on Goku's gi_): Daddy? 

Goku: Yes son? 

(_Gohan whispers Something in Goku's ear_) 

Goku: (_Sternly)Gohan_, why didn't you go before we left for this dimension? (_To rest of team_) Sorry Guys, I'll be right back. 

_(A few minutes later, Goku and Gohan return)_

Ryo(_badly imitating Vegeta_): Are you ready now? 

Z Fighters: Yeah! 

Gohan(_tugging on Goku's gi again_): Daddy... 

Goku(surprised_)_: Again? Come on Gohan. 

Gohan: Sorry Mr. Piccolo. I know you want to kick their butts. 

Piccolo(_holding back anger_): That's okay, Gohan. 

_(Minutes later, they again Return)_

Ryo: Now? 

_(Goku Nods)_

Gohan(_again tugging on Goku's Gi_): Daddy... 

Entire Z team: GOHAN! 

_(FADE OUT, and then FADE IN on Warlords)_

Anubis: And so it went on, and on, for a few hours, so the producers decided to cut it. 

Kale: And now you know why Gohan's not in Ronin Warriors Vs. DBZ. 

Sekhmet: And now you can destroy us because we insulted your favorite fighter. 

Dais: However your letters did convince us to have Gohan appear in this chapter. 

Anubis: However, we'll get to that after two more cut scenes. 

Kale: The opening for Part 8, You Snooze, You Loose, was originally quite different than it turned out. We had to cut the original because Things DBZ never Says, threatened to sue us. However, they did allow us to show the alternate opening here: 

_(FADE OUT)_

(Note: Sung To the NA Pokémon Theme)   
-Vegeta(_Standing in Tenkaichi-Budokai arena_): "I wanna be the strongest Saiyan there ever was!"   
-ChiChi: "To teach Gohan is my real test!"   
-Piccolo: "To train him is my cause!"   
-Bulma, Krillin, Gohan(_Running across Namek_): "We will travel to Namekkusei, searching far and wide. For Dragon Balls to resurrect all of our friends that dieeed!"   
-Bulma: "Dragon Balls! Gotta find them all!"   
-Vegeta and Goku(_Standing Together)_: "It's you and me! We know it's our des-ti-ny!"   
-Bulma: "Dragon Balls!"   
-Gohan to Haiya Dragon/Icarus: "Oh, you're my best friend...! (_Tales appear_s) ...in a world we must defend!" (_Gohan becomes Great Saiyaman and chases after Tales)_   
-Bulma: "Dragon Balls! Gotta find them all!"   
-Freeza: "I'm gay, it's true!"   
-Trunks: "With my sword I'll run you through!"   
-Shen Long/Eternal Dragon: "You call me, a wish I'll grant you!"   
-Everyone: "DRA-GON BAAALLS!"   
-Bulma: "Gotta find 'em all, gotta find 'em all!"   
-Everyone: "Dragon Balls!" 

_(FADE OUT, FADE back in on Warlords)_

Anubis: And last but certainly not least, a scene involving Krillin, that we couldn't use due to Copyright problems... 

_(FADE OUT, FADE IN on scene in Part I of RWVSDBZ.)_

Rowen: Prepare to die, Piccolo! ARROW SHOCK...WAVE! 

_(Rowen Fires, Piccolo Dodges, attack hits Krillin, decapitating him)_

Goku: Holy Kami, they Killed Krillin! 

Tien: You Bastards! 

_(Suddenly, the creators of South Park run out on the battlefield)_

Vegeta: Uh oh. 

COSP: What the #%#$ do you think you're doing! We came up with that, and if you don't drop that scene immediately, we're gonna sue your %#$#$#$ asses for plagiarism! 

Vegeta: I would like to point out that various versions of this scene exist at Things DBZ Characters Never Say. 

COSP: Then we'll sue their %#$#$# asses too! 

Goku: Do you have any idea who we are? 

Vegeta: We're the Z fighters! 

Tien: And we can kick your butts, hands down! 

Piccolo: Let's get them! 

_(Z fighters tackle COSP and fistfight begins)_

_(FADE OUT, and IN on Warlords again.)_

Anubis: However, they eventually lost, and we had to cut the scene to make them happy. 

Kale(_over fans screaming, "We Want Part 20!"_): Guys, the crowd's getting restless. 

Sekhmet: Fortunately we're done with our Cutting Room Floor Segment. 

Dais: Prepare to be blown away, with epic fights! 

Anubis: A kicking ani-J-POP Soundtrack, featuring L'Arc En Ciel, Siam Shade, Two-Mix, Musical Active Experience, better known as MAX, Ma'aya Sakamoto, Megumi Hayashibara, and many more! 

Sekhmet: More Guest Stars than the Ancient and Kayura can shake a shakujo at! 

Kale: Lots and lots of anime males and females in swimsuits for almost the entire episode! 

_(Other Warlords eye Kale suspiciously)_

Anubis: And so, without further adieu, we bring you, part 20 of Ronin Warriors vs. Dragonball Z. 

_(FADE OUT on Scene. We FADE IN on high speed shot over the ocean, Over music, we hear Sage Speak:_

_Sage: We come from the world of Anime...across cities, series, and dimensions, to this place...Toyama._

_(CUT TO: Shot of Toyama from a distance, over the ocean.)_

_Anubis: Our format? Samurai, to live and die honorably in battle._

_Sage: There is a being outside our home, that seeks to destroy us all._

_Anubis: We've got to stop him...no matter what!_

_(Immediately CUT TO RW logo as the two say, "Tao JIN!" quickly. WE FADE OUT on LOGO and into Mia's house again as the title appears:)_

Ronin Warriors Vs. Dragonball Z: Crusin' Anime.

(Don Lafontaine) A few days have passed since the Ronins and Co. made piece with the cast of Dragonball Z. In order to celebrate this victory, the Ronins decided to acquire a cruise ship, invite a ton of anime characters, sail out into the middle of nowhere, and spend a day or a few hours there, complete with live J-POP entertainment. They assumed everything would go smoothly.

They were wrong.

The first problem was finding a cruise ship big enough for their purposes. Rowen, Ayame and Mia scoured the home pages of every cruise line; none was big enough, and those that were close enough, would not let them borrow it. So it basically came down to one option: Build their own ship, according to their specifications. So Anubis managed to call in a few favors and within a few hours, the project was underway. We join our heroes now, as they continue to plan their cruise... 

Back at Mia's place... 

"You heard me correctly! I want more bathrooms on the ship! Yes I realize that you've installed fifteen bathrooms already, but I don't want to take any chances! Install another one! And after you've installed that one, put in another! When that one's in, add another! And when you're done, add another! There's never enough bathrooms to go around!" Anubis shouted into his cell phone. 

With that he hung up. The other Warlords walked in. 

"How are the plans going, Anubis?" Dais asked.   
"Not as well as I hoped. The caterers have called nineteen times to confirm that I want enough food on the boat to feed a dozen small armies. The entertainment is pretty much confirmed, but Sailor Mercury keeps insisting that someone named Aya Hisakawa perform, AND I had to contact Megumi Hayashibara."   
"How did that go?" Sekhmet asked.   
"Fine until she recognized my voice as one of the 'strange armored people that almost got her killed'. She finally agreed to do it after I assured her that nothing would happen to her and that the She-Ronins stayed at least twenty feet from her at all times." 

Anubis' cell phone rang again. 

"Anubis Douji. Yes, I do want all that food for the party. Why? Because I've got about four plus Saiyans, two samurai with bottomless pits for stomachs, along with Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, AND to top it all off, Sailor Moon as well! Finally! We're on the same page. Very good. Thank you. Goodbye." 

"What was that about?" Kale asked.   
"Oh, it was the caterers again. They couldn't figure out why I needed all that food, so I explained it to them. We should have no more problems with them." Anubis explained.   
"What about the invitations?" Dais asked.   
"Rowen and Ayame took care of that on Mia's computer. Fortunately that's about the only thing that went smoothly." 

Anubis' cell phone rang again. 

"Yes? Oh, yes, I'll be right down." Anubis said.   
"Who was that?" Sekhmet asked.   
"The shipyard. They say the plumbers finished the bathrooms, and they want me to check them out." Anubis said. 

Minutes later the group arrived on the scene. They donned their White Neo Armor for protection, and entered the hull. All around them, workers were putting up doors, walls, piping, everything under the sun. Anubis peeked into the first bathroom he came to, and began fuming. 

"WHAT IS THIS?" Anubis shouted to a worker, pointing to a plant in the bathroom.   
"A..a fern." he said.   
"I specifically told you, no ferns in the bathrooms! I have a very dangerous AI coming aboard this ship when it's done, and I do not want anyone to be thrown overboard! Get them out of here!" Anubis shouted.   
"Y..yes sir." the worker said.   
"Guys! Mr. Douji says the ferns have got to go!" he shouted. 

Almost immediately a group of workers ran over and promptly removed the ferns from every single bathroom on the ship. Anubis continued farther below decks, where a large mecha hangar was being constructed. The worker who appeared to be in charge walked up to Anubis. 

"So, how are things going here?" Anubis asked.   
"Very good. We've completed the three Guymelef thrones you requested, but we're having trouble with the other Mecha bays." he explained.   
"Which ones?" Anubis asked.   
"The EVA, and Aestivalis bays."   
"Why?" Anubis asked.   
"Well, Aestivalis are very complex mecha, and we're having trouble finding space to accommodate the machinery to alter them."   
"And the EVA?"   
"We've never seen one before, or the storage facility for one."   
"Dais, use that holoprojector of yours and show them what they need to know." 

Dais projected a perfect replica of the storage facilities of an EVA. The workers announced that they would get right on it. 

"Finally, something's going right." Anubis said. 

_A few days later..._

"Hello? What? It's done? We're on our way." Anubis said. 

The group piled into Mia's Jeep and the She-Ronin's van and headed for the port immediately. 

"Anubis, ships usually take years to build. How did you get it done so fast?" Ryo asked.   
"Simple. I just had Rowen figure out how many workers it would take to do in a few years, and just multiplied that number until we had enough for a few days." Anubis said. "And Talpa donated a few billion of his Soldiers to assist, and then we threw in Operation CWAL and boom, instant ship."   
"Well, we're here." Mia announced. 

The group exited the vehicles. 

_(Southampton starts up)_

"Well, this is it." Anubis said.   
"It's huge!" Ryo said.   
"This is gonna be great!" Sage added.   
"I just hope it doesn't hit an iceberg." Sai said.   
"SAI!" The group shouted.   
"Sorry." 

_(Pan up to reveal the whole entire ship)_

"Now, how about a tour?" Anubis asked.   
"Sure!" Sakura said. 

Entering the ship, Anubis began to talk about the technological monstrosity he had constructed. 

"This vessel is the ultimate in anime cruising experience. There are two pools, two sun decks, a Pokémon battle Arena as several trainers are coming, and the entire craft can handle the impact of seven Spirit Bombs. Also, there is a full dining area on the second deck and up here a small bar. However, the only alcohol we could get was vino." Fortunately the majority of the passengers are too young to drink. Except for Misato though." Anubis explained.   
"Anubis, you invited her? Her refrigerator is stocked with only beer and ice!" Dais reminded him.   
"And with a few glasses of vino she'll pass out immediately." Sekhmet added.   
"We'll make sure she doesn't sneak any aboard the ship." Hariel said. "We hope." 

The group continued below decks, where Anubis showed them the bathrooms; all 40 of them. He made sure to point out that no ferns could be injured on the cruise. They proceeded to the large Mecha hangar that they had constructed. 

"Since Van, Allen, Celena, the _Nadesico_ crew, and Asuka are coming, we wanted to make sure there was adequate space to park their mecha while they are on the cruise, should the need arise. There is also a catapult to launch the mecha if necessary, and if absolutely necessary we can drain the rear pool and use the elevator shaft. The ship can also project a fifty foot wide invisible platform if there is not enough space for the mecha on the ship when they are deployed."   
"And there's room for Dark Inferno as well. You thought of everything Anubis." Hariel said.   
"Rowen, Ayame, did you send out the invitations yet?" Ryo asked.   
"Yep. The guests should be getting them any minute now." 

_(SM Eyecatch)_

"Serena, isn't this so totally cool?" Hotaru said into the phone. 

Hotaru Tomoe had come a long way from the quiet Gothic girl she was in S. By now she had grown back to her original age, and with friends like the Senshi, her sense in fashion and life outlook had been completely changed. She was lying on her bed, all her numerous lamps being the only light, with T.M. Revolution blasting in the background. 

"Oh yeah. And look who they've got performing! L'arc en Ciel, MAX, Siam Shade...This is gonna be great!"   
"I take it you got your invitation today too. I think we all got them."   
"We're all going. Since there is a optional one guest involved, I'm taking Reeny along."   
"Hey, I was going to take her!" Hotaru said.   
"But why Megumi Hayashibara? I mean, her stuff's good, but there are plenty of other great seiyuu musicians out there."   
"I heard it has something to do with a bunch of girl's that are staying with the Ronins. They like worship the ground she walks on." Hotaru said.   
"Yeah, Raye said the only way she'd agree to it is if they stayed at least twenty feet from her at all times. She's not on the best of terms with the Ronins after they almost got her killed. Wait, I've got call waiting." Serena said.   
"Oh Hi Lita, here, let me conference you in." she said.   
"Hi Lita." Hotaru said.   
"Hi guys. I just talked to Raye, and she's not too thrilled about the Cruise." Lita explained.   
"Well why wouldn't she? DIC killed the annual swimsuit eps, so this is like the first time we've had a chance for some serious fun in the sun." Serena said.   
"Well, she just found out that a friend of her Grandpa invited him too...some Moshi guy or something like that. Anyway, he decided since he's going too, he'd take her and all her friends there." Lita said.   
"All her...friends?" Serena said.   
"Yes, us. At least it saves us the trouble of trying to find a ride." Lita said.   
"Hey, Haruka said she'd let us ride with her if we wanted to. She'll get us there with hours to spare, but hey, it's better than having to put up with Grandpa Hino. Unfortunately she can only take a few of us, so the rest of us will have to go with Raye." Hotaru explained.   
"That's good to know." Lita said.   
"Hey, I wonder how Raye's doing." Serena said. 

_Over at Cherry Hill Temple..._

"Grandpa, I am not letting you drive us there! We're old enough to take care of ourselves!" Raye protested.   
"Raye dear, Master Roshi is an old friend of mine, and we haven't seen each other in a long time. Please?"   
"Oh all right. As long as you PROMISE not to embarrass me in front of my friends." Raye said. 

_Back on the phone..._

"So what about Ami? Isn't she coming?" Serena asked.   
"Probably not. She's probably too busy studying. If that girl doesn't take a break once in a while, she's gonna fry her brain!" Hotaru pointed out.   
"Yeah. Every time we decide to make plans, she's always busy." Lita said.   
"I called her a few minutes ago, but she couldn't talk long because she was studying for Astronomy."   
"Serena, school's out for the summer. How could she be studying for a class she's not even in?" Hotaru asked. "Something's up. I say we go over and beg...I mean ASK Ami if she'll reconsider coming along." 

_Over at Ami's Place..._   


"Die Zerg! Die Die Die! Take that, and that! Thank goodness I'm almost finished with this game." Ami said. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang! 

"Who is it?" Ami asked, worried.   
"It's us." Hotaru, Serena, and Lita said.   
"Hold on a second!" Ami said. 

After quickly saving her game and hiding the evidence, she went to the front door and let in her friends. 

"Hi guys! What brings you here?" she asked.   
"Ami, would you plEEEEEEEEEEEESE come on the cruise with us? It'll be so boring without you." Serena begged.   
"Serena, I told you I have lots of studying to do." Ami explained.   
"Ami, it's the summer! A three month hiatus from school! You should be having fun!" Serena said.   
"I'm sorry if my outlook isn't as happy as yours. I'm going to be a doctor someday, and I need to study every day...something you should do more often." she said.   
"Yeah, but if you don't take a break once and awhile, it's bad! You need to relax for once in your life! If it's so important that you study, bring your stuff with you! If you're gonna study, at get some fresh air!" Lita explained.   
"Well...All right. I'll go." Ami said.   
"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Serena Squealed. 

Everyone cringed in pain at the horrid sound. 

"Serena, If you don't stop doing that, I might do something unprecedented with my Silence Glaive." Hotaru said. 

_(DBZ Eyecatch)_

Elsewhere in anime, the cast of Dragonball Z was also in preparation for the cruise...well most of them. 

"Now Gohan, you have fun at Camp Toriyama and don't forget to write to me every day!" Chi-Chi said.   
"But Mom, it's a day camp." Gohan reminded her.   
"Oh, right. I'm gonna miss you sooooooooo much!" Chi-Chi said. "Now don't forget your backpack, your flashlight your swimsuit..." 

Chi-Chi proceeded to pile up in front of Gohan everything he would need for camp, including a few dozen items he would _not_ need. 

"Why can't I go on the cruise with Daddy?" Gohan cut in.   
"Because it's not for little kids and besides that drunken penguin lady's going to be there and that crazy woman from Gaea and all sorts of other bad things."   
"But All my friends are going!" Gohan protested.   
"But you'll have more fun at camp and meet all kinds of new friends." Chi-Chi explained.   
"But all of Daddy's friends are going on the cruise, even Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said.   
"All the more reason for you to go to camp if that horrible green man's going to be there." Chi-Chi said.   
"He's not as bad as he looks, and I wanna watch Daddy and his friends skeet shoot the FUNimation Staff!" Gohan said.   
"Well then you're definitely not going if they're going to be shooting those nice people from FUNimation." Chi-Chi said.   
"But Mom, Reeny gets to go!" Gohan said.   
"I'm not Reeny's mother. You're not going and that's final!"   
"Chi-Chi, I think you forgot Gohan's, you know..." Goku said.   
"I did? Hold on Gohan I'll be right back." 

Chi-Chi went off to look for an item that really did not exist. 

"Hey Gohan, I'll let you come with me on the cruise if you'd don't tell Mommy." Goku whispered.   
"Okay." Gohan whispered back.   
"Well I just checked in Gohan's room and I realized that I did pack everything he needed. Oh, it's getting late! You've got to get to camp!" 

Quickly Chi-Chi hurried him into the car. 

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll take him to camp. It's on the way to Toyama anyway." Goku said.   
"Okay." Chi-Chi said. 

Goku started the car up, and drove off. 

"Goodbye Gohan! I'll miss you! Have fun! Oh I'm going to miss you so muuuuuuuuuuuuch!" Chi-Chi cried.   
"Daddy, I thought we were going to the ship?" Gohan asked.   
"We are. I just have to convince your mom that we're still headed for camp." Goku said.   
"Oh." Gohan said. 

After they had gotten the car a few miles from the house, the two flew off towards Kame House, where everyone was going to be meeting. 

_Over at Krillin's..._

"Daddy, can I come with you? I've got nothing to do here, and every station's showing reruns!" Marron asked.   
"Sure honey, but I'm taking your mother with my guest privilege." he explained.   
"Well couldn't you just sneak me on?" she asked.   
"I could, but I heard Anubis is really stressed out after all the trouble it took to plan the cruise in the first place. Wait a sec, let me call Tien and Chiaotzu. Maybe they haven't used theirs yet." Krillin said. 

He picked up the phone, and called them. A few minutes later he returned. 

"Tien says he's using his to take Lunch, but Chiaotzu says you can come on his." Krillin explained.   
"Oh thank you Daddy Thank You!" Marron said, lifting her tiny father up to hug him.   
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to Kame House!" Krillin said. 

Minutes later, Goku and Gohan arrived on the small island that Master Roshi inhabited, where everyone was getting ready to go. 

"Hey guys! Goku's here!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he and Gohan touched down.   
"Hi everyone!" Goku said.   
"We're just waiting for Krillin, #18 and Marron to get here and then we can get going." he explained.   
"Bulma, what is taking you so long! Hurry up!" Vegeta shouted.   
"I'll be out in a minute!" Bulma said.   
"You said that an hour ago!" Vegeta reminded her.   
"Hey Vegeta, what's going on?" Goku asked.   
"Hi Mister Vegeta." Gohan said.   
"Oh, hi Kakorott. That wife of mine is taking forever to choose what swimsuit to wear!" Vegeta explained.   
"I guess it runs in the family. When I went to Namek the only thing holding up the construction of my pod was where I wanted the stereo and the Cappuccino machine. I didn't need either of them!" Goku said.   
"Bulma! While we're still able to be wished back by the Dragonballs!" Vegeta shouted, annoyed.   
"Daddy, what's wrong?" Bra asked.   
"Everything's fine dear. We're just waiting for mommy." Vegeta said. "Why don't you go play with Gohan?" 

Bra went off to play with Gohan as Vegeta got closer and closer to going SSJ. Goku meanwhile chatted with the rest of the gang. 

"Hey! Krillin's here!"   
"Hi Krillin!" Gohan said.   
"Hey Gohan! Great that you could come! I thought you were going to camp?"   
"Daddy said I could come." Gohan explained.   
"Where's Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked.   
"He's still inside. He doesn't want to come out. It's his first cruise." Yamcha explained.   
"Piccolo, you've got to come out sometime!" Tien said.   
"I'm not coming out!" Piccolo shouted back.   
"Come on Mister Piccolo, we're all waiting for you." Gohan said.   
"Promise you won't laugh?" Piccolo asked.   
"We promise." Everyone said, crossing their fingers. 

The door to Kame House opened and the mighty warrior emerged... In a swimsuit. 

"I look like an imbecile." Piccolo said.   
"You look great Mister Piccolo." Gohan said.   
"Marron!" Gohan shouted.   
"Hi Gohan! I hear you're going with us!" Marron said.   
"Uh huh."   
"Oh Marron, thanks for baby-sitting Gohan the other night. I really needed to explain some stuff to Chi-Chi, and well you know how she is." Goku said.   
"It's no problem. Besides, we have the best time, don't we Gohan?" Marron said.   
"Yeah! Marron lets me watch the late shows, on Cartoon Network of course. Even though I usually fall asleep." 

Meanwhile, Bulma had still not come out. 

"BULMA!!!!!! Get out here NOW!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted. He was beginning to glow gold.   
"Mom, I think you might want to hurry up. Dad's about to go Super Saiya-jin." Trunks said. 

At long last, Bulma emerged, which immediately caused Vegeta to calm down. 

"Hey, let's get going!" Master Roshi shouted. 

Everyone clambered into the vehicle from the end of the Saiyan Saga and took off for Toyama. 

_(Nadesico eyecatch, EST shot of the ship in Martian orbit)_

"Yurika, we're receiving an incoming transmission from an outside source." Megumi said.   
"Any idea as to whom?" Yurika asked.   
"Yes, it's from an Anubis Douji. Do you know him?"   
"Yes, he's an old friend. What does he want?" Yurika asked.   
"He says that he's got this huge ship in his time and dimension and is planning a cruise dedicated to Anime characters everywhere, and we're invited. Shall we R.S.V.P.?" Megumi asked.   
"I think we should ask the rest of the crew first. Page them immediately." Yurika said.   
"Very Well." 

In minutes the entire crew of the _Nadesico_ had assembled. There was Akito Tenkawa, the ship's cook/Aestivalis pilot, who was an old friend of Yurika's, Ruri Hoshino, an 11-year- old genius who ran the bridge of the ship, Minato Haruka, who was in charge of managing the resources of the _Nadesico, _and finallyRyoko Subaru, Hikaru Amano, and Izumi Maki, the three female Aestivalis pilots. 

"We have received a message from the Dark Warlord of Cruelty, Anubis Douji. He has invited us to a cruise/pool party in honor of anime characters everywhere, and I would like your opinions." Yurika said.   
"I say we go, as long as you don't start singing." Akito said.   
"Who else is going?" Ruri asked.   
"I hear that Goku's son Gohan, and Sailor Moon's daughter Reeny will be there as well." Yurika said.   
"Okay, I'm in." 

The three girls demanded to know if there were any cute guys in attendance. 

"Well, Weiß Kreuz was coming, but they declined." Yurika explained. 

Immediately their spirits went down faster than Asuka's sync rate after Shinji beat her. 

"But I do know that various mecha pilots will be there. I'm sure they'd enjoy a friendly demonstration of our Aestivalis units." Yurika said. 

The girls jumped for joy. 

"Well I guess it's settled. Ruri, set a course for the Ronin's home dimension, specifically the city of Toyama." 

The ship flew out of Mars' orbit and took off for the Ronin's world. 

_(Lost Universe eyecatch)_

"Kane, I've got a message from an Anubis Douji." Nina said.   
"What does it say?" Kane asked.   
"He says he's holding a party on a cruise ship, and we're invited! The entire crew! There's going to be pools and mecha demonstrations and live performances from the bands L'arc en Ciel, MAX, Two-Mix, Siam Shade, along with Ma'aya Sakamoto and someone named Megumi Hayashibara." she said. 

Canal appeared. 

"Megumi Hayashibara?" she asked.   
"Yes. But I don't know if you can come since you can't really leave the ship." Nina explained.   
"If you can't make it, we'll broadcast it directly to the Sword Breaker." Kane said.   
"That would be nice. To have music by my favorite artist while I upgrade the Sword Breaker." Canal said.   
"AGAIN?" Kane asked.   
"We can never be too prepared for an attack."   
"I suppose we should go, but there's one more thing I have to know." Kane said.   
"Which would be?" Nina said.   
"How many bathrooms are on the ship?" Kane asked.   
"The blueprints of the ship report that there are forty bathrooms." Canal said.   
"Canal, set a course for Earth." Kane said. 

_(Slayers eyecatch)_

As usual, the Slayers were at a restaurant eating breakfast when an individual ran in. 

"Telegram for Lina Inverse!" he shouted.   
"I'm Lina Inverse." She said. 

Promptly everyone in the restaurant got up and ran off screaming. All that remained were Lina and her crew; Gourry Gabriev, the brain dead keeper of the Sword of Light; Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune, an annoying pest who was quite skilled in the art of Shamanism, and slightly in White Magic; Zelgadiss Graywords, who was one third human, one third demon and one third Golem, as well as the undisputed master of Shamanist Magic, including the mighty Ra Tilt, and Sylphiel Nels Lahda, a flop as a Shamanist, but a master of White Magic. 

The individual handed her the telegram and promptly ran off as well. 

"What does it say Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.   
"It's a party for anime characters, on a really big cruise ship!" Lina exclaimed.   
"It also says that various artists including Megumi Hayashibara are performing." Amelia said.   
"It's settled, we're going!" Lina shouted.   
"Fine with me. I might find some girls prettier than you Lina." Gourry said. 

She promptly whacked him in the face. 

"I suppose I'll go along with this plan." Zelgadiss said.   
"I'll go if Gourry's going." Sylphiel said.   
"What about Miss Martina?" Amelia asked. 

Across from her, Martina was fast asleep, snoring loudly, as if none of this commotion had happened. 

"We'll go without her. She's quite useless to us in actual combat." Zel said. 

After restraining her with a Shadow Snap so she could not follow them, the group tiptoed out of the restaurant, and flew off, just as she woke up. 

"Guys, where'd you go? Wait for me!" Martina shouted. 

She tried to follow, but she was stuck! 

_(Cut to Kenshin eyecatch)_

At the Kamiya Dojo, the Kenshin crew were eating breakfast when a mysterious letter attached to a dagger flew through the air and into the wall. 

"Oro." Kenshin said. 

Kaoru grabbed it and read it. 

"It's from that Anubis person again." she said.   
"Anubis de gozaru? Who does he need Sessha to beat down this time? All the time now. Sessha's practicing with his sakaba, it begins ringing. Sessha's doing laundry, it or my sakaba starts ringing. Sessha's trying to sleep, the sakaba starts ringing again." Kenshin complained.   
"Actually, he's invited everyone here to a party on a ship. A very big ship. He says he wants us to bring something called 'swimsuits'." Kaoru explained.   
"A party? Let's go!" Sanosuke Sagara said. He was a large individual with the kanji for bad on his gi. With him was Megumi Takani, a doctor. There was also Yahiko Myojin, a young boy under Kaoru's tutelage, Saitoh Hajime, another master swordsman, and Misao Makimachi, the annoying pest from before.   
"There is no point to going. There are many more individuals that have not tried their luck in killing you Kenshin. It would not be wise to journey there, lest they attempt to take you out." Saitoh said.   
"Sounds like fun. We all need a break from people trying to kill Kenshin." Yahiko said.   
"Let's go." Kenshin said. 

After somehow RSVPing to Anubis, they made plans to depart immediately...somehow. 

_(EVA eyecatch, EST shot of Misato's apartment, CUT TO insert shot of Toast popping out of toaster, Cue up Misato's theme, Shot of Pen Pen grabbing fish)_

Shinji Ikari and Pen Pen began eating breakfast as a scantily clad Misato Katsuragi walked in half asleep. As if programmed, she opened the fridge, which was stocked with only ice and beer, grabbed a beer and chugged it down in seconds. 

"YEEEEHAAAAAAA! (burp) That's how to start your morning!" She exclaimed.   
"You know Misato, coffee works just as well." Shinji said.   
"Good morning Shinji." Misato said. "Is Asuka up yet?"   
"I think she's still in the shower." Shinji said. 

_(In the background, we can hear Asuka singing: Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars/_   
_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars/In other words, hold my hand!/In other words, darling, kiss me! SHOWER SHUTS OFF, Asuka continues to sing: Fill my heart with song/and let me sing forever more/You are all I long for, all I worship and adore/ BATHROOM DOOR OPENS, ASUKA walks into kitchen, sings as loudly and dramatically as possible, In other words, please be true!/ In other words, I love you!)_

Shinji, Pen Pen, and Misato began clapping as Asuka took a bow. 

"Thank you thank you! You love me, you really love me!" Asuka said.   
"I'd say she's back to normal." Shinji said.   
"If it wasn't for that pointy haired guy donating those gold things, and that giant dragon, and MONTHS of psychotherapy, I wouldn't be HERE!" Asuka shouted. 

It was true. Thanks to the increased friendships between characters of other series, the EVA cast, against Anno's protests, managed to resurrect Asuka, and then after some serious psychotherapy after the Angel incident, she was back to her cheery, charming, German speaking, self. 

"Good morning Asuka." Misato said. "By the way, this arrived for you." 

Misato handed Asuka a telegram, which turned out to be...well you take a wild guess. 

"A party? For me? Anubis shouldn't have." she said.   
"I got one too. Apparently he doesn't trust you alone." Misato said.   
"What about me?" Shinji whined.   
"Sorry, YOU can't come. Guess the famous Third Child isn't as famous as he thought." Asuka said.   
"Hmm, it says that we can each bring a guest. I think I'll bring Pen Pen." Misato said. 

The tropical penguin expressed his delight. Shinji looked at Asuka. 

"Please?" He begged.   
"No." Asuka said. 

Shinji began bugging her as she walked back into her room. 

_Later..._

Asuka was in her room, taking a nap, and having a dream about being the Queen of the World. Suddenly it was interrupted by Shinji's voice. She woke up to find the Third Child in her face. 

"Shinji!" she shouted.   
"Please?" he asked again.   
"Nein! Welche die Hölle, die du hier drinnen machen? Aus! Aus!" She commanded in German.   
"Please Asuka?" Shinji asked again.   
"No!" she shouted back.   
"Hmm, a mecha demonstration. Maybe we should bring the EVA's." Misato said.   
"Now you've got to let me come." Shinji said.   
"No! Mine is the first production model, your unit 01 is a prototype! If anyone should be going, it's me!" Asuka shouted back.   
"Oh for crying out loud Asuka, let Shinji go as your guest." Misato said, getting sick of their bickering.   
"Fine you can come." Asuka said. 

Elsewhere, Kei, Yuri, Utena, and Anthy also received similar invitations and said that they would come. 

_Back in Toyama..._

"Excellent. The R.S.V.P.'s are pouring in, and almost everyone's coming." Anubis said.   
"So how do we get the EVA and Kenshin casts here?" Kale asked.   
"I've taken care of that." Anubis said.   
"But we haven't heard from Van yet. Is he coming or not?" Dais asked.   
"I Better Call him." Anubis said. 

_(Escaflowne eyecatch, complete with Short Notice)_

At the palace, Van was practicing with his sword, so Merle answered the phone. 

"Hello?"   
"Oh, hi Merle. Is Van Around?" Anubis asked.   
"Yes. I'll get him. VAN-SAMA!!" Merle screamed into the phone, temporarily disabling Anubis' hearing. Van picked up.   
"Hello?"   
"Van, this is Anubis. Are you coming on the cruise?"   
"Of course. Merle too." Van said.   
"Good." Anubis said, not too thrilled about Merle coming along.   
"I was just getting ready to leave. Fortunately Hitomi doesn't live that far from where we're going so we're all going to meet at her place. I've got to get going. I'll see you there." 

Van hung up. 

"Wow, Van was actually calm." Anubis said. 

_Back in Fanelia..._

"WHAT? The Cruise leaves in three hours? SHIMATTA! Prep Escaflowne immediately! Where in the Mystic Moon is Allen? He said he'd pick us up in the Crusade! SHIMATTA!" 

Van promptly begins swearing in Gaean as we cut to... 

_(EVA Eyecatch, EST Misato's Place)_

Meanwhile, Shinji and Asuka had finished packing for this little excursion, and were waiting for Misato. 

"You didn't bring that red suit of yours, did you?" Shinji asked.   
"Of course not! I went shopping today." Asuka said.   
"How could you have gone shopping when I've been bugging you all day and you were just sleeping?" Shinji wondered.   
"Uh, I meant yesterday. Yeah!" Asuka said. 

The disagreement was ended as Misato walked in dragging a heavy suitcase. 

"I don't think you need all that for such a short cruise." Shinji said.   
"It's not clothes, it's beer!" Misato explained.   
"Beer? But they'll find it!" Shinji complained.   
"Misato, the Ronins and Warlords know you're well known for your taste for alcohol. They're probably going to screen the entire ship." Asuka reminded her.   
"Then I'll find a way around it." Misato said. 

The trio headed to NERV HQ, where a large aircraft was loading EVAs 01 and 02 aboard. 

"What is that thing?" Asuka asked.   
"It's a Temporal ship that will take us to the pier where the cruise ship is, after they pick up some people back in Meji era Japan." 

The three climbed up the stairs to the passenger compartment, and sat down. Misato took the window seat, Shinji sat down next to her, and Asuka took the aisle seat. The PA system came on. 

"Welcome aboard Flight 65 from 2015 EVA Earth to Kenshin Earth, Meji Era Japan, and then non-stop to Toyama. ETA in Meji Japan, 4 hours." 

With that the aircraft took off and disappeared into time itself. 

As the vehicle rocketed back decade after decade, Asuka amused herself by listening to her Super-DAT walkman, and reading through the latest issue of Anime Girl Today, which luckily drowned out the snoring of Misato, who had an unconscious Shinji across her lap. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Hurry up girls! We've got to be at pier 19 before the guests arrive!" Ryo shouted.   
"We're coming Ryo, we're coming!" Sakura shouted as the five She-Ronins descended.   
"Where are your swimsuits?" Kento asked.   
"Under our clothes. Now can we get going?" Ayame replied. 

The groups leaped into the She-Ronins' van and Mia's jeep and drove off to the gigantic ship, from which the anime party of the century would occur. 

_Elsewhere in the world..._

Using the mighty _Crusade _airship, Allen had picked up Van and the rest of the Gaean group, and were now flying over Hitomi's hometown. 

"Allen, are you sure this is where Hitomi said she lived?" Van asked the Knight Caeli.   
"Yes. Heat the Levistones!" Allen commanded.   
"You heard the Boss!" Gaddes shouted. 

Slowly but surely, Allen Shezar's _Crusade _landed in the street before Hitomi and her friends, Yukari and her boyfriend, Amano. The outer door opened and the group walked out. 

"Hi! You made it!" Hitomi called out.   
"It's a miracle we found it. Your directions were unclear." Van said.   
"Van, please!" Allen said.   
"Well, you two already know Van." Hitomi said. 

Amano and Van eyed each other with discontent. Van placed his hand on his sword. 

"Van." Hitomi said.   
"This is Allen Crusade Schezar, a member of the Knights Caeli." Hitomi said.   
"A pleasure." Allen said as he kissed Yukari's hand. Amano wanted to stop him, but something in him said it was all right.   
"This is Princess Millerna." Hitomi said, referring to the elegantly dressed woman with them.   
"Hello." the two said.   
"This is her fiancé, Dryden Fossa." Hitomi said, referring to the large deep voiced man with glasses.   
"This is Allen's sister, Celena." Hitomi said, then whispered in their ears, "Don't mention anything about fire. She's a little mentally unstable."   
"Okay." They said.   
"Well, that's everyone, let's get going." Hitomi said, intending to rush things.   
"VAN-SAMA!" a voice shouted. 

In seconds Merle bounded out of the airship and tackled Van and began licking him. 

"This is Merle." Hitomi said hopelessly.   
"Okay, that's everyone. Now first we've got to do something about your clothes." Hitomi said.   
"Our clothes?" Allen asked.   
"Yes, Allen-san. Your clothes may be fine in Gaea, but here they're a little out of date, and people may object to you carrying your sword around. Amano, take Dryden and Allen-san to get some more normal clothes and swimsuits. Yukari, see if you can do anything about Millerna and Celena. I'll take Van myself." 

After a few minor mishaps, the Esca Cast was completely given a '90's look and the group clambered back into the _Crusade_ and flew off to Toyama, with their mecha in tow. 

_Elsewhere in time..._

The aircraft came out of the chronosphere and landed outside the Kamiya Dojo, waking up the three sleeping EVA cast members (Asuka had dozed off mid-flight). Shinji was horrified to find that he'd been sleeping on Misato the entire time. 

Outside, the technologically illiterate cast of Kenshin simply stared in awe at this machine. They were even more surprised when the side opened up and they were instructed to enter. Inside they found seats, along with three passengers who looked very different in attire. One was wearing an orange and black top, along with white shorts. She had fiery red hair like Kenshin. Next to her was a young boy in a white shirt, with short brown hair. Next to him was a black or purple haired woman with cross earrings. 

The groups looked at each other, in awe at first until Sano spoke up. "Hello, my name is Sanosuke Sagara. I know you like sweet things, so here I am." 

Asuka was less than impressed. 

"Forgive her, she's been through a lot. I'm Misato Katsuragi."   
"I'm uh, Shinji Ikari." he said nervously. "These guys look like bad news. They could kill us all if we're not careful. What a time to be without my EVA." he thought. 

Pushing Shinji aside, Asuka introduced herself. 

"I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. Charmed, huh?"   
"Hello." Kenshin said. "I am Kenshin Himura. That is Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Saitoh de gozaru. You already met Sano de gozaru. And that is Misao."   
"Pleased to meet you." Asuka said.   
"You're Asuka Sohryu? You are the best!" Misao said.   
"Well..." Asuka said, very flattered that someone from the 1800's had actually heard of her. "I suppose I'm quite good. But you should really talk to Shinji. He's even better than me." Asuka said, with a look in her eye.   
"What do you mean by that?" Shinji said, then looked at Asuka. "Oh no." he thought. 

Misao grabbed Shinji immediately and proceeded to annoy him elsewhere on the plane. Sano took a seat next to Asuka, who attempted to ignore the large individual by putting her headphones back on so she would not have to listen to him. The rest of the Kenshin crew sat down elsewhere on the aircraft and it blasted off for 20th century Toyama, scaring the Kenshin cast out of their wits. 

_(Pokémon Eyecatch)_

Somewhere in the world of Pokémon, the young and imbecilic Ash Ketchum, the pretty Misty, and the wise Brock and of course, Pikachu, had arrived at the Pokémon Center in the latest town, when they were informed by the latest relative of Nurse Joy that she had received telegrams for all of them. 

"A cruise? That's boring!" Ash shouted.   
"Let's go!" Brock said in his "cute girl sighted" voice, after reading the guest list.   
"Hmm, this might be fun." Misty said.   
"If there's no way for me to increase my Pokémon collection, or win another badge, I'm not going!" Ash said.   
"Hmm, it says that various trainers from other gyms are also attending." Brock lied.   
"Wow! Let's get going!" Ash exclaimed. 

_(Cut to Commercial)_

_Sign up for the Misato Katsuragi School of Driving, and you'll soon be driving like a maniac! Learn how to reach PTA meetings with minutes to spare, Duct tape your car after getting nailed by an N2 mine, and perfectly J-turn into a parking space! And many more useless and dangerous techniques! Amaze your friends! Scare your friends! Learn to have fun driving again at the Misato Katsuragi School of Driving!_

_(Commercial End, Ronin eyecatch)_

Meanwhile, The Ronins had arrived at the ship, and were waiting for the various passengers to show up. 

"So, Anubis, how many people did you invite?" Ryo asked.   
"Too many to keep track of." Anubis said.   
"Look! It's the _Crusade_!" Kento shouted.   
"Ah, Hitomi and crew have arrived. Let us go greet them." Anubis said. 

The airship landed, and the Esca cast emerged. 

"Welcome aboard. This way." Anubis said as the group followed him up the gangplank onto the ship.   
"What about my Escaflowne?" Van demanded. 

Anubis motioned, and a crew of Dynasty Soldiers emerged and dragged the three thrones out of the airship and loaded them onto cranes, and began loading them aboard the vessel. 

"They'll be fine." Anubis said. 

Just then, two cars and an unusual aircraft flew in. They opened up, revealing the Sailor Senshi, Grandpa Hino, and of course the DBZ gang, all in swim wear. 

"Roshi! Good to see you!" Grandpa said.   
"Same here! Glad you could make it!" Master Roshi replied.   
"Here, I want you to meet my granddaughter Raye!" Grandpa said. But when he looked in the car, Raye and the others were not there!   
"Where'd they go?" Grandpa wondered. 

He looked over to find the girls about to board the ship. 

"Hey Raye! I want you to meet my friend Master Roshi!" he shouted.   
"Run for it Guys!" Raye shouted. 

The nine girls quickly boarded the ship. The DBZ crew followed suit, with Tien wearing extremely odd sunglasses, due to his three eyes. The Ronins and Co. welcomed them aboard as they had the Senshi. 

Next, the Nadesico and Sword Breaker came into Earth's atmosphere, and the respective crews exited their ships. Quickly the Dynasty Soldiers hooked up the Aestivalis units and loaded them aboard the vessel as well. Soon after the cast of Slayers arrived and they boarded the ship as well. 

"Anubis, who's left?" Sage asked.   
"Well, there's Ash and his friends, and the others are coming in that vehicle I borrowed." 

Suddenly, Ash and the others showed up, and the aircraft landed nearby. 

_(Asuka Strikes kicks up)_

"Okay, where are the trainers?" Ash asked.   
"They're on the ship Ash." Misty said, continuing with their clever ploy to get Ash to go with them. 

Suddenly Ash's Official Pokémon League hat blew off! 

"My hat! Not again!" Ash said, worried. 

Ash ran after the hat while Misty and Brock admired the vessel. 

"This thing's big, bigger than the St. Anne." Misty said.   
"Yeah." Brock said, but really thinking of all the kawaii ladies that would be aboard the ship. 

Ash managed to catch up to the hat when a sneakered foot stomped down on it. Ash looked up, only to see a tall redhead in shorts. Unfortunately he happened to accidentally look under her shirt. She promptly slapped him across the face and shouted, "Perverser Idiot**!" at him. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Ash said.   
"That's the viewing fee. Quite a bargain, ne?" Asuka said.   
"Hey, leave him alone! He's only ten." Misty shouted. 

Though Ash was embarrassed, Asuka was even more enraged and promptly smacked Ash upside the head a few more times. 

"Unreif perverser Idiot***!" she shouted in German.   
"Is this yours?" Asuka asked Ash, dangling his hat in front of him.   
"Yes." Ash said. "Can I have it back now?"   
"Sure. Doesn't look good on me anyway, and besides I've got bigger fish to fry. Oh Shinji!" Asuka called, chasing after the Third Child.   
"What a mean girl. She's worse than Misty." Ash said under his breath.   
"And what do you mean by that Ash Ketchum?" Misty said.   
"Nothing." 

Misty began pounding him in. 

"Come on, we should get on the ship before it leaves." Brock said, bringing the group's attention back on the matter at hand. 

The group walked off, and Brock caught sight of Utena. She waved at him, and he promptly melted. 

"Aw, not again!" Ash shouted.   
"She's more beautiful than all the Joy's." Brock said.   
"But they all look alike!" Misty reminded him.   
"Exactly." Brock said.   
"Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash said. 

Pikachu zapped Brock, snapping him back to reality. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brock said. 

The three, er four boarded the ship after Utena, Anthy, Kei, and Yuri. 

"What is Third Child doing on the ship? We didn't send him an invitation!" Anubis said.   
"Perhaps he came with one of the others." Dais said.   
"Well, if Shinji is on the ship, then there is only one thing to do."   
"Which is?" Sekhmet asked.   
"We must hope that Destonus bashes Shinji at every opportunity." Anubis said. 

With that the boat moved away from shore and headed out to sea. The various groups aboard headed for the sun decks or the pools. 

"I'm going to take a look around." Shinji said.   
"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever." Asuka said, trying to get comfortable in the chaise lounge.   
"Have you seen Misato?" Shinji asked.   
"No." Asuka said.   
"I'm going to look for her and Pen Pen." Shinji said.   
"Knock yourself out." Asuka said, lowering the back of the chair. 

Shinji walked off as Asuka remained behind to soak up the sun. 

_Elsewhere on the ship..._

"It's so nice out today." Serena said.   
"Yeah. See, we were right for you to come with us Ami." Lita said.   
"What are we waiting for? Let's get in the pool!" Mina said.   
"If you don't mind guys, I'll just sit and watch." Ami said.   
"Suit yourself Ami." Raye said. 

She, Serena, Lita, and Mina leapt into the pool while Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sat nearby in the lounges. Hotaru and Reeny went off to explore the ship. 

Elsewhere, the Z Fighters had gathered on one of the upper decks, where the entire FUNimation staff had been loaded into a catapult. 

"Pull!" Goku shouted. The catapult fired, and Goku began powering up.   
"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, blasting one of the Digital Painters into oblivion.   
"Yay Daddy!" Gohan clapped.   
"My turn." Krillin said. "Pull!" 

He called forth a Destructo Disk and sliced up yet another. 

Tien was up next. He fired an energy bolt at another Digital Painter. 

"Pull! Chiaotzu said. He fired an energy bolt, destroying another.   
"Pull!" Yamcha shouted. He guided a Spirit Ball into yet another. 

Trunks stepped up next. 

"Pull!" He shouted. 

Digital Painters flew off one after another as Trunks blasted them with his Burning Attack. 

"Now it's my turn." Vegeta said. "Pull!" he shouted. 

Several flew into the air, which he Renzoku Kikou Haed. 

"Yay Mister Vegeta!" Gohan said.   
"You guys don't what you're doing." A deep voice said. 

Piccolo stepped up, intending to show them up. 

"Pull!" he shouted. 

A staff member flew into the air, which he nailed by charging energy in both arms. 

"Pull!" he shouted again. 

He blasted another with a mouth blast. 

"Pull!" he shouted. 

He reduced another to atoms with an eye blast. 

He blasted FUNimation staff members left and right until the heads of the company flew into the air. 

"And now for the Piece de Resistance. Special...Beam...Cannon FIRE!" He shouted. 

A screw blast shot from his hand, drilling through the Fukunagas, causing them to explode. 

"Yay Mister Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. 

Piccolo walked off, quite pleased with himself. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna go look for Reeny." Gohan said.   
"Okay Gohan." Goku said. 

Gohan ran off, soon crossing paths with a short pink haired girl. 

"Hi Gohan!" Reeny said.   
"Hi Reeny." Gohan said.   
"This is my friend Hotaru." Reeny said.   
"Pleased to meet you Gohan." Hotaru said. 

Just then, Piccolo walked by. 

"Who's that?" Reeny asked.   
"That's Mister Piccolo. He trained me after Uncle Raditz killed my Dad in preparation for the Saiyans." Gohan replied.   
"I'm sorry about your Dad." Hotaru said.   
"Don't worry, My Daddy came back thanks to the Dragonballs." Gohan replied.   
"The Dragonballs?" Hotaru asked.   
"Yeah, the Dragonballs. You've never heard of them?" Gohan said. 

Gohan proceeded to explain the concept to Hotaru and Reeny while Grandpa Hino and Master Roshi traveled the ship, finding Asuka sunning herself. She pulled down her sunglasses suspiciously to find the two old men staring at her. 

"Would you like to come and work at my dojo?" Grandpa said.   
"No, she wants to come to my Dojo!" Master Roshi said.   
"No, she wants to come to my dojo!" Grandpa said again.   
"No, she wants to come to my dojo!" Master Roshi said again.   
"Would you two mind moving out of my way? You're blocking the sun." Asuka said. 

Remembering what she had heard about the two, she came up with a clever plan. 

"Would you two nice old men help me put some sunscreen on my back?" Asuka asked.   
"Oh we would be delighted!" they said.   
"Wunderbar." Asuka said deviously, as she did in ep 8. She rolled onto her back. 

As the two leaned in to put sunscreen on her/stare at her butt, she nailed them both with a skyscraper kick, and then proceeded to scream at them in German while beating them senseless. They limped off in pain, while Asuka pulled out a magazine and sat down again. 

Elsewhere on the ship, the Esca cast had also settled down. Hitomi was listening to her Discman once again when Van walked up after exploring the vast vessel, checking to see if "the Dragon" was fine. 

"What are you listening to?" Van asked.   
"Ma'aya Sakamoto." she replied.   
"She sucks. Weiß is ten times better." Van said. 

Suddenly Ma'aya herself walked in and slapped Van across the face. She then high-fived Hitomi. 

"So, what's new Van?" Hitomi asked.   
"It is strange. The group from EVA and the group from Nadesico swear that I remind them of someone else. What's even stranger is that Merle and Pikachu understand each other."   
"That's odd." Hitomi said. "I wonder why."   
"On top of that, the cast of Nadesico also believes they know Dryden from somewhere." Van said.   
"And I thought Gaea was weird." Hitomi said. 

Elsewhere on the vessel, the Warlords were watching over the whole situation. 

"This is great. Nothing has gone wrong, aside from some cases of dejá vu, the cruise has gone smoothly." Anubis said. 

Suddenly Hariel ran in! 

"Anubis! We've got a problem! Misato and Celena overdosed on vino and are now severely intoxicated!" he said.   
"How bad?" Anubis asked.   
"Bad, very bad. Follow me and I'll show you." he said. 

Hariel grabbed the Warlords and took them to the bar, where they found the two staggering around, totally intoxicated. 

"QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yumedake ha!   
Dare ni mo ubae ha shinai kara, azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!!" they sang.   
"This is bad, very bad." Anubis said.   
"How long has this been going on?" Dais asked.   
"A few minutes. They started drinking about an hour ago, and then a few minutes ago, this happened!"   
"Just Wild Beat communication, ame ni, utarenagara! Iroasenai atsui omoi karadajuu de tsutaetai yo tonight !" they sang.   
"Well, it appears they're just singing stuff by Two Mix, though I can't figure out why. If they start singing anything from Sailor Moon or Ranma let me know." Anubis said.   
"We'll keep an eye on them." Hariel said. 

The two broke into Rhythm Generation as Anubis and the Warlords went off to see if there were any more problems on board. He soon found Kei and Yuri standing over a frightened SM cast. 

"What's going on here?" Anubis demanded to know.   
"They refused to call us the Lovely Angels!" Kei shouted.   
"You mean they called you the Dirty Pair?" Kale asked.   
"No Kale!" Anubis shouted.   
"Take Cover!" Dais shouted. 

The four Warlords hit the deck as Kei opened fire on them. 

Elsewhere on the ship, Saitoh's cigarette smoke had gotten into Lunch's nose, and had caused her to sneeze. Her hair turned blonde, and she promptly manefested a pair of automatic weapons and began opening fire on the group. Upon hearing the gunfire Anubis and crew ran over to investigate. 

"Now what?" Anubis asked.   
"Lunch sneezed." Tien explained. "When she sneezes..."   
"She turns into a machine gun toting maniac, I know." Anubis said. "How did this happen?"   
"It's all his fault." Tien said, pointing to Saitoh.   
"Saitoh, are you not aware that this is a non-smoking cruise, and that Destonian LAW prevents it as well?" Anubis shouted.   
"I have a right to." he said.   
"Well do you realize that you're the only smoker on this blasted ship?" Anubis shouted. "And that you caused THAT to happen?"   
"We've got to make her sneeze again!" Tien said as they ducked more wild shooting from Lunch's alter ego.   
"I have an idea. We should throw her overboard." Anubis said.   
"Go for it Anubis." Dais said.   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!" he shouted. 

Instantly his armor was on. 

He walked towards the madly firing Lunch, his armor protecting him from the bullets. He grabbed her, holding her over his head as she continued to fire, and tossed her into the ocean. Upon surfacing she sneezed, changing her back. Anubis used his weapon to pull her back up. He then deactivated his armor. 

Elsewhere on the ship, the Lost Universe gang and the Slayers met up. 

"Hey, you look like me!" Lina said to Kane and Milly.   
"No, you look like me!" Kane replied.   
"No, she looks like me!" Milly said.   
"No, you look like me!" Amelia said. 

The groups got into a heated argument over who looked like who. Meanwhile, the Ronins were relaxing with the She-Ronins. 

"I'm having such a good time. It's so great that you girls can be with us." Ryo said.   
"Yeah, I hope you can stay." Kento said.   
"Um, guys, there's something we really need to tell you." Sakura said, sadly. 

Before she and the others could begin, the ship was rocked by an energy bolt! 

_*No! What the Hell are you doing in my Room? Out! Out!_   
_** Perverted Idiot!_ (It's right now; I checked with Tiffany! I can't believe I called Ash a spoiled fruit idiot!)  
_***Immature Perverted Idiot!_ (Same here; thanks Tif-chan!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Cruisin' Anime: Confrontation and Retal...

_(A very, very special thanks to Tiffany Grant for her help with Asuka's syncronization translation, and a few other grammatical problems, and the correct way to stomp on Kintaro's head! Domo Arrigato Tif-chan!)_

"What was that?" Sage shouted. 

As if in answer, another energy bolt hit the ship! 

"Someone's firing at the ship!" Sai shouted.   
"Oh thank you Sai, for that excellent grasp of the obvious." Kento said.   
"But who?" Ran asked.   
"We better find Anubis." Ryo said. 

The group ran up to the upper decks, where Anubis and the others were also trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Anubis! What's going on?" Ryo asked.   
"I'm not sure myself. But I have a strong theory." Anubis said.   
"Saban?" Rowen asked.   
"Yes. This would most likely be Shuki's doing." Anubis said. 

Just then Hariel ran in! 

"What is it Hariel?" Anubis asked.   
"Dark Inferno's detecting three high power levels headed this way, in the direction the energy bolts are coming from!" he said.   
"They can't be Saiyans. The only Saiyans are on the ship." Anubis said.   
"Guess again, Anubis." a voice said. 

The group whirled around to find three Saiyans hovering over the ship. On the lower decks, the Z Fighters also spotted them. 

One had long hair, almost as long as a Saiyan in SSJ3. The second resembled Goku, and the third was bald. It was obvious to the Z fighters who they were. 

"Raditz." Goku said.   
"That's right brother. Long time no see!" Raditz said.   
"Don't forget me, Goku." Tales added.   
"Hey Vegeta! Did you miss me?" the third said.   
"Nappa!" Vegeta shouted. 

He immediately began screaming and powered up his Galick Gun, which he followed up with a Renzoku Kikou Ha barrage. A large explosion went off, but when the smoke cleared Nappa was still there. 

"That tickled." Nappa said.   
"What are you doing here? You're all supposed to be..." Goku said.   
"Dead? Well Shuki was nice enough to resurrect us so that we could take you out. You really should have stayed with him, on the winning side!" Raditz said.   
"Prepare to meet your doom!" Tales added.   
"What's dead?" Nappa asked. 

Sweat drops promptly appeared on Raditz and Tales' foreheads. 

"We'll explain later Nappa. But first we've got to exterminate these fools." Raditz said.   
"Well how are you going to do that? May I remind you that we outnumber you?" Anubis said.   
"We came prepared." Tales said. 

He motioned his hand, and promptly groups of Quantrons, Piranhatron, Tengus, Cogs, Robot Warriors, Sting Wingers, Craterites, and Skugs began warping in all over the ship. 

"Send in the clones!" Raditz ordered. 

Promptly clones of all the Z fighters teleported on to the deck where the Z Fighters were. 

"Behold your third season counterparts! They look like you, but they've got the worst voice dubbing on the planet!" Raditz said. 

"Let's get these guys!" Goku shouted. 

The Z fighters began powering up, while the clones did as well. 

Meanwhile, on the upper deck... 

"Anubis, they've taken over the ship! Now what?" Kale asked.   
"I'm not giving up this ship without a fight!" Anubis said.   
"So, what are you going to do?" Raditz asked the group.   
"We will fight you to the last Saiyans!" Sage declared.   
"Right!" Ryo shouted.   
"Attention all anime characters! Our ship is under siege." Anubis said. 

Elsewhere... 

"Well Duh." Asuka said.   
"We have but two options. We can abandon ship..." Anubis said. 

Shinji started to flee, but Asuka grabbed him. 

"Oh no you don't Shinji." she said.   
"Or we can fight!" Anubis finished.   
"Hitomi, did you bring our Gaean clothes with you?" Allen asked.   
"Yes, they're in my duffel." she said.   
"Come on Van. We must defend the ladies and destroy these evil beings!" 

The two grabbed the duffel and ran off for the bathrooms. The Slayers also grabbed their outfits and headed for the bathrooms, as did the Kenshin cast. 

"We've got to help the Saiyans. Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena shouted.   
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami added.   
"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye shouted.   
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita added.   
"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina added.   
"Uranus Crystal Power...Make Up!" Haruka shouted.   
"Neptune Crystal Power...Make Up!" Michiru shouted.   
"Pluto Crystal Power...Make Up!" Setsuna shouted.   
"Saturn Crystal Power...Make Up!" Hotaru shouted.   
"Moon Prism Power!" Reeny shouted. 

In a matter of minutes the Sailor Senshi had transformed for battle. 

"Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!" Ryo shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Hardrock! Tao Gi Gi!" Kento shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Strata! Tao Inochi Inochi!" Rowen shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Halo! Tao Chi Chi!" Sage shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Torrent! Tao Shin Shin!" Sai shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Cruelty! Tao Chu Chu!" Anubis added.   
"Armor of White Neo Corruption! Tao Ko Ko!" Kale shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Venom! Tao Tei Tei!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Armor of White Neo Illusion! Tao Nin Nin!" Dais shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Wildfire! Tao Jin!" Sakura shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Hardrock! Tao Gi!" Yuri shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Strata! Tao Inochi!" Ayame shouted.   
"Armor of the Gyne Halo! Tao Chi!" Suiren added.   
"Armor of the Gyne Torrent! Tao Shin!" Ran finished. 

_(CUT TO ULTRA Split Screen of all of them as they armor up.)_

"Okay, we've got a slew of indispensable minions, three Saiyans, and a bunch of clones. It can't get any worse than this." Anubis said.   
"Prepare for Trouble..." a voice said.   
"It just got worse." Dais said.   
"And make it Double..." another said. 

A familiar Meowth shaped balloon appeared in the sky. 

"To protect the world from Devastation!"   
"To Unite all Peoples within our nation."   
"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"   
"To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above."   
"Jessie!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the Speed of Light!"   
"Surrender Now or Prepare to Fight."   
"Meowth! That's Right!" 

"What are you fools doing here?" Anubis demanded.   
"YOU didn't invite us," Jessie said.   
"So we decided to crash the party!" Meowth said.   
"You're not crashing the party as long as we're here!" Ash said.   
"Sakura, you and the girls go help Ash and the others. We'll handle everything else." Ryo said.   
"Right." Sakura said. 

She and the She-Ronins leapt down to Ash, Misty, and Brock's level. 

"So what do you have in store for us this time?" Ash asked.   
"Well, where this was a special occasion," Jessie said.   
"We brought some very special Pokémon to deal with you!" James said.   
"Go! Arbok!" Jessie shouted.   
"Weezing!" James added.   
"Charbok!" It said.   
"Weezing!" It said. 

"Those are the same ones you use every time." Ash commented.   
"We're just warming up." Jessie said. 

They threw out a few more Pokéballs, which revealed a Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite. 

Ash quickly whipped out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Dratini, Dragonair, and Dragonite. 

"Dratini. A Dragon Pokémon. It is very powerful and has few weaknesses."   
"Dragonair. A Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dratini. It is a powerful Pokémon and has no weaknesses."   
"Dragonite. A Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dragonair. This is the most powerful stage a Dragon Pokémon can reach. Proceed with extreme caution." 

"And last but certainly not least, the Rarest of the Rare..." James said. 

He threw out another, which revealed Mewto. 

"Mewto. No data available." 

"Dexter's Right. Dragon Types aren't weak against any type of Pokémon. They do have an advantage against themselves." Ayame said.   
"How do you know that?" Ash asked.   
"Because we're trainers too." Yuri said.   
"So how do we beat these things?" Ash asked.   
"I think we're going to have to..." Brock began, but then melted at the sight of the She-Ronins.   
"We're taken." Suiren said.   
"...Hit them with everything we have until they faint." Brock said. 

Suddenly a group of indispensable Minions surrounded them! 

"Now what?" Misty asked.   
"Leave that to me. Hitmonlee, Machamp, Go!" Ayame shouted. 

She launched two Pokéballs that revealed two weird looking creatures. 

"Hitmonlee!"   
"Machamp!" 

Ash promptly pointed his Pokédex at them. 

"Hitmonlee. A Fighting Pokémon. It uses its powerful legs to deliver kicking attacks."   
"Machamp. A Fighting Pokémon. The Evolved form of Machoke. It uses its multiple arms to pummel it's enemies."   
"Whoa! Those things are cool! Wanna trade?" Ash asked.   
"No!" Ayame said. "Hitmonlee, Machamp, keep those guys busy while we deal with Team Rocket."   
"Lee!"   
"Machamp!" 

The two began attacking the indispensable Minions. 

"Okay, Let's go. Charmeleon, Vulpix, Flareon, Moltres, Go!" Sakura shouted. 

A strange flame beast, a multitailed fox, a strange creature, and a flaming bird emerged. 

"Moltres. No data available."   
"Aw!" Ash said in disgust. 

"I've got an idea. Suiren, I remember hearing that Dragonites can be knocked out by a Raichu." Ayame said.   
"You got it!" she said. "Raichu, Pikachu, Zapdos, Magnamite, Electabuzz, go!" 

"Raichu!"   
"Pikachu!"   
"Zapdos!"   
"Magnamite." 

Electabuzz made a sound like shivering. 

"What's your plan?" Ash asked.   
"We're gonna zap the Dragonite with everything we've got." Suiren said.   
Got it." Ash said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"   
"Raichu! Thunderbolt! Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Zapdos! Thunder! Magnamite, Thundershock! Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"   
Suiren shouted. 

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!" The Pikachus said.   
"RAICHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"   
"ZAPDOSSSSSSSS!" 

The voltage slammed into the Dragonite, weakening it severely, but it failed to take it out. It called on Dragon Rage, knocking the Electric Pokémon away. 

"I think it's time to fight Dragon with Dragon." Ran said. "Gyarados, Go!" she shouted. 

A huge snake like creature emerged. 

"AAAH! It's that thing again!" James shouted. "Weezing, Sludge Attack Now!" 

"Weezing!" it shouted, firing a blast at Gyarados' eyes.   
"Gyarados, wash it off!" she commanded. 

Gyarados roared in pain. 

"It's not responding!"   
"I'll take care of it! Gooooooooooooooo Staryu!" Misty shouted. 

"Hiya!" It said.   
"Staryu, Water Gun! Wash the sludge off Gyarados' eyes!"   
"Hiya!" It said. 

In moments Gyarados could see again. 

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" 

Gyarados fired at Dragonite, but it dodged. 

"We've got to keep it from moving!" Ran said.   
"Let's do it Ayame!" Yuri shouted.   
"Right." Ayame said.   
"Bulbasaur, Go!" They shouted together. 

Ash threw out his as well. 

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip, Now!" they said. 

The Bulbasaurs tied up the large creature. 

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Ran shouted. 

The blast took out the Dragonite. 

"One down, four to go." Sakura said.   
"How are we gonna beat all of them?" Ash asked.   
"I've got an idea!" Brock said. "Zubat, go!" he shouted.   
"Zubat, Supersonic!" he commanded. 

Zubat managed to confuse the two Dragons and they began beating each other up. 

"Okay, they should be weak enough to take them out." Brock said.   
"Okay. Cubone, Go!" Yuri said.   
"Cubone!" it said.   
"Cubone, Bonemerang! Hit them both!" she said.   
"Cu...bone!" it said, tossing its bone at them. It nailed both of them, which caused them to faint.   
"Good work Cubone!" Yuri said.   
"Now for Mewto. Scyther, Go!" Ayame said. 

She revealed a weird Praying Mantis creature. 

"Scyther!" it said.   
"Scyther, Power up with Swords Dance and then Slash it!" she said.   
"Scy...ther." it said as it began going into kata. It then charged at Mewto and Slashed at it. "Scyther!" It shouted. 

It failed to hurt Mewto. 

Hitmonlee and Machamp meanwhile had taken out all the Cogs and Tengus that attacked them and were now very weak. 

"Hitmonlee, Machamp, return!" she commanded.   
"Okay, now what do we do?" Ash asked.   
"Let's try fire. Charmeleon, Go!" Sakura said.   
"Charmeeeeeeeeleon." it said. 

Ash brought his out as well. 

"Charmeleon, Vulpix, Flareon, Moltres, Flamethrower Now!" she commanded.   
"Charmeleon, copy them!" Ash said. 

Sakura's Pokémon blasted Mewto, however, Ash's Charmeleon just stood there. 

"Come on, Flamethrower!" Ash said. 

Charmeleon blasted him in the face. 

"Time out. Charmeleon, see if you can figure out why Ash's Charmeleon won't listen to him." Sakura said.   
"Char." it said. 

Immediately the two Charmeleons began communicating in their own interesting tongue which consisted only of different durations of the syllables and sections of their name. 

"Charmeleon says that when he was Charmander he felt he needed you to be his trainer, but now that he's evolved he says he doesn't need your help anymore." Sakura said.   
"But how come yours listens to you and mine doesn't?"   
"Well Charmeleon is roughly the equivalent of a teenager in Pokémon terms. I guess because we're both teenagers ourselves, we get along. Of course you're only ten. To Charmeleon you're just a baby."   
"Aw!" Ash said. "Can you ask it to help us out?" 

After a few minutes of negotiating in Charmeleonish, Sakura replied, "Charmeleon says he'll help...This time." 

Again the two called upon their Flamethrower Attacks. Brock called out his Vulpix to attempt to increase their "firepower", but it still was not enough. 

Mewto used its Psychic Attack to levitate the Fire Types and slam them into the sides of the ship. 

"We need an advantage." Sakura said.   
"Advantage? We need a miracle!" Ran shouted. 

Elsewhere on the ship, Utena Tenjou heard the commotion and spotted Jessie. She promptly grabbed Anthy and began running up the stairs. 

_(Absolute Destiny Apocalypse kicks up)_

"Miss Utena, where are we going?" Anthy asked.   
"To teach Jessie a lesson! No one badly dubs me and gets away with it!" Utena shouted.   
"Hey Jessie! You can protect the world from devastation, but you sure can't bring it revolution!" she shouted, interrupting the match.   
"Well if it isn't Utena Tenjuu. What do you want?" Jessie asked.   
"It's Tenjou, baka, and you know damn well what I want." Utena said.   
"If you mean a duel, you know I can't. Only those with the Rose Signet rings can participate. Fortunately, I just happen to know someone." Jessie said. 

A pink haired girl in a male school uniform teleported in with a clone of Anthy. 

"I am Utena Tenjuu, and I'm gonna whup your sorry ass." she said.   
"Oh, is that so? Let's duel." Utena said. 

_(Prayer to Dios begins)_

"Rose of the Noble Castle...Power of Dios that Sleeps within me...Heed your master...and come forth." "Anthy" said. 

"Anthy" fell back onto Utena's shoulder, and the hilt of a sword appeared on her chest. Utena grabbed it. 

"Grant me the power....To bring the world REVOLUTION!" "Utena" shouted, sounding a bit like a Valley Girl on the last word.   
"You call that a summoning? Allow me to show you how it's done." Utena said.   
"Rose of the Noble Castle...Power of Dios that Sleeps within me, Heed your master and come forth!" 

Again Anthy performed the same motion. 

"Grant me the Power to bring the world Revolution!" Utena shouted. 

_(Angelic Creation Namely Light kicks up)_

The two leaped towards each other and locked swords in a duel that would decide who the real Utena was. 

Elsewhere on the ship, Hitomi and the others were under attack by Quantrons. Amano tried to hold them off, but was knocked away. Dryden tried to negotiate with them, but he was also knocked away. 

"Surrender or perish!" one said. 

Suddenly a door opened and out stepped Allen and Van! 

_(Beginning of Flying Dragon kicks up)_

"How dare you attempt to hurt the ladies! Take your punishment!" Allen shouted. 

He uppercutted one of the Quantrons, sending him flying. 

"Van, you take those. I'll handle these." he said, drawing his sword. 

_(Dance of Curse kicks up)_

Van had already unsheathed his sword and locked it into a charging position, as he did in ep 2. He charged at the Quantrons and began hacking them to death in his usual style. Allen meanwhile was using the time-honored parry parry thrust thrust method. 

_Elsewhere on the ship..._

_(Heart of the Sword kicks up)_

Kenshin and his group emerged from the bathrooms, ready to kick butt. Kenshin grabbed his sabakatou and flew at a Robot Warrior using the Ryu Tsui Sen maneuver, leaping into the air and slamming down with his sword. Another swung at him, but he sidestepped and whacked the back of his neck. Kenshin charged at yet another, in a blur nailing all nine vital points and taking him out. 

Sanosuke meanwhile was beating the circuits out of other Robot Warriors, punching them in the chest, and then just as it connected, punching them again, causing them to shatter using the Double Limit. Misao meanwhile was tossing kunais at them left and right, taking out soldier after soldier. Kaoru was beating them senseless with her shinai. Heck, even Yahiko was dishing out the indiscriminate justice. But Saitoh refused to battle. 

"Saitoh-san, you must help us! There are too many!" Kenshin said.   
"There is no reason for me to fight. The battle does not concern me." he replied.   
"But Saitoh-san, their master cares only about bettering himself, and cares nothing for those that serve him!" Kenshin shouted.   
"In that case..." Saitoh responded. 

_(Howling Wolf kicks up)_

He unsheathed his katana and jumped into a special fighting stance, looking almost like he was going to use his sword like a pool cue. He then charged at one, almost flying across the ground, and rammed his sword through him, knocking him overboard. He reassumed the stance as another leapt towards him, whom he slashed out of the air. He flew at another, and drove his katana through him. 

"Aku, Soku, Zan." He replied to the helpless Robot Warrior. 

Meanwhile, a group of them had managed to reach Kaoru and began wailing on her. Kenshin happened to see this. In an instant, his eyes glowed yellow, and he gripped the hilt of his Sabakatou tighter. He then began screaming at the top of his lungs again. 

_(Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu kicks up)_

Kenshin charged like a madman at the Robot Warriors separating him from Kaoru, dismembering them left and right, until he finally reached Kaoru. He sheathed his sword, and began concentrating. 

"Uh oh. They're in for it now." Sano said.   
"AMAKAKERU RYUU NO HIRAMEKI!!!!" Kenshin screamed, as he unsheathed his sword at warp speed, displacing the air, which drew the warriors towards him. He then made a full circle and whacked them with the sword again, and nailed one of them, which caused it to fall and in turn knock out the one next to it, and the remaining soldiers began falling like dominos. Kenshin then returned to his normal self and looked at the bizarre spectacle he had caused. 

"Oro." he said. 

_(Get Along kicks up)_

"Fire...BALL!" Lina shouted, incinerating a group of Piranhatron.   
"Good shot Miss Lina!" Amelia said.   
"There's way to many of them!" Gourry shouted.   
"I'll take care of that! Elmekia Lance!" Zel shouted, nailing more of them with bolts of Spirit energy.   
"Flare...ARROW!" Lina shouted, blasting more of them.   
"Rondo Burst!" Amelia shouted, causing explosions to erupt around the soldiers.   
"Digger Volt!" Lina shouted, blasting them with electrical energy.   
"Diem Wind!" Amelia shouted, knocking a few overboard.   
"_Earth Beneath Me, Submit to my will!_ Stone Spiker!" Zel shouted, causing spikes of earth to rise from the ocean floor, impaling various others. 

As the Slayers continued to blast Sabanians into oblivion, the Skugs were dealing with the Senshi. 

"Those things are ugly!" Lita shouted.   
"Tell me about it!" Raye shouted as she began powering up.   
"Mars Celestial Fire..." she began, as the symbols for the ancient Chinese elements appeared around her. "Ignite!" She launched a series of flaming rings, which struck their targets and destroyed a group of them.   
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Lita shouted, sending a bolt of electrical energy into another, causing it to explode. 

A drop of water appeared before Ami. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she shouted, causing various Skugs to be frozen solid. 

Haruka charged towards the now frigid Skugs and prepared her weapon. 

"Space Sword...Blaster!" she shouted, causing them to shatter. 

A wave crashed. Michiru held her hands above her head. 

"Deep...Submerge!" she shouted, sending a planet shaped energy bolt flying at another Skug. 

Setsuna grabbed her staff, and powered up. 

"Dead Scream." she said, and an energy bolt flew at another Skug, nailing it.   
"This isn't working! There's way too many of them!" Ami shouted.   
"Then we must take the battle from Skug to Skug." Setsuna said. 

Grabbing her staff, she proceeded to bash them in with the large key shaped weapon. Haruka nailed others with her Space Sword. A Skug prepared to hit Setsuna, but it was blasted to atoms! She looked over to see two girls, one blonde and one with purple hair. 

"Need some help?" Kei said.   
"That would be nice!" Haruka said. 

Kei aimed her gun at Skug after Skug, and began firing like a madwoman, also succeeding in making huge dents in the ship's structure. Yuri meanwhile took her energy sword and began slashing them to death while Haruka also joined in the mass devastation. Hotaru also stepped in and began hacking them in with her Glaive. In a matter of minutes, the Skugs were all dead, the group tired, and that section of the ship had serious blaster damage courtesy of Kei. 

_Meanwhile..._

A group of very weak Ronins and Warlords were standing over a group of Sting Wingers and Craterites, which had been charred, frozen, soaked, stoned, shocked, impaled, poisoned, and blasted, though not in that order. 

"Well, that was easy." Kento said.   
"Easy? We were outnumbered almost fifty to nine! If it wasn't for our almighty armor, they would have finally succeeded." Rowen added.   
"True. But now we must hurry and prep the mecha for launch." Anubis said.   
"Why?" Ryo asked.   
"Typical Sabanian tactics. 1. Wear down the heroes with indispensable minions. 2. Attempt to kick their sorry asses with a heavy attack." Anubis replied. 

A crew member ran out. 

"Sir! We've just detected a small mecha force headed this way! There appear to be three of them!" he shouted.   
"Three? All that Saban sent was three? This is gonna be fun." Anubis said. "How long until they get here?"   
"ETA, twenty minutes." 

"Destonus has postponed this fight long enough. Bring in the musicians!" Raditz commanded. 

Promptly various musicians with Casio keyboards warped in. 

"Hit the demo button!" Raditz shouted. 

All the musicians hit the demo button and really bad fight music began. 

"Prepare to be blasted into another dimension!" the Fake Goku said. "Kamehameha!" it shouted, sending a fireball screaming at Goku.   
"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted. 

The two blasts passed through each other and hit their targets, but oddly, neither one felt the impact. 

"Something's up. I can't hurt him and he can't hurt me. Oh well, better go for close range." Goku said. 

Goku and his clone began fighting each other, but neither one could land a blow on the other because being the same person, they knew what the other was going to do before they did it. 

Vegeta meanwhile was firing every energy bolt he had at his clone, which failed to harm it. 

Every DBZ warrior was at an extreme disadvantage. They could not harm their clones with any ki blasts, and they could not land a single blow for they knew every move they did. Just then, Goku's clone began focusing. 

"Kaioken! Times twenty!" it shouted.   
"Wait a second! These guys must not have achieved the form yet!" Goku exclaimed.   
"Which means..." Vegeta said impatiently.   
"We can whup their butts!" Trunks figured out. 

Goku immediately transformed to SSJ1, and began powering up a Cho-Kamehameha, but it still failed to harm his clone. 

"This is nuts!" Krillin exclaimed.   
"Kakorott, may I make a suggestion?" Vegeta asked.   
"Sure, what?"   
"It appears that we are equal to these warriors because they are _US_. If we were to switch adversaries, there is a chance we could win." Vegeta explained.   
"Hey, that just might work." Goku said.   
"Uh oh." Raditz said. 

Vegeta Renzoku Kikou Haed every last musician and their keyboards, whipped out a Hiranobu Kageyama CD and handed it to the music director. In moments _We Gotta Power_ Started Playing. 

"Die you impostor of Kakorott! Galick Gun...FIRE!" Vegeta screamed, sending an energy bolt slamming into the clone, blasting a hole through his chest. He then followed it up with a barrage of Renzoku Kikou Ha, which blasted off various body parts. He then fired a low power blast at his head, knocking it off and then blasting it to atoms in mid air with another blast. 

Goku landed blow after blow on the fake and weaker Vegeta in SSJ, and then nailed it a Cho-Kamehameha, reducing it to atoms. 

Tien powered up a low power energy blast and let it loose on the Chiaotzu clone, blasting it to atoms as well. Chiaotzu tried to do the same, but he got nailed by them, after Tien's clone multiplied. Suddenly the sun was blocked, casting a familiar shadow on the evil Tiens. It was that of Piccolo. He split into three and began punching and kicking them to death, causing Tien to reform into one. All three Piccolos triangulated around him and began powering up. 

"Special Beam Cannon...FIRE!" the Piccolos shouted, which fired screw blasts that drilled through Tien's clone, causing him to be cut neatly in three. 

Yamcha prepared to use his Wolf Fang Fist, and charged at Krillin's clone knocking it away. He then sent a Spirit Ball high into the air on an angle to Krillin's clone. Piccolo then leaped into the air and spiked it, causing it to slam into Krillin's clone, destroying it and leaving a large hole in the deck of the ship. 

"Ahhh! Look what they're doing to my ship! This is worse than EVA ep 8!" Anubis shouted.   
"It can't be that bad. You said this thing could take the impact of several Spirit Bombs." Kale said.   
"True, but I don't know the equivalent of that in other series. Which means that we're at a disadvantage." Anubis said. 

Finally, Krillin readied a Destructo Disk, and sliced through Yamcha's clone, destroying it. 

"Raditz, you are running out of time! Destroy them now!" a voice commanded through his Scouter.   
"As you wish, Master Shuki." he replied. 

Nappa powered up a mouth blast, knocking Krillin, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha through the center of the ship, leaving only Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks. 

"Well, now it's time to finish this. We have a special surprise for you." Raditz explained.   
"A short time before you left us, Shuki managed to extract a sample of Kakorott's DNA. It's...Oh damn! I forgot the whole thing." Raditz said. 

He produced a copy of the episode script and began reading. 

"The Lamarkian aspect of Saiyan DNA allowed him to isolate the sequence responsible for a particular process, and then added it to us when we were revived." he finished.   
"And your point is?" Vegeta asked, getting impatient.   
"We now have the power to destroy you!" Raditz shouted. 

He Tales and Nappa charged at the three, Tales and Raditz going after Goku, and Nappa going for Vegeta and Trunks. 

"I've been lookin' forward to kicking your butt Vegeta." Nappa replied.   
"I'm sure you were." Vegeta said, powering up an energy bolt and firing it at Nappa. It failed to knock him away.   
"I'm gonna put the smack down, on your candy ass, and that's the bottom line, 'cause Nappa said so!" 

Vegeta became slightly ticked off and began punching and kicking Nappa, who blocked every blow. 

"No, no Vegeta, you're doing it all wrong. It's more like this!" Nappa shouted, reaching back and slugging Vegeta, sending him flying into the front of the ship, leaving a large dent. Anubis could not bear to look. 

Trunks leapt at Nappa with his sword, but he backhanded him away. This enraged Vegeta even more. 

"How dare you attack my son...You won't escape...MY WRATH!!!" He screamed, going SSJ1. 

He powered up a Galick Gun attack and blasted Nappa, sending him flying towards the bow, leaving another large dent in the ship. An explosion resulted. 

"That should teach you to mess with a Super Saiyan." Vege said. 

Suprisingly Nappa was still standing. 

"What? How is this possible? You couldn't have survived my attack!" Vegeta said. "Unless..." 

Nappa began laughing, and powering up as he did so. He began screaming at the top of his lungs, and every muscle on his body began bulging out, and Vege could see every vein on his body. Vegeta began to sense a tremendous amount of energy coming from Nappa. 

"It isn't possible!" Vegeta said in disbelief.   
"It is Now!" Nappa shouted. 

A golden aura formed around him and he sprouted golden spiked hair. 

Vegeta stood in disbelief as Nappa began beating him senseless, knocking him out of SSJ. He grabbed Vegeta by the neck, leaped into the air, and began spinning around, piledriving Vege into the deck, damaging the ship even more. As a badly bruised and weakened Vegeta struggled to get up, Nappa grabbed him and performed the Stone Cold Stunner on him. He then picked up Vegeta and began head butting him. He tossed Vege away, who bounced several times before coming to rest a few feet away. 

"I know what you need Vegeta...a nice Trip to another Dimension! One way, of course!" 

_(Heart of the Sword kicks up)_

He began charging at him in preparation for a body slam, however a SSJ1 Trunks drove his sword into Nappa's chest, and back flipped, slashing him, and perfectly landing beside his dad, whom he grabbed and shot into the air just as Nappa reached him, causing Nappa to crash into one of the walls, damaging the vessel even more. He tossed his sword into the air, and it landed perfectly in its sheath, just as Nappa began charging at them. Trunks held out his arms, did some strange motions, and then held them out again, sending an energy bolt screaming into Nappa, knocking him away again. He leaped into the air, and came crashing down on Nappa, however his sword broke in the process. He kicked off Nappa's chest, causing the lummox to fall over, and landed nearby. 

"Hiko! I need another sword!" Trunks shouted. 

A mantled individual opened a case full of sabakatous, katanas, Trunks' Swords, Naginatas, No-Daichis, man-catchers, kasari-gamas, and Chin Lin Tous, grabbed a sword, and tossed it to Trunks. Trunks resumed his attack on Nappa. However Nappa was still strong, and began beating up Trunks relentlessly. Trunks could not take it. 

"Now, to get rid of you too!" Nappa shouted.   
"That's what you think, Nappa." Vegeta said. 

Still badly injured, he had managed to get to his feet. Somehow he transformed to SSJ. 

"Uh oh." Nappa said.   
"Have fun Nappa...IN HELL!" he screamed. 

He called upon the Big Bang Attack, blasting Nappa to kingdom come. 

_(Aoi Hekireki kicks up)_

Meanwhile, Goku was fending off the assault of the two Saiyans. Raditz had stood back while Tales powered up to SSJ1 and began beating up Goku. 

"That does it." Goku said. 

He powered up to SSJ3, and proceeded to beat the living Daylights out of Tales. 

"Cho-Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, blasting the weaker Saiyan out of his alternate form. As he struggled to get up, Goku fired off a Solar Flare, blinding Tales, and held his hands above his head. 

"The Earth...The Seas...The Trees, and all the creatures on the planet. For all the warriors across anime, for otaku everwhere...lend me, just a little of your power." 

A large energy bolt appeared in his hand, which he tossed at Tales, causing him to explode. 

"Now for you brother." Goku said. 

The rest of the Z fighters, down but not out, gathered with him. 

"Raditz, I have had enough of this! Use the potion and stomp them flat!" Shuki commanded. 

Raditz produced a potion from his armor, which caused him to become extremely large! 

"Now what do we do?" Krillin asked.   
"You'll do nothing!" Zhane shouted. 

Suddenly the Mega Voyager, Mega Winger, and Delta Megazord landed on the front of the ship, causing it to list severely to the front. . 

"This is getting worse and worse. Deploy the energy battlefield!" Anubis shouted. 

An energy field flew out and the Mecha found they could stand on it. Elsewhere on the ship, Asuka and Shinji viewed the situation. 

"What are those things? Angels?" Shinji asked.   
"Are you Stupid? They won't arrive for another sixteen years, besides, this is the wrong dimension Dummkopf!" Asuka shouted.   
"Well we can't just stand here and watch! We've got to do something!" Shinji said.   
"Shinji...The EVA's are below deck, right?" Asuka asked.   
"Yeah, why?" Shinji replied. 

He heard Asuka mumble something in German, and turned to see her running off. 

"Wait for me!" He shouted. 

Asuka ran off to the lower decks, with Shinji following. The mecha pilots from Nadesico followed them, as did Van and Allen. Hariel also ran down there. 

"Asuka wait up!" Shinji whined.   
"Mach Schnell!* We've got to get these things online before they trash the ship any more!" she shouted. "Wait here." 

Asuka disappeared, and Shinji looked behind the stairs to find Asuka changing into her plug suit. 

"Ahh! Don't peep you pervert! Why do all boys have to be such perverted jerks?" she shouted. 

Minutes later Shinji had also changed into his plug suit and the two headed for their EVA's, which had been locked in. 

Shinji climbed into the Entry Plug of EVA-01, which closed up and slid into the back of the living weapon. 

"This thing smells worse than usual...Like someone threw up in here." Shinji said. 

He then heard some familiar moaning. He turned around to find Misato, Celena, and Pen Pen with bad hangovers. 

"What are you doing in here?" Shinji screamed.   
"I think we're gonna be sick." Misato said.   
"Wait! You can't throw up in here! You better get out of this thing soon or else your thought noise will screw up the synchronization!" he shouted.   
"We couldn't see where we were going." Celena explained.   
"What on Earth possessed you to come in here?" Shinji shouted.   
"We were going to go into the Red One, but it was occupied." Celena explained. 

Up on deck, the She-Ronins and Pokémon stars were still fighting against Mewto. 

"Something's up." Misty said.   
"What's that?" Brock asked.   
"We're almost halfway through the fight and Psyduck hasn't leaped out." Misty said.   
"Maybe Psyduck got tired of you yelling at him and he finally left." Ash said. 

Misty promptly bashed him on the head. 

"I wonder where it could be..." 

_Meanwhile, back down in the Mecha Bay..._

_(Theme from JAWS kicks up)_

Asuka sealed herself inside EVA-02 and prepared to begin the powerup sequence when she had a feeling that something was in there with her. 

"Okay, Shinji, you can come out now." she replied. Nothing happened.   
"Shinji, it isn't funny." Asuka said. Again nothing happened.   
"Shinji?" Asuka said. She was scared, very scared.   
"This isn't funny!" she shouted.   
"Psyduck!" it shouted, popping up in front of Asuka. 

Asuka began screaming a loud, vocal cord wreaking scream, which was heard by the entire ship. 

"Psi yi yi!" It replied.   
"I think someone found Psyduck." Misty said. 

The trio rushed below deck to find the entry plug open and Asuka screaming at Psyduck! 

_(Asuka Strikes kicks up)_

"Was macsht du in meinem Eva? Wie hast du hier drinne, du ärgerliche Kreatur geworden? Steig aus! Jetzt!**" she screamed in German. 

"Hey Asuka, I think Psyduck likes you." Ash said. 

Asuka became extremely ticked off. 

"_Du Abschaum saugende, Irrigator trinkende, Hämorrhoiden auf dem Mastdarm des Universums***_!" Asuka screamed in German as she stomped on his head, "Die, Die, Die, Die, Die!" 

She then promptly drop-kicked Ash across the deck. 

"And stay away!" she finished. 

Asuka leapt back into EVA-02 while Van and Allen arrived and hopped into their Guymelefs. They placed their arms through the controls and sealed themselves inside. Hariel leapt into Dark Inferno. The Nadesico crew leapt into their mecha. 

"Open outer doors." Anubis commanded. 

A hatch opened at the front of the ship, and the pool in the rear drained, and a hatch opened. A pair of Rails emerged. 

The pool in the front also drained, and Sherazade was lifted up through the hole on an elevator. Van locked into the Catapult, and was launched, from which he quickly changed to Dragon Mode and flew up and used the Transform landing to reach it. The Aestivalis units were also launched the same way. 

_"LCL Einlaß! Anfang der Bewegung. Bestätigt. Anfang des Nervanschlusses. Bestätigt. Anfang der Herzmonitor. Bestätigt. Synchro-start, jetzt!_"****" Asuka said in German. 

Meanwhile Shinji did the same, with his EVA configured in Japanese. 

The boarding platform moved away from the head of EVA-01, and it moved on tracks along the ground until it was directly below the rail system. All sorts of bolts were removed, and EVA-01 shot up from the lower level to the top deck. He walked over to the energy platform. Minutes later Asuka's EVA-02 fired up as well. 

"What are those things?" Zhane wondered. 

Allen prepared his sword for battle. Van reached to the back of Escaflowne and pulled its sword free, and held it in front of him, causing the blade to extend to its maximum length as he prepared to fight. The left Shoulders of EVAS 01 and 02 opened up, and they pulled out their progressive knives for combat. 

The Delta Megazord fired at the mecha, but the two EVAs got in the way of its line of fire, and generated energy fields around themselves, preventing them from striking. 

"What the? How?" Zhane said.   
"It's an AT Field. You can't penetrate it with your conventional weapons. I suggest that you get out of here before we kick your butt." Asuka said over his communications equipment.   
"We're not leaving! Mega Voyager, go get that Red thing! Delta Mega, take out that Purple one! I'll handle the others." Zhane said. 

Delta Mega began firing at EVA-01, which back flipped out of the way after sheathing the progressive knife. A rifle emerged from the deck of the ship, which Shinji grabbed. When the target was in the center, he fired, blasting the thing to atoms. Asuka moved in on the Mega Voyager, but it disarmed her, causing the prog knife to fall on the deck, and annoying Anubis even more. She grabbed her lance, and began beating the slag out of the thing. She prepared to finish it off, but suddenly she happened to glance at the cockpit. A shadowy figure stared at her, radiating an aura of pure terror. Asuka could not move. For one of the first times, she was petrified. The Mega Voyager disarmed her once more and began tossing her EVA like it was a rag doll. She cried out for Shinji to help. Shinji ran towards the opponent in EVA-01, but it knocked him away. It swung with its sword, but Shinji blocked with the progressive knife. Mega Voyager tackled EVA-01, slamming it into the hull of the ship. It leapt into the air, and began stomping down on it. Inside, Shinji tried to fight back. He wanted to run. 

"I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away. I've got to help Asuka. AAAAAAAH!" he screamed. 

_(Ode to Joy kicks up)_

Instantly the sync monitor maxed out and the eyes of EVA-01 glowed white. Its wounds healed. The thing opened its mouth and roared. In perfect sync with the music the Evangelion began beating the crap out of the Mega Voyager. It leapt onto it and knocked it to the ground. EVA-01 grabbed the progressive knife and began jabbing it into Mega Voyager's chest. EVA-01 picked it up and hurled it into the air. From below deck a twin bladed spear rose up, which Shinji grabbed. 

"The Lance? How come I never get to use the Lance? Does everyone love Wondergirl more than me?" Asuka complained. 

Several girls, including one Chinese girl wearing a Rei Ayanami T-shirt promptly walked out and shouted, "Yes!" 

"Damn Megumi..." Asuka grumbled. When she looked up she noticed that the weapons of a ship and several people on the ship, including the Rei fans, had leveled bazookas at EVA-02. 

"I mean, Megumi Rules! Yeah!" Asuka said. 

Shinji turned to Asuka. 

"Would you like to throw the Lance?" Shinji asked sarcastically. 

"Oh, yeah sure." Asuka said. 

Asuka took the weapon from Shinji. 

"DIE You _Verdamten Schweinhund_!*****" 

Asuka reached back and hurled the Lance of Longinus at Mega Voyager, destroying it. 

Elsewhere, a severely unarmed Mega Winger duked it out with Van and Allen. It caught the sword from the Mega Voyager and began dueling with them, but Allen's superior swordsmanship quickly disarmed it. Van then swung with Escaflowne's sword, destroying the mecha, but not before Zhane leapt out. 

"I'm outta here!" Raditz shouted. 

He tried to flee, but he was grabbed by a large Red arm! 

"And just where do you think you're going?" Asuka asked. 

"We did it! Ha ha!" Shinji exclaimed. 

Zhane was not about to be out done. 

"Prepare to perish." he said. 

Instantly the three Mecha appeared, along with every single Ranger Zord from MMPR to PRiS. 

"Not again!" Anubis shouted. 

"I call on Super Ultra Mega Ridiculous Ludicrous Superfluous Dino Thunder Ninja Zeo Turbo Astro Delta Voyager Winger What the Hell Is that Zord Power!" 

The multiple mecha mashed themselves together, forming an extremely messed up Megazord. 

"_Mien Gott in Himmel_!******" Asuka exclaimed.   
"Now you're doomed. This thing will destroy you all!" Zhane exclaimed.   
"Can someone go get the Positron Cannon again?" Shinji asked.   
"How are we supposed to destroy that monstrosity?" Allen wondered. 

From inside their Aestivalis units, Akito, Ryoko, Hikaru, and Izumi looked at the huge thing looming over them. 

"That thing's huge! How are we supposed to destroy that?" Akito said.   
"Easy. We hit it as hard as we can! Let's get it girls!" Ryoko shouted. 

The three charged at the monstrous thing, but it grabbed on to Raditz and reached its leg back and punted, causing the mecha to crash into Akito. 

"This doesn't look like the best ending to my story!" Hikaru complained.   
"Our plan to hit it hard, sent us a couple yards." Izumi said. She began laughing.   
"There's gotta be a way to defeat it...Man, I wish Gai was here." 

Suddenly a voice came over Akito's communications system! 

"Don't worry, I'm with you. Don't give up yet." 

Out of the sky a blue Aestivalis soared in! 

"Ruri, who's that?" Yurika asked.   
"It appears to be the Aestivalis of Mister Jiro Yamada."   
"But isn't he dead?" Minato asked.   
"That's Gai Daigohji, and heroes don't ever die, they always come back, better than ever! YEAH!" he shouted.   
"Gai! You're back!" Akito exclaimed   
"Did I ever leave? Now let's go kick the butt of that Blankety Blank with our Space Ganger Super Armaments Module!" 

A message came over Gai's radio from the Nadesico. 

"For the last time hero, this ship doesn't stock any of those Gangergiki things!" Seiya shouted.   
"Just send him the B weapons module for Unit 1." Akito said.   
"Fine, just don't break it this time!" 

From out of the sky a pod fell, Gai flew up to recieve it. 

"Okay, the command, as usual, is CROSS CRASH!" Gai shouted as his Aestivalis joined with the weapons system. 

"Okay you Blankety Blank, let's see how you handle one of my Gai Killer Moves!" Gai shouted.   
"Oh dear." Akito said. 

Gai flew at the thing firing all of his weapons, none of which seemed to do much damage to the large Mega Megazord. He then reached back with its fist. 

"GAI SUPER UPPER!" he shouted. But the large machine reached back with its fist and knocked Gai clear into orbit. 

"Idiot." Ruri said. 

"We need a Miracle!" Shinji shouted. 

Asuka's picture appeared on Shinji's viewscreen. 

"We need a miracle. You need a brain." Asuka said. 

Hikaru appeared. 

"I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we can come up with a killer plan!" Hikaru shouted. 

Izumi appeared. 

"Who needs a plan, when we both have a man?" Izumi said, then laughed again.   
"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to be the one to save the day considering I'm the only one with a brain here." Asuka said 

"Hey!" Shinji, Izumi, and Hikaru said. 

Next Ryoko appeared. 

"Nobody yells at my team and gets away with it!" she asked.   
"Yeah!" Izumi and Hikaru said. "You tell her Ryoko!" 

Izumi began to laugh as Asuka and Ryoko bitched each other out over Shinji's comm console. 

"Hey, can someone get me down from here?" Gai said. 

Shinji had had enough. "SHUT UP!" 

All the windows closed. 

"Now, to take care of this problem. Anubis, raise the Positron Cannon." he said. 

The Positron Cannon rose from below decks and was pointed directly at their opponent. Shinji got behind it. 

"We must hit it with everything we have. It is time for the Mecha Armor." Anubis said. 

_Just Communication_ kicked up yet again as the nine fantastic battle armored samurai powered up into their Gundam suits and began the kata motions again. Hariel locked the pylons into position, and began charging. 

"_The Earth...The Seas...The Trees, and all the creatures on the planet. Lend me, just a little of your power._"   
" _A mere component of the Lord of Nightmares could release understanding upon the world, frozen into the dark knife of annihilation, With our power, with our essence, together, we can destroy all who cross our path, Spirits of the gods, deliver your smiting blow..._" Lina began.   
"Now! Anubis shouted.   
"Flare Up...NOW!" Ryo screamed.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento added.   
"Arrow Shock...wave!" Rowen shouted.   
"Thunder...Bolt Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai shouted.   
"Quake With Fear!" Anubis shouted.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" Kale shouted.   
"Snake Fang Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais shouted.   
"Rage of the Dark Inferno!" Hariel shouted. 

Goku launched the Spirit Bomb, while Lina finished the Laguna Blade, which was followed up by a blast from the Positron Cannon, which drained most of the ship's power. Asuka helped out by grabbing a pair of machine guns and bazookas and firing them non-stop. The attacks hit the thing and blasted it to kingdom come as usual. Raditz realized he was outnumbered and overpowered and flew off, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. 

_But First...What the hell Asuka's screaming:_

_*Hurry Up!_   
_**What are you doing in my EVA? How did you get in here, you annoying creature! Get out! Now!_   
_***You scum sucking douche drinking hemmroid on the Rectum of the Universe!_   
_****LCL filling Entry Plug! Beginning activation Sequence, Confirmed, Opening nervelink channels, Confirmed. Engaging heart monitor. Confirmed. Syncronization Start!_ (Thank you thank you thank you Tif-chan!!)   
_*****Dammned Son of a Bitch!_

_******If you can't figure out what she's saying, well...You need severe help._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Cruisin' Anime: Revelations and Conclus...

"This is still going bad! Metwo's still kicking our butts! We need a miracle!" Sakura shouted.   
"Don't worry, we're back! Psyduck, go!" Misty shouted.   
"Psyduck!" it shouted. 

Mewto began using its Psychic Attack to bash in Psyduck, which caused it to nail Mewto with Confuse. It began attacking itself, and it fainted. 

"All right! We won!" Ash shouted.   
"Good work." Sakura said. 

Now that the ship was free of enemy attackers, everyone powered down. 

_(Zenkai Power Kicks up)_

As the assembled group celebrated their victory, Anubis traveled through the ship, investigating the severe damage caused mainly by Shinji and the Z fighters. 

"Note to self, heavier armor next time." Anubis said.   
"Look on the bright side Anubis. At least they didn't completely destroy the ship." Kale said.   
"True, but they came close. I should have acquired some sort of a conversion chart to see how Spirit Bombs compare to other Anime weaponry."   
"We can worry about that later. Right now, we must continue our plan that was so rudely interrupted." Dais said. 

In a matter of minutes, everyone was gathered at a series of tables and a stage, upon which King Kai stood with special video equipment. 

"I just flew in from Heaven, and boy, are my arms tired!" King Kai said. 

He promptly heard the sound of crickets chirping. 

"Hmm, tough crowd. Well, anyway, I'm here for Kareoke. What is Kareoke you ask? It's quite simple really. I have here various musical selections from across Anime. The only difference? The lead vocals have been knocked out. If you can't remember most of the words, don't worry, they'll appear before you on the screen. Who wants to go first?" he said. 

Yurika stepped up and selected _Cruel Angel's Thesis_. 

"Ooh! Good choice. Ladies and Gentlemen, and I mean that very loosely, Yurika with _Cruel Angel's Thesis_!"   
"Zankoku na tenshi no you ni, shounen, yo shinwa ni nare..." she began singing in a horrible voice. 

Asuka grabbed Shinji. 

"Where are we going Asuka?" he asked.   
"Are you Dense? To stop her before she massacres the theme any more!" 

Kai stopped the tape as Asuka began negotiating with Yurika. In seconds Asuka came over and whispered the information in Kai's ear. 

"Oh! Ladies and Gentlemen, Asuka and Shinji are going to sing the song WITH Yurika!"   
  
_All: Zankoku na tenshi no you ni, shounen, yo shinwa ni nare_

(Intro :08) 

_Asuka: aoi, kaze ga ima_   
_Yurika: mune no DOA wo tataite mo_   
_Shinji: watashi dake, wo tada mitsumete_   
_All: hohoenderu anata_   
_Asuka: sotto, fureru mono_   
_Yurika: motomeru koto ni muchuu de_   
_Shinji: unmei sae, mada shiranai_   
_All: itaike na hitomi_

_All: dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou_   
_sono senaka niwa,_   
_haruka mirai mezasu tame no_   
_hane ga aru koto_

_zankoku na tenshi no TEEZE_   
_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu,_   
_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de,_   
_omoide wo uragiru nara!_   
_kono sora wo daite kagayaku_   
_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

(Musical Interlude :45) 

_Asuka: Zutto, nemutteru, watashi no ai no yurikago_   
_Shinji: Anata dake ga, yume no shisha ni, yobareru asa ga kuru_   
_Yurika: Hosoi, kubisuji wo, tsukiakari ga utsushiteru_   
_Asuka: sekaijuu no, toki wo tomete, tojikometai kedo_

_All: Moshimo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,_   
_watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru tame no BAIBURU_

_zankoku na tenshi no TEEZE_   
_kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru,_   
_dakishimeta inochi no katachi,_   
_sono yume ni mezameta toki!_   
_dareyorimo hikari wo hanatsu,_   
_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

_Asuka: hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru,_   
_megami nante narenai mama watashi wa ikiruu_

_All: zankoku na tenshi no TEEZE_   
_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu,_   
_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de,_   
_omoide wo uragiru nara!_   
_kono sora wo daite kagayaku_   
_shounen yo shinwa ni nare!_

Everyone began applauding them as they took a bow. 

"Next up is Kenshin Himura, singing _Itooshii Hito No Tameni_ from Fushigi Yuugi!" 

_Mai agare! suzaku, miracle-raa_

_densetsuga, ugoki dashite_   
_hontou no, watashiga hirogaru_   
_(tooku hibiku WO AI NI)_   
_anata ni, michibi karete_   
_(mezamete yuku tamashii)_   
_hikari dasu, mouhitotsu no, sekai_

_itooshii hito no tameni_   
_ima naniga, dekiru kana?_   
_kana wanai yumewa nai yo!_   
_massuguni, shinjiteru_

(Interlude :40) 

_ten to chi no, aidaniaru_   
_mekuru meku, bouken ni muchuu_   
_(egao misete "NIHAOMA")_   
_anata ni, mi mamorarete_   
_(ai wa hikaru seiza)_   
_omoi dasu, mouhito tsu no, kiseki_

_isshou ichido no deai_   
_tamashii ni, kizan dene_   
_donna tokidatte aiwa_   
_sukui dato, omoukara_

_itooshii hito no tameni_   
_ima naniga, dekiru kana?_   
_kana wanai yumewa nai yo!_   
_massuguni, shinjiteru_   
_(mugen heto, hirake...fushigi yuugi)_

The Kenshin cast applauded for him. 

"Next up, we have Kei and Yuri, singing _You get to Burning_!" 

(Intro :19) 

_Kei: Kuyashisa o koraete keri ageta ishi koro,_   
_Yuri: Hanekaereba DAIYAMONDO ni monaru,_   
_Kei: Sugute ni hairu yume nante yume ja nai yo_   
_Yuri: Demo kanarazu kanau to shinjiteru yo_   
_Kei: Kujikenai kimi ga suki..._   
_Yuri: Nakitai toki, aru nara, soba ni zutto zutto iru kara_

_Both: YOU GET TO BURNING_   
_kimi rashiku hoko rashiku, mukatte yo,_   
_muchuu ni natta hibi ga_   
_yume no, kakera sa_   
_YOU GET TO BURNING_   
_sono kakera o atsumete_   
_asu o mezasu yuuki, mieru yo, To be..._   
_Going your day's. Grow up!_

(Musical Interlude :16) 

_Yuri: Kesshite tokenai hou hodo shiki o narabete_   
_Kei: Raku dai saseru koto ni ikigaru machi_   
_Yuri: PURAIDO to ka shourai o kangaeta nara_   
_Kei: Nige dasu kedo kyou ni maketa kunai to_   
_Yuri: Tsubuyaita, kimi ga suki..._   
_Kei: Ano hino mama, yumemiru_   
_Yuri: Hitomi, zutto zutto shounen_

_Both: YOU GET TO BURNING_   
_kimi rashiku ai rashiku, waratte yo_   
_muchuu ni nareru hibi ga, kitto, shiawase_   
_YOU GET TO BURNING_   
_kizutsuite momegenai_   
_asu o mezasuyuuki, mieru yo, To be..._   
_Going your day's. Grow up!_

(Musical Interlude :34) 

_Both: YOU GET TO BURNING_   
_kimi rashiku hoko rashiku, mukatte yo,_   
_muchuu ni natta hibi ga_   
_yume no, kakera sa_   
_YOU GET TO BURNING_   
_sono kakera o atsumete_   
_asu o mezasu yuuki, mieru yo, To be..._   
_Going your day's. Grow up!_

"Next up, the Ronins will sing, _Just Communication_!" 

(Intro :10) 

_All: JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Ame ni, utare-nagara_   
_Iro-asenai, atsui omoi, karada-juu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT!_

(Interlude :06) 

_Ryo: Nureta, sono kata wo, atatameru you ni daita_   
_Kento: Furuete 'ru yubisaki wa, nani wo motomesamayou no?_   
_Rowen: Togire-togire demo, tsutaete hoshii itami wo..._   
_Sage: Tsumeta furi suru koto de, otona ni nante narenai_

_Sai: Anata no manazashi, mamoritai_   
_Kanashimi tsuyosa ni, kaeru ai wo shinjite_

_All: JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Nani mo, osorenai de_   
_Kanjiaeru, tashika na ima, Dare ni mo ubaenai kara_   
_JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Ame ni, utare-nagara_   
_Iro-asenai, atsui omoi, karada-juu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT!_

(Interlude :08) 

_Ryo: Tooi, yoake made, yorisotte sugoshitai yo_   
_Kento: Nani mo ka mo nakushite mo, yasashisa dake nakusazu ni_   
_Rowen: Kotoba yori KISS de, tagai no kodou kanjite_   
_Sage: Jounetsu wo hikiyoseru, isshun da kedo eien..._

_Sai: Setsunaku hageshiku, mitsumetai_   
_Nakitai kurai ni, anata dake ga itoshii_

_All: JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Nani mo, yuzuranaide_   
_Wakariaeru, hito ga ireba, tatakau koto dekiru kara_   
_JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Ai wo, hanasanaide_   
_Afuredashita, atsui sugao, motsureta munasawagi hanatte TONIGHT!_

(Red Alert bridge :26) 

_All: JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Nani mo, osorenai de_   
_Kanjiaeru, tashika na ima, Dare ni mo ubaenai kara_   
_JUST WILD BEAT COMMUNICATION_   
_Ame ni, utare-nagara_   
_Iro-asenai, atsui omoi, karada-juu de tsutaetai yo TONIGHT!_

"This is interesting. The Z fighters are going to sing _Promises Not Necessary_!" 

Hitomi became extremely annoyed as the intro began. 

(Intro :05) 

_Goku: Ne, aishitara, daremo ga_   
_Konna kodoku ni naru no?_   
_Krillin: Ne, kurayami yori mo, fukai kurushimi,_   
_Dakishimeteru no?_   
_Tien: Nani mo, ka mo ga futari, kagayaku tame,_   
_Kitto_

_Yamcha: Kimiwo, Kimiwo, aishiteru_   
_Kokoro de, mitsumete iru_   
_Chiaotzu: Kimiwo, Kimiwo, shinjiteru_   
_Samui yoru mo_

(Musical Interlude :20) 

_Goku: Ne, koi shite mo, dare ni mo itsuka,_   
_Owari ga kuru no?_   
_Krillin: Ne, aozora yori mo, sunda_   
_Tokimeki, suteteshimau no?_   
_Tien: Kisetsu kawaru no kaze_   
_Michi wo hashiru, zutto_

_Yamcha: Kimiwo, Kimiwo, aishiteru_   
_Kokoro de, mitsumete iru_   
_Chiaotzu: Kimiwo, Kimiwo, shinjiteru_   
_Samui yoru mo_

(Musical Interlude :19; Hitomi whispers to Van and Allen) 

_Gohan: Tatoe ashita nakushite mo,_   
_Anata wo, ushinatte mo,_   
_Dekiru kagiri no egao de, kagayakitai_

_All: Namida de ima yobi kakeru,_   
_Yakusoku, nado iranai_   
_Kimiga kureta taisetsu, tsuyosa dakara_

(Van and Allen knock out Z fighters, Hitomi grabs mike) 

_Hitomi de ima yobi kakeru,_   
_Yakusoku, nado iranai_   
_Hitomi de ima te wo nobasu,_   
_Samui yoru mo_

"And now, Kane, Milly, and Nina with _Get Along_!" 

_Kane: Tachi mukau saki ni, kawaita kaze, Hageshiku fuki aretemo_   
_Milly: Jumon no hitotsu mo, tonaetanara, Watashi no PEESU ni naru_   
_Nina: Dare mo, ga urayamu, kono PAWAA to, Bibou ga yurusanai wa_   
_Kane: Donna aite demo, hirumanai de, MANTO o nabikaseru no_   
  
_All: Are mo shitai, kore mo shitai_   
_Onna no ko ni mietatte_   
_Yudan shitara, jigoku iki yo_   
_Jama wa sasenaikara_

_Kane: Far away, omou mama wa ga, mama ni_   
_Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai,_   
_Tsurai hibi mo egao de PERIODO yo_

_Milly: Far away, ikutsu mo no maryoku, daite_   
_Kyou o koete yukitai, no_   
_Yume ni mukai, aruki tsuzukete yuku_

_All: Kagirinai hodo, Get along, Try again_

(Musical Interlude :08) 

_Kane: Taikutsu na toki wa, warui yatsura, TAAGETTO ni kibarashi_   
_Nina: SUTORESU mo tonde, otakara made, te ni Sureba yamerarenai_   
_Milly: Okiraku ni chotto, asobu tabi ni, Mitasareta kibun da wa_   
_Kane: SURIRINGU na hi no, ESSENSU wa, Oishiku nakucha dame ne_

_All: Are mo hoshii, kore mo hoshii_   
_Onna no ko wa yokubari yo_   
_Ikiru koto wa, kirei koto ja, Toori nukerarenai_

_Kane: Far away, omou mama wa ga, mama ni_   
_Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai,_   
_Tsurai hibi mo egao de PERIODO yo_

_Nina: Far away, itsu demo hitori, ja nai Chikara awase haruka saki,_   
_Yume ni mukai, aruki tsuzukete yuku_

_All: Kagirinai hodo, Get along, Try again_

(Musical Interlude :26) 

_Kane: Far away, omou mama wa ga, mama ni_   
_Tabi o tsuzukete yukitai,_   
_Tsurai hibi mo egao de PERIODO yo_

_Milly: Far away, ikutsu mo no maryoku, daite_   
_Kyou o koete yukitai, no_   
_Yume ni mukai, aruki tsuzukete yuku_   
  
_Nina: Far away, itsu demo hitori, ja nai Chikara awase haruka saki,_   
_Yume ni mukai, aruki tsuzukete yuku_

_All: Kagirinai hodo, Get along, Try again_

"And now, the She-Ronins with Give A Reason!" 

(Intro :32) 

_Sakura: ME magurushii, jikan no mure ga, hashiri nukeru,_   
_machi wa sabanna, kawaru ga waru,_   
_syuuru na nyuusu, asu ni nareba, dare mo wasureteru._

_Yuri: Ikiteiru, ima Ikiteiru, sonna naka de, nani ka motome,_   
_mogaku you ni , nukedasu you ni, kono chikara o, ameshite mitakute_

_Ayame: kitto dodo ka ni "kotae" aru, Umarete kita kotae ga_   
_hito wa mina, sore o motome, yarusenai, nogasenai, yume ni mukau no_

_All: KIZUtsuku KOTO wa kowakunai, dakedo keshite TSUYOkunai_   
_ tada NANI mo shinai mama de, KUyandari wa shitakunai_   
_ Here we go! go! HASHIri TSUDZUkeru, DARE ni mo TOmerare wa shinai,_   
_ MIRAI no JIBUN e to, Give a reason for life, TODOketai!_   
  
(Interlude :15) 

_Suiren: HAKAri SHIrenai, OOkina YAMIga, OTO o TAtete, MUkatte KItte mo,_   
_ASA ga KIreba, DAREka ga Ireba, KOKORO ni aru, ZETSUBOU wakeseru_

_Ran: motto TSUYOku IMEEJI shite, HOHOEnderu JIBUN o, SHINjiteru OMOi sore ga,_   
_NANI yori mo, DARE yori mo, YUMEni CHIKAdzuku_

_All: GOORU ni mo tare tarishinai, tadoe TADOriTSUitatte,_   
_ATARAshii YUME ga kitto, WATASHI no se naka Osu kara_   
_Here we go! go! HASHIri TSUDZUkeru, DAREnimo TOmerare wa shinai,_   
_MIRAI no JIBUN e to, Give a reason for life, TODOketai_

(Interlude :14) 

_Ayame: kitto dodo ka ni "kotae" aru, Umarete kita kotae ga_   
_hito wa mina, sore o motome, yarusenai, nogasenai, yume ni mukau no_

_All: KIZUtsuku KOTO wa kowakunai, dakedo keshite TSUYOkunai_   
_tada NANI mo shinai mama de, KUyandari wa shitakunai_   
_Here we go! go! HASHIri TSUDZUkeru, DARE ni mo TOmerare wa shinai,_   
_MIRAI no JIBUN e to, Give a reason for life, TODOketai!_

"Now Gourry will sing Eric Stuart's _One Good Reason_!" 

(Intro :11) 

_As we travel down this desperate road_   
_We come upon a great divide._   
_I reach out to grab a hold_   
_But you say I've got nothing to hang on to._

(Interlude :07) 

_As we wander through these dead end halls_   
_We come across a creeping vine._   
_In my attempt to scale the walls_   
_You say I've got no leg to stand on._

_Well, while I'm down on my knees,_   
_Give me one good reason._   
_While I'm begging and I'm pleading,_   
_Give me one good reason why,_   
_If there are changes in the seasons,_   
_Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change._

(Guitar Interlude :13) 

_We've run the course and paid the price_   
_For true love and it's pot of gold_   
_A fortune lost with treasured lies_   
_When you say I've got nothing to bank on._

_Well, while I'm down on my knees,_   
_Give me one good reason._   
_While I'm begging and I'm pleading,_   
_Give me one good reason why,_   
_If there are changes in the seasons,_   
_Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change._

_Don't bring the curtain down on me._   
_Don't bring the curtain down on me._   
_We've rehearsed these lines but we've lost our place._   
_It's a shame we won't change._

(Interlude :11) 

_As we cast ourselves into the sea,_   
_We run into a tangled line._   
_I reach out to set you free,_   
_But you say I've left you shipwrecked and stranded._

_Well, while I'm down on my knees,_   
_Give me one good reason._   
_While I'm begging and I'm pleading,_   
_Give me one good reason why,_   
_If there are changes in the seasons,_   
_Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change._

_Well, while I'm down on my knees,_   
_Give me one good reason._   
_While I'm begging and I'm pleading,_   
_Give me one good reason why,_   
_If there are changes in the seasons,_   
_Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change._

(Interlude :14) 

_'Cause if I got what you're needing_   
_Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change._   
_Don't bring the curtain down on me._

Everyone gave Gourry a standing ovation while Cast of Slayers stood in awe of the fact that Gourry was actually able to sing. 

"Yay Mister Gourry!" Amelia shouted.   
"Wow Gourry! I didn't know you could sing!" Lina exclaimed.   
"You were wonderful Gourry." Sylphiel added.   
"I was?" Gourry said. 

Sweatdrops promptly appeared on everyone's foreheads. 

"#18, Bra, and Marron are going to sing Rinbu-Revolution!" 

_All: Isagiyoku, Kakkoyoku, Ikite Ikou..._   
_Tatoe Futari Hanarebanare, ni Natte mo... Take my revolution_

(Interlude :07) 

_#18: Hikari Sasu Garden, Te wo Toriai, Chikaiatta Nagusameatta_   
_Mou Koi wa, Nido to, Shinai yo itte_   
_Bra: Sonna Tsuyoi Kessoku wa, Katachi wo Kae, Ima ja Konna ni Takumashii, Watashitachi no, Life style, everyday...everytime_

_Marron: Hoho wo Yoseatte, Utsuru Shashin no, Egao ni, Sukoshi no, Sabishisa, Tsumekonde_

_All: Isagiyoku, Kakko yoku, Ashita kara wa, Dare mo ga, Furimuku Onna ni Naru_   
_Tatoe Futari, Hanarebanare, ni Natte mo, Kokoro wa Zutto Issho ni_

(Interlude :07) 

_Bra: Ai wa Okane dewa, Kaenai itte, Shitteiru kedo "I" de Okane wa Kaeru no?, T.V. de Itteta_   
_Marron: Mukandou...Mukanshin, Kiri ga Nai ne, Wakai Ko Minna Sou da to Omowareru, no wa, feel so bad! Doushiyou mo Nai ja nai._

_#18: Demo ne, Watashitachi, Tomodachi no Koto, Nani yori, Taisetsu, ni Shiteru, Kitto Otona yori mo_

_All: Yume wo Mite Namida Shite, Kizutsuite mo, Genjitsu wa Gamushara ni Kuru shi_   
_Jibun no, Ibasho Sonzai, Kachi wa Nakusenai, Jibun wo Mamoru tameni_

(Interlude :40) 

_All: I'll go my way, Modorenai, Sorezore no, Michi wo Erabu Toki ga Kuru, Toki ni_   
_Konnani mo, Konnani mo, Taisetsuna, Omoide...Toki Hanatsu yo..._

_Take my revolution, Ikite ikou, Genjitsu wa Gamushara ni, Kuru shi_   
_Jibun no, Ibasho Sonzai, kachi wo Mitsuketai, Kyou made no Jibun wo_   
_Isagiyoku, Nugisuteru, Hadaka ni naru, Jiyuu wo Mau Bara, no Youni_   
_Tatoe Futari, Hanarebanare, ni Natte mo, Watashi wa, Sekai wo Kaeru_

"And now, Utena and Anthy with Power of Love!" 

(Intro :29) 

_Utena: hajimete no Deito no kaeri ni_   
_samishikunatta Bell matteru_   
_itoshisa to ura hara ni, setsunai omoi wa tsunoru yo ne_

_Anthy: sekaichuu no dare yori zutto_   
_ima wa jibun ga shiwase da to_   
_kanjita shunkan dake, shinjitsu no ai wa kagayaku yo_

_Both: haruka, tooi sora o_   
_koete, tonde yuku wa, tatoe donna ni hanaretete mo_   
_kono ai dake o, shinjiru kara_

_koishita sono chikara o, kitto wasurenai deite_   
_itsudemo kanjiaeru, ichiban taisetsu na mono_   
_Power of Love meguri aeta, unmei o shinjirunara_   
_itsushika, toki no naka de, eien no ai mitsukerareru_

(Interlude :07) 

_Anthy: yoake made hashai de ta ato ni, me to me ga atte hanikandeta_   
_tomodachi wa warau kedo, mune no oku ge DokiDoki shiteta_

_Utena: meguri kisetsu o kanji nagara, anata to no koto kangaeteru_   
_karadachuu o mitashiteku, nuku mori o ima dakishimeteru_

_Both: aoi kaze ni nabiku, kami ni, fureta anata, ima mo yasashisa de afureteru,_   
_futari no ai de, tsuna gatteru_

_koishita, sono chikara de, nani mo kamo koete yukeru_   
_itsudemo, kanjiaeru, ichiban taisetsi na mono_   
_Power of Love tori o you ni, tooku takaku moi agaru_   
_kiseki o, shinjiru nara, eien no ai mitsukerareu_

(Interlude :29) 

_Power of Love, (COMP)Power of Love, meguriaeru,(COMP)meguriaeru_   
_itsudemo(COMP)itsudemo kanjiaeru (COMP)kanjiaeru_

_koishita, sono chikara o, kitto wasurenai deite_   
_itsudemo, kanjiaeru, ichiban taisetsu na mono_   
_Power of Love meguri aeta, unmei o shinjirunara_   
_itsushika, toki no naka de, eien no ai mitsukerareru_

(Outro :34) 

"And finally, Lina and Gourry will sing _What's Up Guys_!" 

(Intro :09) 

_Both: WHAT'S UP hitomi wo kawashite, nazomeita kaze ni, mi wo yudane you_   
_GET UP mirai wo mitsumete, yokubarina ai to, yume wo kanae you_

(Interlude :08) 

_Gourry: kitto kimi shiranai sa, meutsuri shiteru furi no boku wo,_   
_dakara sa naitcha dame, tottoki no enerugii sa_

_Lina: Jarekore itsumo nayami kakaete, dokidoki yume ga koboreru,_   
_harikiri ima wo kakenukete yuku, zutto issho ni iru kara_

_Both: WHAT'S UP zero kara hajime you, azayakana hibi ga, iroasenu you ni_   
_MAKE UP riaruna genjitsu, kagami ni utsutta, nemuri no nai machi_

(Interlude :09) 

_Gourry: sou nanda yo migatte sa, tobou ni kurechau tasogare,_   
_kowareta rakuen wa, shuufuku dekinai shatou_

_Lina: toraburu darake tachisukunjau, jiorama mayoikonda no_   
_kirikiri mune ga itami, dashitara tasukete hoshii kamo_

_Gourry: goujou ga sugiru no mo, jirettai kedo ii taimingu_   
_kokoro wo madowasete, ikenai yatsu sa boku wa_

_Lina: shottenaide iku yo tabiji no mukou, nanika ga miete kuru hazu_   
_chirachira ai wo chiratsukaseteru, tameiki ga, bara ni naru_

_Both: WHAT'S UP zero kara hajime you, azayakana hibi ga, iroasenu you ni_   
_MAKE UP riaruna genjitsu, kagami ni utsutta, nemuri no nai machi_

(Interlude :24) 

_Lina: Jarekore itsumo nayami kakaete, dokidoki yume ga koboreru,_   
_harikiri ima wo kakenukete yuku, zutto issho ni iru kara_

_Both: WHAT'S UP hizashi wo kanjite, yorokobi wo utau kotori no you ni_   
_LIGHT UP habataku tsubasa de, kizutsuita yume ni yasuragi ageru_

_Both: WHAT'S UP hitomi wo kawashite, nazomeita kaze ni, mi wo yudane you_   
_GET UP mirai wo mitsumete, yokubarina ai to, yume wo kanae you_

(Outro :15) 

"A big round of applause to all our participants! Stay tuned for the Concert!" King Kai finished. 

In a matter of minutes, various instruments were wheeled in, microphones were set up, and the first group was ready to go.   
Anubis took the stage. 

"How is everyone doing tonight?" he asked the crowd. "Well, it's time for the grand finale to our little gala event here, the all out J-POP performance! Starting us off are those great and talented girls from Musical Active EXperience, better known as MAX!" 

Five girls took the stage, and began singing. They started off with _Give me a Shake_, which was recieved well by the crowd, and then moved on to _Kiss to a Kiss_, which got everyone dancing. The trend continued into _Nobody Else_, and further into _Love Impact_. _Senkyou Hikari no Veil_ also got rave reviews from the crowd. From there the group moved on to _Wonderland_, which had everyone assembled dancing. They finished up their set with _Grace of My Heart_, which everyone slow danced to. 

The girls from MAX left the stage and it was claimed by L'arc en Ciel, who got their set off to a great start with _Fourth Avenue Cafe_, which had everyone from Kenshin dancing, as it came from their series. Everyone got up to slow dance to _Dive to Blue, _and went to faster dancing styles as they moved on to _Brilliant Years_. The dancing got really crazy when the group dove into _Inner Core_. The assembled cast members went crazy dance wise when the group began _Loose Control_. The group concluded with the crowd pleasing _Heaven's Drive_. 

Quite Smoothly L'arc left the stage and Siam Shade took their place. They opened with yet another Kenshin song, _1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou_, Everyone was soon dancing once more when they moved on to _Kumori Nochi Hare, _heck Asuka asked Shinji to dance with her. The energy in the room rose as the band moved on to _Glacial Love_. They moved into some of their heavier J-Rock repertoire with _Never End_. More slow dancing occurred when they moved on to _Ookina Kino Shitade, _and every anime male found a suitable anime female to dance with. Of course the Ronins danced with the She-Ronins. They brought up the tempo once more, concluding with _Dreams_. Their performance generated quite an applause. 

Next, the teenaged Ma'aya Sakamoto took the stage. She opened with _Empty the Pocket_, and it seemed to please only the Esca group. She moved on to _Windy Day_, and the assembled began looking at their watches, and started yawning. Next up was _Tomodaichi_, which again seemed only to please the Esca cast, as a few souls began to nod off. She lost a few more during _Into_ _the_ _Light_, and by the end of _Aoi_ _Hitomi_, everyone except the Gaeans and her friends had dozed off. Ma'aya was not amused. She signaled, and very quickly and quietly the entire Warsaw Philharmonic assembled on stage. The opening notes of the song were enough to wake the entire group, and they concluded the song with a standing ovation. 

Asuka was not very happy when Megumi Hayashibara took the stage. The She-Ronins, and Lina, of course gave her a standing ovation. 

"Hey! Rei Ayanami sucks!" she said. 

Promptly everyone gave her a stern look. A few Megumi characters prepared energy bolts. Asuka sunk into her chair as Megumi opened with _Get Along, _which got the She-Ronins and Slayers to sing along. She moved on to _Successful Mission_, which the She-Ronins again sang along with. From there she moved right into _Give A Reason_, which got everyone dancing and the Slayers and She-Ronins singing. She got them going again when they moved on to _Midnight Blue_. She tried to sing _Breeze_, but again she heard almost an echo from the others. Relieved she was out of songs from Slayers, she began _Infinity_ and was echoed by the Lost Universe cast. 

Next on the list was _Future World_, which she was supposed to sing with Every Little thing. Megumi looked around for them, but they were not there! 

"We tried to get them to come, but they refused to simply sing _Future World_ with you. They wanted to play Every Single Song they ever did. Since this story is long enough as it is, we refused." 

Thinking quickly, she asked Lina, Kane, and Gourry to come up on stage and sing it with her. 

Megumi left the stage, and Anubis took it once more. 

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, here live and in concert, the one, the only, Two-Mix!" he said. 

The spotlights turned on to reveal a guy with a synthesizer and Minami Takayama. Promptly the Escaflowne cast began applauding, even Van, Allen, Yukari, Millerna, Amano, and Hitomi, even though they thought Weiß, Mayumi Iizuka, and Ma'aya were ten times better. Celena clapped harder than all of them. 

They opened with _Beat_ _of_ _Destiny_, and moved on to _Rhythm Emotion_. From there they moved on to _Come On!!!_, and jumped into _Rhythm Generation_, started up a little _Just Communication_, and finished the set off with the almighty _Truth-A Great Detective of Love. _

The group got a standing ovation from everyone there. 

_Later..._

The Ronins and She-Ronins had managed to find a place to sit down while everyone else participated in a limbo contest. 

"Now girls, what was it you wanted to tell us before the attack?" Ryo asked.   
"We've got to leave you guys." Sakura said sadly.   
"That's okay. We'll see you again sometime." Kento said.   
"No, you don't understand. You may never see us again." Yuri added.   
"What do you mean? That's impossible. You'll always live at the same little apartment...Right?" Rowen said. 

Ayame shook her head. 

"Perhaps we should start from the beginning." she said.   
"Soon after you and your allies restored Amaterasu to her rightful place in the Heavens, and Drakka was effectively banished to Hell, she realized that she would need help to protect her realm if Drakka or another evil were to return. She began making trips to the Spirit World and pulling out various warriors to protect her palace, and also called forth Kaosu, your Ancient, in order to help her in her repair efforts. However, their eyes met, and they fell in love." Ran explained.   
"Hard to see the Ancient with someone like her." Sage quipped. 

The She-Ronins were not amused. 

"In time, they had five daughters...us. We were trained in the ways of the Ronin Warrior, with the eventual prospect that we would get your Yoroi at some point. Your defeat of Crystónin allowed for your original Yoroi to be freed, and it was given to us, which caused us to grow to your ages. However, Amaterasu feared that your newly Acquired White Neo Armors would be at some point unable to subdue the forces of evil. So she and Kaosu began a special project."   
"Let me guess. The Mecha Armor." Ryo said.   
"Precisely. Amaterasu dispatched us to find you guys and secretly give you your enhanced armor orbs. We had heard much about you from Kaosu and Amaterasu when we were younger, but we had no idea how...handsome you were in person. As you can tell, we fell in love with you, and it is very difficult for us to return home, but we must." Suiren said. 

Amaterasu and Kaosu appeared, and the Ronins bowed to her. 

"Ronins, my daughters speak the truth. I did create the nine Mecha Armors and the Warlord's White Neo Armor. The Mecha Armors draw most of their power from the Chi buildup from performing the katas, which allows them to unleash a ten-syallable strength sure-kill. Without it, their sure-kill output is somewhat equal to that of your White Neo Armors. Be warned however, that they also incorporate your Yoroi's strengths and weaknesses at a dangerous and almost deadly level."   
"Ronins, it has been an honor to fight alongside you and to know you personally. We must depart, but you will always be with us, in our hearts." 

_(White Dove begins Playing, with jump through Last Time on Esca sequence)_

The two groups hugged, and kissed with tears in their eyes. A gateway opened, which glowed with light that blinded the Ronins. The She-Ronins, now in almost angelic robes, ascended with Amaterasu and Kaosu, before the gate closed as instantly as it had opened. 

No sooner did this occur than did everyone else come outside. There was nothing but silence. 

"So, Asuka, Shinji, now that those Megumi freaks are gone, what DID happen to Rei?" Serena said, breaking the silence. 

_Somewhere in Hell..._

"I cannot believe all of you. Shishio is a mere mortal, and you all have more power than he does, yet you cannot defeat him and his Ten Swords!" Drakka shouted.   
"We have tried, Lord Drakka. However, he and his minions are dead and we are not." Mayu explained. 

Suddenly a soldier ran in! 

"Lord Drakka! Shishio-sama has a new weapon!" he said.   
"What type of weapon. Any weapon that bandaged fool can devise I can destroy." Drakka said.   
"He has the aid of a 14-year-old Girl!" the soldier explained.   
"Wonderful. Just what I need, another teenager to rain on my parade. It's those accursed Ronins fault that we are stuck here in the first place!"   
"My Lord, I think that this lowly soldier may be referring to something much worse." Nadago said. 

As he spoke a large shadow appeared over the group. 

"Retreat! Retreat!" Drakka shouted. 

Drakka's forces, fled from a large cycloptic blue and white robot, though it was completely against their nature to do so. 

As soon as they were gone, a capsule emerged from the back of the machine, and discharged a yellow liquid. It then opened up, revealing a blue haired girl. A bandaged individual walked in as well. 

"Drakka's forces have been driven off as you requested Commander Makoto." she said in a very low voice.   
"Excellent my dear. Though next time it would be nice if you destroyed a few of them." Shishio said.   
"If I am ordered to I will do it." she said in her low voice. 

She pulled out a small notebook and wrote down Shishio's request. 

"Well, the plan worked. This alliance was a good idea." Shishio said. 

He was joined by a dark glassed, bearded man in his late forties. 

"Keep in mind Shishio, that your success is due to my generous donation of Unit-00 and its pilot. Without my assistance, you and your Ten Swords will be unable to succeed in conquering Hell and spreading your new order through it." he said.   
"I will succeed, regardless of whether you help to it or not." Shishio replied.   
"Do not forget that I am the only one who can control Unit-00's pilot. Rei, return." he said. 

Rei promptly collapsed. 

"True. But I alone will rule this place!" Shishio declared.   
"We shall see." the figure said, clasping his hands in front of his face.   


The End.   


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
